


Love  crime

by lamabo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO设定, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 144,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamabo/pseuds/lamabo
Summary: 医生锤x罪案现场报道记者基注意：私设如山、NC-17 、文中部分片段会涉及案件现场描写，可能会引起一部分人的不适、开车仅为推动剧情服务





	1. Chapter 1

十二月的雪下了又融，融了又下。阴沉的天空让人搞不清现在究竟是白天还是夜晚，Loki活动了一下因为长时间保持一个姿势而发麻的手臂，瞥了一眼挂在墙上的钟。

七点三十分。

手边的咖啡早已失去温度，他将视线移回到面前的电脑屏幕上，修长的手指快速拨动着鼠标的滚轮，在确认这篇牺牲了他宝贵睡眠时间才写完的文章没什么问题之后，Loki按下了发送键。

当看到小小的屏幕上出现了发送成功几个字之后，他终于从椅子上站了起来。

今天看起来也是个糟糕的天气，他决定在家里好好睡上一觉。

自由撰稿人最大的好处，或许就是时间上的自由。

于是他关掉了电脑和书房的台灯，拿起那杯只喝了一半的咖啡，走了出去。

屋子里的暖气很充足，这让他可以在这种天气里赤着脚在家里走来走去。Loki讨厌寒冷，就如同他讨厌冬天一样。

而比他更怕冷的，大概是那只现在正缩成一团躺在壁炉前，呼呼大睡的猫咪。

当他走进客厅的时候，猫咪懒洋洋地抬起头看了他一眼，Loki冲它笑了笑：“Tom，小心你的毛。”

大猫没回应，因为它很快就又睡着了。

在它来到这个家的第一个冬天，曾经因为靠壁炉太近而将自己腹侧的毛烤掉了一片，但是这只蠢猫似乎并不长记性，因为那之后它又被烧了第二次、第三次、第四次。

这可能就是Loki给它取名叫Tom的原因，它像极了自己小时候看的那部动画里的主角，那只被老鼠耍了一次又一次的蠢猫。

他走进厨房将咖啡杯丢进了水槽里，桌子上还有昨晚吃剩的披萨，他随手夹了一块出来，但是那个味道实在是难以形容。强忍住呕吐的冲动，Loki将一块凉披萨塞进了肚子里。

毕竟比起现在打开冰箱为自己弄点什么早饭吃，他宁愿吃掉这块味道糟糕的披萨，然后在自己的胃不再闹腾的时候，钻进自己的卧室好好睡一觉。

可就在这时，他的手机响了起来，在这个安静的房子里显得格外刺耳。

他手都没来得及洗便冲出了厨房，好不容易在被丢在沙发上的外套口袋摸出了手机，在看到屏幕上显示的名字的时候，Loki重重地叹了口气。

爆睡一日计划泡汤。

 

半小时后他叫的出租车来到了他家门口，出门之前Loki填满了Tom的食盒和水盆，猫咪端坐在玄关看着他穿好自己的鞋子。

“别这样看着我，你以为我不想待在温暖的家里吗？”Loki伸手摸了摸它的脖子，大猫马上舒服地眯起了眼睛喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

“等我回来我们再说壁炉的问题。”Loki说着打开门走了出去。

在踏出房门的那一刻，室内外巨大的温差让他忍不住打了个哆嗦，他裹紧了身上这件做工精致价格不菲，但是御寒能力一般般的大衣，快速走过门前的草坪，然后打开出租车后座的车门钻了进去。

“早上好先生，今天的天气真是糟透了不是吗。”司机透过后视镜看了他一眼，然后热情地说道。

“是啊，所以我放弃了自己开车出门。”Loki冲对方礼貌地笑了笑，“布里克街117A号。”

“您赶时间吗，今天路上恐怕得花点时间。”司机说着发动了车子。

“没关系。”Loki头也不抬地说，此刻他的注意力全部都集中在自己的手机上，社交软件上果然已经充满了关于今早事件的消息。

……

“有人在中央公园的长椅上发现了一具尸体！”

“哦老天我今早就在公园跑步！我还以为那是喝醉的流浪汉！”

“警察已经将那里围住了。”

“太可怕了，难以置信，这已经是本周第二起案件了……”

“那些警察究竟在做什么？？？”

……

老实说，他并不喜欢社交网络，有太多理解能力极度差劲但是又喜欢自以为是发表自己看法的人了，他们以网络为掩护肆无忌惮地攻击别人，他们利用网络窥探别人的生活，又或者发泄自己的不满，还有甚者通过其犯罪。

但是Loki又不得不承认，在这上面自己可以以最快的速度得到一些消息。

车子一路驶出了他所居住的社区，周围的环境渐渐开始热闹了起来，在这样的天气很多人像他一样放弃了驾车出门，公车站等候的人都比平时多了一倍。附近小学的小孩，穿着厚厚的棉服，由自己的父亲或者母亲牵着，一蹦一跳地走在雪地上。

真是平静美好的一天。

Loki很快就将视线从窗外移了回来，却刚好撞上了正透过后视镜看着自己的司机。

驾驶出租车是个有些无聊的职业，日复一日年复一年地穿梭在大街小巷，面对着几乎被刻在脑子里的街道社区，所以每个出租车司机几乎都练就了在最短时间与乘客熟络起来的技能。

不过像Loki这种看起来彬彬有礼但又与人保持有一定距离的，精英阶层，司机们似乎总是很难找到与他搭话的时机和合适的内容。

他又礼貌地冲对方笑笑，试图缓解现在的尴尬。

不过司机先生似乎将自己这个笑理解成了可以说点什么的暗示，于是他像是憋了很久终于可以出声一般，大声说道：

“哦……那个……中央公园的事情，您听说了吗？”

“中央公园？”Loki装作一副什么都不知道的样子，问道，“发生了什么？”

“有人在那里发现了一具全裸的男尸！”

全裸的？这倒是个新的信息，刚刚浏览过的那些消息里完全没有提及。

“天呐，居然发生了这样的事情？是今早刚刚发生的吗？我完全不知道。”他想自己此刻表现出来的样子一定让司机觉得自己被吓坏了。

“哦！是的！就是今早发生的！”司机继续说道，“早上出门的时候恰好拉了一位客人，他告诉我这件事的。”

“那可真是太可怕了……”Loki若有所思地点点头，车子转过了一个弯，他很快就听到了警笛声，Loki抬起头，远远地便看到了那些闪着灯的警车和被拉起的警戒线，以及被警察们挡在外面的记者。

看到这里或许你已经对他的职业产生了疑问，Loki Laufeyson，一个自由撰稿人，但他的作品并非当下流行的爱情小说或者侦探故事，他专注于犯罪事件的报道，拥有自己的网站，并且偶尔也会接受一些杂志的约稿。但是别搞错了，他可不是因为什么正义感驱使，或者试图用自己的文字来维护这个世界的正义。事实上Loki对这个世界的正义和公平没有半点兴趣，他从很小的时候就知道这该死世界根本没有任何公平和正义可言。

他不过需要一份工作，一份可以让自己过得更舒适，一份可以让眼前这个出租车司机恭恭敬敬称自己为“先生”的工作罢了。

当然，要写出吸引人的报道和文章，并不是那么简单的事情。他会用自己的方式去接近案件的相关人员，他也有自己的渠道去得到那些警方不愿意透露的信息，必要的时候，就算要他对事实作出那么一丢丢的修改，也不是不可能的事情。

“也不知道这件事和上周的事情有没有联系……”司机的声音将他的思绪拉回了现实。

“你是说上周湖边那件事？”

“对就是那个，有人说那个可怜的Omega生前遭遇了非常可怕的事情……”司机并没有继续说下去，但是Loki看着他的眼睛已经明白了他要说的话。

“您大概也知道吧，最近那些‘运动’。”司机继续喋喋不休地说着，“说什么Omega也可以出门工作，哦！我发誓我并没有歧视的意思先生，但是您也看到了，这些运动的下场就是这些可怜的人遭遇了这些事。”

眼前这个Beta似乎理所当然地将自己当成了一个Alpha，当然大部分人看到Loki的第一眼也会这么想。

他身材高大又足够英俊，接受过良好的教育，居住在价格不菲的高级社区里，做着一份在外人听起来很了不起的职业。

无论怎么看，他都该是一个Alpha。

Loki没有接话，因为他们的车子已经驶近了公园外的警戒线，这里聚集了不少人，有一名警察正站在路边疏散着来往的车辆。

“早上好啊Sam！看起来今天也够呛呢。”在看清了站在那里的警察是自己的老熟人Sam Wilson警官后，Loki笑着摇下了车窗。

“往前走！别停下——”Sam很快也看到了Loki，他有些不快地瞟了他一眼，然后小声嘟囔道，“噢，秃鹫们都到场了。”

而Loki就像没听到一样，继续笑容灿烂地对他说：“祝你今天一切顺利Sam！”

“往前开！”作为回应，Sam大力敲了一下出租车的车窗。

Loki低头笑了。

 

他并不需要到现场去，那些用眼睛就可以看到的消息，不出半天就会出现在各大媒体的重要版面上，他的网站可不是靠着这种内容才坚持到今天的。

布里克街117A号，一家没什么名气的咖啡馆。

在这座城市的第四家星巴克在对街开门之后，它还能坚持到现在没有倒闭，Loki都觉得神奇。

“因为总是有人懂得什么是真正的咖啡。”店主Stephen Strange总是这么回答他。

Strange就像他的名字一样奇怪，所以Loki从未将他说的话听进去过。

他在店门口停下，抬手看了看腕表，估摸着自己等的人应该还没到，然后他无视了店门上还未开始营业的牌子，推门走了进去。

“抱歉，我们还没开……”Strange像往常一样站在柜台后面擦着咖啡杯，在看清了来人是Loki之后，他放下了手里的活，“我早该想到的，除了你谁还会在这时候出现，你个无礼的小混蛋。”

Loki在大学期间认识了Strange，那时候他正准备一个人跑去遥远的东方搞什么修行，总而言之是个怪人。

Strange比Loki大了两届，他们在后来成为了还不错的朋友。

“一杯冷萃，你应该帮我准备了吧。”Loki在他面前坐了下来。

“听我说，你这样日夜颠倒的生活迟早会搞死你自己。”Strange边说边转身朝冰箱走去，“咖啡不是你这么个喝法。”

“等到我终于累死的那一天，你可以在我坟前再说一次。”Loki笑道，“我允许你说。”

“别告诉我你昨天一夜没睡。”没过多久Strange便回来了，顺便将他的提神利器放在了Loki面前。

“差不多吧，从昨天晚上一点开始到现在。”Loki端起咖啡杯喝了一口，之前那个凉披萨让他的胃十分不舒服。

“我等下要看看你又写了什么好东西。”Strange没再多说，他打开了店里的音箱，继续忙活自己的事去了。

似乎是一首有些年代的歌，但是Loki记不起来自己在哪里听过了，他拿出了自己的手机，开始搜索着关于今早公园的事情，或许已经有报道出来了。

“你知道今天中央公园的事情吗？”Strange突然开口问道。

“你知道？”Loki哼了一声算是回答。

“我又不是山顶洞人，我当然知道。”

“可是你连推特账号都没有。”

“……”

“哦~难道你终于注册了一个？你不是说社交网络会毁掉一个人的生活吗~”

“说正经的。”Strange伸手敲了敲他眼前的桌子。

“你说。”Loki抬起头，看着他。

“我不清楚你平时都在干什么，但是我知道你能写出那些……”Strange顿了顿，似乎是要挑选一个合适的词语来形容Loki的工作，“就那些文章，那些报道……不是通过简单的途径。”

“所以呢？”Loki有些不耐烦地瞄了自己的腕表一眼，约自己来的人明显又迟到了。

“保护好你自己Loki，要知道你可是……”Strange的话没说完，因为挂着还未开始营业的牌子的大门又被人推开了。

“抱歉我迟到了。”他等的人终于到了。

 

“Sam说他见到你了。”来人是Bucky Barnes，Loki从中学开始的好友，也是警局的副队长。

“这个迟到的理由不太好。”两人换了个位置继续今天的谈话，Strange帮Bucky倒了一杯白水之后就回到柜台后面了。Loki经常和Bucky 在这里见面，Strange对他们谈话的内容并不感兴趣也懒得去打听。

“Steve对你今早发的那篇文章有点不高兴。”Bucky小声说道。

“哦得了吧，Rogers队长难道觉得我说错了吗？”Loki不快地回道，“上周结案的那个案子，那个可怜的Omega都经历了什么难道医生的报告没有告诉你们吗？！不然你以为他疯了吗会去反抗甚至杀死自己的Alpha？”说到这里，Loki顿了一下，“哦，你们要真说他疯了，他可就没法进监狱了。”

“Loki我们当然知道死者都对他做了什么，但是我们不能代替法律对罪犯做出审判，媒体也不行。”

“我只是做了我该做的。”Loki小声嘟囔道。

“Loki，我今天到这里来不是和你吵架的。”

“……我知道。”

他当然知道，作为Loki为数不多的好友之一的Bucky Barnes，无论何时都会无条件地站在他这边。在他还没被那个混蛋老爸带回家，还和那个终日醺酒，对他身上三天两头就会出现的伤痕毫不在意的母亲生活在一起的时候，Loki还是电视剧里那种会被同学欺负的存在。他瘦小，沉默，成绩也只是勉强说得过去，对他的遭遇，连老师都选择了睁一只眼闭一只眼。直到中学二年级的某一天，转学生Bucky Barnes出现在了他面前，还顺便帮他揍跑了班上那个最喜欢欺负他的大个子。那之后，Bucky便成为了Loki的朋友，虽然一开始只是他单方面的，比如午饭时坐在Loki身边，或者做实验时主动和Loki一组，但是说实话Loki对他是充满感激的。

他不太清楚那时候如果没有Bucky，他会变成什么样子。或许在某个该死的特殊时期到来的时候，他会被什么人拖进又黑又深的小巷子，然后被随意丢在路边自生自灭吧。

“Loki。”Bucky的声音将他从那段灰色的回忆中拉了回来，或许是睡眠不足的缘故，今天他的精神总是很难集中。

“对不起，我昨晚通宵了，情绪不太好。”Loki老实说。

“你要注意休息。”而好友只是不在意地笑了笑，然后转入了他们今天见面的主题，“我想你已经猜到了我叫你来是为了什么。”

“大概猜到了，和上周湖边的案子是同一个人做的吗？”Loki点点头，调整了一下坐姿然后拿出了随身携带的笔记本。

“尸检报告还没出来，但是我恐怕是的……作案手法一致，死者被脱去了衣物丢在公共场合，凶手并没有要藏匿尸体的意思。”

“死者身份确定了吗？”Loki一边在本子上记录着，一边问道，  
“又是个Alpha？”

“是的。”Bucky点点头，“死者名叫Arthur Beard，是一名律师。”

“噢……”他抬起头看了看好友，“Rogers队长一定压力很大。”

是的，在普通民众都以为上周在湖边发现的那具尸体，是一位可怜又脆弱的Omega时，Loki已经通过自己好友得知了他的真实身份。一位初出茅庐的证券经纪人，年轻强壮充满自信的Alpha，他本来还有大把的时间在这个为Alpha服务的社会大展拳脚。但是很不幸，就在上周，他的尸体被几个钓鱼者在湖边发现，尸检报告指出他在生前曾被多人性侵，并且遭受了常人难以想象的虐待，他的死因是心脏骤停。

这种事情从来都只会发生在倒霉的Omega身上，自然没有人会怀疑死者其实是Alpha。

“有什么明显的伤口吗？枪伤之类的……”Loki看着自己的笔记本，一名证券经纪人，一名律师，如果不是他们同为Alpha的身份，很难将这两个人联系起来。

“起码我没有发现，但是具体的还是要等法医报告。”Bucky答道。

“你们现在有什么头绪吗？”Loki又问，“或者说，Rogers队长需要我做什么？”

从Bucky这里得到情报当然不是免费，也不会因为他们多年老友的关系有什么特殊，总有一些警方不方便做的事情，Loki却可以做到，所以到现在Steve Rogers都没有对他们这种私下交换情报的行为说什么。

“你知道最近‘运动’闹得很凶吧。”Bucky犹豫了片刻，才继续说道。

“啊……”Loki若有所思地点点头，“因为两起案子的死者都是Alpha，你们就认为这件事很有可能是那些要求平权的Omega做的？”

“这只是可能性之一。”Bucky拍了拍他的手背，试图安抚他的情绪，“你知道的，不管哪里都有一些激进分子，这与究竟是Omega还是Alpha无关。”

“我知道我知道……”Loki有些不耐烦地抽回了自己的手，他知道自己的好友说的都没错，他也发觉了自己今天情绪不太正常，这一定是缺乏睡眠的缘故。

睡不够的猫咪都会十分暴躁，何况是人。

“说吧，你们需要我做什么？”他问道。

“Steve希望你可以以私人的身份去接触一下那个组织，我们现在出面并不太合适。”Bucky说，“看看是否真的有一些激进分子或者可疑人物存在，但是Loki，你要做的只是在你能力范围内收集情报，一旦有了线索就立刻和我联络，不要做出会伤害自己的事情。”

“这案子要真是Omega做的，我能有什么危险。”Loki说着收起了自己的东西，但是很明显自己的好友并不喜欢这个玩笑。

看着一脸无奈的Bucky他只好摆摆手保证道：“我知道的，我会小心行事的。”

“那我就先回警局了，尸检报告出来我会联络你的。”

“好的。”

“今天的咖啡我请了。”

“废话，我可是牺牲了自己宝贵的睡眠时间出来见你的，现在我要回家去了……我会关机直到我睡醒，有事没事都别找我。”

Loki说着便与Bucky和Strange道别，推门走出了咖啡店。

 

雪下得更大了，他决定坐公车回去。

由于错过了早高峰，车上人并不多，Loki上车之后便找了个后排靠窗的位置坐了下来。

车上只有包括他在内的六个人。

一个邋里邋遢的年轻人，带着耳机坐在靠门的位置；两个西装革履的上班族，这个时间他们不是迟到了就是那些一天到晚在外面跑的营业员；一对情侣模样的学生，男生靠着女生的肩膀似乎是睡着了，女孩腿上摊着一本厚厚的书，嘴里还在小声嘟囔着什么。

我要是坐在她身边，的确挺催眠的。

Loki坐在车子的最后，前面的五个Beta十分自觉地与他保持着一段距离。

这就是他生活的世界，每个人从出生起就被那些该死的信息素划分好等级的世界，他从不信什么公平什么正义，因为每个人的存在本身就是不公平的表现。

他想起了他的母亲，那个把他带到这个世界上，却并不打算给予他任何爱的女人。作为生育率极低的Beta，她本不该拥有自己的孩子，可她却抱着一丝可以留住那个被Loki称作父亲的人的希望，生下了这个孩子。

而事实也就像每一个烂俗的爱情故事一样，在女人还未来得及将这个孩子的存在告知男人的时候，那个原本就拥有自己家庭的混蛋便留下一笔钱消失的无影无踪了。

Loki觉得他的母亲到死都没有想明白，她不过是那个男人众多消遣物中的一个罢了。

不过她也没机会去想明白了，在Loki十六岁那年，她在从酒吧下班回来的路上出了车祸。那天也下了很大的雪，肇事的车子逃走了，可怜的女人一个人躺在冰冷的雪地上，怀里揣着给自己儿子的圣诞礼物。

Loki在第二天见到了她的尸体，那时的老警长将一张皱巴巴的，早已看不清字迹的圣诞卡片交给了他。

那是母亲留给他最后一件也是唯一的一件圣诞礼物。

Loki不知道她是不是打算和自己重新开始，不知道她是不是打算忘了那个男人，不知道她是不是决定尝试去爱自己。

他再也没机会得到答案了。

因为一周之后Laufey就出现在了他面前。

所有人不相信他居然是那个Laufey的儿子，确切的来说，私生子。但是这都不重要，重要的是他的名字变成了Loki Laufeyson，他搬出了那个脏兮兮的小公寓，他住进了Laufey家的大宅子，他被人称作Loki少爷，他没有像自己预想的那样，在某一天死在哪个小黑巷子里。

但是Loki从不认为他的父亲对他有过一丝一毫的爱，他甚至不愿意去看自己一眼，自己对他的作用不过是接受良好教育，然后在成年的时候被送给哪个合作伙伴罢了。

这是他身为Omega的存在意义。

公车的广播提醒他该下车了，Loki起身整理了一下衣物，朝车门走去。

他注意到刚刚还在看书的女生正在偷偷打量着他，于是他绅士地朝对方笑笑，然后如愿看到对方不好意思地低下了头。

他转过身，面无表情地勾了勾嘴角，下了车。

是的他逃了出来，在大学毕业之后，在Bucky的帮助下，他成功逃离了自己的父亲。

最初他也经历了一段不太顺利的日子，但是与他灰暗的少年时期相比，那些都是微不足道的。

起码，他现在做到了。

Loki看着街对面自己的房子，有些骄傲地昂起头。

他靠自己拥有了现在的一切。

他抬起脚，却忽略了不远处缓缓驶来的车子。

 

几秒钟之后Loki摔在马路中央，并且是在车子完全没有碰到他的情况下。

车灯晃得他抬手挡住了眼睛，大冬天的就这么一屁股坐在了地上，说实在的还真是不太好受。

他听到了车门打开又关上的声音，有人跑到了他身边，他抬起头，刚好对上那双大海一样的蓝色眼眸。

“你没事吧？对不起！我以为你看到我了，能站起来吗？”一个金发的大个子，正一脸关切地蹲在自己面前。

不知为何，Loki想起了自己家那只同样拥有蓝色眼睛和金色毛发的，叫Tom的傻猫。

“哦没事……我……我其实是滑倒的。”Loki终于将手搭在了对方的手上，然后深深吸了一口气。

噢……他应该想到的……

这只大猫，是个Alpha。


	2. Chapter 2

回家补眠的计划因为眼前这个金发大个子被暂时推后了。

虽然Loki表明他的车子并没有碰到自己，自己只是恰巧在他车子前面滑倒了而已。但是当他抓着男人的手臂挣扎着想要爬起来的时候，脚踝处的刺痛却让他忍不住倒吸了一口气。

他弯下腰提起自己裤脚，金发男人却先他一步再次蹲了下来。

“哦，你的腿擦破了。”他仰起头看着Loki，露出一排整齐的大白牙。

于是乎十五分钟之后，Loki坐在了街角这家新开的诊所里，在一大堆纸箱子之间，看着那个高大的男人费劲地站在这堆一模一样的箱子里，然后凭感觉猜测药箱究竟放在哪里了。

他说他叫Thor Odinson，是个医生，上周五刚从国外回来。他买下了这座房子，一楼用来工作，自己住在二楼。

Loki记得这栋房子，从他搬到这里时就一直空着，附近的小孩子还曾经把这里当做什么探险的场所，总之就是废弃了很久的样子。不过现在坐在这里他才发现，除了装修风格稍微复古了一点，这房子的内部结构还是很不错的。

“你说你是周几搬过来的Odinson医生？”虽然Thor说自己是上周五搬来的，但是屋子里还是一团糟，各种纸箱子堆满了一楼的大厅和书房，刚刚进来的时候Loki瞥了一眼厨房，那里似乎还没有开始使用，装着各种厨具的箱子被打开之后随意堆放在地板上。Thor很艰难地才帮两人开辟了一条通往书房的路，然后他便埋头去找医药箱去了。

Loki左看看右看看，最终只能挑了一个看起来还算结实的箱子坐了上去。

“上周五。”Thor依旧蹲在那里翻来翻去，“但是要办的事情有点多，还见了一两个老朋友，耽误了不少时间，屋子就一直没打理。”

他是个有趣的家伙，明明是个强大的Alpha，但他却似乎在刻意收敛并且控制着自己的荷尔蒙，这也是Loki愿意跟他来到这里并且共处一室的主要原因。虽然这么说有失偏颇，但是就Loki这么多年见过的人来说，大部分的Alpha，不管是有意还是无意，他们总是那样的骄傲并且充满自信，或者换个词，某种程度上的狂妄自大。不过这也不怪他们，毕竟这些人从生下来就被教导要成为这个社会的领导者，他们从小耳濡目染地一切都告诉他们这是理所应当的。

就算是所有人眼中善良谦逊又充满了正义感的警长Steve Rogers，在面对某些问题，都会有那么些过于自信。

可是眼前这个Alpha是那么不同，他强壮又帅气，用脚趾头想也知道有多少Omega希望能被他标记，但是他却主动放弃了这种机会。

Loki猜想他要么就是那方面有问题，要么就是个像自己一样挑剔的人。

是的，Loki至今都没有伴侣，连短期的都没有过。说出来或许有些可笑，在感情方面他确确实实是个理想主义者，他不愿自己被欲望支配，不愿自己因为荷尔蒙的影响去随便找个谁解决身体的需求，他渴望着心灵上的契合，他希望自己吸引对方的不是这精心装扮过的外表，也不是这副终究会随着岁月老去的皮囊，更不是那些让人盲目失去理智的信息素。

可在这样一个世界中，他所渴求的就像天方夜谭。

一直以来，他都靠药物和自我控制渡过发情期，老实说那并不容易，但是比起身体的负担，那种欲望得到满足之后巨大的空虚感更让他恐惧。

他再次将目光落在了Thor身上，但很快他便自嘲般地笑着摇了摇头。

睡眠不足对他的大脑影响实在是太大了，他已经神志不清到对着一个第一次见面的陌生人，像个中学女生一样在脑子里幻想各种罗曼蒂克的故事了。

他永远不会遇到所谓的灵魂伴侣，这个世界上大部分的恋情，不过是在荷尔蒙驱动下的自我满足罢了。

可是人们总是安慰自己，说那叫爱情。

Loki站了起来，他想或许继续呆在这里并不是一个好的选择。

“Odinson医生，其实我的腿也没什么大碍，我想我还是……”

“哦！在这里！”但是Thor并没有给他离开的机会，因为他终于在一堆箱子中找到了自己的小药箱，“抱歉，让你久等了。”

Loki看着面前这个笑得蠢兮兮的大个子，最终选择还是坐了下来。

“那就麻烦你了。”

男人没有看出他此刻内心的挣扎，他只是笑着走到Loki身边，在一旁的桌子上坐下，将那个小巧的白色药箱放在Loki的脚边。然后他弯下腰，脱下了Loki右脚的鞋子，小心翼翼地将他裤腿卷起来，又打开药箱拿出了一瓶药水和一包棉签。

他将Loki的右脚放在自己的大腿上，他的左手抓着Loki纤细白皙的脚踝，一脸专注地帮他上药。

Loki倒吸了一口气，Thor宽大手掌轻轻摩擦着他的小腿，虽然他也知道对方只不过是在帮自己上药而已，但是一股酥酥麻麻的感觉还是随着脊柱神经一路向上，Loki用双手撑住了箱子的边缘，整个后背绷直了不自觉地往后靠着。

本能告诉他他对这个Alpha抱有好感，但是理智也在同一时间叫嚣着让他离这个男人远一点。

“好了，其实没什么大碍，下周大概就没问题了。”Thor没注意到他的不对劲，他只是乖乖做完了自己该做的，然后将药箱收起来，又帮Loki整好了裤腿穿上鞋子。

“谢、谢……”Loki几乎是在鞋子穿好的那一瞬间就蹦了起来，他有些心虚地摸着自己的后颈，对Thor说，“我想我该走了，你也有这么多东西要整理……”

“你的脸怎么这么红？感冒了？”可这个金发大个子就像是打定主意不让他好过一般，还没等他把话说完，Thor就一脸疑惑地凑近了盯着他的脸，“是不是我屋子太冷了？”

老天……他的味道可真好闻……

“啊……我想可能有一点吧！”Loki几乎是颤抖着将手撑在Thor的胸前拉开了两人的距离，“我本来就就有点感冒。”

“哦抱歉……抱歉！”这下子终于意识到自己的行为给Loki带来了困扰，Thor急忙往后退了一步，小腿直接撞上了身后的桌子，“我、那个……”

“我想，是医生的职业习惯对吧。”Loki调整了一下呼吸，善解人意地笑了笑，顺便给了对方一个台阶。

“啊、是……呵呵。”Thor倒也没蠢到不可救药的地步，立马点头接道。

“我也打扰地够久了，Odinson医生，现在我该离开了。”Loki冲对方微微颔首，说道。

“叫我Thor就好！”见他要走了，金发大个子急忙说，“还有那个……”

“嗯？”Loki眨眨眼。

“以后要是身体不舒服了，可以联络我。”

看着对方红着脸递过来的手机，Loki突然就推翻了自己刚刚关于这个男人的所有猜想。

他只是个笨蛋而已，就像自己家那只叫Tom的傻猫一样。

但是他还是接过了Thor的手机，并在上面输入了自己的号码。

“你可以叫我Loki，Odinson医生。”

 

回到自己家里后，Loki做的第一件事就是将外套换下来扔进洗衣机，他还放了比平时多出一倍的洗衣液，才按下开关。接着他又将浴缸注满了水，脱掉了剩下的衣物，最后他将自己丢了进去。

那个金发Alpha让他心神不宁，即使现在泡在水里，他还是觉得自己身上留有对方的味道。

但是这不是Thor Odinson的错，他甚至都没发现自己的真实身份，他只不过是恰巧在某一方面，让Loki觉得还不错而已。事实上，每个人心里都有那么一个理想模板，虽然大部分人最后都只能遗憾地将它放在一边，但它确实是存在的，而Thor Odinson就那么凑巧的让他心里那个理想的形象变得更加具体了。

Loki悲哀的发现，即使自己千般万般地不情愿，他终究无法逃避与生俱来的本能对自己的支配，他不可抑制地对那位高大强壮的Alpha抱有好感，他的力量、他的气味、他的身体，都是那样的吸引着自己。

Loki仰起头让自己枕在浴缸的边缘，他伸长胳膊抚摸着刚刚被Thor细心照料过的右腿，微烫的热水透过皮肤不断渗入体内，他的体温开始不受控制地升高，甜腻的气息很快便充满了整个浴室。

明明还没有到发情期。

Loki咬紧牙关，几乎是粗暴地握住了自己早已抬头的欲望。虽然现在整个房子里除了那只一整天都昏昏欲睡的猫咪，就只有他一个人，但是Loki还是死死咬着自己的下唇，不愿意发出一丁点声音。手掌包裹着热水不断上下刺激着自己的炙热，他曲起双腿将大腿外侧贴在浴缸的边缘，磨人的情欲让他的额头很快就布满了一层层薄汗，被汗水和水汽沾湿的黑发乱七八糟地贴在眼前。

Loki眯起眼睛，微微摆动着紧绷的腰部，却迟迟得不到解放。

他知道作为一个Omega他真正需要的是什么，但是他却像是赌气一般不愿意去触碰那个地方。

最终他喘息着坐了起来，抬起右手将那些落在眼前的头发拨到一边，水珠顺着他的动作落在了他的脸上，然后沿着修长的脖颈和锁骨一路向下，重新滑落进浴缸中。

Loki再度伸手触碰着被擦破的右腿，因为热水的缘故原本贴在腿上的胶布已经有些松动了，他没怎么犹豫便将那块胶布扯了下来丢出了浴缸，还未愈合的伤口在热水的刺激下又开始微微作痛，他不确定伤口是不是又出血了，他只是用指腹轻轻按压着那里，然后闭上眼睛，想象着几十分钟前Thor抱着自己的小腿，想象着他带着薄茧的手拂过自己皮肤的感觉。

修剪整齐的指甲几乎掐进了皮肤里，疼痛伴随着欢愉在那一刻到来，在没有触碰自己前端的情况下，Loki仅凭想象着那个人，便射了出来。

强烈的挫败感在短暂的失神之后到来，他趴在浴缸边缘重重地喘息，过了大概一分钟才缓缓地起身，爬出混乱不堪的浴缸。

Loki用清水重新清理了身体，然后站在镜子前仔细擦拭着自己的身体。

他只是过了太久禁欲的生活而已，今天的一切不过是凑巧，他的身体需要适当的放松。

他胡乱地擦着自己被水沾湿的黑发，自我安慰着。

 

关于Odinson医生的事情，在Loki重新投入工作中时便被他暂时抛在了脑后。

在沉睡了将近十二个小时之后，Loki在第二天下午醒来，他睁眼的第一件事便是拿过放在一旁的笔记本电脑，开始着手Bucky拜托给他的事情。

事实上，就算Bucky不来找自己，Loki也对这次的案件抱有浓厚的兴趣。接连被杀害的Alpha，生前全部遭受了常人难以想象的侮辱和折磨，死后又被人扒光了衣服丢在公众场合。这看起来完全就是有针对性的报复行为，也难怪警方会怀疑与最近的“运动”有关。

而所谓的“运动”开始于一年前的冬天，最开始只是网络上一些小小的、看起来毫无威胁性的呐喊，但是在短短几个月之内，这场为Omega和Beta平权的运动就像旋风一样席卷了全国。参与者要求性别平等，要求Alpha承认Omega和Beta的社会价值，他们要求享有和Alpha平等的接受教育以及工作的权利，要求自主掌握生育权，以及解除现行律法对抑制剂的严格管控等等。

总而言之，这是一场关于性别平等的运动。

最初Loki就像大多数人一样对这场运动并没有报太大的希望，他并不认为几个Omega和Beta聚在一起，在社交网络上发一些东西，就足以动摇现存的这种秩序。

尽管Loki对这种秩序深恶痛绝，但是他也清楚，这不是一朝一夕就可以轻易改变的事情。

而事实也是如此，在最初的几个月，并没有什么人去响应这场运动，所有的一切活动还被限制在网络之中。

直到那个组织参与进来，一切才变得不一样了起来。

Loki看着网页上S.H.I.E.L.D.的字样，用食指轻轻敲击着笔记本的金属外壳。

S.H.I.E.L.D.是一个成立于五年前的公益组织，这个组织服务的群体和涉及范围可以说是十分广泛。他们参与过联合国对非洲一些贫困国家的医疗救助，也在国内建立了不少流浪汉收容机构，他们为家庭条件不好但是学习成绩优异的学生提供助学金，也为遭遇不幸的Omega提供法律援助……总而言之，这个组织内的成员包括了各个领域的不同身份的人，组织背后的支持者也是个值得人思考的存在。

直觉告诉Loki他必须要了解的更多，才能判断S.H.I.E.L.D.与这些案子究竟有没有关系。

他将电脑放在了一边，翻身抓起自己的手机。

从昨天回来以后他便没有碰过手机了，解锁之后他发现页面还停留在通讯录上，停留在Thor Odinson的名字上。

“啧。”他不满地快速向上滑动了几下，然后按下了通话键。

电话那头的人并没有让他等很久，或者说等待音根本就没响几声，电话就被接通了。

“嘿Loki！今天天气真不错~雪终于停了！你出门了吗？我猜你没有，你一定又窝在家里写文章吧。你知道吗，我前天做梦梦到了你其实是一只吸血鬼，哈哈哈哈哈！这不能怪我，谁叫你……”

“Peter！”他早该料到的，对面的小家伙和自己不同，虽然也没比自己小了几岁，但是他永远是那么活力满满，并且话唠，“看样子你今天精神也不错啊。”

“哦是的！昨天下课我去买三明治的时候，那个大叔说看我太瘦了又多送了我一个，免费的！我跟你说过吧，那个三明治，那简直是我吃过最好吃的三明治了，有机会你一定要来和我一起吃一次Loki!”

“好的好的，有机会一定去，但是现在我有事情需要你帮忙孩子。”Loki一脸无奈地翻了个白眼，虽然他知道对方根本看不到，但是他还是忍不住要这么做。  
Peter Parker，他可爱的小助手，很小的时候就失去了父母，现在和叔叔婶婶一起生活。他和Loki一样同为Omega，但是Peter那颗聪明的小脑袋却不比任何一位同龄的Alpha逊色，特别是在电脑方面。

一年前Loki在他供稿的一家杂志遇到了Peter，因为家里的条件并不宽裕，他在杂志社打一些零工来补贴家用，Loki见到他的那天，他正被那个大腹便便的秃头中年上司因为一些并非他责任的问题而责骂个不停。

Loki喜欢这个笑起来可爱的小男孩，他喜欢他就算被骂成那个样子依旧笑嘻嘻的样子。

于是破天荒的，Loki主动与他搭话，并请他吃了一顿晚饭。

那时候他的网站已经办得有模有样了，他不必再为了生计犯愁，偶尔令他犯难的除了那该死的发情期，就只有他不太擅长的电脑了。

于是作为晚饭的报答，Peter帮他解决了他那台新电脑的一些问题，他也意外发现这个孩子能做的远远不止这些事。

于是乎他拥有了一个可爱的小助手，来帮他搜集那些不太容易被找到的信息。

除了有些聒噪，Peter Parker是个好孩子，Loki想。

“哦！当然了！Loki你打电话来一定是有工作了，我光顾着说自己的事情都忘记了问你怎么了。”

“我需要一些关于S.H.I.E.L.D.的资料，你知道我说的不是自己动动鼠标就可以找到的那些资料。”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.？你说的是那个S.H.I.E.L.D.？”

“是的。”

“哦！他们真是太酷了！你知道‘运动’的事情吧！”

“我当然知道孩子，我就是为了那件事才叫你去查的。”

“哦！我知道了！你要去采访他们！”

Peter其实并不太清楚Loki在做的事情，他只知道Loki是一个作家、一个记者、一个自由撰稿人，一个总请他吃饭善良的大哥哥。事实上Loki也不想让他了解的太多，他希望这个孩子能一直这么单纯快乐的生活下去，起码别变成自己这幅摸样。

“是的，我要去采访他们，所以拜托了。”

“没问题Loki！我弄好以后会发到你邮箱里的。”

“好的，谢谢。再见Peter。”

“再见Loki！你可别忘了吃饭！”

“嗯。”

 

两天之后，Loki以记者的身份进入了S.H.I.E.L.D.的办公大楼。本以为这次可以不用亲自出马的，但是不幸的是那天Peter很快就联络自己了，关于S.H.I.E.L.D.的信息实在是少的可怜，即使Peter使出了浑身解数，能找到的东西也十分零碎。

这组织太干净了，干净到Loki确信一定有人将更多的东西藏起来了。虽然Peter提出了他还有一些其他的方法，但是Loki知道接下来的事情还是最好不要将他牵扯进来。

于是，他以私人的身份联络了S.H.I.E.L.D.并以取材为由提出想见一见他们的负责人。

他本来对对方的回复没有报太大希望，毕竟严格意义上来说他也不是什么知名报社的记者。但是让他没想到的是，很快他就收到了回复，并且被到邀请到S.H.I.E.L.D.总部去亲自见见他们的负责人。

那天Loki起了个大早，外面的雪已经停了，但是天气依旧寒冷。再过几天就是圣诞节了，他看到对面邻居拖了一棵漂亮的圣诞树回来。Loki没过过圣诞节，唯一的一次，他满心期待地待在家里等着母亲口中的圣诞礼物，等到的却只有她冰冷的尸体。

他也曾希望有一天能和母亲还有素未谋面的父亲坐在一起，旁边有家人一起精心装扮的圣诞树，能不能得到礼物其实并不重要，他只是想亲自感受一下那种闪闪发光的温暖日子而已。

可事实是，他就像小时候看过的那本故事中的小女孩一样，点燃一根一根火柴，却只能看到别人的幸福。

他好好收拾了自己一番，洗了个热水澡，刮干净胡子，再将乱糟糟的头发梳得服服帖帖，他选了一件得体的衣服，带上了那副没什么度数的眼镜，最后给自己围上了一条绿色的围巾。

这是去年圣诞节Bucky送自己的礼物。

会在圣诞节送自己礼物的也只有他了。

“抱歉让你久等了Laufeyson先生。”接待室的门被打开了，Loki抬起头，一位穿着黑色低胸短裙的红发美人走了进来。

“Natasha Romanoff，现在是S.H.I.E.L.D.的主要负责人。”

一个性感迷人的女性Alpha，听名字还是个俄国人。

Loki突然感觉事情开始变得有趣起来了。

他微笑着起身与对方握手道：“Loki Laufeyson，很感谢您今天能抽空见我Romanoff小姐。”

“坐吧。”Natasha回给他一个迷人的微笑，“其实，我的助手将邮件给我看的时候我也很惊讶，Laufeyson先生居然会对我们有兴趣。”

“喔？”Loki依旧笑得一脸人畜无害，“难不成Romanoff小姐知道我？”

“我可是你的忠实读者呢。”Natasha眨眨眼，“你的网站的每一篇文章我都拜读过，最新的那一篇我尤其喜欢，现在肯为Omega出声，争取权益的人可不多，愿意这么做的Alpha更是少之又少。”

“这句话我也同样想对你说。”Loki点点头，“Romanoff小姐，这也是我今天来的目的，S.H.I.E.L.D.也一直致力于帮助Omega和Beta，并为他们争取权益不是吗？”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.一直在为这个社会能变得更加好而做出自己的努力。”Natasha答道，“不过我还是很好奇，Laufeyson先生什么时候也开始关心公益事业了，无意冒犯，但是此前你的文章全部是关于，什么案件啊凶杀之类的。”

“我也要紧跟时代潮流不是吗，要知道现在的读者，可是十分挑剔的。”Loki笑笑。

眼前这个女人很聪明，虽说她没有拒绝自己来访的要求，但是她却总不肯将话题引入正题，她甚至在两人的谈话一开始就表明，她对Loki的了解远超过他的想象。

自己早该想到事情不会那么顺利，Loki无奈地想。

今天大概是什么有用的消息都不会得到的，不过或许他可以约这位女士抽空一起吃个晚餐什么的，换个环境和心情，说不定她愿意与自己多讲一些。

可就在他准备拿出事先准备的采访大纲，来向对方介绍一下这次永远不会刊登的关于S.H.I.E.L.D.采访的主要内容的时候，接待室的大门又被打开了。

“Nat！他们跟我说你在这……”来人是个木讷的男人，他穿着一件白色的类似于医生的白色褂子，Loki认为他不是个医生就是个什么研究人员。

研究人员？医生？

不论哪一样出现在这里本身就很奇怪。

Natasha显然也没有预料到这男人会突然出现，但是这种情绪在她脸上也仅仅是一闪而过而已，因为在下一刻她便笑着站起来，走到门边亲昵地挽住了男人的手臂，然后将他带进了屋子里。

“Laufeyson先生，向你介绍一下，这是我的未婚夫Bruce Banner，他是一名物理学博士。”

“你好，Banner博士。”Loki急忙起身朝他伸出手，“Loki Laufeyson。”

“你好、你好。”男人有些腼腆地笑了笑。

“Laufeyson先生来是与我商量之前跟你说过的采访的事情的，你怎么会突然过来呢Bruce，你现在不是应该在实验室里吗，是出了什么事情吗？”Loki注意到她可以强调了实验室几个字，就像是故意说给对方听的一样。

“抱歉Laufeyson先生，他们这种整天在搞学术的科学家，在学术之外的其他事情上总是糊里糊涂的，想到什么就会突然跑来找我。”说着Natasha还露出了一个略带困惑的表情。

未婚夫大概是真的，但是物理学家还有什么实验室，要打个问号。

Loki想着笑了笑，说道：“看起来你们接下来有些事情需要解决，那不如我们今天就先到这里吧，采访大纲回去之后我会发给你的助手，有什么问题随时可以联络。”

“真是太感谢你了，之后的采访我会尽快安排时间的。”Natasha再次笑着握住了他的手，口红的颜色鲜艳欲滴。

“期待下次的会面。”Loki点点头。

之后对方坚持要将他送到电梯口，这让Loki没法再好好观察一下这个地方，不过没关系，他想这不会是他最后一次踏入这栋大楼。

他们一路有说有笑地走到了电梯间，Natasha再一次表示了她有多么喜欢Loki的文章和他的网站，Loki只是微笑着给予她回应。

“叮——”的一声电梯门打开了，他对Natasha说了一声下次见，转过头却在下一秒愣住了。

Loki看到了站在电梯里，同样瞪大眼睛看着自己的Thor Odinson。


	3. Chapter 3

在服务生将两人点的菜端上来之前，Thor已经讲完了他养的第一只狗的故事，在说到它是如何离开自己的时候，Loki注意到他的眼眶都有些湿润了。

是的，Loki放弃了约红发美人喝一杯的计划，他选择了与这位见过一次面，还被自己当做性幻想对象的Odinson医生，坐进了这家人不算太多的家庭餐馆。

他完全没想到自己会在S.H.I.E.L.D.见到Thor,他更没想到Thor口中所说的刚从国外回来，是刚刚参加完S.H.I.E.L.D.的医疗援助行动回来。

他看起来和Romanoff很亲密，一点也不像一个普通的负责人和志愿者的关系。

于是Loki觉得自己或许应该改变策略，毕竟比起那位精明能干的Romanoff小姐，Thor Odinson似乎更容易告诉自己一些关于S.H.I.E.L.D.的事情。

当然，说一点私心都没有是假的。

Loki想要见到Thor，虽然理智告诉他这不是一个明智的做法，但他依旧会在工作或者休息的空隙想起他。

但是见了面要说什么，他却完全没有头绪。

他甚至都不知道对方对于自己是怎么想的。

Loki看着Thor态度亲切地对给他们端食物上来的服务生道谢，看他在两人谈话间隙帮忙扶住了一个在餐馆里乱跑险些摔倒的小男孩，Loki开始怀疑他那天对自己的亲切，不过是因为Thor只是一个单纯的好人而已。

哦对，他还是S.H.I.E.L.D.的志愿者，善良伟大又无私的Odinson医生。

自己最近脑子不清醒，不然也不会想那么多有的没的。

在Thor毫无察觉的情况下，Loki已经陷入了深深的自我嫌弃之中。

“你不饿吗Loki?”Thor只注意到了他紧缩的眉头和交叠的双手，似乎是对面前的食物不太满意。

“哦不……”Loki摇了摇头，他决定暂时将自己的私事先放一放，搞清楚Thor和S.H.I.E.L.D.以及Romanoff的关系，这才是他现在坐在这里的主要原因，“我只是在想你那只狗，我在小的时候也一直想要拥有一只自己的小狗，但是因为各种各样的原因，一直都没有实现。”

“但是你现在有一只猫咪不是吗？”Thor几乎是脱口而出。

“你知道？？”Loki瞪大眼睛看着他，身体本能地向后靠了靠，与Thor拉开了一段距离。他明明是刚刚搬来，怎么会知道自己养了一只猫这种事。

“事实上，我撒谎了……”Thor却只是有些不好意思地低下头，摸了摸自己的后颈道，“那天并不是我们第一次见面，啊……确切的说不是我第一次见到你。”

“哦？”Loki眨眨眼，示意他继续说下去。

“之前我和房产经纪人一起来看房子，他因为还有别的客户就先离开了，我也想自己到处转转，看看这个社区的情况，”Thor顿了顿，抬眼看着Loki，“那天我看到你了，你大概是出门丢垃圾的，我看到你的猫跑了出来，然后被你抱回去了。”

“啊……”Loki半张着嘴努力回忆这是什么时候发生的事情，毕竟Tom趁着自己丢垃圾的时候跑出来这种事，一周会发生四五次。

但是Thor的态度很诚恳，他不像是在骗自己。

“你不要误会，我不是什么奇怪的人。”见他迟迟没有说话，大个子倒是先急了，“我只是想要是能认识你就好了。”

“那你现在如愿了。”Loki认为自己不该在这种没什么意义的点上纠结，他很快就换上了自己一贯的笑容，重新将话题拉了回来，“我只是有点惊讶，今天会遇到你。”

“我也是！”见Loki放下了对自己的戒备，Thor也放松了下来，他抓起盘子里的煎饼咬了一口说道，“电梯门打开的时候我还以为我眼花了，Natasha说你是记者对吗？我就觉得你看起来很不一般，第一眼见到你的时候我就这么想了。”

“最近在做一个关于S.H.I.E.L.D.的专题，今天是来和Romanoff小姐商量一些采访的细节问题的。”Loki解释道，“你似乎和Romanoff小姐认识很久了，我是说，你们看起来就像老朋友一般。”

“不愧是记者，一眼就看出来了，哈哈哈哈。”Thor点点头，“我和Natasha算是老朋友了，在医学院的那时候，她可是大部分人心中的女神，谁想到最后让Banner那小子捡了便宜。”

哦~医学院~Loki不动声色地将这些信息记了下来，还有那个看起来呆呆的物理学博士，看来的确是未婚夫。

“这么说，”他拿起叉子在自己面前这盘意面里搅了搅，但是却没有要吃的意思，而是漫不经心地问道，“你也暗恋过她了？”

“哦，我发誓我没有。”Thor说这话的时候嘴里还塞着半个煎饼，这让他的样子看起来蠢极了。

“开个玩笑。”Loki低头笑笑。

“你很在意这种事吗……”大个子小声嘟囔了一句。

“什么？”Loki假装自己没听清。

“没什么。”这次Thor避开了Loki的目光，低头专心解决剩下的煎饼去了。

后来他们又聊了一些无关痛痒的话题，虽然大部分时间还是Thor一个人在说。他告诉Loki自己在澳洲长大，有一位不算严厉的父亲和一位温柔善良的母亲；他告诉Loki他一直希望能有个弟弟，或者妹妹也行，不过最好是弟弟，因为有很多游戏不方便带女孩子一起；他又说了家乡那片美丽的海滩，说了自己的朋友，说了后来想要成为医生去帮助更多的人。

要是换成平时，Loki一定会在他开始十分钟之后随便找个什么借口离开。老实说，他并不是一个喜欢交际的人，除非工作需要，他甚至可以连续一两周将自己关在屋子里不与任何人交流。就连和自己最好的朋友Bucky在一起的时候，Loki的话也不会特别多。

但是Thor，虽然Loki对他的话题也没有多大兴趣，但是他并没有感到厌烦，他喜欢他说话的声音，喜欢他描述事情时那些小动作，喜欢他时不时露出有些蠢的表情。

总而言之，他对眼前这个人抱有好感，所以曾经难以忍受的事情似乎也变得无关痛痒。

不过遗憾的是，他本人暂时还没有意识到这个事实，他只是默默地坐在那里，吃完了自己那盘意面，然后感谢Thor今天请他吃晚饭。

Thor给了服务生很丰厚的小费，然后那位笑起来五官似乎都要挤在一起的男人，在结账以后亲自将两人送出了餐馆，他甚至主动提出要帮Thor和Loki叫一辆车子。

不过这个地方离两人所居住的社区不过一条街道的距离，他们决定就这么走回去。

“你不太爱说话。”

十二月的夜晚并不那么友好，Loki将脖子上的围巾裹紧了些，而身旁的大个子只在T恤外面套了一件夹克，他看起来却丝毫没有因为寒冷的天气而感到困扰，

Loki猜肌肉和脂肪同样具有御寒作用，而自己两者都没有。

“抱歉，大部分时候我是这样的。”Loki笑笑，“有些无聊是吗。”

“不，我只是以为你的职业，你懂得……总是需要和各种各样的人打交道……”Thor急忙解释道。

“那只是工作而已。”Loki答道。

“那为了工作……”身旁的大个子顿了顿，“或许我们之后还能见面。”

“嗯？什么？”Loki装傻道。

“我是说，关于S.H.I.E.L.D.的采访，我曾经参加过几次他们的活动。”

“嗯……我本来预定了只有Romanoff小姐的采访……”

“我想Natasha不会介意的。”

“这个……我想……”

“Loki。”Thor停了下来，他转过身来看着Loki，一本正经地说，“我想你也看出来了……我是说，如果你还没发觉的话，我……”

“看出什么？”Loki饶有兴味地看着眼前的男人，他之前可没注意到在夜里他的眼睛是那么好看。

“我想追求你，希望你能给我个机会。”Thor坦白道，“我不是什么奇怪的人，虽然对你来说我们只见过两次面这么说很奇怪，但是我的确很喜欢你，并且想要你知道我是怎么想的。”

“我……”

可惜Thor并没有马上得到Loki的回复，因为就在Loki张开嘴想要说些什么来回应他的时候，他们就被一个行色匆匆的男人挤开了。

男人径直推开了两人走了过去，他看起来正因为什么事情生气，他甚至给两人丢下一句“别挡道神经病！”。

Loki突然发现他认识这个男人。

那位住在自己对面，事业有成家庭美满的邻居，同时又是一个狂妄自大的Alpha。他从不会收敛自己的信息素，每一次他家里那只愚蠢的笨狗跑到Loki家草坪上解决生理问题之后，他都会以一副无所谓地态度将他的狗拉回去，甚至连声对不起都不会说。

Loki讨厌他身上的气味，他不悦地摸了摸鼻子，他扭头看着Thor,他显然也闻到了那个男人的味道。同为Alpha，他们对彼此身上的味道都有一股与生俱来的厌恶。

Loki看到Thor皱起了眉，脸上写满了不爽。

然后在下一秒Loki就愣住了。

为了掩盖自己的身份，他除了在发情期时使用抑制剂，平时还会在出门的时候用上一些气味掩盖剂。虽然不会特别强烈，但是同为Alpha的Thor不会闻不到。

而现在看来，他鼻子也没坏。

 

“所以，你怎么回答他的？”

“这是重点吗？？”Loki难以置信地瞪着自己的好友，此刻的他正抱着一盆李子坐在自己身边，悠哉悠哉地享受着圣诞假期。

“你们现在在交往吗？”Bucky又问。

“没有。”Loki抱着Bucky家那个自己专属的，被又捏又揉变得像个扁土豆一样的靠垫陷进了沙发里，“我跟他说，或许我们应该先从朋友做起。”

“为什么？看得出你很喜欢他。”Bucky歪过头看着他，不解地问道。

“哦老天，你到底有没有听我说话，我说他对我的味道，居然无动于衷，但是明显他的鼻子没坏，这难道不是一件奇怪的事情吗？”Loki翻了个大大的白眼，在某些问题上自己的好友总是这么迟钝，不然他和现在在厨房里忙活的那位也不会白白浪费了这么多年的时间。

“或许你那个……掩盖剂，味道并没有你想的那么特殊。”Bucky想了想，“你知道的Loki，我只是个Beta，我从来都不知道你们的信息素是什么味道的。再说了，你每次来Steve不是也好好的。”

“哦……Bucky……”Loki一时不知道要说什么好，看来这个家伙把自己男朋友一直以来与自己好友保持适当的距离，当做了一种礼貌。

“你跟我来。”但是Loki今天却像是一定要好友相信自己说的一样，他伸手拿过Bucky手里的那盆李子，然后又将他从沙发上拉了起来，他拽着Bucky来到了厨房，来到了Rogers警长面前。

“晚饭还得有一会儿呢，Buck你饿了吗？李子吃完了？”Steve一边忙活一边冲两人笑笑，好吧，准确来说是冲Bucky笑。

在被带回Laufey家之后，Loki就离开了原来的学校，虽然一直与Bucky保持着联络，但是两人并不能像从前那样常常在一起。再后来Bucky去了警校，他也是在那时候认识了Steve。

第一次见面时Loki就发现Steve很喜欢Bucky，当然了他也察觉到Steve并不喜欢自己。毕竟自己在很多方面，都与他那套价值观背道而驰，但是Steve是个善良的人，他的礼貌和修养还有对Bucky的爱，让他接受了Loki，他甚至愿意每年的平安夜都和Loki一起分享晚餐。

Loki其实并不在乎Steve对自己的态度，只要他足够爱Bucky就好了。自己的好友是个好人，他值得这样的幸福。

“你可别再给他吃了，你有思考过他自从和你搬到一起以后胖了多少吗？”Loki无奈地摇摇头。

“我胖了吗？”Bucky抬手摸了摸自己的脸。

“没有没有。”诚实的Rogers警长立马摇头否认道，然后他又转头对Loki说，“你们进来是要干嘛？”

 “问你个问题，很快就好。”Loki笑着眨眨眼。

“什么？”Steve皱起了眉。

“告诉Bucky你在我身上闻到了什么味道。”Loki直截了当地说，“不许说谎，这是个严肃的问题。”

“呃……为什么突然问这个……”

“你别管了，回答就是。”

“可是……”

“Bucky保证不会生气的，我也不会生气，我们只是为了证实一件事而已，快点！”Loki不耐烦地催促道。

“Buck？”Steve有些为难地看了Bucky一眼，但后者只是一脸无所谓地点了点头：“Loki只是想给我证明我闻不到的那些味道确实存在而已。”

“好吧……”Steve撇撇嘴，然后不好意思地看着Loki说道，“我在你身上闻到了一股下水道的味道，虽然你每换一次掩盖剂都会有些不一样，但是基本都差不多臭。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”Loki终于忍不住笑了出来，他瞅了好友一眼，看来现在他终于知道自己可爱的男朋友为什么每次都“善解人意”给他和Loki留出一点“空间”了。

“行了行了，问完就赶紧出去吧，等下还得吃晚饭……”

“Steve，我不知道你原来……”

“打住！剩下的话你们可以等我走了以后慢慢说。”Loki说罢就推着Bucky离开了厨房，毕竟今天他也不单单是为了吃晚饭和讨论Thor Odinson来到这里的。

两人重新回到了沙发上，但是Bucky没有去拿他的李子，显然他还没从刚刚的事情中缓过来。

“行了，知道他多喜欢你了。”Loki推了他一把，“感动的话可以留到晚上慢~慢~说~”

“咳……”Bucky红着脸不自然地咳了一声。

“那回到我们今天的正题吧，为什么这么久不告诉我尸检报告的内容。”Loki重新将自己的靠枕抱在怀里，问道。

“事情没我们一开始想的那么简单，”Bucky顿了顿，“尸检报告显示受害者不仅仅是遭受了性侵和虐待。”

“哦？”

“法医说，两位死者都被长期注射一种药剂，这种东西破坏和改变了他们体内的激素……”Bucky似乎在努力回忆法医对于这件事的解释，他停了大概数十秒的时间，才继续说道，“并不是像你使用的那些抑制剂一样，而是完全的改变他们的身体。”

“我不懂……”Loki摇摇头，“怎样改变？”

“抑制剂只能起到短期的作用，但是这种药物的影响却是长期的。”Bucky说，“是完全不可逆的。”

“你的意思是，这些药物会让Alpha的荷尔蒙失去自己的作用，变成一个Beta？”Loki问道。

“不，”Bucky叹了口气，缓缓地说道，“还要更糟糕，这些Alpha会变得像Omega一样……”

“哦我的老天。”Loki这下终于明白了为什么那些Alpha会遭受那样的折磨，原来他们一开始就是被当做Omega对待的。

“那如果按照这个说法，”Loki皱起了眉，“这件事不就和运动没什么关系了吗？难道会有激进分子费这么大的功夫将Alpha改造成Omega，然后再用这么恶劣的方式杀死他们吗？这可不能叫平权。”

“话是这么说没错，但是我还是想不通两位受害者之间究竟有什么联系，我是说凶手选择对象的时候，大都有着自己的标准。”Bucky说，“可就现有的资料来说，这两个人除了同为Alpha这一点外，就再没有任何相似的地方了，他们的生活和工作也完全没有交集。”

“这就是你们侧写师的工作了。”Loki想了想，又说，“或许还有你们没有发现的事情，我是说这些人不为人知的那一面，那些小秘密……每个人都有秘密不是吗~看起来温和谦逊的老师也有可能是个恋童癖。”

“Loki……”Bucky知道他指的是去年那起案子，Loki在自己的文章里透露了一些警方没有详细说明的细节。

“我猜他现在在监狱里一定有被好好疼爱。”Loki笑笑。

“据说自杀了两次，但是都被救回来了。”

“死了倒是轻松。”Loki说着摸出自己的手机，一边在屏幕上划来划去一边说，“我会叫Peter帮忙调查一下那些小秘密的。”

“你还在叫那个孩子帮忙吗？”Bucky顿了顿，“Loki你要知道……”

“我明白我明白，”Loki打断了他，“我不会叫Peter去做危险的事情的。啊，那现在这种情况，我还需要继续调查S.H.I.E.L.D.吗？”

“我不知道。”Bucky摇摇头，“现在还不能完全排除S.H.I.E.L.D.的嫌疑，你不是也认为他们很奇怪吗？”

“是的。”Loki点点头，他想到了那个红发性感的女性Alpha，想到了她那个木讷的物理学博士未婚夫，他真的是物理学博士吗？上次Thor提到了Romanoff也曾经上过医学院，在今天听完Bucky的叙述之后，S.H.I.E.L.D.似乎更加可疑了。

“你说得对，我还需要多了解一些，关于S.H.I.E.L.D.的事情。”Loki若有所思地说。

“你可以去问问Odinson医生，他一定愿意解答你的任何疑问。”Bucky笑了笑。

“嘿，要是S.H.I.E.L.D.真的和这件事有关，Thor Odinson又怎么可能知道这些，他只不过是个普通的医生而已。”Loki抬高了声音强调道。

“反正你一定会去找他。”Bucky伸长胳膊拿回了他的李子，边吃边说道，“我知道你看上他了。”

“闭嘴Bucky！”

 

第二天一大早Loki就被吵醒了，厚重的窗帘遮挡了外面的日光，但是突突突跳个不停的太阳穴告诉他，现在还很早。

屋子外面闹哄哄的，他好像还听到了警笛的声音。老实说他现在很想翻个身用被子蒙住头继续睡，但是好奇心又驱使着他从柔软的床上爬了下来。

Loki随手抓过一件睡袍将自己裹了起来，他没找到自己的拖鞋，只好赤着脚走到了窗边，然后拉开了窗帘。

有两辆警车停在Loki对面邻居家门前，车灯一闪一闪的让Loki回想起了很多年前那个圣诞节的清晨。

他看到对面那户人家的女主人站在自家门前的车道上，和警察说着什么，然后她突然开始哭泣，要不是警察搀着她大概会直接跪在地上。Loki有些迷惑，虽然不知道发生了什么，但是一定不是什么好事。

其他邻居显然也被警笛声吵醒了，Loki看到一些熟悉的不熟悉的人开始聚集了过来，然后他看到了Thor。

Thor今天穿了一身黑色的运动装，看起来就像刚刚跑步回来。他像其他人一样站在不远处张望，还时不时地低头询问着其他人什么。

Loki不确定自己现在要不要出去，或许他应该先联络一下Bucky，但是昨晚还和自己在一起的Bucky和Steve也不一定知道这里发生了什么。

可就在他犹豫的这一分钟，Thor抬头朝他的方向看了过来，然后Loki的目光撞上了他的，Loki在看到对方傻乎乎地朝自己咧开嘴之后，无奈地笑了笑。

两分钟之后，他就裹着这件皱巴巴的睡袍，顶着被自己睡得乱七八糟的头发出现了Thor Odinson的面前。

“你看起来还没睡醒。”Thor还是那副活力满满的样子。

“很明显是的，你这是……晨跑？”Loki点点头。

“啊！这是我的习惯，早上的空气很好，你应该出来感受一下。”Thor笑道。

“算了算了……”Loki摆摆手，然后指了指警车问道，“这是怎么了 ？”

“不知道，”Thor摇摇头，“但是那位夫人看起来不太好，家里出了什么事情吧……”

“嗯……”Loki哼了一声，很快他便看到一个警察冲着他和Thor走了过来。

“你们好！”警察礼貌地冲两人点点头，“你们住在这里吗？”他指了指Loki的房子道。

“他住在这里，我在那一头。”Thor答道。

“发生了什么事吗警官？”Loki问道。

“Black先生的尸体今早五点在城内一家商场的停车场被一名清洁工发现了。”警察面无表情地说，“您怎么称呼？”

“哦天哪。”Thor在一旁发出一阵惊呼。

“Loki Laufeyson。”Loki却怀疑自己是在做梦，几天前的晚上自己和Thor还和那个男人擦肩而过，现在他却突然被告知这个人死了。

“Black先生遭遇了什么可怕的事？”Loki愣了好一会儿才又问道。

“这个还需要更多的调查。”警察显然不愿意再透露更多的信息，他只是例行公事地向Loki询问道，“那么Laufeyson先生，你和Black家关系如何？你还记得最后一次见到Black先生是什么时候吗？”

“并不是很熟，”Loki调整了一下情绪，认真地答道，“我是一名作家，我的工作让我很少出门，和Black一家也仅仅是认识而已。最后一次见到Black先生先生，是四天前的晚上。”

“四天前？”Thor有些疑惑地看着他。

“有什么问题吗？”警察问道。

“你还记得那天晚上，在路上推开我们的那个人吗？”Loki对Thor解释道，“那就是Black先生。”

“啊……”Thor显然也记得他，“那就是Black先生？”

“你不认识他？”警察问道，“你不是说你也住在这里？”

“我刚搬来没几天。”Thor解释道，“除了Laufeyson先生和住在隔壁的老太太我谁也不认识。”

“你叫什么名字？”

“Thor Odinson。”

“嗯……”警察继续在自己的本子上记录着，然后他又问道，“Laufeyson先生你还记得那晚见到Black先生的时候，他有什么异样吗？你们刚刚说……他把你们推开走了过去。”

“哦是的，”Loki点点头，“他看起来很着急，似乎赶着要去什么地方的样子，情绪也不是很好，就像在跟谁生气，我是这么感觉的。”

“好的，谢谢你们二位的配合。如果想到了什么对案件有用的信息，请及时与我们联络。”

警察对两人道谢之后便又去询问其他人了。

Thor看着依旧哭个不停的Black夫人，轻轻叹了口气：“真是太可怕了。”

“嗯。”Loki点了点头，但是脑子里却完全在想着另外的事情，直觉告诉他Black的死和最近的案子有关，他需要立马联系Bucky，这样才能得到更多的信息。

于是他转身冲Thor礼貌地笑笑：“如果你不介意的话，我要回去了，我感觉自己快要冻僵了。”

“嘿，Loki。”Thor却伸手拉住了他的手臂，“你就不打算请我进去坐坐吗？”

“嗯~”Loki却也只是笑着拍了拍他的手背，“也许下次吧~”

然后他如愿看到那个金发大个子可怜兮兮地望着他，极不情愿地放开了他的手臂。

Loki脚步轻快地走进了屋子，轻轻关上了房门。


	4. Chapter 4

Loki一直到下午才成功联系上Bucky，在这之前他的电话一直打不通。Loki倒是已经习惯了，他想现在Bucky大概也正忙得焦头烂额，短短几周之内已经发生了三起案子，想必警局已经乱作一团了。

Loki对自己邻居Black先生遭遇不幸这件事的态度十分微妙，他不喜欢Black，但是还没到了觉得这个人该死的程度，但是另一方面他又无法像Thor那样对他的死和发生在这家人身上的事情感到惋惜和悲伤。

小时候同母亲居住的那条街道，几乎每周都会发生各种各样的事情，他还记得在自己七岁还是八岁的时候，在和其他孩子一起玩球的时候，年纪最大的那个孩子一脚将球踢到进了堆放着垃圾桶的小巷子里，作为最瘦弱的那一个，捡球这种事从来都是Loki在做的，于是他跑进了那条巷子，捏着鼻子借着昏暗的路灯寻找着那个破破烂烂的足球。然后他看到了一条白皙的手臂，从那堆散发着恶臭的黑色垃圾袋的缝隙中伸出来，在黑暗中显得格外的显眼。

Loki站在那里看了一会儿，然后捡起球跑掉了。

晚一点的时候，他回到家里，看着烂醉的母亲和空空如也的冰箱，Loki拿着板凳来到厨房，他爬上橱柜希望能找到一点饼干或者麦片之类的东西填饱肚子，然后他看到了几辆警车呼啸而过，是冲着巷子的方向去的。

Loki认得那只手上的戒指，那是住在自己家楼上那个男人的。男人总是带着重重的黑眼圈像幽灵一样在楼里游荡，他告诉Loki他是个歌手，他说他迟早有一天会写出一首大卖的歌，但是那时候的Loki并不知道他说的是什么意思，而且母亲告诉Loki那男人就是个疯子，他早晚会因为嗑药太多死掉。那时候的Loki因为母亲不是喝的醉醺醺在家里大睡就是在酒吧鬼混所以常常没人照顾，其他孩子嫌他太瘦弱跑得又慢而不愿意带他一起玩，于是Loki总是一个人在楼梯间里无所事事的闲逛。他偶尔会遇到那个男人，男人会给他一块糖或者是饼干，Loki记得他手上的戒指，他总是用那只手拍拍Loki的头，然后哼着不成调的曲子走掉。

Loki不知道那男人是怎么死的，因为很快楼上就搬来了新住户，母亲倒是很满意，因为新住户不会在她睡觉的时候唱歌或者弹琴什么的。但是Loki一直忘不掉那个男人，他不知道这世界上还有多少人，会那样在某一天悄无声息地消失在这个世界上，甚至没有人为他们感到悲伤。

当然，他也没有因为男人的死感到悲伤，只是除了那个男人，那之后再也没有人给过他糖果和饼干了。

他不是Thor，他没有Thor那样幸福的家庭和充满阳光的生活，他是被从黑暗中拖出来的人，即使现在站在阳光之下，他依然感到惶恐不安。

他不确定这一切是否应该属于自己，或者是否会一直属于自己，他本能的认为只有那片黑暗才能给予自己安全。

桌上的手机打断了他的思绪，Loki看了一眼，是Bucky。

Loki拿起手机接通了电话：“我想你猜到我要说什么吧。”

“和前两起案件一样，死者被脱去衣物直接丢在了停车场里，并且他所遭受的折磨升级了，不仅仅是遭受了性侵和之前说过的那些，法医说这一次可能还有电击。”Bucky那边听起来很安静，Loki不知道他是不是还在警局里，“还有……死因是头部遭受重击。”

“凶手的行为升级了？”Loki皱起了眉，“他变得更加凶残了……”

“是的，所以我们必须赶紧抓住这个混蛋。”Bucky说道，“你那位小朋友查出什么了吗？”

“还没有，小朋友还在享受假期呢。”Loki笑了笑，“看来你的假期算是泡汤了。”

“算了，我就没奢望过有什么假期，Steve被这次的案子搞得也很心烦，我看什么时候破案对我们来说什么时候就是假期了。”Bucky说。

Loki哼了一声没接话，他只是看自己的本子，看着这三名被害者的资料，看着这三个无论是生活还是工作都属于低风险人群的人，他们之间一定有什么特殊的联系。

“不过看到受害人资料的时候我还真是吓了一跳，没想到是你的邻居。”Bucky又说。

“我也没想到……”老实说现在Loki并不太愿意谈起Black，于是他将话题扯到了今天向他和Thor问话的警察身上，“今天有个警察来问了一下Black家的情况，但是看样子他是新来的，听到我的名字完全无动于衷。”

“啊……你一定是遇到了Clint，他上周刚来报道。”Bucky说，“还有一件事可能要拜托你。”

“什么？”Loki转动着手中的铅笔，对于这几个人的关系他还是毫无思路，看来他真的需要等待Peter的资料了。

“昨晚提到的那种药剂，之前从没见过，你能抽空去一趟Strange那里吗，或许他会知道些什么。我本来打算自己去的，但是现在这个情况一时半会儿也走不开。”

“没问题。”Loki没怎么考虑就答应了下来，他想自己现在也需要换个思路，他抬头看了一眼放在桌边的日历，“我这两天也的确需要找他了。”

“你的药用完了？”Bucky问。

“是的，但是一直没空去拿。”

“要不还是我自己去吧……或者你等我有空的时候，我陪你过去。”

“得了吧，我可等不了你那么久，我需要去取我的药。”

Bucky想了想，又说：“那好吧……你去拿药，顺便问一下这个事情，然后告诉Strange如果之后有什么问题就直接联系我。你最近一段时间都尽量不要单独行动知道吗，也别去危险的地方。”

“知道吗亲爱的，有时候你就像我老妈一样。”Loki笑了笑。

“你老妈才不会替你担心这么多。”

“你真了解她。”

“好了，我回去了，不管怎样……你注意安全。”

“嗯，知道了。”

Loki放下了电话，他站起来伸了一个懒腰，他也的确有点想念Strange的咖啡了。

傍晚时分Loki开了自己的私车出门，在路过Thor家的时候他有意无意地朝里面看了一眼，屋子里黑漆漆的，看来Thor并不在家。

也是，圣诞节嘛，他应该不会像自己一样选择一个人窝在家里，他说过他在这个城市有几个朋友，他现在一定和自己的朋友们在一起。Loki越来越想不明白，他怎么会对自己这样的人感兴趣，而自己又为什么总也没办法狠心拒绝他。

或许人总在追求自己没有的东西吧。

因为从未拥有，所以才会充满了好奇。

但是得到之后呢，这样的感情还会持续多久呢。

Loki不知道。

交通灯闪了两下变成了可以通行的绿色，Loki发动了车子，朝Strange的咖啡馆驶去。

或许是假期的缘故，街上的人并不算太多，许多店铺都早早关门了或者干脆暂时休业，但是街道上的节日气氛还是很重。大型购物商场和超市不间断地循环着各种圣诞歌曲，Loki突然想到了几天前看到的，Black先生拖回家的那棵圣诞树。

那棵树现在一定被打扮得漂漂亮亮的，挂满了Black夫人和他们家那个还在上小学的孩子精心准备的各种装饰物，那只不听话的蠢狗说不定还一脸好奇地用它的鼻子嗅着那些发光的小灯泡。

对于Black一家来说，这原本该是一个幸福的圣诞节的，孩子本该在今早得到自己的圣诞礼物，和来自父母的亲吻。

但是现在，可怜的小Black，他大概这辈子都不会再喜欢圣诞节了。

托假期的福，街上的车不算多，Loki就这么一路畅通无阻到达了目的地。他将车子停在了咖啡馆的对面，从车里钻出来之后，他看到了店铺外的橱窗上贴满了星星和圣诞老人的贴纸，门上还挂了一些装饰物，但是看起来还是有那么些不伦不类。

“丑死了……”Loki笑了笑，朝咖啡馆走去。

按理说今天的咖啡馆是不营业的，但是店铺的大门还是开着，就像是知道有谁会前来拜访一般。Loki推开门的时候，Strange还站在柜台后面，还像自己每一次见到他一样在那里擦着咖啡杯。

“有时候我都怀疑，你其实是一台机器，每天的工作就是站在这里招待客人。”Loki边说边坐在了自己的老位置上。

“那我一定特别费油。”Strange笑了笑，放下了手中的杯子，转身走出了柜台。他走到窗边朝外面看了看，然后伸手放下了百叶窗。

“你知道我今天会来？”Loki问道。

“事实上你两天前就该来了。”Strange将店门锁好，这才折了回来，他从柜台下拿出一个盒子和几只一次性针管放在Loki面前，“我得提醒你这是新药。”

“嗯？为什么突然换了？”原本要去拿盒子的右手顿了一下，但Loki还是将东西全部拿了过来。

“之前的供货商，我已经有两个星期联系不上他了。我猜他可能已经死了。”Strange说这话的时候，语气平淡到就像在和Loki谈论明天会不会下雨。

“嗯，有什么副作用吗？”Loki问道。

“暂时没有，但是这种东西本来就是因人而异，所以我还是建议你那几天不要到处跑，乖乖待在屋子里。”Strange帮他倒了一杯咖啡，“但是Loki，虽然这话我也说过很多次了，你一定也烦了，不过我还是要说，你这样下去不是办法，不管是不是新药，这东西用多了对你总没什么好处，人们总要遵循自己的自然天性。”

“既然你知道我都听烦了，又何必浪费口舌。”Loki端起咖啡浅酌了一口。

是的，Stephen Strange当然不止是一位咖啡店老板那么简单，他总得有那么些副业才能支持这家咖啡馆继续经营下去。来到这里的客人，也总有那么一些不单单是为了喝一杯咖啡。就像Loki，他可以在这里得到帮自己度过每一次糟糕发情期的抑制剂，还有一些Peter和Bucky都查不出来的情报。

他并不关心Strange的业务范围到底有多么广泛，他只需要得到他想要的东西就可以。

这也算是他们这么多年来维持这段友谊的秘诀之一。

“所以，今早停车场发现的尸体，和Bucky现在在调查的案子有关系吗？”Strange又问。

“不然我干嘛来找你。”Loki答道，“我说，你真的搞了一个推特账号啊，消息这么灵通。”

“咳，这不是重点吧……你们想知道什么？”

“那几个可怜的家伙，被人注射了一种药物。”Loki检查着这次的新药，头也不抬地说，“是一种会彻底摧毁和改变他们体内的激素的药物，Bucky说那个东西会让他们变成……”

“Omega？”

“你知道？”Loki抬起头看着他，“你别告诉我你也卖这个？”

“我当然没有了！你可别乱说，”Strange急忙否认道，“我可不干这种缺德事。”

“你干的缺德事还少吗……”

“你说什么？”

“没什么，那个……这么说还真的有这种药存在了？或者你听说过？”

“嗯……听倒是听说过。”Strange顿了顿，他似乎并不太愿意提起这件事，“就是之前的供货商，几个月前他跟我提过一次。”

“哦？” Loki点点头，示意他继续说下去。

“你知道的，有些穷得只剩下钱的家伙，他们实在是太无聊了，于是他们喜欢各种各样的游戏。”Strange说道，“但是普通的游戏又很难满足他们，于是……”

“噢……”Loki了然，“那你觉得这种所谓的游戏，到了会死人的地步吗？”

“不好说。”Strange摇摇头，“据我知道的来说，还是你情我愿的金钱交易占大多数，再说了，如果真的到了闹出人命的那一步，也不会搞得这么高调吧。要知道那大都是一些，就算消失了也不会被人发现的家伙。”

“你说的没错。”Loki点点头，垂下眼睛盯着那几只空针管，“有哪些店可以进行这些游戏，我想你一定也知道吧。”

“Loki，你不会要去吧？”

每次Strange这样叫自己名字的时候，Loki就知道这家伙变得认真起来了，于是他抬起头冲对方咧开嘴笑了：“怎么会？我看起来有那么蠢吗？我只是帮亲爱的Bucky来问你几个小问题而已。”

“最好是这样……”Strange小声嘟囔了一句，抓过一张餐巾纸然后拿起了放在柜台旁的笔来。

Loki却又想起了那个住在自己楼上的男人。

就是有那么一些人，即使有天在这个世界上消失了，都不会有人发现，更不会有人为他的离开感到悲伤。

 

Loki带着自己的药和那张餐巾纸离开了咖啡馆，天色已经完全暗了下来，车子一路驶进充满了节日气氛的社区，家家户户都是灯火通明的充满了欢声笑语，Loki在心里盘算着今晚可以点一份中餐来吃。

他喜欢吃中餐，虽然他认为那个叫做筷子的东西实在是太难用了，很难想象这世界上居然有十几亿人都在使用那样的东西吃饭。

然后他看到了Thor Odinson，他的屋子亮着灯，他正拿着一袋垃圾不紧不慢地朝垃圾桶走去。Thor身上系着一条看起来十分可笑的围裙，看样子他正在做饭，或许他选择招待自己的朋友到家里来吃饭。

Loki调整了一下坐姿，努力让自己融入车子的阴影里。

碍于社区里的限速规定，他没办法一脚踩下油门直接飙回自己家里去。

偏偏那个喜欢交朋友的Thor Odinson，在将垃圾丢进垃圾桶之后就看到了Loki的车子，或许他本来不知道这是谁的车子，他只是像每一个友好的邻居那样站在路边眯起眼睛，冲着Loki的方向招了招手。

然后，借着屋子里透出来的灯光，他看清了坐在车里的人。

“嘿！Loki！”Thor冲Loki大力挥了挥手臂。

就现在的情况看，就算他假装没看到Thor就这么开过去，Thor Odinson也会跟着走到他家门口去，于是Loki停下了车子。

他深吸了一口气，扭头看了一眼自己的东西全部都在背包里放好了，这才摇下了车窗。

“晚上好Odinson医生。”

“我说了叫我Thor就好了。”Thor将一只手臂搭在了车子上，然后低头看着他说道，“你出门了？”

“是的，去见了一个朋友。”Loki点点头，“你呢？在做晚饭？”

“看我这幅样子也是了。”Thor说。

“那……既然你在做晚饭，还要招待客人，我就先走了。”Loki说着便要重新发动车子，Thor却直接伸出一只手臂抓住了他扶着方向盘的右手。

“等等！我可没说我有客人啊？我一个人。”

“一个人你做什么饭？”Loki的表情就像是听到了什么不可思议的事，Thor却也是满脸的不解：“你一个人就从来不做饭？”

“不做啊。”

“那你吃什么？”

“外卖。”

“就一直吃外卖？”

“还有便利店、超市里面也有各种各样的……”

“Loki……”

“嗯？”

“你可以把车停在我的车道上。”

“哈？”

 

Thor的房子跟自己上次来的时候已经完全不一样了，没了那些堆满地的纸箱子，所有一切都被打理的井井有条。玄关处放了一张小圆桌，上面摆着一束花和一个小相框，Loki猜想那大概是Thor和家人的照片。通往书房的过道上摆了两个舒服的椅子，或许是为他的病人准备的，书房漆黑一片，那里应该是Thor白天办公的地方。

Loki跟着Thor走进了客厅，Thor贴心地帮他脱下了外套挂了起来，壁炉里的火烧得正旺，房间里的温度也刚刚好。比起用来招待客人和患者的外间，这里明显就生活化了许多，沙发上丢着一张被揉成一团的毯子，还有一本去年占据了各大书店销售榜榜首的小说，沙发前的茶几上放着一罐啤酒，还有一袋子薯片。

烤肉味，再普通不过的口味。

“额呵呵，我一个人住，屋子有点乱。”Thor一把抓起那张毯子藏在了身后然后拍了拍沙发对Loki说，“坐吧。”

“你不用收拾，我家里也一样乱。”Loki笑笑，然后瞄了一眼厨房的方向问道，“你是不是……在熬什么东西？”

“啊！我的汤！”Thor这才像想起什么似的，将手里的毯子一丢，迈开长腿跑进了厨房。

Loki笑了，他歪着头看了看这屋子，看来中餐可以明天再吃了。他跟着Thor走进了厨房，老实说他正在煮的东西还挺香的。

“你在外面等着就好，很快就好了。”Thor也注意到他走进了厨房。

“我想看看你在做什么，怪香的。”Loki边说边走近了些，“印度菜？你还会做印度菜？”

他看到了摆在流理台上那一锅还冒着热气的，叫做咖喱的食物。

他曾经和Bucky一起去过一家印度餐馆，吃过这种叫做咖喱的食物，但是老实说他并不是十分喜欢，那味道太辣了，Loki更偏爱甜食。

“我在印度待过十个月左右，这个东西做起来很方便，做一顿可以吃很多天。”Thor笑笑，显然刚刚让Loki食指大动的并不是这一锅东西，而是Thor现在正在煮的东西。

“你在做什么？”Loki走到他身边，探头看过去。

“土豆浓汤。”Thor说。

“哦。”Loki认为自己早该想到的。这个味道他再熟悉不过了，连他那位厨艺不佳的母亲都会做的土豆浓汤，那时候他们的生活不算太好，母亲没什么积蓄，仅有的那么一点薪水也会被她用来喝酒，但是她也不至于看着自己的儿子饿死。于是她会选择做一些简单的食物来让Loki不再哭闹，味道不太好的三明治，或者土豆浓汤。

比起三明治来说Loki更喜欢土豆浓汤，他喜欢母亲将那些圆滚滚的土豆放进搅拌机里，在土豆变成又软又糯的土豆泥的时候，她会煮一大锅开水，将它们全部倒进去，有时候她也会放一些青菜进去，心情好的时候，她甚至会买一大块黄油回来。

Loki记得那些日子，他趴在桌边看着母亲忙活，听着锅子在火上发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音，他记得母亲总喜欢哼一些他从没听过的曲子，或者偶尔谈论起他素未谋面的父亲。

在许多年以后，Loki也曾尝试过自己去做这种简单的食物，但是怎么也做不出当年的那种味道。

“抱歉，其实我也只会做这些简单的食物。”Thor注意到了他的沉默，但是他只是以为Loki对食物并不是很满意。

“不，它闻起来棒极了。”Loki看着他笑了，“我可能会喝两碗。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，我做了很多呢。”Thor也笑了。

于是Loki就这么再一次坐在了Thor对面，看着他不算优雅的大口吃着自己那一份咖喱，Loki也十分赏脸地将他给自己盛的汤喝了个精光，沙拉的味道也很好，花椰菜新鲜的就像是早上刚刚摘来的似的。不过Loki拒绝了Thor递过来的炸鸡，他对这些油腻腻的东西一向没什么兴趣。

老实说现在的感觉很奇怪，他遇到过各式各样的人，也同这样那样的人一次吃过晚饭。有他死去的母亲，也有他没什么感情的父亲，还有Strange、Bucky和Steve，以及工作中需要认识的人们。可就算是Bucky那样算是自己家人的存在，即使是与他在一起的时候，Loki认为自己始终是一个旁观者。

他与人们之间隔着一道看不见的墙，自己与他们一起欢笑，自己可以轻松加入他们的各种话题，但真正的自己却又像是被抽离出身体的灵魂，就那么静静地站在一旁看着一切。

那是一种难以用语言形容的疏离感，Loki可以感觉到它的存在，但又必须承认那是他性格的一部分。

他没怎么挣扎，他只是平静地选择了接受。

Thor是个例外，这让Loki感到惊奇又不安。

与他待在一起不会让Loki有任何不自在的感觉，那些快乐，似乎也变成了可以切实感受到的东西。

他不确定这究竟是好事还是坏事。

“其实我一直很好奇，你究竟在想什么。”

饭后Loki主动帮Thor收拾了厨房，作为感谢Thor拿出了一瓶好酒，Loki不怎么喝酒，但是他没拒绝。

“你和我认识也没多久，可是你却总是这么心急。”Loki摇晃着酒杯，抬起眼睛看着Thor笑了笑。

“就像现在，你虽然看着我，你的眼睛和你的嘴巴都在笑，可我却觉得你在想别的事情。”两人站在客厅里巨大的窗户前，有一搭没一搭的聊着。

“或许你不相信，我总是无法控制自己的脑子。”

“你在保护自己。”

“我不知道你原来是心理医生。”

“我只是试图了解你Loki。”

“哦，我可不是你的病人Odinson医生。”

“……”

身旁的人沉默了，Loki不知道自己的语气是不是太重了，他并不是故意的，他只是习惯这样。实际上他不是一个擅长表达自己感情的人，他没办法像Thor那样直白地说出自己心里的想法，更多的时候他选择用这些硬邦邦的话语来掩饰自己内心的狼狈。

“我……”

“抱歉，是我先说了些奇怪的话。”倒是Thor先低头了。

“我其实也很好奇。”Loki沉默了好一会儿才开口道。

“什么？”

“好奇你究竟为什么愿意这样放低自己，就为了我这样的人。”

“因为我喜欢你。”Thor不假思索地回答道。

“哦，亲爱的Thor，我向你发誓，你不是第一个说喜欢我的人。”

“我知道。”

“你知道？”

“我知道你是个受欢迎的家伙，所以我选择早点告诉你我的想法。”

“知道了又能怎样呢……”Loki的声音很轻，就像是一声叹息。

“我想你知道这世界上有人在乎你。”

壁炉里的火焰不断发出噼里啪啦的声音，Thor手中的杯子早已空了，Loki低头看着自己的酒杯，然后缓缓抬起手将它送到唇边，一饮而尽。

他侧过身子看着Thor，问道：“你认为我需要这些吗？”

“是的。”Thor望着他，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛就像宝石一般让他无法移开目光。

他慢慢靠了过来，Loki可以感受到自己被他的气息一点点地包围，但是他却没有逃跑，他甚至舒服地眯起了眼睛。Thor伸出一只手小心翼翼地握住了他放在身侧的左手，他带着薄茧的手指慢慢插入了自己的指缝之中，Loki仰起头看着他。

然后Thor低下头，在他的唇边落下了一个吻。


	5. Chapter 5

第二天才刚刚过了九点Loki就睁开了眼睛，他的头有点晕，说不上来是因为昨天那瓶酒还是因为那个意义不明的吻。

他躺在床上盯着天花板发呆，然后意识到自己居然都记不太清楚那之后发生了什么。

他只记得Thor一点点地靠近，记得他像个绅士一般在自己唇边落下了一个吻，然后没怎么停留便结束了这个吻；他只记得Thor一脸紧张地看着他，却并没有松开他的手；他只记得自己将空酒杯放在了窗台上，然后突然伸手揪住了Thor的衣领将他扯向了自己，他猜Thor一定很惊讶他力气怎么会那么大，因为当两人的嘴唇碰到一起的时候，他甚至还觉得有些痛。

这一次男人就没那么绅士了，虽然他依旧很温柔，但是身体的本能驱使着他将Loki压向自己。Thor放开了他的手，转而扶着他的后颈，他的手指有意无意地摩擦着Loki的腺体，一直以来被Thor刻意压制隐藏着的属于Alpha的信息素，随着这个吻的深入，开始逐渐失去了控制。

现在想起来当时的情况是真的很危险，Loki对眼前这个Alpha抱有极大的好感，光是闻到对方的味道就已经让他忍不住就这么糊里糊涂地把自己交给对方了，虽然理智告诉他再这样下去迟早露馅，但是身体却沉溺于这个温暖的怀抱不愿意放手。

最后还是Thor结束了这个绵长的吻，他恋恋不舍地放开了Loki，气喘吁吁地说要送他回家。

真是个奇怪的家伙。

Loki坐起来伸了个懒腰，看了一眼一旁的闹钟然后翻身下了床。

他再一次怀疑Thor Odinson在那方面有问题。

他走到客厅找到了自己的外套和包，昨天回来之后他便直接睡下了，从Strange那里拿来的药和那张记载了重要信息的餐巾纸，还在他的包里。

Loki先是将那一盒新药和那几只针管拿了出来，光从外表上看，这次的药和自己之前使用的那些抑制剂也没什么区别，但是既然是头一次用，他决定乖乖听从Strange的建议，在那几天老老实实待在家里，以防出现什么不良反应。

他将这些东西放在了茶几上，然后将手伸进袋子去摸那张餐巾纸。

然后就在下一秒，Loki愣住了。

那张纸很小很薄，因为怕丢，Loki将它好好折起来放进了背包的小夹层里，然后拉上了拉锁。

那个小夹层放着他的U盘，放着两片口香糖，和一只创可贴。

他拉开了拉链，摸出了U盘、口香糖、还有创可贴。

那张纸呢？

Loki皱着眉又将手放进去仔仔细细摸索了一次，可是依旧什么都没有。

他索性将背包里所有的东西都倒在了沙发上，但是那张纸就像是凭空消失了一般失去了踪影。

Loki皱起了眉。

他记不记得纸上的内容，并不是很重要的事情，大不了再去找Strange一趟就是了。但是那张小小的餐巾纸究竟去哪里了，他却百思不得其解。

他开始认真地回忆起自己从Strange的咖啡馆里出来之后发生的事情。

Strange将他送到门口之后，两人互道了圣诞快乐Loki就朝自己的车子走去了，因为街道上没什么车，他很快就走到马路对面钻进了自己的车子里，他将背包放在了副驾驶的位置上。这时候，那张纸是被他放在口袋里的。

然后他取出了那张纸，将它整整齐齐地折好之后，他打开了自己的背包，拉开了内侧小夹层的拉链，然后将那张记载了重要信息的纸放了进去，最后他又将拉链拉好，这才将背包放回了座位上。

之后他系好了安全带，开始朝自己家的方向驶去，路上他没有再停下来，也没有背着袋子进入过任何地方，一直到Thor与他打招呼。

Thor?

Loki想起自己昨晚的确拿着那个包进入了Thor的房子，之后它就和自己的大衣一起被挂在了架子上。而Thor Odinson，他一直同自己待在一起，他并没有机会也没有时间去碰自己的包。

不对……怀疑Thor这个想法本身就很奇怪……他没什么理由去翻自己的包，他甚至不知道自己包里有什么。

这让Loki更加迷惑了，他想不通那张小纸片究竟去哪里了。

或许？是自己记错了？自己根本没有将它放进袋子里？或者自己没有拉好拉链，它从包里掉出来掉在了自己的车子里？

在这个想法冒出来之后，Loki决定现在就到车库去确认一下。

可就在他走到门口还未握住门把手的时候，门铃却先响了。

这个时间不该有人来拜访自己。

Loki警惕了起来，他安静地站在门边一动不动，但是门外的人似乎还是不死心，又按了几次门铃。

难道又是警察来例行询问？

Loki清了清嗓子，问道：“谁？”

“Loki！开门啊！是我！”

“Peter?”Loki一把拉开了房门，然后看到了站在门口的Peter Parker。

 

Loki帮Peter和自己倒了两杯咖啡。

“你怎么会突然过来？”

“梅姨烤了一些饼干，叫我来带给你，她听说你一个人过节，就叫我来了。”Peter坐在沙发上试图引起一旁Tom的注意，但是大猫显然对他没什么兴趣。

“哦，替我谢谢她。”Loki将咖啡放在了Peter面前，然后在他身边坐下，猫咪跳到了他的膝盖上，然后找了个舒服的姿势继续睡觉。

“你这里看起来很乱，你在……找东西吗？”Peter指着乱糟糟的茶几问道。

“不是什么重要的东西，别在意……”Loki摇摇头，一边用手轻轻抚摸着猫咪的脊背，听它发出满意的呼噜声。

“这是什么？”但是Peter却一眼看到了那盒新药，他好奇地拿了起来仔细端详着，“你病了吗Loki？在吃药？”

“这是抑制剂。”Loki如实回答道。

“噢！噢噢噢……那个……”Peter当然知道他口中的“抑制剂”是干什么用的，但是他还是红着脸将那盒药放了回去，“抱歉。”

“孩子，你就快要成年了，这些事也没那么见不得人，你总不可能在第一次发情期到来之前刚好找到男朋友吧？难道说你现在已经有喜欢的人了？”Loki看着他这副样子，反而坏心眼地继续说道，“你总要做好准备，你……”

“啊！其实我今天来是有重要的东西给你看！”Peter大声打断了他，他一边说一边从背包里掏出了自己的电脑。

两人刚认识的时候，Peter的电脑还是用他从回收站里捡回来的那些东西自己组装起来的，后来他用Loki给他的薪水买了一台新的电脑。Loki承认自己有意多给了他一些，但是毕竟自己也需要他用电脑帮自己完成一些事。

“你是不是查到了什么？关于那两个人。”Loki问道。

“哦是的！这两位先生，还真是深藏不露啊！”一提起自己的工作Peter便又开始兴致勃勃地说了起来，他打开电脑放在了自己腿上，然后Loki也放下了咖啡杯，凑近了一些方便一起看屏幕。

Peter一边在键盘上飞快敲打着什么一边说：“Gill Kennedy，证券经纪人，单身。从信用卡消费记录来看，他除了每周四会去几家不错的餐厅吃晚饭之外，他的生活就像每个证券经纪人一样普通，上班、见客户、下班、超市购物、网购一些东西，偶尔看一下付费成人频道。”

这是第一名受害者的信息。

“嗯，看起来很普通。”Loki点点头，“我猜测周四是约会日。”

“或许吧，”Peter说，“然后是Arthur Beard，律师，已婚有一个在上小学的儿子，妻子是家庭主妇。他的生活就更无聊了，只有周五的时候会去高尔夫俱乐部打打球。”

“也没什么特别的。”Loki说。

“是啊，这么看就是两个在普通不过的人的生活咯！当然啦，就像你一直跟我说的，人都有秘密~而发现这些秘密的除了我还有谁呢~~~”Peter一脸得意地看了看Loki。

“好了别卖关子了，快告诉我你发现了什么小天才。”Loki勾起嘴角，他知道Peter一定发现了事情的关键。

“在我的工作进行到上面那一步的时候，我真的觉得太无聊了，这些东西都太容易得到了，这里面一定没有他们的小秘密。于是我，用了一些小手段，然后……你知道网络隐形账户吗。”

“什么是网络隐形账户？”Loki还是第一次听到这个名词。

“你应该记得去年FBI将一伙儿网络杀手一网打尽这件事吧。”Peter说。

“啊……”Loki点点头。

在这个时代，你不仅可以在亚马逊上买到书籍、电视、水果还有各种你想要的工具，你甚至可以利用网络去让有些你讨厌的人永远消失，当然了，这种事也不是正大光明进行的，他们有一套属于自己的地下网络，一直到去年这个网络杀手组织才被人们所知晓，不过Loki认为这个网络并没有随着几名主要成员的落网而消失。

“那些雇凶杀人的人就是利用这些网络隐形账户来进行交易的，简单来说就是一种无法追踪到交易人IP地址的账户。”Peter继续说，“当然啦，拥有这种账户的人不光是那些丧心病狂的杀手和他们的雇主，还有一些人用来做一些别的事情……比如打钱给自己的情妇或者私生子一类的。”

“嗯哼，那我们的Kennedy先生和Beard先生一定也有这个所谓的网络隐形账户了。”Loki说。

“是的，而且我发现他们的账户，虽然时间不一样，但是每个月都会进行两次同等金额的交易。”Peter说。

“金额一样？”Loki问。

“是的，就是时间上有点差别。”Peter指着电脑屏幕说，“你看，Kennedy先生是从去年三月份开始的，而Beard先生是从去年的十月底才开始的，收款人都是同一个账户。”

“这就有趣了。”Loki若有所思地点点头，如果按照Strange的说法，死者应该是那些有钱人游戏的牺牲品才对，可现在这种情况看起来，他们才是花钱买刺激的那一方。

“他们总不会，认识了同一位……”Peter也有些疑惑。

“孩子，现在帮我再查一个人，看他是不是也拥有这个账户，并且做了和前两位一样的事情。”Loki说，“他的名字是Pritt Black。”

“OK。”Peter说着便又开始敲打起键盘来。

Loki站了起来，Tom随着他的动作跳到了地板上，不满地看了他一眼，但很快它就回到了它壁炉前的椅子上。Loki拿着自己的咖啡杯来到了水槽前。

事情再一次走进了死胡同里，一定有哪里出了问题，一定有什么重要的信息被忽略了。

他想起了那张丢失的纸条，不知道它是否真的躺在自己的车子里。

Loki拧开了水龙头，然后将咖啡杯放了进去。水流将杯子里残留的咖啡冲进了下水道，Loki试图再一次将这三名被害人联系起来。在不同的时间打款给同一个账户，并且金额是一样的？他们不仅没有拿到钱，甚至还花了一大笔钱，最后把命都搭进去了？这些人究竟在做什么？

这时，门铃再一次响了起来。

Loki关上水龙头扭头看了看Peter，然后发现他也正一脸疑惑地看着自己。

“你有朋友要来吗Loki？”

“不……我以为是来找你的。”

“怎么可能？？”

两人你看看我，我看看你，最终Loki还是擦了擦手，朝门口走去。

“嘿！Loki！早上好！我希望你还没吃早饭，因为我烤了一些面包。”

天知道为什么Thor Odinson会在这个时间出现在他的门口，手里还抱着一篮子面包。

Loki更好奇他是如何做到，在昨晚发生那种事情之后，现在还能泰然自若的站在自己面前的。

“哦……谢谢……”Loki站在门口，丝毫没有要让他进门的意思。

“你睡的不好吗？你看起来不太好。”Thor关切地问道。

“哦是的，我有些头晕，大概是没睡好。”Loki说着，希望他可以知趣的放下面包就这样离开。

“你不会又感冒了吧？你这样可不行，要我帮你检查一下吗？”Thor却完全没有要离开的意思。

“啊，Thor事实上……”Loki现在只想随便找个理由将他打发走，但是他话还没说完，在客厅里的Peter就自己跑了出来。

他抱着自己的电脑一边走一边说：“嘿！Loki！你猜的果然没错……嗯？你的朋友吗？我以为是邮递员……”

“这位是？”Thor显然也对Peter为什么在这里充满了好奇。

“啊……介绍一下！这是我表弟Peter！我叫他来帮我修理一下电脑。”Loki伸手将Peter拽了过来，然后笑着说，“Peter，这位是Thor Odinson医生，我的……邻居。”

他注意到Thor在听到他用邻居这样的词向Peter介绍自己的时候，不满地皱了皱眉，但是Loki却假装自己没看到一样继续笑着，顺手合上了Peter怀里的电脑。

 

傍晚的时候Loki开车到警局接Bucky，他们将一起到Strange的咖啡馆去一趟。

Loki还是没找到那张小纸条，但他也没打算将这件事告诉Bucky和Strange。之前也说了，东西丢了其实不是什么要紧的事，他们大不了再去一次Strange那里就好了。可是东西丢了，却也能让Bucky有理有相信有人盯上了Loki，他一定会以Loki会有危险为由让他停止参与这起案件的调查。至于Strange，一旦有人盯上了Loki，他也就安全不到哪里去了，一旦他意识到这一点，Loki以后就别想从他那里得到关于地下世界的任何消息了。

无论哪种情况对他的报道和网站都没有任何好处，所以Loki选择将这件事烂在肚子里。

或许那张小纸条真的掉在了Thor那里，而Thor则将它当做垃圾丢掉了，不然今天见面他也不会什么都没说。

说起Thor，让Loki感到不可思议的还有一件事，那就是他居然可以和Peter聊整整一个小时，并且吃掉了梅姨烤的饼干。

老实说，这不是梅姨第一次做东西叫Peter送来，但是自从第一次尝试过之后，Loki再没吃过那位好心的女士做的任何食物。

Thor似乎很擅长应付Peter这样精力旺盛的小孩，Peter对他在国外参加医疗援助的那些经历也十分着迷，Loki就那样无奈地笑着看他们聊到了午饭时间，一直到Peter意识到时间不早了而他和他的同学还有约的时候才结束。

Thor提出要送他一程，因为他刚好也要出门，于是两个人便一起开开心心地离开了。

Peter似乎对他和Thor的关系有那么些误会，但是Loki只希望那孩子别因为嘴太快告诉Thor他们上午的时候究竟在做什么。

是的，他不愿意Thor知道他正在做的事情，如果他们是以别的方式认识，或许他不会介意告诉Thor，如果他现在没有在调查S.H.I.E.L.D.，他也不会介意Thor知道。

他不愿意Thor认为自己不过是在利用他。

突然意识到自己是如此在意那个男人的想法，这让Loki再一次陷入了深深的挫败感之中。

“抱歉，你到很久了吗？”车门被打开了，Bucky的声音暂时将Loki拉回了现实。

“没有，我也刚到，你根本不会知道上午发生了什……”Loki没有再继续说下去，因为他看到另一个人跟着Bucky一起钻进了车子。

“噢噢噢噢噢，我可不知道今天Sam也要参加我们的闺蜜之夜。”Loki瞪了Bucky一眼。

“Steve……Rogers队长说，我们拿到消息以后直接去那地方看一下，节省时间。”Bucky有些抱歉地说。

“我也可以和你去。”Loki小声嘟囔着，但还是发动了汽车。

“恕我直言Laufeyson先生，你是一名记者，一位作家，虽然你写作的题材很特殊，但是并不意味着你是警察。”Sam开口道，“笔杆子关键时刻也不能当枪使。”

“噢，你说的真是太对了Sam。”Loki毫不在乎地翻了个白眼。

“你们两有必要一见面就吵架吗……”Bucky叹了口气，“但是Loki，Sam说的也对，就算只有我一个人我也不会让你和我一起去那些地方的，这不是正式的搜查，我们不能暴露身份，也不知道里面究竟是否安全。”

“是是是，我今天就勉强当一下你的免费司机好了。”Loki不耐烦地摆摆手，一脚踩下了油门。

 

Strange并没有对Loki所谓的Bucky想要亲自来了解一下关于那家店的信息这种话产生怀疑，他们很快就带着那家名叫HYDRA的酒吧的地址来到了城西。

比起城东那几家店，城西的各类店看起来要正规不少，但是Loki一行人都很清楚，越是这样看起来正规的酒吧，调查起来就越麻烦。负责人会提供给你一切你需要的，但是那也仅仅是他们愿意让你看到的东西。

这也是警局没有正式申请搜查令而是让Bucky和Sam先来看看情况的原因。

Loki将车子停在了离HYDRA不远的露天停车场里，Bucky千叮咛万万嘱咐他不能单独行动要待在车里等他们回来，之后便和Sam离开了。

Loki没有提醒他们，两人这身打扮到酒吧里是真的很奇怪。

但是他也不打算提醒他们，这算是对Bucky今天带来Sam的一点小小的惩罚。

反正他们今天也不可能立马查出什么东西。

Loki无所事事地打量了一下这个停车场，就停在这里的车子可以看出来到这里的客人们属于什么消费水平，停车场里的监控不少，进出口还有两个警卫。总之，自己呆在这里应该还算安全。

他没将纸条丢了的事情告诉Bucky ** **，**** 唯一的坏处就是对方完全不知道将自己一个人放在这里也很危险。不过Loki从事这份工作也有些年头了，这并不是他第一次面对这种潜在的威胁，他只是想不通拿走纸条的人究竟是在哪里在什么时候下手的。

难道真的像自己想的那样是被自己不小心丢掉了？

他摇了摇头，找这种借口糊弄自己可不是什么明智之举。

为了使自己暂时不去思考这件事，Loki掏出了手机，屏幕上显示他的社交账号又有了几名新的关注者。

这不是什么稀奇的事情，在犯罪事件报道这方面他得到了很大的关注，也拥有那么一些粉丝，虽然社交账号存在的作用也只是推送自己的文章而已，但是Loki有时候也会去看一看有什么好玩的家伙会对自己感兴趣。

而现在，似乎就是那么一个合适的时刻。

于是他点开了桌面上那个蓝色的小小图标，他划到了自己的主页，并且点击了一下屏幕上的小红点。

他在第一行看到了Thor Odinson的名字。

“老天……他是跟踪狂吗？”

好吧，他承认这么说有点自意识过剩了，他的账号又不是什么秘密的事情，但是Thor这样密切的关注还是让他有些措手不及。

Loki犹豫着要不要把他移除掉。

但是在思考了三十秒之后，他选择点进了Thor的主页。

和自己不同，Thor看起来还是很喜欢在社交网络上分享自己的生活的。

Loki在最新的一条看到了今天他给自己送来的面包，下面居然还写着什么“现在将要去叫醒他”这种话。

Loki没想到那个金发壮汉还如此有……那个词叫什么来着？少女心？

他笑着继续往下翻。

他看到了Thor面对新家和乱七八糟的行李头疼不已，看到了Thor口中澳洲的美丽海滩，看到了他家里那片农场，看到了他在印度的照片，看到了工作中的Thor Odinson医生，还有不少他和当地孩子的合照，看样子他还挺喜欢小孩子。

难怪他和Peter也可以相处的很好。

有不少人会在社交网络上刻意美化自己的生活，他们努力让自己看起来更瘦更美，拥有更多的朋友，富足的生活，自由自在的人生……但是现实是，大部分人都没能活成社交网络上的那个自己。

Thor或许属于少数的例外。

他的确拥有不少朋友、富足的生活、自己喜欢的职业、是自由自在的人生……还有近乎完美的身材。

“健身的照片也有必要发吗……”当Loki意识到他自己盯着对方在健身房拍摄的照片已经足足两分钟之后，他使劲地按下了home键。

事到如今自欺欺人也没用，他喜欢Thor Odinson，他第一次见面时就对他抱有好感，他对他的一切都充满了好奇，他对自己的关注也让自己像个初次恋爱的女孩一样紧张不已。

承认这些对Loki来说并不容易，但是也没有想象中的那么难。

他开始思索，自己该什么时候给予Thor答复，他犹豫着自己该不该将自己做的一切告诉Thor，还有一个最大的问题，Thor并不知道自己实际上是一个Omega。

他真的没发现吗？

Loki想到了昨晚的那个吻，忍不住在心里打了个问号。

他心烦意乱地将手机往副驾驶的位置上一丢，却在下一刻意识到另一个重要的问题。

手机的电子时钟提醒了他，Bucky和Sam已经进去将近四十分钟了。

仅仅是进去看一看，有必要花费这么长的时间吗？

Loki抬手调整了一下后视镜的角度，HYDRA外面看起来和四十分钟以前并没有什么区别，没有尖叫着跑出来的客人，或者突然被砸碎的玻璃，不像是发生了什么骚乱的样子。

他低头看了看手机，他知道现在联系Bucky不是一个明智的选择。

刚刚忘了与他们约定时间，这让Loki有些焦躁。

如果Bucky的身份暴露了呢？如果这家店真的有问题呢？如果他和Sam被抓起来了无法及时通知自己或者Steve呢？

一个又一个糟糕的念头冒了出来，Loki记得那些死去的人，记得他们在生前都遭遇了什么，他没法就这么干坐着，在对自己好友的安危毫不知情的情况下。

于是他又等了十分钟，然后Loki打开了车门，他整理了一下自己的衣服，朝HYDRA的方向走去。

****


	6. Chapter 6

在Loki进入HYDRA的那一刻开始他就后悔了。

他应该先将这件事告诉我们亲爱的Rogers警长，而不是就这样一个人单枪匹马闯进来。

不过现在看来Bucky和Sam的身份或许也没那么容易暴露。

Loki不得不承认这家店和城东那些乱七八糟的店也没什么区别，能支撑它在这个地段开下去的理由，大概也只有那些个见不得光的生意了。他努力在晃来晃去的各色灯光中瞪大眼睛，费劲儿地在那些画着奇怪妆容，或是穿着暴露脸色苍白像是瘾君子的人群中，搜寻着看起来还算是正常人的Bucky和Sam的影子。

这里的生意很不错，不断有新的客人涌了进来，Loki被身后的人推进了拥挤的人群，他转身想要走出去，但是却发现这样实在很困难，于是他只好就这样被人群推搡着朝酒吧深处走去。他努力避开每一个贴上来的家伙，但是基本都没有成功，舞池里的人实在是太多了，而他又是那么的显眼，每个人都忍不住凑上来瞧他一眼。

震耳欲聋的音乐让Loki又开始头疼起来，他用尽全身的力气想要走出舞池，但是每一次他又会被这群左摇右摆的人们挤回来，甚至有人趁机摸了他一把。

如果现在在这里大喊Bucky的名字，大概也不会有人听到。Loki绝望地想。

不过他最终还是挤了出来，他注意到自己的额头上出了一层薄汗，后背也黏糊糊的，Loki不动声色地低头嗅了嗅自己，还好今天用的气味掩盖剂也一如既往地分量充足。

他有些不爽地伸手扯了扯自己的领带，却恰巧被一个经过的漂亮男孩看到了，男孩有一双又大又亮的棕色眼睛，在他那张大巴掌大的小脸上显得分外好看，男孩子笑着冲他眨眨眼，然后转身往吧台另外一边的角落走去。

用脚指头也猜到了对方是做什么的。

而自己大概是被他当做了来这里的客人之一。

男孩消失的角落似乎有一排楼梯，Loki环顾了一下四周，依旧没有Bucky和Sam的身影。

于是他跟了上去。

楼梯通往了地下，Loki很轻易就沿着楼梯来到了地下一楼，没有任何人阻拦，也没有什么标识写明这里只有会员或者什么身份特殊的人才能进入。

这一层很安静，楼上的喧嚣随着他的步伐被抛在了身后。看着面前狭长的走廊，Loki开始怀疑自己是不是被对方引到了员工休息室或者换衣间之类的地方。

或许他应该立刻转身上楼去，或许Bucky和Sam已经出去了并且正在寻找他。

Loki攥紧了口袋里的手机，从自己进来开始它就安安静静的躺在那里，没有Bucky的消息，也没有任何人的消息。

直觉告诉Loki他想要的就在走廊的尽头，虽然他并不确定自己究竟会看到什么，但他还是继续向前走去。

就这条走廊的装潢来看，这里并不是什么员工休息室或者换衣间那么简单，但是他经过的每一个房间都大门紧闭，透过门上不大的磨砂玻璃可以看到里面漆黑一片。

那么刚刚那个男孩呢？就这么凭空消失了？

Loki继续向前走，他转过了一个转角，然后是第二个、第三个……暗红色的墙纸让他的眼睛感到疲惫，他不知道自己究竟走了多久，他不知道这条走廊的尽头到底在哪里，这里的每一个房间看起来都长得一个样子，他开始怀疑自己其实是走进了什么迷宫里，刚刚的男孩说不定是这间酒吧的幽灵。

不知道等下会不会有什么怪物突然冲出来把自己一口吞了。

Loki抬手擦了擦额角的汗珠，或许是他的错觉，他觉得这下面越来越热了。

于是他停了下来，转过身看着自己刚刚走来的方向。

再多走两圈，他可能就不知道自己是从哪个方向来的了。

他掏出了自己的手机，却发现这下面连信号都没有。

这下面一定有什么古怪，但是现在他一个人在这里没头苍蝇一样转来转去也不是一个明智的选择。手机没有信号，代表他现在无法联系Bucky或者是任何人，就算他就这么消失在这里了，也不会有人发现。

当意识到这一点的时候，Loki决定还是先出去再和Steve联系比较好。

深吸了一口气，Loki抬起脚往回走去。

可就在他转过第一个转弯的时候，却结结实实地撞上了一个大个子。

“Loki???”

世界上还有什么比在这里见到Thor Odinson更诡异的事呢。

“告诉我你其实是这里的幽灵制造出来的幻影。”Loki脱口而出。

“哈？”Thor就穿着今天他和Peter一起离开自己家时那身衣服，好吧他可能是真的不是幻觉。

“呃……那个，你为什么会在这里？”Loki不自然地低下头问道，虽然不愿意承认，但是这个家伙出现在这里的确令他安心了一些。

“我还想问你呢，你怎么会来HYDRA啊?”Thor笑着看着他，看起来和平时没什么两样，并没有一丝的慌张。

“是我先提问的，按理来说你应该先回答我才对。”Loki说。

“哈哈哈，好吧，你不知道吗？我以为你知道的，这家店是Natasha的，我今天不是跟你说要见朋友吗……”Thor回答道。

“Natasha Romanoff？”Loki瞪大了眼睛。

“嗯。”Thor点点头。

这可真是个令人激动的消息，HYDRA的所有者居然是那个红发美人，虽然Loki早就预感到她的身份并不简单，但是没想到她还真是跟这次的案子有着千丝万缕的联系呢。

“嘿！”Thor当然不明白他究竟在高兴个什么劲儿，他只是抬起手在Loki面前晃了晃，“你怎么了Loki？你还没告诉我你为什么会来这里呢？”

 “如果我说我是来找你的你信吗~”Loki抬眼看着他勾起了嘴角。

他如愿看到男人不太自然地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他知道接下来对于Thor来说自己究竟为什么来到这里已经不是那么重要了。于是Loki踮起脚尖将自己与男人贴的更近，近到他可以听到对方的心跳，他的手撑在男人结实的胸膛上，他的唇几乎贴上了对方的耳朵，然后轻声说道：“或许现在你想和我一起回去了，如果你的朋友不会生气的话……”

“Loki……”Thor伸手搂住了他，但是Loki却阻止了他试图在这里亲吻自己的行为。

修长的手指按在Thor的嘴唇上，怀里的小恶魔轻声笑道：“现在可不行……我不喜欢这个地方，太吵了。”

“我知道了，我们现在就走。”

搞定。

可就当Loki沾沾自喜自己不仅得到了有利情报还能顺利离开的时候，一个不算陌生的声音却在他们身后响起。

“我说Thor，你现在就急着带着你的甜心离开可不太好啊。”

Loki转过头，他看到了红发美人Natasha Romanoff，她身后站着四个保镖模样的家伙，以及自己寻找许久的Bucky和Sam。

“哦不好意思Natasha，我恐怕我要先离开了……”Thor依旧没有放开搭在他腰上的手，Loki注意到那边的Sam已经快把眼珠子瞪出来了。

“先不急，或许Laufeyson先生想要顺便把他这两位朋友一起带走呢。”红发美人冲着Loki笑了笑，一脸的人畜无害。

“Loki你还带了朋友一起来？”Thor疑惑地看向他。

Loki沉默了几秒钟，然后低头笑了。

他挣开了Thor的怀抱，然后走到了Natasha Romanoff面前，他掏出了装在口袋里的车钥匙丢给了Bucky：“你先和Sam回去吧，车子停在我家或者你家都可以。”

“Loki……”Bucky接住了钥匙，他似乎还想说什么但是却被Loki抬手打断了：“我和Romanoff小姐还有些事要聊，等下Thor会送我回去的，我说的对吗亲爱的？”

他扭头看了Thor一眼，只见那个金发大个子正一脸惊讶地盯着自己，然后重重地点了点头。

 

Natasha将Loki带到了一间空房间里，看来今天因为他们的到来，这一层是完全停止营业了。

很快又有人送了一瓶酒和两个杯子进来，就是刚刚Loki见到的漂亮男孩。

“看样子，Romanoff小姐今天的损失不小啊。”

Loki看着Natasha拧开酒瓶帮两人各倒了一杯，然后礼貌地拿起杯子，不过他并没有要喝这杯酒的打算。

“没关系，起码我顺利等到了Laufeyson先生。”Natasha拿起酒杯冲Loki笑笑，然后一饮而尽。

“等我？我不懂。”

对方没有立即回答，而是从自己的包里拿出一盒女士香烟，她看了Loki一眼，Loki立马摇摇头表示自己并不在意。于是Natasha很快点燃了一支烟，这才继续说道。

“Laufeyson先生是聪明人，我也就不绕圈子了。你们正在调查的案子和HYDRA没有关系，并且我也正在为这件事烦恼，所以我需要你的帮助。”

“哦？”

“那几个倒霉蛋并不是HYDRA的客人，我们这里的人甚至都没见过他们。”

“这番话你应该对警察局的人说，告诉我可没什么用。”

“警察一旦介入，事情就变得麻烦起来了不是吗？”

“那你该去找私家侦探或者什么的……你找我又有什么用呢？”

“哦，Laufeyson先生，恕我直言，私家侦探可没你有用，我说过，我一直在关注着你。”

“……你对这个案子了解到什么地步了？”Loki上下打量着这个女人。

“随你想象，总之你知道的一切我也知道，你不知道的……”Natasha笑了笑，“反正，这次的事情和我们没什么关系。”

“Romanoff小姐又怎么知道我一定会相信你，”Loki放下了手中的酒杯，看着她问道，“就我目前所知道的来说，那几个被害人被注射的东西，你这里可不少。”

“那你的消息源还真的有些滞后了。”对方却有些遗憾地摇了摇头，“我不妨告诉你，大概几个月前，我们的供货商被人残忍地杀害了，我们丢了一箱子药剂，至今都没有找到。那个可怜的人挨了好几刀，大概对方是第一次杀人没什么经验，废了好大劲儿才杀死他。”

Loki看着女人一脸无所谓地描述着这件事，然后问道：

“你的意思是……那些药现在已经流出去了？然后凶手不知道从什么渠道得到了原本属于你们的药剂，并且利用它犯下了这些案子？”

“目前来说是这样。这件事发生之后，我才得知原来仓库里的药品从很早以前数目就不太对了，下面的人一直没将这件事上报，他们猜测是工作人员偷了出去卖。”

“那你们找到这只小老鼠了吗？”

“很遗憾，还没有。”Natasha摇了摇头。

“可这也只是你的一面之词，”Loki提醒道，“就我们目前掌握的线索来说，HYDRA的嫌疑依旧很大，Romanoff小姐为什么不再多提供一些情报，好让我为我的朋友们指明方向呢。”

Natasha思考了一会儿，但也就那么十几秒的时间，很快她就直视着Loki说道：“好吧，你想要知道什么呢？Laufeyson先生。”

“关于那个药，我要知道的更多。”

“比如？”

“HYDRA究竟在用那个东西做什么。”

“噗，”Natasha听罢却笑了，“还以为你有什么惊世骇俗的问题呢……这么和你说吧，那个东西不过是个增添情趣的东西罢了。怎么说呢……就像是抑制剂可以抑制Omega发情一样，这个东西可以让Alpha像Omega一样发情，他们会渴望其他Alpha的味道与抚慰，但是身为Alpha对彼此的排斥，又会让他们在心理上承受巨大的痛苦。”

“啧……还真是恶趣味。”Loki咂舌。

“在这一点上我必须认同你，但是就是有那么些人，他们愿意花大把的金钱，看着这些强壮完美的Alpha在药物和情欲的影响下，对着他们张开大腿摇尾乞怜……其实这种人还挺多的，不然这桩生意也不会一直做到现在。”

“只有在这里工作的人会使用那些药吗？”Loki又问，这三起案件的受害者，怎么看都不像是需要在这种地方工作的人。

“也不全是，有些客人也会使用。”Natasha回答道，“世界上有通过他人痛苦得到快乐的人，就有依靠自身痛苦才能感受到快乐的人，不是吗？”

“你就不怕你的客人出问题吗？”

“这就是问题的关键了。”Natasha将手里的烟丢进了烟灰缸里，“在HYDRA这种药物的使用是被严格控制的，在这里工作的男孩们在注射过药物的两个月之内都不会再接到有这样需求的客人，客人们就更不用说了，这是规定，给多少钱也没用。这就是为什么HYDRA虽然一直在使用这种药物，却从未出事的原因。”

“那如果长期使用呢？”其实Loki大概已经知道了答案。

“那就会变得像那几个倒霉蛋一样咯。”

“这个东西会使人上瘾对吗？”

“是的。”  
“……我很好奇，S.H.I.E.L.D.的人如果知道了你所做的这一切，会是什么反应。”

“这么说，你现在相信我了？”

“还没有，”Loki重新拿起那杯酒，浅酌了一口，“但是我认为，这件案子对‘运动’百害而无一利，你不像是那样会做这种费力不讨好事情的人，除非你也心理变态。”

“作为交换，我不介意你将药物的事情写进文章里。”Natasha起身说道。

“我只做我该做的，警局的人要查到什么地步，可不是我能控制的。”Loki也站了起来，然后冲Natasha伸出手，“谢谢你的招待，Romanoff小姐。”

“是我留你太久了，我想现在Thor等他的甜心已经等急了。”对方笑着握住了他的手，然后凑近了小声说道，“嗯~今天你的味道好像没那么令人难以忍受了。”

“那可真是委屈你了。”Loki飞快地抽回了自己的手，然后头也不回地朝门口走去。

 

回去的路上Thor沉默的出奇，可以看得出他有一肚子疑问，但是他却选择了闭口不谈。

Loki坐在副驾驶座上漫不经心地看着手机。

Bucky将车给他送回了家，他说晚一点会再联络自己。Loki不确定要不要将刚刚Romanoff与自己的对话告诉Bucky，也不确定要告诉他多少。

一旦Bucky知道对方已经盯了自己很久，他一定会让Loki不要再插手这次调查。

但是Loki已经答应了Romanoff要找出那只小老鼠，再说了事情都做到这份上，要他就这么放弃了也实在是不甘心。

他飞快地在脑海中整理着目前得到的所有信息，假设这件事真的和HYDRA无关，那就是有人偷了那种药剂，再利用这些药剂让几名受害者上瘾，最后再将他们残忍的杀害。如果HYDRA对这种药物的使用真的像Romanoff说道那么严格，那么一般的客人不会知道它的存在，就算听说过大概也是像Strange那样听别人说的，真正见过这种药或者可以接触到的，就只有HYDRA的那些特殊的客人和工作在哪里的男孩了。

照这么说的话，凶手也就是Peter查出来的那个与几名受害者通过网络交易的家伙了。

那么现在的当务之急，就是找到他是如何选定这些受害人，以及他们联系彼此的途径了。

但是老实说，对于Romanoff的话，Loki并不是完全相信。

天知道她究竟有没有将那些药卖给什么有钱有势的大客户。

她对那几个倒霉蛋并没有丝毫的怜悯，他们的死对她来说似乎根本不值一提，她在意的不过是她很有可能被影响到的生意而已。

“Loki……”身旁的大个子在将车里的广播全部切换了一遍之后，终于忍不住开口了。

“嗯？”Loki暂时收起了思绪，将注意力转回到Thor身上。

“你……”Thor犹豫了片刻，但还是问道，“你是在调查Natasha吗？”

“……”Loki没有急着回答，他不确定Thor对Romanoff的事情知道多少，就目前的情况来看，他对于那些楼下的生意似乎一无所知。

但是Loki又觉得Thor今天会出现在HYDRA这件事，总有哪里不对劲，就像是安排好了一般。

他不清楚究竟是谁在说谎，谁又是无辜的。

这让Loki有些火大。

他讨厌这样什么都不清楚被牵着鼻子走的感觉。

见他久久没有答话，Thor便继续说道：“虽然不知道你正在做什么……但是我想之前的采访也是个幌子吧……Loki你在帮警局做事吗？你正在做的事情和Natasha有关系吗？”

“如果我真在帮警察做事，那你就该清楚这些问题我没法回答你。”Loki说道。

“哦是的我知道……”Thor点了点头，“但是，我可以向你保证，不管你在调查什么，绝对和Natasha没关系。我很了解她，她是个好人，虽然在一些人眼里她看起来有些强势有些骄傲，但是她是个善良的人，这些年S.H.I.E.L.D.在做的事情你也看到了。那样的一个好人，怎么会去做那些违法犯罪的事呢。”

听着他这么一本正经地为Natasha Romanoff做着辩护，Loki突然感到有些好笑。

连在社交网络上都不曾伪装自己的Thor Odinson，当然会理所当然的以为，全世界的人都会像他一样坦然，都会像他一样光明磊落地活在阳光下。

或许他在阳光下生活了太久，都忘记了这世上有光明便会有黑暗。

“告诉我亲爱的Thor，今天是你第一次到HYDRA吗？”Loki话锋一转问道。

“呃……”虽然不知道他为什么要问这个，但是Thor还是老实回答了，“是的，我之前从没来过。”

“噗！”Loki低头笑了，随即又说，“那可真是太遗憾了，如果我今天不出现的话，或许Romanoff会好好招待你这个好朋友一番的，真抱歉。”  
“你在说什么Loki？”Thor的声音里满是疑惑，“你和Natasha在一起都说了什么？”

“你看，我对你好朋友的了解甚至超过了你，你又有什么资格在这里为她做无罪辩护呢Odinson医生？”Loki高声反问道。

“Loki？”显然他的态度转变让Thor感到很奇怪，但是碍于现在正在开车，对方只能继续保持着直视前方的姿势说道，“你在生气吗Loki？我是不是说了什么……”

“够了吧Odinson医生，收起你这一套，这对我一点用都没有，只会让我感到厌倦。”Loki冷冷地说。

“你这是怎么了？Loki你现在一定很累，或许我们今天不要再继续这个话题了。”Thor继续试图安抚他。

“不，我一点也不累。我只是很好奇。”

“好奇什么？”

“你究竟是怎样的一个人。”

“我？”

“你凭什么无条件地相信别人，凭什么判定Romanoff就一定是你所看到的那样，凭什么对你一点都不了解的我说你喜欢我？”

“Loki。”Thor终于将车停在了路边，Loki注意到车子距离他们居住的社区只有一条街的距离了。

“Loki，说实话我和你一样感到迷惑，我不懂你对我是怎么想的，我们好像已经很亲密了，但是你却又会在下一秒毫不留情地推开我。”Thor转过身来看着Loki，问道，“告诉我，你究竟在气什么？你为什么要抗拒我？为什么不肯试着让我去了解你？”

“我们不过是认识几周的陌生人罢了，甚至连朋友都算不上。”Loki避开了他的目光。

“可是昨晚……”

“别傻了Thor，不过是一个吻而已。”Loki却只是笑了笑，“就算我们上床了又能怎么样？喜欢也好不喜欢也罢，感情不也就是这么无聊的东西吗？”

“Loki……”Thor似乎还想说什么，但是Loki却没有勇气再继续坐在这里。

他解开了自己的安全带，然后打开车门钻了出去。

“或许我们不该再见面了。”

他轻声说道，随后关上了车门。

他想他这次做了正确的选择。

那阳光本来就不属于自己。

他讨厌被牵着鼻子走的感觉，他讨厌被Thor Odinson占据思想的感觉，他讨厌即使对他感到生气，却依然有那么一点想要相信他的自己。

Loki裹紧了身上的大衣，低头朝家的方向走去。

街道上很安静，Thor没有追上来。

 

接下来的几天，Loki一头扑在了调查的事情上，没日没夜的工作让他暂时忘记了关于Thor的事情。

Bucky果然询问了他关于那天他和Romanoff谈话的内容，但Loki只是将自己了解到的，关于那些药的事情告诉了Bucky，而对方拜托他去调查这件事，Loki选择了沉默。

至于HYDRA究竟和这次的案子是否有关联，Loki认为这应该交给警局的人去判断。当然Peter查到的那些他也全部告诉了Bucky，同时他也叫Peter想办法找一找那个神秘的账户拥有着是如何和三名被害者联系的。

Romanoff那边也应他的要求提供了一份从去年三月份左右开始在店里工作，一直到供货商被害之前离开的工作人员的信息。但是在拿到名单之后Loki就头大了，HYDRA的人员流动性太大，要在这么多的人里面准确找到凶手，简直是比大海捞针还难。

“我现在可认为这种药物的存在并不是什么秘密。”Loki一脸绝望地将一打名单丢在沙发上，起身伸了个大大的懒腰。

手机安安静静地躺在床上，那天之后Thor就没有联络过自己了，Loki想他大概已经放弃了吧。

人生一帆风顺的Thor Odinson，从来都是想要什么便会得到什么，上帝都对他格外眷顾，又怎么会受得了自己这样的打击呢。

想着想着便笑了，却没有感到丝毫的高兴。

放在桌上的电脑提醒他有一封新的邮件，Loki楞了一下，想要去查看的时候，手机也同时响了起来。

于是他拿起手机，按下了接听键，这才朝电脑走去。

“嘿Loki!下午好！”

“Peter，你是查到什么了吗？”

“是的，你收到我的邮件了吗？”

“嗯……我看看……是有一个附件和链接这个吗？”

“是的！你先吧附件下载下来，里面是一个程序，安装好程序以后，就可以打开链接了。”

“这么麻烦？这是什么？”Loki按照Peter的指示开始下载附件。

“你让我查的啊，关于那几个人是怎么联系的。”

“你查出来了？哈哈哈哈，好孩子，我就知道你可以的。”

“哦是的，虽然费了一些功夫，不过……”Peter的声音突然变得有些不自然，“我想问你一个问题，Loki。虽然你说对你在做的事情我还是少打听，但是……”

“嗯？什么？”附件很快就下载好了，Loki一边安装着程序一边问。

“……那个，你是在帮人调查婚外恋吗？”

“哈？你干嘛这……”不过Loki的话并没有说完，因为再打开链接的一瞬间，他就明白了Peter的意思。

“要是梅姨知道我让你看了这个，她一定会掐死我。”过了许久，他才继续说。


	7. Chapter 7

Loki第一时间就将Peter又有了新发现的事情告诉了Bucky，两人商量了一下，打算当晚在Loki家集合，当然还要叫上Peter。

其实在知道Romanoff一直派人盯着自己以后，Loki便不太想让Peter来见自己了，但是转念一想或许把他放在身边看得到的地方更安全。

“你怎么和梅姨说的？”Bucky要晚饭之后才会到，所以Loki为自己和Peter点了中餐。

迟到了好几天的中餐。

“我说我要去同学家里参加睡衣派对！”Peter用起筷子来比自己是熟练多了，Loki看着他十分顺利地用筷子将面条夹起来再送进嘴里，有些气恼地想把自己手里的筷子丢掉换叉子来。

“她相信了吗？”

“为什么不信？”

“你这个年纪的孩子已经不会有什么睡衣派对了，我的睡衣宝宝。”Loki笑着回答道。

“啊……这样吗……”Peter有些尴尬地低头笑了笑，他在学校没什么朋友，就像从前的Loki一样，而且为了补贴家用Peter大部分的时间又在打零工，他也没什么时间去参加派对。虽然开始帮Loki干活之后，他的经济状况好了许多，但是他依旧喜欢一个人闷在屋子里摆弄他的电脑或者其他什么的。Loki并没有打算干涉他的生活，他也不会像一个得体的成年人一样劝他走出房间多交些朋友，相反的，他希望Peter可以一直保持这种让他自己舒服的状态，他希望他可以永远做自己想做的事情，可以永远做自己，而不是变成这个刻板世界的无聊复制品。

“不过如果你想的话，我和Bucky警官不介意和你举办一场睡衣派对，虽然我们只有三个人。”Loki笑着起身，走到了垃圾桶旁，将手里的筷子丢了进去，“我真的很难相信世界上有十几亿人在用这个东西吃饭，实在是太难受了！”说着他打开了橱柜，拿了一个叉子出来。

“但是你很爱吃中餐。”Peter提醒道，“上次来我们也是点了中餐。”

“中餐很好吃，但是我讨厌筷子。”Loki重新坐回了Peter身边。

“我以为Odinson医生会和我们一起吃晚饭，他和我说圣诞节那天晚上你们一起吃饭了。”Peter突然说。

“呃……”Loki拿着叉子的手顿了一下，但他还是尽量用平静的语气问道，“你为什么会这么想？”

“他不是你的男朋友吗？”

“谁说他是我男朋友？！”

“他说的啊，他说你们在交往。嘿不得不说，你们两挺般配的，Odinson医生看起来是个很好的人，上次他还说……”Peter完全不明白他为什么反应那么大。

“好了。”Loki抬起手打断了他，“记住孩子，那家伙不是什么好人，那种金发碧眼又强壮的家伙一般都是看着老实，你不要被他们的外表欺骗了。还有，他不是我男朋友，我们根本没在交往。”

Peter一脸疑惑地看着他，好一会儿才开口问道：“你们……吵架了？”

“哈？”Loki眨眨眼。

“他要是真像你说的和你没什么关系，你干嘛这么生气……”Peter小声说道。

“别在这里装情感大师了孩子，你连女朋友都没有交过。”Loki毫不留情地反击道，“你暗恋的那个女孩，表白了吗？”

“Loki，你真的很坏心眼……”Peter有一个喜欢了很久的女生，这不是什么很难发现的秘密，但是这个腼腆的孩子一直没开口。当然了Loki本人也不建议他去表白，那样的女孩子是不会喜欢他的。

自己可不想到时候扮演知心大哥哥的角色来安慰Peter。

“你早知道的。”Loki毫不客气地笑了笑。

这时门铃响了起来，看样子是Bucky到了。

Loki放下了吃了一半的面，起身去开门。

“你们还没吃完饭。”Bucky应该是刚从警局过来，他脱掉外套的时候Loki看到了他腰间的配枪，“晚上好，Peter，假期快要过完了吧。”

“你吃过了吗？”Loki跟在他身后走回了客厅。

“晚上好Bucky！”Peter大声和Bucky打着招呼，“就快要回去上课了，警局不放假吗？”

“和Steve一起吃过了。”Bucky坐了下来，“Peter我希望你以后不要选择和我一样的工作，因为你根本没有任何假期。”

“我们的Peter将来会成为最厉害的科学家，才不会像你一样。”Loki在他们对面坐了下来，继续解决自己的晚饭。

“那天晚上是Odinson医生送你回来的吗？”Bucky突然问道。

“嗯……”Loki含糊不清地点了点头，他没有将和Thor闹了不愉快的事情告诉Bucky，事实上这件事他谁都不想说，甚至不愿意再想起来。

可是好友显然没注意到他的不对劲，而是继续问道：“你问过他关于那家店的事情了吗？他知道那里是做什么的吗？”

“我想，他大概不知道……他是不知道。”

“回来的时候你们就没聊什么，他没有问起我和Sam吗？他知道你在做的事情了吗？”

“没、他什么都没问……”

“他没有怀疑吗？”

“没有。”

Loki端着那碗吃了三分之一的面站了起来，他走到了厨房将盒子丢进了垃圾桶。

“Loki？你怎么了？”这下Bucky总算看出了他不太对，于是他跟着Loki走进了厨房，轻声问道，“你是不是有什么事情瞒着我。”

“没事。”Loki摇了摇头，但是却避开了好友的目光。

“关于Thor Odinson的？”Bucky又问。

“不……”他刚想否认，没想到坐在那边的Peter却大声嚷道：“我知道！他们吵架了！但是Loki不承认！他还说那种金发碧眼又强壮的家伙一般都是看着老实，不要被他们的外表欺骗了。”  
“Peter，你不说话没人把你当哑巴……”Loki无奈地看了Bucky一眼，“我不是说你家那位，你知道的……”

“你跟Odinson医生为什么吵架？”

“现在是八卦的时候吗？”

“这不是八卦，这关系到案子。”

“你说这鬼话你自己都不信。”Loki白了他一眼，随即又对客厅里刚刚报复了自己一脸得意的睡衣宝宝大声喊道，“Peter Parker你只有十分钟时间吃饭了！”

  
说回此前Peter发给Loki的那个网站。

就像我们说过的，在这个时代，你不仅可以在亚马逊上买到书籍、电视、水果还有各种你想要的工具，你甚至可以利用网络去让有些你讨厌的人永远消失，当然了，还有那么些无法在正大光明的场合进行的交易，或者是结识一些只需要见一次相处一夜甚至不需要知道彼此真实姓名的人，这些事情都可以通过网络来实现。

而Peter找到的这个网站，恰巧就是提供这样服务的一个地方。

“我不确定我们这样带着一个未成年人浏览这样的网页是否是对的。”Bucky看着电脑屏幕，小声说。

“Barnes警官，你要知道我们所做的一切都是为了正义。”Loki清了清嗓子，一本正经地说道。

“我有时候怀疑你大学的时候实际上是在话剧社里演话剧，而不是写剧本。”Bucky说。

“就是这个人。”Peter显然没什么兴趣参与他们的对话，他只是专心地进行着Loki交给他的工作，“这个帖子大概是一年前发出来的，不过内容说的很隐晦，只是说……”Peter显然没勇气将帖子的内容念出来，他将电脑朝两人推了推示意他们自己看。

“看起来就是一般的催情药。”Loki评价道。

“或者大麻一类的东西……”Bucky赞同道，然后问Peter，“你是如何确定这个人的？”

“哦是这样的。”Peter将电脑摆正了对两人说道，“你们看这里，这个网站的这种帖子都是不能直接回帖的，首先你要注册成为会员，如果你对帖子上的商品感兴趣的话，你可以通过站内私信的方式联系发帖的人，像这样……不过双方的信息都是经过加密的，说白了这个网站只是一个平台，只能进行简单的交易前询问之类的事情。不过……”Peter顿了顿，“我用了一些方法，然后发现这个发帖人的Ip地址和之前Loki叫我查到的那个账户是一致的，而与他联系过的人……”  
“就是那三位吗？”Loki问。

“其实不光有他们三个，有不少人因为好奇联络过他，不过最后走到线下交易的并不多。”Peter说。

“你能找到那些与他联络过的人吗？”Bucky问。

“就知道你会这么问！虽然费了一些时间，但是还是找到了……”Peter随即打开了一个表格，“这就是这一年多以来与他联络过，并且就纪录来看走到了线下交易这一步的人，除了之前的Kennedy先生、Beard先生和Black先生，还有另外两个人与他联络了，并且其中一位最近正要和他见面呢。”

“最近？”Bucky皱起了眉。

“事实上，就在三天以后。”Peter说道。

“他们的聊天记录里有说明具体的时间和地点吗？”Loki问。

“三天后晚上九点，在这家酒吧……”Peter指着屏幕上的店名说道，“不过再多的信息就没有了，他们甚至没有交换号码，这样的确不太安全，我并不是唯一一个有办法看到这些的人。”

“这家伙很聪明，他甚至没有留下自己的个人特征。”Loki点点头。

“那他的客人如何找到他呢？我是说，他们一定有什么暗号之类的，酒吧里那么多人，他们又没见过，怎么能准确认出彼此呢？”Peter问道。

“看来我们需要好好研究一下这些记录了。”Bucky俯下身子盯着电脑屏幕说道，“Peter说的没错，一定有什么暗号。”

“交给你了，这些东西我这些天已经看了无数遍了，我都快背下来了！”Peter说着便从椅子上站了起来，“原来你们这次不是查婚外情！是要抓假药贩子啊！”

“什么婚外情，什么乱七八糟的……”Bucky瞟了Loki一眼，Loki立马摇头表示自己是无辜的：“这都是他自己乱猜的，不是我教的。”

“不管怎样，我们剩下的时间不多了，三天以后不论能不能找到暗号，我都得带人去这家店里，这次一定要抓住这个家伙。”Bucky说。

“我和你一起去。”Loki将手放在了他的肩膀上。

“不行，太危险了，我们都不确定那家伙身上有没有枪或者其他危险的东西。”Bucky摇了摇头，“Loki你做了这么多我已经很感激了，接下来就是我们警察的工作了，你和Peter还是不要再参与的好。”

“要是你找不到暗号呢？酒吧里那么多人，你怎么就知道哪个人是你要抓的人？”Loki反问道。

“我会多带一些人去……”

“你就是把整个警局都搬过去也可能出现纰漏！再说了，别忘了你和 Sam是怎么暴露的！”

“这么说你有办法？”

“这是自然~”

他手里还有那份Romanoff给的名单，当然Bucky是不知道的。这个家伙不是一个高明的杀手，就他杀死供货商的手法来看他甚至是个新手，再加上他公然在此类网站上发布帖子兜售那种药剂的行为，他无非就是为了钱才做这些事，当然了他选择了这种方式，并且多次犯案都没有被发现也说明他也没有很笨。但是说到底还是个普通人，一个走上歧路的普通人，虽然Loki想不明白他为何会杀害这些顾客，为什么会自断财路，但是Loki可以确定的是一定发生了什么，对这个人来说十分严重的事情，导致一切开始失去了控制。

他只有三天时间了，他需要将那份资料再好好研究一遍。

他相信自己一定可以找出一些之前被遗漏了的东西。

Bucky盯着他沉默了好一会儿，这才点点头说道：“我可以带你一起去，但是你千万不能轻举妄动，一旦发现了什么不对劲的人，第一时间通知我知道吗。”

“当然，我向你保证。”

“哇啊！听起来好厉害，我想我或许……”

“不行！”  
“你就待在家里孩子！”

 

三天后的晚上，Loki从家里出发前往嫌疑人与新目标约定的酒吧。虽然他手里有那么一大堆名单，但是Peter查到的那个ip地址却是来自一个公共网络，他们没法确定嫌疑人的具体位置，不过仔细想想，又有哪个笨蛋会用自家的网络干这些事呢？就算那个网站提供加密服务，但是也不乏Peter这样的人可以通过各种各样的方法找到他们的具体位置。而Loki手里那一大堆名单，从事这种职业的人本来就居无定所的，资料上的地址也多半是假的。

至于Bucky，他将那些聊天记录研究了三天，也没找到什么暗号。他们手上的信息太少了，除了地点和时间，他们依旧对对方一无所知。

可是眼瞅着交易的日子就到了，不管怎么样他们都要到那个酒吧去。

离开家的时候Loki瞅了一眼摆在桌子上的日历，幸好是今天，再过几天，他就要按照Strange的吩咐老老实实待在家里了。

他叫了一辆车子送自己到酒吧去，这种时候开自己的私车显然不是一个明智的选择。

出租车经过Thor家门口的时候，Loki朝里面看一眼，屋子里亮着灯，Thor在书房里。

他还是没有联络过自己。

他的社交网络也没有更新。

哦是的，Loki偷偷去看了他的状态，但是对方最新一张照片还是那天给自己送的烤面包。

说实话Loki也觉得这样的自己很奇怪，拒绝Thor的是自己，对他说出那样一番话的也是自己，但是现在目的达成了，他却一点都不觉得高兴。

被攥在手里的手机震动了一下。

【我们到了，你进来以后坐在吧台我看得到的地方。】

是Bucky。

Loki飞快地回复了一句“知道了”然后将手机塞进了口袋。

或许接下来的几天，在自己只能待在家里的时候，可以好好想想关于Thor Odinson的事情。

二十分钟后，Loki到达了嫌疑人提到的酒吧。

这里看上去很普通，一头是吧台，另一头是供乐队表演的小舞台。吧台和舞台中间挤满了扭来扭去的人们，酒吧里唯一的装饰就是墙上贴着的那几张不知是哪个年代的歌星海报。嘈杂的音乐震得Loki耳朵疼。不过这次他学聪明了，在被人群挤进舞池之前，就自己主动走到了吧台找了个位置坐了下来。

地板上满是烟灰，Loki十分不悦地皱起了眉。

他一进来就看到了坐在不远处的Bucky，Sam在舞台那边，他点了杯东西装作漫不经心地朝身后看了一眼，又看到了上次询问过自己的的小个子警察Clint。

Steve不在这里，但是Loki猜想他一定就在酒吧外面的某个地方。

距离约定的时间已经过去十分钟了，但是还是没有什么看起来像是在找人的家伙，或者是什么行迹可疑的人出现。这时Loki身旁的椅子被人拉开了，一位画着浓妆身上带着刺鼻香水味的女人在他身旁坐了下来，她伸手抓过Loki的酒杯直接喝了起来。

“抱歉……”Loki一脸诧异地看着这个古怪的女人。

“来找刺激的吗小少爷~”女人用一只手臂撑着下巴，歪着身子冲Loki咧开嘴笑了。

“当我请你的了，小姐。”Loki不想搭理这个奇怪的疯女人，但是他也不能现在就离开，于是他礼貌地冲对方笑了笑，扭过脸去不再看她。

“嘿，我知道你是为什么来的。”女人却不死心地凑了过来，“我知道你需要什么……”

“我、我不明白你的意思女士。”对方涂着红色指甲油的手放在了他的大腿上，不轻不重地摩挲着，这让Loki起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。忍住一把推开女人立马离开这里的冲动，Loki绷直了身体，顺便伸手不动声色地将那只不安分的手扫了下去。  
“哦~真冷淡~”女人娇嗔一声，却继续贴着他低声说道，“得了吧，别跟我装了小坏蛋。像你这样的完美男人，怎么会来到这种地方呢，你是为了那个药来的吧？”

药？

Loki这才将目光重新移回她身上。

他此前倒是没想到嫌疑人会是个女人，难道是团伙作案？

可他的表现在女人眼里就完全是另一种意思了，只见她沾沾自喜地笑了笑，然后说：“我猜对了？走吧宝贝，跟妈妈离开，我们换个地方说~”

说罢，她朝Loki伸出了手。

可正当Loki犹豫不决的时候，站在吧台后面的男人却开口了。

“够了！他不是你的客人Sarah！走开！”

“切……”女人看了看男人又看了Loki一眼，小声抱怨了一句，却乖乖的离开了。

看来她不过是个在这里招揽生意的女人罢了。

“新面孔啊，第一次来？”一杯酒被重新送到了Loki他面前，他转过身子冲男人笑了笑。

“是啊，第一次来，你眼力不错。”

“这里很少有你这种客人，”对方笑了笑，“我是说，你更适合HYDRA那样的地方。这儿大都是些没用的烂泥，药贩子，还有皮条客。跟我说说，是什么吸引你来到这里的先生？”

“我想问的是你的好奇心一直这么重吗？”Loki保持着微笑，“还是说，你其实是这里的老板，所以记得住每个来到这里的客人？”

“哦~我只能说你眼力也不错。”对方笑了笑，冲Loki伸出了一只手，“Chirs，如你所说，这家店的老板。”

“Tom。”Loki毫不犹豫地握住了他的手，笑道，“我只是来这里……”

“嗯或许我可以猜猜看，”对方打断了他，“要知道你可不是第一位与这里格格不入的客人。”

“哦？”Loki来了兴趣，“这话是什么意思。”

“周四晚上九点出现的，本不该出现在这里的客人~~”这个叫做Chirs的酒吧老板似乎真的知道些什么，因为他放下了手里的玻璃杯凑近了对Loki低声说道，“你是来找人的吧？”

“哦……”Loki的大脑飞快转动着，难道眼前这个老板真的知道些什么？周四晚上九点，难道这就是他们的暗号？自己究竟该不该承认自己的确是来找人的？

可就在Loki准备要回答他的时候，Chirs却直起身子冲着Loki身后的方向挥了挥手臂，并且大声喊道：“嘿！James！你的客人到了！”

Loki猛地回过头，一个健壮的男人就站在他身后的舞池边缘，同样一脸诧异地看着他。

两人就这么傻乎乎地等着对方几秒种后，男人突然转过身推开了身旁的侍者就朝大门的方向跑去，不过也几乎是在同一时间，埋伏在这里的三名警察从三个不同的方向朝他冲了过去。

场面一下子变得混乱起来。

玻璃瓶砸在大理石地面上的声音很快就被震耳欲聋的音乐声盖了过去，被推搡的人群里冒出了咒骂声，但是似乎并没有人在意这个男人是为什么跑，更没有人在意随着他冲出门的那几个人的身份究竟是什么。

“所以说，你是警察？”身后的酒吧老板再度开口问道。

“什么？”Loki转过身子瞪大眼睛望向他，“我是警察？不！我不是？刚刚这是怎么了？”

事实上，Loki对刚刚那个男人并不是全无印象。他在Romanoff给他的名单上见过那张脸，James Orlando，曾经是一名地下拳击场的拳击手，后来因为视力出了问题，失去了从前的工作。James的受教育程度并不高，也没什么亲人，失去了拳击手的工作后，辗转来到了HYDRA。不过这个人因为脾气太差并没有在HYDRA待很久，而那些药剂流出的时间，就在他离开HYDRA的一周之后。

这样一切就都说通了。

James Orlando需要钱，他在HYDRA工作期间得知了那种药剂的存在，于是他利用工作的便利偷了一些出来卖，虽然他之后很快就离开了HYDRA但是那些钱也够他生活一阵了。等到钱花光了，他便找到了HYDRA的供货商，残忍地将他杀害之后，他得到了更多的药剂。

至于他为什么要杀掉那些客人，Loki想警察会问出来的。

“呃……”酒吧老板显然也没料到他居然会是这副反应，他皱着眉上下打量了Loki好一会儿，这才举起双手抱歉地说，“对不起，我以为你和那几个人是一起来的……”

“我不明白……这究竟是什么情况？”Loki大声问道。

“James，就刚刚那小子，他在卖一些不好的东西，你懂的吧。”Chirs解释道，“他总和客人约定好在我这里交易。”

“可你不是说你这里本来就有很多……药贩子……皮条客之类的……”Loki没想到眼前这个看起来不太正经的男人还是个正义的好市民？

“哦，那些东西又吃不死人。但是最近的新闻你也看了吧，就那几个最近死掉的家伙……”Chirs说，“别人可能不认识那几个家伙，但是我可认得他们，那都是James那小子的客人，我在这里见过他们好几次了。”

“所以你刚刚是故意的？”

“嗯~”Chirs没否认。

“哦……这可真是……”Loki完全没想到事情会进行的这么顺利，顺利到让他觉得有些不真实。

“那么现在可以告诉我了吗，既然你不是警察，又为什么回来到这里？”Chirs显然还没放弃刚刚的问题。

“哦，”Loki眨眨眼，“我是个作家，我是来寻找素材的。”

“噢！那我可对你的作品有些兴趣了。”Chirs笑了笑，然后说道，“不过我要提醒你一下大作家，这地方不太适合你，如果体验够了的话，还是早点离开的好。”

“或者……我可以为你提供不少素材，我是说私下里。”

明白了对方的真正意图之后，Loki当然是微笑着拒绝了，他想他现在应该离开这里，出去看看Bucky他们是否已经抓住了那个家伙。

于是他掏出了几张钞票放在了吧台上，然后冲Chirs笑了笑，告诉他自己决定听从他的建议回去了。

“我本来还想和你要个号码。”Chirs有些遗憾地冲他笑道。

“或许有缘还会再见的。”Loki说。

他离开了吧台朝门口走去，他不知道现在是否应该打个电话给Bucky询问一下是否一切顺利。

这时有个人直冲冲地撞到了Loki身上，这让他吃痛地抱住了自己的手臂。

“抱歉！抱歉！”是个瘦弱的男孩，他的脸色看起来不太好，一脸的慌乱就像正在躲着谁一般。

Loki可不是什么热心市民正义使者，他对男孩身上发生了什么是否需要帮助毫无兴趣，他只是揉了揉自己被撞的手臂，然后说道：“下次注意点。”

“对不起！真的对不起先生！”男孩听罢继续一个劲儿地冲他道歉。

这么瘦小的一个家伙，怎么会撞的自己这么痛。

Loki摇摇头，继续朝门口走去。

“嘿小家伙，今天怎么样啊……”他听到了身后Chirs热情地和对方打招呼的声音，看样子是熟人。

不过这和他又有什么关系呢？

Loki一边走一边掏出了口袋里的手机，一条消息都没有，难道Bucky他们没有抓住那个家伙？他打开了通讯录，犹豫着该不该给对方打电话过去。

被撞到的手臂还是隐隐作痛，那种皮肤表层刺痛不已的感觉，就像被什么奇怪的东西扎了一下一样。

扎了一下？

Loki的脚步突然停了下来。

他迅速抬起拿着手机的右手，借着酒吧里闪烁的灯光看向自己的白色衬衫。

可就在下一秒，Loki的身体突然猛地一颤，他向前踉跄一步、就像一个喝醉的人一般勉强扶住了面前的墙壁。

手中的手机掉在了地上，他蹲下来蜷起身体，紧紧地揪住了自己的衬衫领子。

心跳加速，体温升高，身体某个地方无法抑制的渴求。

发情期。

就这么毫无征兆地来了。

在这间充满了药贩子、瘾君子、皮条客和各式各样糟糕家伙的酒吧里，在与Bucky和其他人失去联系的时候，在他完全没有携带抑制剂的情况下，他的发情期来了。

用不了多久他身上的气味掩盖剂就会失去作用，这间店里所有的人都会闻到他身上散发出的，甜美的，诱人的，让人疯狂的，属于Omega的香气。

Loki狠狠地咬着自己的下唇，血腥气很快在唇齿之间散开，疼痛可以让他暂时保持清醒，他的指甲几乎要抠进面前的水泥墙壁里，Loki的小腿颤抖着，他努力撑着墙壁不让自己跌在地上一边伸手想要捡起自己的手机，他需要立马联系Bucky让他来将自己带走。

“需要帮助吗，先生？”有人在他的身旁停了下来，并且在他之前捡起了他的手机。

Loki抬起了头，却看到了刚刚那个男孩。

“你看起来很糟糕，是喝醉了吗？”男孩继续笑着，可那笑容却让Loki头皮发麻。

自己的发情期不该这样突然到来。

从进入酒吧开始，他连一滴水都没喝。

这个人刚刚撞了他一下，他这么瘦小，自己的手臂不该那么痛的。

“不……谢谢……”Loki挣扎着想要理他远一点，但是对方却直接抓住了他的手臂，将他扯了过去。

“别担心，我会好好照顾你的。”

他搀着Loki站了起来，那样子就像是在照顾一个喝醉的人。

Loki突然意识到，从一开始他们就想错了，药品贩卖和杀人的人，根本就是两个人。

“放、放开我……”Loki试图摆脱对方，股间的黏腻让他感到一阵反胃，即使比对方高出一个头，现在Loki却完全无法凭一己之力推开这个家伙。

没有人注意到这里发生的一切，他看到了Chirs还在和自己的客人有说有笑，他看到舞池里扭动的人群和舞台上一脸沉醉的乐队，没有人注意到他的不对劲。

他开始跌跌撞撞地由男孩带着朝门口走去，他的手指无力滑过身旁的墙壁，他的大脑开始变得混乱，生理的泪水让眼前的景象变得模糊。

他想到了那个昏暗的小巷，他想到了那个死去的男人，和他苍白的手臂。

一阵天旋地中，Loki甚至出现了幻觉，他看了Thor Odinson。


	8. Chapter 8

Thor认为自己此刻的行为就像一个跟踪狂。

一个半个时以前，他看到Loki叫了一辆车出门了，这是在他们那天不太愉快的对话之后，Loki第一次出门。这期间Thor在HYDRA见过的警察之一，和之前见过一面的那个叫Peter的孩子都来找过Loki。

毫无疑问Loki是在帮警察做事，而且直觉告诉Thor，他正在做的事情会让他陷入危险之中。

他有些烦躁地在屋子里踱来踱去，他想要打电话给Loki，但是却又想到那天夜里Loki受伤小动物似的眼神，和他那句冷冰冰的“我们不过是认识几周的陌生人罢了，甚至连朋友都算不上。”

自己喜欢的人是个可爱的小傻瓜，他以为那样尖锐的过分的话语会刺伤自己，会让自己知难而退，但是他却没有发现，在自己的面前，他那完美的伪装早就已经失去效力了。

他的脆弱，他的恐惧，他的小心思和故作坚强，早已在他不断躲闪的眼神中暴露无遗。

Thor Odinson是个优秀的Alpha，这是毋庸置疑的。他拥有不错的家庭，接受过良好的教育，他强大却又温柔，再加上这张帅气的面孔和堪称完美的身材。对于大部分Omega来说，能被这样的Alpha标记，简直就如同辛德瑞拉穿上水晶鞋一般，是只能存在与童话书中的故事。

爱慕着他的人从未少过，不光是Omega，甚至有那么些Alpha女性会对他抱以好感。但是，Thor却很难对这些人提起兴趣。

那些主动讨好的Omega身上的气味太过甜腻，非但不会勾起他的丝毫欲望，反而会让他感到厌倦。至于对他抱有好感的Alpha，与生俱来的互相排斥和竞争的本能，只会让他毫不留情地用自己强大的荷尔蒙将对方的气温吞噬的一干二净。

在十几岁的年纪，他将更多的精力花在了体育场和健身房里，在赛场上痛击对手，对于Thor而言比收到一箱子的巧克力或者情书更让人感到兴奋。那时候的他，骄傲张扬，除了自己的父亲以外，完全不把其他人放在眼里。

而事实上，那时候除了自己的父亲，他也从鲜少遇到比自己更加强大的Alpha。

他忘记了自己拒绝了多少Omega或者Alpha女性，也懒得去计算这些可怜人为自己留下了多少滴眼泪，他甚至因为自己的行为被好友们戏称为“挑剔的Thor Odinson殿下”。

其实Thor也不知道自己这样做的原因，或许是因为母亲从小就教育他爱情从来就不是被信息素支配的简单事情，又或许他自己一直认为被信息素影响是一种愚蠢的行为。

总之，一直到Thor进入医学院，他才与一位Beta女性短暂的交往过一段时间。

关于对方的印象其实Thor已经很模糊了，只记得对方是一位独立、坚强又迷人的女性。两人的恋情随着女孩交换期结束离开澳洲而告终，为此Thor还消沉了好一阵，他想念着女孩，想念两人在一起的那段快乐时光。

那时候的Thor，已经学会了如何控制自己强势的荷尔蒙，也掌握了如何更加委婉地拒绝前来告白的对象。

他曾经以为自己喜欢的应该是女孩那一类的人，他以为自己喜欢的那样坚强、独立又迷人的类型，虽然之后忙碌的学习和生活让他无暇分身与什么人交往，但是他却始终记着这个所谓的标准。

直到他见到Loki Laufeyson。

Thor强大的荷尔蒙让他很难闻到其他Alpha的气味，而这也就是为什么在第一次见面时，他就轻易发现了Loki的小秘密。

彼时的Loki站在十二月冰冷的空气之中，冬日的日光懒洋洋地撒在他的身上，他嘴角带笑地抱起那只胖乎乎的猫咪，一边轻声责备着一边朝屋里走去。

一阵风吹过了他的外套下摆，一股甜美的气息扑面而来。

那是一种，夹杂着花朵香气和蜂蜜香甜的味道，与此前每一个Thor见到的Omega都不同的甜美气息。Thro深深地吸了一口气，身体里的一些东西，也在那一刻开始崩溃。

他毫不犹豫地买下了这栋房子，他费尽心思制造着与对方见面的机会，他小心翼翼地配合着Loki假装自己什么都没发现，这一切与欲望并无多大关系，他只是想让他甜美的气息停留地更久一点罢了。

他贪婪地想要拥有这个男人的一切，但却又近乎虔诚地小心翼翼不敢触碰。

这种矛盾的感情，几乎要将他逼疯。

但是Thor很清楚，在Loki确定自己的心意之前，他无法将这份香气据为己有。

Thor并没有花费太多的时间在犹豫要不要去找Loki这件事上，因为他很快就拿起手机拨通了Peter的电话。

是的，他瞒着Loki与这个孩子交换了联系方式，还是以Loki男友的身份。

如果被Loki知道的话，他大概又要用那双绿宝石一般好看的眼睛瞪着自己，然后生气地大声说“你怎么能！”。

想到他生气的样子，Thor居然不自觉地勾起了嘴角。

“嗨！Thor？”显然没想到自己会在这个时间打电话来，电话那头的小朋友的声音听起来有些迟疑。

“抱歉，Peter,在这个时间打电话来。”Thor有些抱歉地说，“但是，我现在除了你也不知道要联系谁比较好了。”

“哦哦！我知道我知道！你们吵架了对吧！你和Loki!”

“你知道？”

“我知道！我去他家里的时候他还死活不承认呢~不过我当然是已经看出来了！要我说Thor,Loki是真的很在乎你，我认识他……好吧，虽然我也没认识他多久，但是我可没见过他这么在意谁。所以，你打电话来是要问我如何才能与Loki和好吗？”

“事实上，我现在想去找他，所以……”

“现在？今晚？不不不！现在可不行！今晚Loki和Bucky还有重要的……”说道这里Peter突然停下了，然后Thor听到他在电话那头小声嘟囔了一句，“哦老天，他们告诉我别说的……”

自己果然没猜错，Loki出门就是帮那个警察办事去了。

“嘿孩子，你听我说。”Thor深吸一口，努力让自己的声音听起来不那么急切，“你没必要瞒着我，Loki在做的事情我都知道，但是你也明白的吧，他毕竟不是专业人士，他参与这些事是很危险的，他的警官朋友在执行任务的时候也不能时刻守在他身边不是吗？”

“嗯……”Peter沉默了一会儿，显然他是在思考Thor的话，“所以我也说了带我一起去啊……”

“Peter，告诉我Loki去哪里了，我会好好保护他的，你相信我。”Thor再次开口道。

“可是……”

“你也不想Loki有危险对吧？”

“嗯……好吧……但是！你不许告诉他是我说的！不然Loki又要骂我了……”

“我向你保证。”

 

十五分钟以后，Thor按照Peter提供的地址来到了城西这间酒吧。

这附近没有停车场，他只能将自己的车子停在酒吧对面的路边。他此前从未来过这片街区，他看着街上三五成群喝的醉醺醺的年轻人，和几个站在街角浓妆艳抹的女人，或许还有一两个男人，不悦地皱起了眉。

Thor抬起脚朝酒吧走去，一辆车子无视信号灯从他身边呼啸而过，车上的人居然还在大声咒骂着什么，他懒得去理会，但是却不自觉加快了脚步。

当他的右脚踏上酒吧门前的人行道时，他看到一个老人正蹲在地上捡着散落了一地的空塑料瓶，或许有人撞倒了这个可怜的拾荒老人。于是Thor停了下来，他弯下腰捡起脚边的一个瓶子，递给了老人。

“哦，谢谢。”对方只是抬头看了他一眼，然后不算客气地接过瓶子丢进了一旁不知从哪里捡来的废弃购物车里。

“这儿发生了什么？”Thor又帮他捡起一个瓶子，并且问道。

“有几个小混蛋从酒吧里冲了出来，撞翻了我的车子。”老人答道。

“酒吧里发生了什么吗？”Thor又问。

“哈哈哈，别在意先生，”老人笑着抬头看了他一眼，浑浊的双眼让他看起来就像故事里的那些邪恶巫师，“这种事每天都在发生，不过是些喝醉的小混混打架罢了。”

Thor没再说话，他只是礼貌地笑了笑然后便直起身子继续朝酒吧里走去。

有两个女人从酒吧里嬉笑着走了出来，经过Thor身边的时候，她们上下打量着Thor，就像是看到什么新奇的食物一般。

Thor无视了她们，他推开酒吧的门，径直走了进去。

几乎就是在他踏入酒吧大门的那一瞬间，那种属于Loki的，让他迷恋不已的香气，顺着大门开合带来的风来到了Thor的身边。

Thor的身体顿了一下，他抬起头，深深地吸了一口气。

是Loki没错。

但是今天这种香气要比平时更加强烈，他平时出门都会细心地使用气味掩盖剂，这不对劲。

Thor不自觉地攥紧了拳头。

他需要立马找到Loki，在这个酒吧里其他人都闻到他身上这该死的味道之前。

他这么想着一边抬起腿朝酒吧深处走去，可却在下一秒看到一个小个子搀着Loki走了出来。

Loki看起来就像喝醉了一般，整个人都倚在比他低了一个头的男孩身上，男孩小心地扶着他一点点地朝门口的方向移动。但是Thor还是注意到了Loki的左手无力地划过脏兮兮的水泥墙壁，就像是挣扎着想要摆脱这个正欲带他离开的家伙一般。而这个小个子，看似是正在温柔地照顾着他，实则是在费劲儿地拖着他的离开。

“宝贝，没想到你在这里！”Thor向前走了一步，挡住了两人的去路。

“哎？”显然是没料到Thor会突然出现，搀着Loki的人惊讶地抬起头瞪大眼睛看着他。

“哦，他又喝醉了是吗？真不好意思，我本该早点来接他的，谢谢你照顾他。”虽然就体型来看这个家伙根本不是自己的对手，但是Thor现在无法确定Loki的身体状况，也不确定这家伙身上是否有什么危险品，于是他只好努力让自己看起来友好一些，“现在，将他交给我就可以了。”

“你、你是谁？你认识他吗？”小个子显然不愿意轻易放手，他一脸紧张地看着Thor，然后声音颤抖地大声问道。

“哦，我当然认识他。”Thor又朝前逼近了一步，他伸手抚过Loki的脸颊，他摸起来有些烫，这绝对不是喝醉了那么简单。

“Loki，”Thor轻声叫着他的名字，“宝贝，睁开眼看着我。”

对方身上那股让他发疯的味道，随着两人距离的缩短开始肆无忌惮地将他包围，Thor近乎贪婪地嗅着他身上的味道，与此同时，Thor自身Alpha的荷尔蒙，也因为Loki身上越来越浓郁的香气，而逐渐失控。

“Thor……？”说不上来是因为听到了他的声音还是别的什么的，但是Loki还是抬起了头，他眯着眼睛看了Thor几秒钟，然后艰难地从唇齿间挤出了他的名字。

“是我，我来接你回家了。”Thor一边回应他一边抬头看了一眼那个陌生的小个子，“你看到了吧，他认识我。”

“可是……”对方明显还想说些什么，但是Thor的耐心已经所剩无几，Loki身上的气味和他现在状态都明明白白的告诉Thor，他的发情期到了，再留在这里对于两人来说都不是一个明智的选择，他需要立刻带着Loki离开。

于是他直起身子，毫不费力地就将Loki从对方手里拉进了自己的怀中。或许是因为发情期的影响，此时的Loki就像一只乖顺的小猫，他的手揪住了Thor的衣领，靠在Thor的怀里急促地喘息。

“我们现在要离开了，我想你不需要我再说第二遍了吧。”

Thor的手臂向内收紧，被Loki的气息影响他的身体也开始变得燥热，属于Alpha的充满侵略性的荷尔蒙让那个陌生的家伙不自觉皱着眉向后退了几步。

哦……这也是一个Omega。

在意识到这一点以后，眼前这个人的威胁性似乎降低了不少，但Thor已经无心去思考他是否真的是有心照顾Loki，以及Loki究竟为什么会突然进入发情期的问题。

他打横抱起怀里的人，转身走了出去。

  
Loki再次恢复意识的时候，他发现自己在一辆车上。他躺在车子的后座上，身上裹着一件不属于自己的外套。而外套上，车子里，满是属于另一个Alpha的气味。

Loki蜷起身子，身体深处的燥热还在折磨着他，他不自觉地将贴在身上这件衣服上，本能地蹭着。

Thor的气味包裹着他，虽然依旧无法消除体内的躁动，但是却可以有效缓解发情期间无法抑制的疯狂。

这是他第一次完完全全的感受到Thor的味道，强大、霸道但是又带着些许无法言说的温柔，这样的Thor没有让他感到恐惧，相反的，他就像变回了那个脆弱的婴儿，就像回到了母亲温暖的子宫内一样安心。

那味道，像是一杯浓茶，又带了些烟草的苦涩。

“Loki，你醒了吗？”驾驶座上的Thor开口了，他的声音听起来有些干，Loki很清楚，现在这种情况不论是对自己还是对他，都是一种折磨。

“……嗯。”他张开嘴，尽量让自己的声音听起来不那么怪。

“你家里有抑制剂的对吗？我们很快就到你家了，再忍耐一下。”Thor继续安抚着他。

“好。”晕眩迫使Loki再次闭上了眼睛。

他不知道那个Omega给自己用了什么药，但是他清楚地感觉到自己的体温一直在持续不断地上升，他的衬衫被汗水沾湿黏黏糊糊地贴在身上，即使车里的暖气很足，即使他身上还裹着自己和Thor的外套，他依旧抑制不住地浑身颤抖。

而他身上那股香甜诱人的气息，也因为他的虚弱而越发不可收拾，至于包围着自己的，属于Thor的Alpha的荷尔蒙，此刻也不甘示弱地全面释放。

整个车子里都充满了情欲的味道。

但是Loki却明白，Thor在努力安抚自己。

“嘶……”他再一次咬住了自己的下唇，血腥气再一次在他的口腔内蔓延，疼痛勉强让他的大脑保持着清醒，而不是遵循身体本能向Thor的方向靠的更近。

“就快到了。”Thor再次开口说道，一面猛打转向，车子驶进了他们居住的社区。

 

车子停稳之后，Thor立马解开安全带跳下了车，他用最快的速度跑到后座的位置，却发现Loki已经推开了车门。

他眯着眼睛，就像是看不清面前的土地一般试探性地抬起一只脚，但就当他用手撑着身下的坐垫试图站起来的时候，身体却不受控制地整个向前倒了下去。

Thor伸手拉住了他。

“别勉强。”

Thor将他拽了起来，试图像刚刚把对方抱上车时一样将他带到屋子里去，但是Loki却推开了他的手臂。

Loki将头抵在他的肩膀上，重重地喘息，不知道是不是自己的荷尔蒙起了作用，他的身体抖得不那么厉害了。

大概过了一分钟，Loki挣脱了他的怀抱，跌跌撞撞地朝自己的房子走去。

这一次Thor没有阻止他，他只是紧紧跟在他身后，预备着在他下一次摔倒的时候扶住他。

Loki费了一番功夫才将门打开。

他几乎是跌进屋子里的，房间里没开灯，他在黑暗中一通乱撞，他可能撞翻了一个凳子，或许推到了台灯，他听到Tom惊呼一声从窗台上跳了下来，然后他终于摸到了茶几的边缘，终于摸到了那一盒抑制剂。

头顶的吊灯被“啪——”的一声打开了，Thor跟着他走进了屋子。

Loki一把抓过放在桌上的抑制剂，双手因为刚刚一系列过于勉强身体的动作不住地颤抖，他想要打开那个纸盒子，却发现对于现在的自己来说，仅仅是这样简单的事也变得困难无比。

“我来吧。”一只手抓住了他的手臂，没怎么费力就将他拉了起来，Thor皱着眉看着他，说道，“你先躺在沙发上。”

他根本没法反驳。

他只是仍由对方将自己放在沙发上，然后看着Thor打开那盒抑制剂，看他拿过一只没使用过的空针管，看着他熟练地准备好一切，再抓起自己的手臂将那些药剂尽数送进自己的身体里。

然后Thor就这么在沙发前的地毯上坐了下来，他静静地坐在那里，不时用手拨开Loki被汗水沾湿黏在额前的碎发。

身体里灼人的热度随着药剂的作用开始慢慢消退，Loki的气息也开始逐渐趋于平稳。但是奇怪的是，那种缠绕着两人的，浓郁的荷尔蒙的气息，却丝毫没有变淡。

Loki伸手抓住了Thor的手臂。

迎着对方略带疑惑的目光，Loki微微张开了嘴。

粉红色的舌尖不紧不慢地舔过自己还带着血迹的下唇，像是什么有意无意的试探。

Thor当然不是傻子，他不会不懂得这个动作的含义。

原本放在Loki额头上的手掌滑到了他的脑后，带着薄茧的手掌轻轻摩挲着他的后颈，然后Thor凑了过来，俯身吻住了他。

与上两次的吻都不同。

这一次属于Thor的荷尔蒙的香气随着这个吻的深入直直进入了他的身体最深处，Thor的手托着他的后脑勺，灵活的舌撬开他的贝齿，缠住他的舌，在他的口腔里肆无忌惮的攻城略地。

来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角滑了下来，又被对方细细舔去。

Thor吻着他的下唇，用舌尖按压着他的伤口，这种愉悦又混杂着疼痛的感觉让Loki不自觉地将手臂搭了他的脖子上，好让自己能更加贴近他。

空气中的香气愈发浓郁。

Loki仰着头大口大口地喘息，眼泪却不受控制地开始向外涌出。

多么可悲，不论自己此前做出了多少努力，却依旧无法抵抗信息素对自己身体的支配。明明已经使用了抑制剂，可面对眼前这个强大的Alpha，自己却依旧无法抑制地想要张开双腿，渴求着他的抚慰。

“Loki？”他的泪水流进了男人的掌心里，这让Thor抬起了头。

Loki没有回应，他紧紧抿着嘴巴，抬起一只手挡住了眼睛。他紧紧夹着双腿，试图压下身体里不断翻滚的欲望。

一旁的Thor也沉默了，原本托着自己后颈的手抽了出来，Loki不知道他是否要离开了。

他说不清Thor现在是怎么想的，或许在他眼里自己就是一个不折不扣的坏家伙，自己诱惑了他，却又总是用奇怪的方式拒绝他，一次又一次。

可就在下一刻，他却感到下身一凉，自己早已抬头的欲望就这么被对方握在了手里。

“Thor?!你——”Loki猛地放下了自己的手臂，但是对方却没有给他任何喘息的机会。

Thor将他的抗议和惊讶全部堵回了肚子里，用一个不算温柔的吻。他有些野蛮地掠夺着他口中的空气，直到Loki发出不舒服的呜咽声，直到Loki在推了几次他的肩膀却无果之后，狠狠地咬了他一口。

这是今天Loki第三次尝到血液的味道。

但是Thor却毫不在意地仍由他一点点舔去自己伤口渗出的血液，然后继续一下又一下轻啄着他的嘴角。

“别担心，我不会做什么，我只是想你舒服一点，我发誓。”

他一边说，一边加快了手上的动作。

“不、你……嗯……嗯嗯……”老实说这是Loki第一次享受来自别人的服务，这与自己动手是完全不同的两种感觉，他能做的只有绷直身子，随着Thor的动作将自己送入对方的手里。

Thor转而亲吻着他的脖颈，用舌尖舐去他额角的汗珠，含上他的耳垂，轻轻地吮吸。

无法抑制的呻吟从嘴角溢出，耳边是男人越来越沉重的呼吸声，Loki的双手死死揪着身下柔软的沙发布，然后在某一刻迎来了顶点。

泪水再一次涌出了眼眶，说不上是因为舒服还是别的什么复杂的情绪。

这一次他没有躲，他只是侧过身子，将头埋进了Thor坚实的胸膛里。

Thor没说话，他只是低下头，轻轻亲吻了Loki的额头。

正如他所说的，他没有再做什么。

Loki就这么靠在他怀里，Thor令人安心的味道和释放过后身体的轻松让他很快睡着了。

 

再次醒来时天已经大亮了。

首先映入眼帘的是熟悉的天花板和吊灯，Loki翻了个身，床头柜上的电子时钟提醒着他现在是早上六点。

他的头还是很痛，他记得昨晚自己想要离开的时候遇到了什么人，然后自己便中招了，在对方试图带自己离开酒吧的时候，Thor出现了。

“Thor？”Loki从床上爬了起来，他用手臂撑着上身朝卧室的一角看过去。

被他叫到名字的男人就躺在那里的小沙发上，那是Loki在天气好的时候用来午睡的地方，他看着那个金发大个子努力将身体缩成一团躺在上面，忍不住低头笑了。

身上的衣物已经被换过了，药物的影响也已经褪去，可当Loki的脚接触到柔软的地毯时，他的小腿还是不住的颤抖。

Thor没注意到他已经醒了，事实上这个男人正蜷在他那张小沙发上，睡得香甜。

Loki轻手轻脚地走到Thor身边蹲了下来。

他昨晚没有再碰自己，Loki实在想不明白他是怎么做到的，老实说，昨晚那种情况，就连自己都已经要忍不住对欲望屈服了，可Thor却就这样与自己呆在同一个屋子里睡了一夜。

他伸手拂过男人微皱的眉头，细细嗅着男人身上好闻的味道。

不知道是不是感受到了自己的触碰，Thor很快便醒了。他眯着眼睛愣愣地看着Loki，过了好一会儿才想起现在是个什么情况。

“你醒了Loki？感觉好些了吗？”他翻身坐了起来，就这么睡了一夜显然不太好受，Loki看着他活动了一下有些僵硬的肩膀。

“哦，是的好多了……谢谢你，Thor。”Loki却没有要站起来的意思，他继续蹲在Thor的身前，小声说道，“还有……对不起。”

“对不起？”Thor不解地看着他，“这又是为了什么？”

“很多，”Loki顿了顿，“包括那天对你说了过分的话。”

“哦，你知道我不在意的。”Thor摇摇头，伸手抓住了他的手臂试图将他拉起来。

“你这样不对。”Loki却挣开了他的手臂，继续说道。

“我不懂？”

“你昨晚为什么……我是说……”Loki有些犹豫地问道。

Thor却笑了，就像是听到了什么有趣的事情一般噗嗤一声笑了出来，他抬起手臂抚上Loki的脸颊，Loki顺势抬起头来望着他，Thor的眼睛很漂亮，这不是他第一次这样想了，就像大海一样。

“我不是傻子，我感受到了你的不甘和抗拒，如果在那种情况下我还要继续对你做什么，那可真是太愚蠢了。Loki，我喜欢，我尊敬你也爱着你，我希望你能明白这一点。”男人回望着他，缓缓地说道。

“所以我才说你错了。”Loki轻轻叹了一口气。

“为什么？”Thor皱起了眉，“我不明白。”

“你不该对我这么好。”Loki认真地说，“Thor，我不是你想象的那样，我不是的……我有那么多讨人厌的缺点，我不是什么正义的记者，我总是莫名其妙的生气，我不会做饭，我讨厌打扫屋子，我的生活实际上是一团糟，就像我这个人一样。”

Thor扬起了眉毛，但是没说话。

于是Loki继续说道：“你很好，真的，我承认我也喜欢着你，但是你不该喜欢我这样的人。你该找个更完美的Omega，与你更相称的那种，而不是我。”

“你刚刚说什么？”Thor却呆住了。

“我说……你不该喜欢我……”

“不不不，我是说前一句。”

“我说……”

“你说你也喜欢我！”Thor抬高了声音重复道，“对我来说这就足够了你明白吗Loki！在你之前我从未遇到过如此吸引我的人，我住在这里就是为了能够认识你，我想要和你多说几句话想要更了解你一点。我不敢太早告诉你我喜欢你，我怕你被我吓跑了，但是我又忍不住要你早点知道，这样我就可以名正言顺地开始追求你。”

Loki看着Thor，他看着这个高大的男人一次又一次的为了他低下头，一次又一次放低姿态去祈求他的爱，这让他感到不解。从出生的那一刻起，就连母亲都很少对他说过爱这种话，更多的时候，他在她眼里看到的是后悔和怨恨。至于那个血缘上算作他父亲的家伙，他不过是一个意外而产生的麻烦而已，他不爱自己，他对自己只有不屑。除了Bucky，没什么人是真正在意他的，可是他的Bucky之间的感情，超越了友情却更像是亲情。

他从未奢求过拥有爱情，他从未想象过会有这样一个人愿意爱着自己。与情欲无关，不是被信息素所支配，只是单纯的，爱着自己。

他的喉咙一阵发紧，胸口闷闷的，就像被一只手攥住了心脏一般，难以呼吸。

“我接受……”过了许久他才艰难地吐出这几个字，他抬手捧着Thor的脸，笑着吻上了男人的嘴唇，“我接受你的爱Thor Odison。”

 

虽然药剂的作用已经退去，但是Thor身上的荷尔蒙，却能轻松勾起他身体深处的渴求。

Loki修长的双腿缠在男人结实的腰上，仍由对方隔着底裤揉捏着他紧实的臀部，不断分泌的体液再一次让股间湿的一塌糊涂，但是Loki却毫不在意地眯起眼睛享受着Thor温柔又细腻的亲吻。

“这么快就湿了……”他在Loki的耳旁轻轻地叹气，灼热的气息喷在对方的脖颈上，引得怀里的人轻轻颤抖。

“那你还不快一点。”Loki有些抱怨地瞪着他。

明明到床的距离只有几步而已，可Loki却感觉两人挪动了一个世纪那么漫长。

他身上只套了一件松松垮垮的衬衫，在后背接触到柔软床铺的那一瞬间，Loki伸出手开始解决Thor身上这些碍事的衣物。

Thor却一点也不配合，他将吻压在Loki细长的脖颈上，轻轻的按压，啃咬，然后在上面留下痕迹。

这让身下的人十分不满，他不悦地“啧”了一声，然后突然伸手推开Thor，翻身跪坐在了他的身上。

“老实说，我想这么做很久了。”此时的Loki再不似平日那般从容不迫，他抬手拽起了Thor身上这件运动衫的下摆，有些急躁地将它向上拉去。

“什么？”Thor配合抬起双臂，让Loki顺利地将上衣从他身上脱了下来。

Loki没搭话，他只是牵起Thor的右手，引导着他拂过自己漂亮的腰线，将它带到早已一塌糊涂的底裤附近。Thor会意地用一只手指勾住了底裤的一边，不紧不慢地将它拉了下来。

Loki早已抬头的欲望就抵在他结实的腹肌上，随着身体的移动留下一片透明的痕迹。听到对方的喘息又沉了几分，Thor继续向更深处探索者，带着薄茧的指腹在不断收缩的穴口边按压着，Omega在发情期不断分泌的体液让他毫不费力地就将一根手指塞进了紧致的甬道之中，手指擦过柔软的内壁时，身上的人忍不住发出一声短促的呻吟，Loki的手按住了他的肩膀，整个人脱力一般的靠在了他的身上。

“告诉我，Loki，你是否有想过我？”Thor看着面前白皙的胸膛，看着对方因为情欲而挺立的乳首，有些坏心眼的含住了一颗，亲吻舔舐。

“啊……嗯……”Loki此时却没有心思去回答他的问题，他大张着双腿，仍由Thor的手指在自己的身后来回抽插，即使有了体液的润滑，这仍然是他的身体第一次接受外物，一开始胀痛和不适夹杂着一点点酥麻的快感，这让他再也无法抑制喉咙深处的声音。当身后的手指增加到三根的时候，他能做的只有讨好似得舔着Thor的耳垂，无意识地扭动着腰部配合着对方的动作，伏在对方的肩头不住地喘息。

“告诉我Loki，我想知道。”可Thor却不肯放弃似的，他抽出了手指，Loki听到了皮带解开的声音，然后有什么比手指更加炙热的东西抵在了他的后穴上。

Loki深吸了一口气，准备迎接接下来的一切。

可Thor却似乎并不急着进来，他用手按着Loki的后颈强迫他低下头与自己亲吻，来不及吞咽的津液顺着两人的嘴角流了下来，巨大的性器摩擦着他不断收缩的后穴，却迟迟不肯给予他抚慰。

“告诉我Loki，你究竟想了什么？”Thor又一次问道。

宽大的手掌沿着大腿内侧摩擦着，粗糙的手掌引得Loki的大腿一阵颤抖。

这个看着老实的金发大胸，终于露出真面目了。

快要被欲望逼疯了的Loki愤愤地想。

但是Loki毕竟是Loki，即使他承认自己爱着眼前这个男人，他仍然是那个希望自己能主导一切，不会轻易认输的男人。

于是他用尽全身的力气直起身子，用自己最为诱惑的嗓音说道，“我想着你自慰，就在这个房间里。”

他如愿地看着眼前的男人瞪大了眼睛直直地望着他，然后露出了胜利的笑容。

当然，胜利的喜悦并没有持续很久。

因为很快就在一阵天旋地转之中，Loki重新被压回到床上，Thor硬的发烫的性器顶着他湿润的穴口，不再温柔地向前挺身，将自己送进了他的体内。

这与手指是完全两种感觉，有那么一瞬间Loki甚至以为自己会被这个男人撕成两半，胀痛和酥麻沿着脊柱一路传到大脑，Loki紧紧攥住了身下的床单，却没发出一点声音。

Thor有些怜惜的伸手拨开了他额前的黑发，等他完全适应之后，才扶着他的腰部，开始挺动身体。

低哑的呻吟再也无法抑制。

Thor的力气很大，每一次都深入到最里面的地方，胀痛的感觉随着这种深入开始慢慢消失，取而代之的是一种难以言说的满足和快感。

“慢、慢点……啊……”Loki的腿重新缠上了对方的腰，他的手扯着Thor金色的头发，但是这都无法阻止对方每次都全部抽出，再整个顶入的粗暴动作。

“嗯……啊……你这个家伙……啊……”Loki不愿再压抑自己的声音，特别是当他发现自己的声音只会让身上的男人更加兴奋之后。

“你会把对面的邻居都叫醒的。”话是这么说的，但是Thor却只是笑着亲吻着他的脖颈，然后更加用力地撞进他的身体。

“你不是很喜欢这样……啊……你……”Loki也笑了，他用湿漉漉的被情欲蒙上了一层水汽的眼睛看着Thor，低声说道，“你变得更大了……哦老天……啊……我要被你弄坏了……”

“你是故意。”这次男人直起了身子，他拉开Loki的双腿，用手臂托着他的膝盖，这个动作让他进入的更深，Loki眯起了眼睛，他的手攀上了Thor的手臂，让自己的身体与男人贴的更近。

被汗水沾湿的黑发乱糟糟的散落在床上，此时的Loki，白皙的身体上布满了自己的Alpha留下的痕迹，他看着Thor，看着这个平日里彬彬有礼，沉稳温柔的男人因为自己而沉溺于情欲之中，他满意地欣赏着这只一直沉睡着的，如今只属于自己的野兽，看着他眼里的自己，听着他念着自己的名字……这一切都一切，都令Loki兴奋不已。

“啊……不行了……嗯……求你……啊……”

突然一阵酥麻让他的身体一个震颤，紧缩的后穴紧紧地裹住了Thor的性器，Thor楞了一下，然后立马又像终于找到了什么一样露出了笑容。他俯下身子，对着自己刚刚找到的地方又是一阵抽插。

“呃……”

“啊……嗯……Thor我不想……啊……”

“我明白……”男人俯身亲吻着他的嘴角，沉声说道，“我知道。”“啊……”强烈的快感让Loki蜷起了脚趾，在感受到身体里Thor释放的热流之后，他也挺起腰部，在完全没有触碰前端的情况下，达到了高潮。

Loki瞪大眼睛望着天花板，高潮过后短暂的空白让他差点忘了呼吸。伏在他身上的男人过了许久才支起身子，吻了吻他的额头。

Loki有些疲惫地回应了这个吻，然后翻了个身，抱着一旁的毯子蜷起了身体。

这一次Thor没有离开， 他只是在Loki身旁躺了下来，温柔地将他揽进了怀里。


	9. Chapter 9

手机响的时候，Loki刚从浴室里钻出来，他的身上只围了一条浴巾，被水沾湿的黑发随意地散开。

他几乎是第一时间就冲到床前抓起了手机，在按下接通键之前Loki瞅了一眼躺在床上的人。

Thor闭着眼睛，一手抱着自己的枕头，身体随着呼吸一起一伏，丝毫没有要醒来的迹象。

轻轻呼了一口气，Loki接通了电话。

“Bucky？”

“我们抓到他了。”Bucky那边听起来乱糟糟的，Loki似乎还听到了Steve的声音，他瞟了一眼放在桌上的时钟，现在是下午三点钟。

“什么时候？”他压低了声音问道。

“你现在不方便说话吗？”他还没有将Thor在这里的事情告诉Bucky，确切的说是，虽然在回到这里的第二天早上他就联络了Bucky一次，并将在酒吧发生的事情告诉了他，包括自己怎么遇到那个小个子男人，又是怎么被Thor搭救。

但是，他稍微省去了一些对案件侦破不会造成影响的小细节。

“这些事之后再跟你说……说说你抓住的那个家伙吧。”Loki在床边坐了下来，说道，“你们什么时候抓到他的？问出了什么？没问出什么你也不会联络我吧。”

“根据你的描述，还有那家酒吧老板提供的线索，我们昨天凌晨在那小子的公寓附近抓到了他。”Bucky向来不会对他的事情过问太多，这大概也是两人的友谊能维持至今的秘诀之一，“实在是没想到，贩卖违禁药物的人和杀害那些Alpha的居然是两个人……抱歉Loki，这次差点就连累了你。”

“想要补偿的话，就快点告诉我那个该死的小变态究竟有什么值得我写一写的故事。”Loki一手拿着电话一手拨开了额前还滴着水的碎发。

“能问出来的东西我都已经整理好发给你了。”Bucky顿了顿，然后说，“你该好好谢谢Thor医生，毕竟他这次救了你，我真不敢想象如果他没有及时赶到，你会怎么样……”

“他……”Loki刚想说些什么，手中电话却被抽走了。

“这点你不用担心Barnes警官，Loki已经好好的谢过我了。嗯……嗯……哈哈哈哈别担心……”不知何时醒来的男人正懒洋洋地靠在床头，一手抓着他的电话，另一只手攀上了他的手臂，将他往自己怀里拽。

“Odinson医生，我必须提醒你，不管是偷听别人打电话，还是抢别人电话，这两件事都很粗鲁。”Loki瞪了他一眼，但还是仍由他将自己拉回了床上。

可Thor却只是笑着冲他点点头，然后继续着与电话那头自己好友的对话。

“……好的，回见！我会告诉他的……”

Loki没再说话，只是伸长手臂拿过了放在一边的电脑，又在身后的人肉靠枕怀里找了个舒服的位置，然后打开了电脑。

“你的朋友很关心你。”Thor那边终于挂断了电话，他坐正了些好让Loki能靠得更舒服，一边用手拨弄着Loki还滴着水的发丝。

“帮我擦一下。”Loki将身上那唯一一条毛巾扯了下来丢给他。

“啧……你知道吗Loki，现在的你和我刚认识时的那个你，完全就像是两个人。”Thor一边说一边拿起毛巾帮他擦起了头发。

他的动作很轻，并且尽量不移动Loki的头部，这让Loki的视线可以一直停留在电脑屏幕上。

“我早告诉过你的，我这个人浑身都是毛病，你现在后悔也晚了？”Loki一边看着Bucky发给自己的文件一边笑着反问道。

“怎么会……”Thor低下了头，将自己的脸埋入Loki的颈窝里，满足地叹息道，“你知道的，我爱的不是你精心装扮的完美模样，我爱的是真正的那个你，自私也好、胆小也好，哪怕你是个十恶不赦的混蛋，我也一样爱你……”

他呼出的气息喷在Loki的脖子上，让他忍不住缩了缩肩膀。

“真不知道我现在是该说我很感动呢，还是说我没有傻到听不出你在骂我。”Loki撇了撇嘴，但嘴角却带着笑意。

“Barnes警官打电话来是为了什么事？你们调查的案件有进展了？”Thor问道。

“你还记得在酒吧见到的那个小个子男人吗？”Loki问。  
“那个Omega？”

“嗯哼~”Loki将电脑往Thor那边移了移，“他可不是个简单的Omega，你自己看吧。”

Adam Harrison，是那晚Loki在酒吧遇到的小个子男人的名字，也是这一连串凶杀案的制造者。

Adam的资料很普通，就像他给人的感觉一样，普普通通，毫不起眼。在一个普通的小镇出生，家里算不上富裕但也足够支撑他到这座城市完成学业。从小就喜欢音乐的Adam在学校里主修声乐，课余时间会在一些酒吧做歌手打工。

他或许可以就这么一直普普通通地过完大学四年，然后顺利毕业，运气好一点的话，他还会在城里找到一份不错的工作，或许是哪个孩子的声乐老师，或许是哪家剧团的一个小角色。

然而就在一年前，Adam得到了一份新的兼职。

HYDRA支付的薪水当然比普通的酒吧要高出不少，相信这也是他当初接下这份工作的重要原因之一。

可是他并不知道HYDRA并非单纯的酒吧那么简单，他不了解HYDRA那些地下生意，他也以为只是去唱歌而已，他并不会有什么危险。

但是他却忘了，他是一个Omega，他忘了这个世界对于一个Omega来说，永远充满了危险。

虽然身材矮小，但是他如果稍作打扮，并不会比那天Loki在HYDRA见到的男孩逊色。

可怜的Adam，在一年前某个工作结束之后回学校的晚上，被几个喝醉的客人拖进了路边的一辆车子里。

那几个家伙折磨了Adam整整一夜，在第二天的清晨将他丢在了某条偏僻街区的路边，是路过的居民帮他报了警并叫来了救护车。

Adam的检查报告显示他不仅被那几个家伙侵犯，还被注射了一些违禁药品，这使得他在被送去医院的时候状态十分糟糕，甚至影响到了后期对案件的调查。

Loki对这个案子还有些模糊的印象。

傻子都能看出来谁是谁非的性暴力犯罪，却被犯罪者重金聘请来的律师颠倒了黑白。

Adam得到了一大笔钱，却没有等到对那些伤害他的家伙的制裁。

这件事对他的身体和精神造成了极大的伤害，Adam在几个月后从学校离开了，那之后他的同学和往日的朋友便失去了他的消息。

“该死……”一直沉默的Thor在看到案件审判结果的时候，忍不出骂了出声，“法律根本没有给予他公平！”

“亲爱的Thor，这世界上不公平的事情太多了，法律无法触及的阴暗角落更是数不胜数。”Loki平静地说道。

那之后的Adam去了哪里，又经历什么，没有人知道。他只说自己在身体好了一些之后，便开始在一些餐馆打工，做一些洗盘子或者打扫卫生间这样不需要与太多人接触的工作。他没有回家去，他也没有和任何的家人或者朋友联络。

再后来，Adam结识了James Orlando，就是那个从HYDRA偷了药剂出来卖的药贩子。James显然很喜欢他，他们开始约会，James告诉了他很多事情，包括他赖以为生的那些药。

Loki不知道Adam为何突然决定要杀死James的那些客人，Bucky给他的报告里并没有这么详细的内容。但是Loki并不难想象，在经历了那样的事情之后，他心里对Alpha，对这个社会的恨意究竟到达了一个怎样的地步。

James并不知道他杀人的事情。

在他的眼里，Adam始终是那个乖巧听话的Omega。

“老实说我现在有些迷惑，他是个杀人犯，但是他又是那么值得同情。”Thor说。

“别傻了。”Loki合上了电脑，轻声说道，“凶手永远是不值得同情的，不论之前在他身上发生了什么，他都没有权利随意剥夺其他人的生命。了解他的故事只能帮助我们更好的理解他为什么会做出这些事，但是却不会改变他犯罪的事实。”

 

\--------------------------------

三个月后。

老实说Loki很不喜欢Thor家里这张过分柔软的床，这会让他每一次起床都变得格外艰难。

好吧，在自己家里的时候让他起床也不是一件容易的事情。

厚重的窗帘将阳光挡在了外面，也让Loki很难判断现在究竟几点了。

Thor不在房间里，但是Loki听到了楼下有交谈的声音，毫无疑问他正在工作。

两人在一起后的第三个月，生活似乎并没有什大变化。

Loki依旧过着日夜颠倒算不上规律的日子，在他忙的时候，或许两人会接连两个星期无法见面。不过Thor拿到了他家里的钥匙，他偶尔会在Loki外出或者睡觉的时候进入他的房子，帮他补充冰箱里的食物，或者照顾Tom。

虽然可以看出Thor对自己的生活习惯有那么些来自医生的不满，但是他却并没有试图改变Loki的生活。

Loki也会带着自己的电脑和资料跑到Thor家里来，特别是在他想吃Thor做的土豆浓汤的时候。

他会霸占Thor的沙发直到深夜，然后在自己恋人熟睡的时候再轻手轻脚地回到楼上的卧室，他会轻轻掀开被子的一角然后以最快的速度钻进去。每一次Thor都会在半梦半醒间伸手揽住他的肩膀，然后在他的后颈上落下一个晚安吻。

Loki愣愣地看着天花板出神了好一会儿，他竖起耳朵认真听着楼下的动静，虽然卧室与Thor工作的书房有段距离，但是因为这栋房子也不算太大，每当Thor有病人的时候他还是能听到他们谈话的声音的。当然了，他对他们谈话的内容并不感兴趣，只是听到Thor的声音会让他感觉很舒服。

又过了大概十分钟的样子，随着大脑的苏醒，他的胃也开始提醒他早已过了吃饭的时间。

Loki掀开被子坐了起来。

三月的天气已经开始暖和了起来，况且Thor家里的暖气开得很足，这让他可以像在自己家里一样只穿很少的衣服，或者赤着脚在地上走来走去。

他抓起放在一旁的手机看了一眼，有两条新的信息，分别来自Bucky和Peter。

今天Thor邀请了Bucky和Steve来家里吃晚饭，按照他的说法是，他自从来到这里也一直没什么朋友，Loki的朋友又一直对Loki很照顾，他想借此机会谢谢他们。

Loki当即就翻了个白眼对他说，你不是还有那位红发美人做朋友。

但是Thor却笑着将他从沙发另一头拉进自己怀里，然后说我又不是看不出来你不喜欢Natasha。

哦我是不喜欢，我还想把她弄进监狱，想看看她那样骄傲的人落魄是怎样的一副光景呢。

当然了，这些话Loki并没有说出口。

距离那件案子结束已经过去三个月了，生活在这座城市里的人们也早已经忘记了这件警方都没有透露太多细节的案件。

Adam因为杀人接下来的日子都将在监狱中度过，他从前的经历让他免除了死刑，但是Loki想对于他来说活着或许比死要更加恐怖一点。至于那个意外被抓的倒霉药贩子James Orlando，虽然他的刑期相对来说要短一些，但是他惹到的对象却没能让他活着走出监狱。

大约一个月之前，Bucky告诉Loki那家伙死在了监狱里，死因是监狱里突然爆发的斗殴。

混乱中有人用刀子刺伤了他。

他的死法让Loki想起了那个被他杀死的供货商。

这个结局倒是在意料之中，Loki并没有感到十分惊讶。

至于HYDRA，依旧像从前那样生意红火，即使Loki在自己的文章中揭露了关于那些药剂的事情，也并没有引起过多的讨论，或者说，除了他之外，并没有一家媒体对这些药剂进行报道。

Natasha Romanoff默许了他的行为，她自然会有应对方法。

对方不是个好惹的家伙，聪明如Loki也知道自己不该再继续下去。

不过，这和他在私下里盼望这个女人有一天会倒霉并不冲突。

Loki只套了一件衬衫便从床上跳了下来，他赤着脚走到窗边拉开了窗帘。

耀眼的阳光迫使他眯起了眼睛，在适应了一会儿之后，他看到Thor那位邻居老太太正在后院收拾草坪。

她显然也看到了Loki，因为很快她就摘下了手上的橡胶手套，冲Loki挥了挥手。

Thor那个傻大个，曾经在某个两人外出晚餐回来的时候热情地对邻居老太太介绍Loki，说这是他的恋人。

Loki礼貌性地冲对方笑了笑，然后快速转身离开了窗边。

他重新回到床上并且拿起了自己的手机。

老实说虽然他早知道今晚的晚餐，但是Thor具体要用什么东西来招待客人，他却一概不知。

于是他决定先回复Peter。

是的，今天的晚餐也邀请了Peter。

Thor很喜欢Peter这个孩子，Loki也是，比起让他吃个三明治或者其他什么东西当晚餐，Loki更愿意把他叫来吃些更好的。

Peter的叔叔婶婶对他很好，只不过他们没什么时间照顾他而已。

“我实在是不明白三明治有什么好吃的，就算像他说的那样是他们那个区最美味的三明治。”Loki不止一次这么对Thor说。

“你会因为他去上大学而难过吗？”Thor一边翻着手里的书一边问。

“哦得了吧，他又不是我的孩子，我才不会因为他去上大学而想他。”Loki大声争辩道。

“可是在我看来，你把他当做你的弟弟。”Thor笑着说。

Loki没再说话，某种意义上Thor说的也没错。

这也是Thor最让他生气的一点，他明明是个又蠢又笨的傻大个，却总在一些问题上敏锐得超出Loki的想象。

不过今天在Peter过来之前，Loki还有一件事情要交给他去做。

他有一个邮箱。

他想每一个像他这样的作家、记者或者小有名气的人，都会有这么一个邮箱。虽然在这个年代，大家都习惯了用更加便捷的电子邮件，但是总有那么一些人还是喜欢这种传统的方式。

于是他在城市的另一头租了这么一个邮箱。

他会在一个月中的某一天去看一个这个邮箱。

有时候他会收到一些礼物，一些自己亲手制作的礼物，或者已经发霉的饼干之类的东西；有时候是一些对他某一篇文章的评价，或者是一些他可能会感兴趣的案件的线索，当然了，其中也不乏一些让人看了不太舒服的内容，不过这一类信件Loki一般都选择了无视。

他本来是一个月去清理一次邮箱的，但是现在情况有那么些不一样了。

与Thor在一起之后，在没有什么要紧工作的时候，他开始花大把大把的时间赖在这张舒适的床上，就像现在这样。

要不是前天管理员打电话来告诉他邮箱就快满了，他都忘记了还有这么一件事需要去做。

但是就像现在这样，即使肚子饿得咕咕叫，他也不想从床上下去，于是他想到了Peter。

那地方离Peter的学校并不是很远，在他放学之后可以帮自己去解决一下这个问题，然后再来Thor家里吃晚餐。

在将邮箱的密码告诉Peter之后，Loki听到了楼下Thor送病人出门的声音。

他将手机丢到了枕头上，翻了个身将自己埋回了被子里。

又过了好一会儿，卧室的房门被推开了，还伴随着一阵食物的香味。

“我猜你快要饿死了。”

Loki抬起头看向门口，Thor正拿着一个盘子走了进来。

“告诉我你做了煎饼。”他用最快的速度爬了起来，眼睛一直盯着Thor手里的盘子。

“早上做好的，稍微热了一下，味道应该不会太糟糕。”Thor走到他身边坐了下来，将盘子递到了他面前。

“我真是爱死你了。”Loki十分不走心地亲了亲他的嘴角，然后便开始专注解决这盘美味的煎饼。

“要知道，我经常在思考一个问题Loki。”Thor说。

“什么？”Loki头也不抬地问。

“你究竟是爱我多一点，还是爱我做的食物多一点。”Thor笑道。

“明显是后者。”Loki不假思索地说道。

“就知道你要这么说。”Thor笑笑，伸手帮他将滑落到眼前的头发捋到了耳后。

 

当厨房里第三次爆发出一阵意义不明的大笑时，Loki终于忍不住放下了手里的游戏手柄。

“我不知道原来Steve是个这么……爱交朋友的人。”他看了一眼坐在身后沙发上的Bucky。

“Odinson医生是个很好的人，Steve喜欢这样的人。”Bucky解释道。

“哦这点我赞同，我也很喜欢Thor！”Peter的注意力明显还在面前的游戏上，“Loki别在这种关键时刻停下啊！”

“没有我你也能赢的，我相信那你，孩子。”Loki拍了拍他的肩，起身走到Bucky身边坐了下来。

“我能跟Thor借这个游戏回去玩吗？我在网上查过了，这个游戏有五种结局，我今天一定玩不完。”Peter又问道。

“我想没什么问题，等下你可以问问他。”Loki说。

“你看起来好多了。”Bucky突然说道。

“嗯？什么好多了？你知道我昨晚几点睡的吗？”Loki拿起桌子上的茶喝了一口。

“别装傻，你知道我是什么意思。”Bucky眨眨眼，“我是说，和Odinson医生在一起之后，你整个人看起来好多了。你知道的Loki，我从前一直很担心你，但是我又不能一直陪着你，现在有Thor在你身边我很开心。”

“你说话真是越来越像我老妈了。”Loki垂下眼睛不再看他。

“你们两会在我去上大学之前结婚吗？”Peter突然大声问道，“我是说，那样最好了，我还可以参加婚礼……”

“结婚？你在说什么鬼？”Loki像是听到了什么不可思议的事情一般瞪大了眼睛，“不可能的……结婚什么的……”

“这有什么不可能的。”Bucky说，“这么多年了，你不就在等着Thor这样的人，现在……”

“那你和Steve怎么还不结婚？”话一出口Loki就后悔了。

这个问题的答案，Bucky不说他也知道。

以Steve对他的感情，求婚这种事情Loki敢保证已经不止发生过一次，至于两人为何至今也只是住在一起的关系，问题一定出在自己好友身上。

Bucky曾经对Loki说过Steve很喜欢小孩子，但是身为Beta的他显然没法为Steve带来一个属于两人的孩子。

这个想法实在是愚蠢。

Loki承认自己现在爱着Thor，但是他也明确告诉过Thor自己目前并没有要一个孩子这种的打算，看得出那家伙有点失望，但是这并没有影响到两人的关系。

Loki认为另一个金发大个子也不会被这种问题影响到与自己好友的感情。

但是Bucky这个死脑筋却总是想不明白这一点。

看到好友的眼神黯淡了下来，Loki知道自己的话伤害到了他，但是他却又不知道要如何安慰他，况且现在还有Peter在场，实在是不适合继续谈论这个问题。

于是他将游戏手柄塞进了Bucky手里，丢下一句“你先陪Peter玩一会儿”便溜出了客厅。

或许他该去看看厨房里那两个家伙究竟因为什么事情笑个不停。

抱着这样的想法，Loki开始朝厨房走去。

Peter的书包就放在门口的架子上，玄关处的桌子上放着他为自己取来的那堆信。还好这次没什么奇怪的礼物，只是一些信件而已，Loki打算明天睡醒之后再看。

“……我那时候第一次见到Loki。”

厨房里传来了Thor和Steve的笑声，Loki不自觉加快了脚步。

“就知道你们两在背后说我坏话。”他小声嘟囔道。

可就在这时，门铃却响了起来。

这个时间已经不会有病人来了，或许是快递员？或者Thor点了什么外卖？又或者是隔壁邻居老太太的水管又坏了。

Loki犹豫了一下，还是走到门前打开了门。

“请问……你找谁？”

一个棕发小个子男人站在门口，他的手里抱着一瓶看起来很不错的酒和一大捧夸张的玫瑰花。

Loki可不知道今晚的宾客名单上还有这么一号人。

“哦~~~~~就是你了~~~~~~~”男人上下打量了Loki一番之后，突然将手里的花塞进了Loki的怀里，“Thor偷偷藏起来的美人！”


	10. Chapter 10

即使男人说出了Thor的名字，即使他看起来就像是被邀请来参加晚餐的客人之一，但Loki还是不打算让他就这么进入房子。

他一手抱着男人硬塞过来的玫瑰花，一手扶在门框上，一脸戒备地问道：“恕我冒昧，您是……”

“你明明长了一张这么精明的脸，却看不出来我是这栋房子主人的朋友吗？”小个子男人像是听到了什么不可思议的事情一般瞪大了眼睛，“Thor不是一直很喜欢那种头脑聪明的美人吗，就像他那个前……”

“我从未听他说今天还有一位客人。”Loki打断了他。

“哦他当然不会告诉你，因为他本人都不知道我要来。”男人说罢有些不耐烦地朝屋子里探了探头，“嘿美人儿你听着，我不是什么可疑分子，不是什么强盗或者电影里演的医生的精神病人，你知道Thor Odinson也不是精神科医生对吧？再说了哪个强盗会开着这样的车子出来抢劫？”他顿了顿，指了指身后停在路边那辆价格不菲的红色跑车，又说，“我手上没拿着枪而是带着一瓶上好的红酒和给你的玫瑰花，难道你不觉得把我拒之门外是一件很不好的事情吗？”

Loki看着他几乎没怎么喘气地说完了这么一长串话，不自觉皱起了眉。

一个奇怪的家伙，但是似乎真的没什么危险。

天已经完全黑了，借着门前昏暗的灯光，Loki再一次打量起眼前的男人来，这一次，他居然觉得这个人有些眼熟。

自己说不定在哪里见过他。

可还没等他想起来自己究竟在哪里见过这个男人的时候，Thor已经注意到了这里的动静。

他还系着他那条有些可笑的围裙，就这么直接从厨房走了出来。

“Loki？发生了什么事？我听到……”他的话还没说完，就看到站在门口的男人。

Thor先是愣了几秒钟，显然就像男人说的那样，他也不知道今晚还会有这么一位访客，但是很快他就咧开嘴笑了。

“Tony！好久不见了我的朋友！”

他张开双臂朝男人走了过来，Loki向后退了一步，这才没有被夹在热情拥抱的两人中间。

“Tony……？”

被叫做Tony的人很快就被Thor请进了屋，他将手里的红酒递给了Thor，然后冲着Loki笑道：“美人儿，我没说错吧，我可不是什么可疑的人。”

Loki没说话，但是看在Thor的面子上他还是极不情愿地挤出一个假笑。

他不喜欢眼前这个轻佻又话唠的男人，即使他是Thor朋友，并且是看起来关系很好的那一种。

说起来，他也不喜欢Thor另一位朋友，那位红发美人Natasha Romanoff。

想到这里，Loki忍不住在心里感叹，Thor Odinson这样的男人，对自己究竟是有多大的吸引力，才能让自己在忍受他这些讨人厌的朋友们的同时，还继续与他交往的。

“哦忘了介绍了，Loki，这是Tony，我的好朋友，你应该知道他的，他……”Thor的话还没说完，就被身后的一声惊呼打断了。

“哦我的老天！！！Tony Stark？？？？我没看错吧？？”

Loki扭头一看，不知何时原本在屋子里打游戏的Peter和Bucky也走了出来，并且Peter就像看到了什么不得了的景象一般张大了嘴巴，一脸的难以置信。

Tony……Tony Stark……

“……Tony Stark？”这下Loki总算是想起来自己为何会觉得这个男人眼熟了，他将目光重新落回男人身上，玄关的明亮的灯光终于让她看清了这个小个子男人。

何止是眼熟，他几乎经常会在电视和各种新闻里看到这个男人。

“就是那个Stark工业的……”Bucky小声向身边的Peter询问道。

“是的没错就是我~天才、百万富翁、花花公子、慈善家——Tony Stark~”Stark笑着大声回答道。

Loki强忍住自己想要翻个白眼的冲动。

Stark工业的董事长，一个众所周知的天才，十五岁时就进入[麻省理工学院](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E9%BA%BB%E7%9C%81%E7%90%86%E5%B7%A5%E5%AD%A6%E9%99%A2)电子工程系大学部就读并以最高分毕业。父母在一场车祸中去世，之后便接管了父亲的公司。虽然在媒体上的形象一直是个玩世不恭的花花公子，但是Loki认为他年纪轻轻便接管了Stark企业并让其继续发展壮大，自然有他的过人之处。

不过……

他有些不悦地看着这个不请自来的，自己男朋友的好友。

他还真如外界所说的那样，是个傲慢的自大狂。

大概是注意到了Loki的表情，Thor伸手将他拉到了自己身边，亲昵地揽着他的肩膀对Stark介绍道：“Tony，这是Loki。”

“哦哦哦哦！我从Natasha那里听说了，说你藏了一位大美人在家里，连她都懒得见了！”Stark冲Loki眨眨眼，“所以我立马就要到了你的地址一路狂飚过来了，我一定要看看把Natasha都比下去的美人，究竟是什么样的~”

“初次见面，Loki Laufeyson。”Loki敷衍地冲他笑笑。

“ Laufeyson？”听到Loki的名字，原本笑容满面的男人突然皱起了眉。

“有什么问题吗？”Loki问道。

“哦……不没什么！我只是觉得这个姓不太常见！”但男人很快就换回了刚刚那副表情，像是什么都没发生似的笑嘻嘻地对Thor说，“还真的是个美人儿！”

直觉告诉Loki，他一定知道些什么，不论是关于自己又或是关于自己那位父亲。

 

晚饭还是顺利进行下去了，即使有那位奇怪的突然出现的Stark的加入。

Bucky和Steve虽然看起来对Thor有这样“厉害”的朋友感到有些惊讶，但是他们两对餐桌上再加一把椅子并没有什么意见，况且这位Stark先生又是那么风趣健谈，实在是为今天的晚餐增色不少。

至于从Stark出现就一副小粉丝姿态的Peter，事实证明他还真是这位Stark先生的忠实粉丝，他甚至表示了自己一直想要去Stark工业实习。而我们善解人意的Stark先生也立马说，既然是Thor的小朋友，随时欢迎。只要视力没问题的人都能看出来，我们的睡衣宝宝听到这话已经忍不出要隔着桌子给他亲爱的Stark先生一个爱的拥抱了。

Peter你个傻孩子，像这种男人的话怎么能当真呢，况且他还在喝酒。

没人注意到沉默的Loki，没人注意到他将盘子里的西蓝花戳烂了并且一口牛肉都没吃，甚至是那个笨蛋Thor。

他只顾着和阔别已久的老友叙旧了，哪有心思去看看坐在他手边的Loki究竟吃了多少东西。

本着反正不是我的打碎了也无所谓的精神，Loki将餐桌上的盘子收起来然后不算温柔地丢进了水池里。他听到了大门关上的声音，看来Thor总算将客人全部送走了。

他伸手拧开了水龙头。

“哦Loki，我不是说等我回来收拾吗。”Thor很快就走进了厨房，他走到Loki身后，说道。

“我还以为你要亲自送Stark先生回酒店去呢。”Loki转过身，十分善解人意地说。

“别以为我没发现你在生气。”Thor伸长手臂关上了水龙头，然后将一脸别扭的恋人抱在了怀里，“Tony说话就是那个样子，可是我跟你保证，他是个好人，没有恶意的。”

“我在生气？不不不……”Loki说着就伸出双手撑在Thor的胸前，将两人的距离拉开，“我只是没想到，你有那么多厉害的朋友，我却一个也不知道。Natasha Romanoff就够让我吃惊了，没想到你还认识Tony Stark。我想，就算明天总统先生突然出现在我面前说是你的什么好友亲戚之类的，我也不会太惊讶了。”

“我不是有意隐瞒的，”Thor急忙解释道，“Tony不在这个城市，我们已经有两三年没见了，我不知道他为什么会突然过来，我没想对你隐瞒什么的Loki。”

Loki抬头看着他，许久才开口道：“可是我有。”

“……”Thor疑惑地看着他，“我不明白……”

“你就没什么想问我的？关于刚刚Stark听到我名字之后的奇怪表情。别装了，刚刚除了Peter，在场的人都能看出来他是想说什么的吧，但是碍于一些事，或者说是顾及到你，他并没有说。”Loki弯腰从Thor的怀里钻了出来，头也不回地走出了厨房，“你就没什么想问我的吗？”

Thor跟在他身后，两人一起走进了客厅里。

客厅的吊灯关着，只有沙发旁桌子上一盏小小的台灯发出微弱的光。

Loki径直走到沙发前坐了下来，Thor随后坐在了他的身边。

他伸手握住了Loki的手，然后说道：“是的，关于你我有很多想知道的事情，但是我想当你愿意的时候，你就会说了，所以我没问。”

“这并不代表我不在乎你，你知道的。”他牵起Loki的右手，并在手背上落下了一个吻。

Loki望着他，过了好半天才低头笑了。

“你可真是个傻瓜。”

“我知道，你每天都好心提醒我了，我已经十分清楚了。”

“不打算反驳？”

“嗯~~你喜欢这么说的话，我无所谓。”

“噢Thor……”Loki换了个姿势，在自己恋人的怀里躺了下来。

Thor低头用带着薄茧的手指轻轻梳理着他的头发。

“ Laufeyson……这个姓的确不常见。”Loki看着头顶昏黄的灯光，缓缓说道，“ Laufey，或者说我该叫父亲。是的，就是那个 Laufey……你别这样看着我，我也不是有意隐瞒你，只不过我已经脱离那个人很久了。”

“我是 Laufey的私生子，一个从未对外界公开承认的孩子。我的母亲……不过是他众多情人中的一个，我想对于他们两个人来说，我的到来都是个意外吧……就是，你知道的，本来不该出生的那种小孩。”

当他说完这句话的时候，他注意到Thor皱起了眉，显然他并不喜欢Loki这么说自己。

但是Loki还是继续说了下去：“我母亲是个天真的女人，不是都说陷入爱情的家伙脑子都会变得有点迟钝吗？她以为那个男人可以给她她想要的爱情，或者说，如果有我的话，她就可以留住那个男人的心。但是很不幸，在那男人知道我存在之前，就留下一笔钱将她抛弃了。”

“我想你对我出生之后十几年的生活都不会感兴趣的，而且说实话我已经不太想回忆这段日子了，总之我们过得不太好，她什么都不会，也没读过什么书，年纪大了以后连男人们都懒得看她几眼了。不过也就是那时候，我在学校里认识了Bucky。后来她因为一场车祸死了，警察发现没有任何亲戚可以收养我，在我被送去福利院之前，Laufey不知道通过什么途径找到了我。”

“虽说是私生子，其实生活还是不错的。我搬进了他的大宅，家里的佣人会叫我Loki少爷，他供我上了大学，给我请来了各种各样的老师教我这样那样的事情。”

“后来我从那个地方逃了出来，我再没见过那个男人。”

Thor一直没说话，就这么听他断断续续地讲完了这一切。

“你就不想说点什么？”Loki终于忍不住问道。

“我想说……我很抱歉。”Thor垂下眼睛。

“哈？”

“我在想，我父母一直想要再领养一个孩子的……如果当初你父亲没有找到你，或许……”

“哈哈哈哈！或许我会被你远在澳洲的父母领养，然后成为你的弟弟是吗？”

“这没什么不可能！他们当初还想要去领养一个亚洲小孩！”Thor说道。

“然后呢？”Loki突然爬起来凑近了笑道，“然后我亲爱的哥哥Thor还会像现在这样，一天到晚想着如何将自己的弟弟拐上床吗？”

“噢！Loki！你知道我不是那个意思……”如愿看到自家的大猫涨红了脸，Loki满意地勾起了嘴角。

“我觉得你这个想法还挺有趣的，哥哥。”

“马上停止使用这个词Loki。”

“好吧，我亲爱的哥哥，我现在很累了，或许你愿意带我到浴室里去。”

“……Loki。”

当他被Thor直接打横抱起，连鞋子都没穿就这么奔向楼上浴室的时候，Loki早已将那个毁了自己可爱晚餐的Tony Stark的事情抛到了九霄云外。

 

第二天一大早，Loki在Thor的监督下吃完早饭之后，便赶在他的病人到来之前离开了Thor家。

今天的工作结束之后Thor将和他那几个Loki不怎么喜欢的好朋友小聚一下。虽然他十分愿意带着Loki一起去，但是Loki却以还有许多工作为由拒绝了他。

他承认他喜欢Thor，他喜欢Thor的眼睛，喜欢Thor的胡渣，喜欢Thor如神祗一般完美的身材，喜欢他说话的声音，喜欢他的味道……他喜欢和Thor在一起的时间，但是这并不代表Loki愿意每时每刻都和他待在一起。

他希望两人即使在一起，也拥有自己的空间、朋友以及工作，作为两个独立的亲密个体。

Thor对此没什么意见，事实上他也足够尊重Loki做出的每一个选择，这大概算是Loki最喜欢他的一点。

他从未因为自己是Loki的Alpha就妄图控制或者干涉他的生活，不然他也不会认为两人现在维持这种短暂标记的状态也没什么不好。

Loki带着Peter帮他取回来的那一大包信件回到了家，Tom好奇地在那个牛皮纸包裹旁边转来转去，但是很快就失去了兴趣。

“这东西可不能吃。”Loki帮它填满了食盒，然后脱下了自己的外套，拿起包裹走进了书房。

这便是他今天的工作。

是的，他会将这里的每一封信都看一遍，虽然这些信的内容大部分都没什么营养，虽然每一次都能看到那么一两封不太好的东西，这也是他选择回家再进行这项工作的主要原因。即使自己那位善解人意的恋人不会多说什么，可是要是让他看到了那些东西，总还是会让他对自己多那么一两分担心。再说了，这件看起来没什么意义又很麻烦的工作，也不是毫无价值。之前也说过了，有人会在来信中给他提供一些事情的线索，一些连警方都还未发现的事情的线索，一些能帮助他写出一篇不错文章的线索。

虽说不是每次都能中奖，但是这样的好事也发生过那么几次。

Loki将信件全部倒在了书房的地毯上，然后就这么席地坐了下来，要看完这么一大堆信件并不是一件轻松的工作，所以在第一次这么干以后，他慢慢摸索出了一些小窍门，一些在阅读内容之前的准备工作。

给他写信的人其实只有那么几类人：粉丝、读者、提供线索的人、以及讨厌他的人。

除了第二类人，其他三种来信人其实都比较固定。喜欢写信或者寄礼物给他的读者和粉丝，Loki基本上已经记住了他们的名字，他会先将这些信件整理起来，稍后再看。至于那些讨厌他的人，虽然每一次寄信都不会使用真名，内容和邮寄的地址也在不断变化，但是……

“啊……”Loki拿起一封看起来鼓鼓囊囊的信封，白色的信封上还沾了些油渍之类的东西，他有些无奈地摇了摇头，“这家伙这次又撕了多少份报纸才拼出这封信呢，虽然每次内容都不一样，但是好歹别用手写地址吧。”

说罢他就将手里这封信丢进了垃圾桶里。

他现在需要寻找的，是那些看起来比较陌生的名字，既不属于读者又不属于刚刚那封信的寄出者，是那些头一次联系自己，有些新鲜的东西要告诉自己的人。

但是很快，Loki就在这一大堆信件之中，看到了一个让他十分眼熟的名字。

Alice Fowler ，一个大约从去年六月份开始给自己写信的女人。

她既不属于读者，也不属于讨厌Loki的那一类人，起初Loki的确在她的信里看到了一些令他感兴趣的东西。

那是去年的六月中旬，从五月底就开始变热的天气让Loki恨不得一整天都钻在家里抱着空调度过。那天的气温很高，刚刚去取回信件的Loki一回到家里就迫不及待地打开了空调，他从冰箱里拿出一瓶冰水，又去浴室简单的冲了个凉，换上了一身干净的衣服，这才坐到书房里开始浏览来信的工作。

那也是他第一次看到Alice Fowler 的名字。

信封上的邮戳显示她来自距离Loki所居住的城市有段距离的小镇上，Loki从未去过那里，但是他也没有感到奇怪，他经常受到来自全国各地的信件，甚至有一些国外的读者，会通过电子邮件联系他。

Loki像往常一样为信件做好了分类，然后他第一个就打开了这位初次来信的Alice Fowler的信封。

信不长，内容也很简单，但是因为字迹潦草难以辨认让Loki花了一番功夫。

来信人Alice声称，她之前在网络上偶然看到了Loki的一篇文章，然后按照文章来源地址找到了他的网站，她看了很多他写过的报道，认为他是一名富有正义感的记者，并且她感觉Loki非常勇敢，于是她决定将发生在自己侄子身上的事情告诉Loki。

Alice有一个哥哥，两人感情算不上十分亲密，特别是在成年之后哥哥离开了父母家去了另一座城市，他们便没怎么联系过了。那之后过了几年，Alice的父母过世，哥哥也找到了自己喜欢的女人结婚并且拥有了一个自己的孩子。

Alice没见过这个孩子，只在他出生之后收到过哥哥的一封邮件，那里面附上了一张小孩的照片。她偶尔会与哥哥联系，但是对于这个孩子，哥哥总是避而不谈。

她感到很奇怪，但是却没有多问。

她第一次见到这孩子，是在自己的哥哥去世之后。

对于哥哥的死因，Alice在她的第一封信中并没有详谈，只是以疾病去世一笔带过。那之后她被社会福利机构的人通知她的侄子无人照料，她这才知道了原来那个孩子并非照片上看起来那么健康。

他因为天生的残疾无法行走，在父亲去世之后，他的母亲不堪重负，终于在某一天悄悄离开。

于是，这个可怜的孩子变成了一名孤儿。

看到这里，Loki以为Alice会抚养这个孩子，但是对方却在信中说，她的侄子被送去了一个当地政府为身患残疾的儿童和老人搭建的福利院里，而这个福利院便是这孩子噩梦的开始。

她在信中称，她在那之后曾经去福利院探望过她的侄子，那孩子看起来十分奇怪，身体上也总是有一些或新或旧的伤痕以及针孔，但是当她询问医务人员的时候，对方却极其含糊的表示那只是对他的治疗。她还提到了她认为那个孩子的精神状态很奇怪，一定遭受了什么可怕的事情。

她告诉Loki，那家福利院一定在进行一些奇怪的实验，而实验品就是这些无亲无故的老人和孩子。

不得不说，这封信的内容的确引起了Loki很大的兴趣。如果这个叫Alice的女人所写的一切都是真的，那一定是个大新闻。但是同时，这封信也充满了让Loki感到费解的地方。

首先，如果她认为她的侄子遭受了什么可怕的事情，为什么一开始她不收养这个孩子呢？难道是因为她自身也有一些疾病或者经济上的问题，让她无力抚养这个孩子吗？

Loki决定先从这个女人开始调查起。

他原本对这件事情是充满了热情的，但是对Alice Fowler的调查却让他大失所望。

调查报告显示Alice Fowler的家族一直有遗传的精神病史，他的哥哥就是因为精神分裂在自家卧室里自杀的，她虽然至今都没有发病的迹象，但是并不排除有朝一日会发病的可能。

所以她没有收养自己的侄子。

至于她口中的那家福利院，的确是当地政府在二十年前为孤寡无依的老人和一些身患残疾的孤儿建立的，一直没什么负面新闻，甚至连老人被护工虐待这样的消息都没有出现过。

所以她信中所写的一切，很有可能只是这个女人的幻想。

思量再三，Loki最终选择放弃了继续调查这件事。

而那之后，女人每个月都会写信给他，即使他一封信都没有回复。

信的内容Loki也看了，大都是关于她侄子现状的报告，并没有什么新鲜的内容。

现在算来，这已经是她写给Loki的第十三封信了。

邮戳的日期显示信是上个月送来的，也就是说，她这个月并没有给自己写信。

或许她已经厌倦了这个游戏。

Loki没再多想，他放下了手中的信封，或许晚一点，他会再看看这最后一封信究竟说了什么。


	11. Chapter 11

Loki自己都没想到，这封来自Alice Fowler的信，居然就这么被他遗忘在了书架的一角。一直到一周后被他叫来帮忙整理旧书的Bucky看到了并询问他这封信是否还有用，他这才反应过来自己居然忘了这回事。  
这天Loki正因为社区下周要举办的义卖活动头疼不已。  
Thor对这种活动的热情很高，即使是刚搬来，他还是努力翻了不少东西出来卖，不过要Loki说，那根本就不算旧物。至于他自己，可以卖的旧书倒是不少，但是要将这些东西从他那一面墙的书架上全部整理出来，就又是一项大工程了。  
他本来可以找Thor帮忙的，他也不得不承认与Thor交往的这几个月，自己在方方面面都十分依赖Thor。  
自己心里清楚是一码事，被对方察觉的话就是另一码事了。  
于是他特意挑了一个Thor和Steve一起去打球的周六，将刚巧不用值班的Bucky叫了过来。  
哦是的，在那次愉快的晚餐之后，Thor和Steve居然迅速成为了好朋友，还会偶尔约着一起出去晨跑或者打球之类的。  
“我都不知道他们什么时候变得这么要好了！”当Loki发出这样的感叹的时候，Bucky刚好看到了那封被他随手丢在书架上的信。  
“嘿这和你那一大袋子信是一起的吗？”Bucky拿起信封问道，“看起来还没拆过呢？”  
“哈？”Loki蹲在书房正中央的地板上，面前是一大箱已经看过，但是要用碎纸机处理过之后才可以丢弃的信件。他有些费劲地转过头朝Bucky的方向看去，然后问道：“信封上面写着什么？”  
“你的名字和你的邮箱地址。”Bucky答道。  
“废话，寄给我的信当然要写我的名字，我是说寄件人是谁？”Loki无奈地翻了个白眼。  
“哦……寄信人是Alic……Alice Fowler……你的粉丝？”Bucky又拿起信封仔细看看了然后说。  
Loki这才想起来，上周急着看那一大堆新来的信，Loki将这封自己认为不算太重要的信放在了一边，打算最后再看。但是后来，因为这样那样的事，他就将这封信遗忘了。  
“哦！该死！”他小声嘟囔了一句，然后急忙起身走到了Bucky身边，拿过了那封信，“我居然忘了它。”  
“是什么很重要的东西吗？”Bucky看他就这么直接坐在了一旁被整理出来，暂时堆在地板上的旧书上面，并且开始拆信，也停下了手中的活，拉了一把椅子在他对面坐下。  
“算不上重要，就是一个疯女人写的信……”Loki将信封丢在一边，这次的信纸皱皱巴巴的，和从前一点也不一样。  
Alice Fowler的信虽然字迹潦草，完全看完内容需要花费一定的时间，但是每一次她的信纸都是按照纸上的纹路叠的整整齐齐的，甚至连一个角都不会翘起来。  
这次很不同。  
Loki看着手里这张纸，感觉就像是被什么人拿在手里揉了又揉，然后再重新展开，最后胡乱塞进信封里的。  
“疯女人？”Bucky有些迷惑。  
“啊……我怀疑她可能有点妄想症。”Loki一边向Bucky解释，一边快速浏览起纸上的内容来，“她从去年就开始给我写信了，说她侄子在一个福利院里遭受什么人类实验之类的，我觉得……”突然，Loki停了下来，他瞪大眼睛盯着手里的信纸，大概过了几秒钟，才发出一声惊呼，“老天……死了？”  
“怎么了？谁死了？”大概是出于职业习惯，一听到有人死亡的消息，Bucky一下子就紧张了起来。  
“等一下，”Loki抬手示意他等一等，“让我看完，我再给你解释。”  
“嗯。”Bucky点了点头。  
时间一分一秒的过去，Loki看着手里的信，脸上的表情却越来越凝重。  
Alice Fowler的侄子死了。  
在圣诞节过去几天后的清晨，她接到了福利院的电话，说她的侄子死了并且将一大笔钱打到了她的账户上。  
这便是Alice Fowler不再写信给自己的原因。  
她在信的末尾说，她曾经很信任Loki，虽然Loki一直没给她回信，但是她相信Loki会愿意为了一个孩子去调查这件事。但事实是，也许她的信一直没有被读到，也许这个地址只是个假的地址，但是无论如何，她决心靠自己的力量去调查这件事。  
“你看完了吗？究竟是怎么一回事？谁死了？”见他拿着信纸愣愣的出神，Bucky终于忍不住出声询问道。  
“……一个孩子。”Loki放下了手中的信，深吸一口，开始解释道，“这个叫Alice Fowler的女人，从去年六月份开始给我写信，她在信中称她有一个侄子在临镇的福利院里，她的哥哥去世了，孩子的母亲因为孩子先天残疾无法忍受压力跑掉了。她说她去福利院探望这个孩子的时候，孩子的身上有一些奇怪的伤痕和针孔，精神也不太好，她怀疑这家福利院有问题。”  
“她没有收养这个孩子吗？”Bucky问。  
“我当初也有这个疑问，所以在着手调查之前，我先去找了一下这个女人的信息。”Loki继续说。  
“我没猜错的话，她有精神疾病。”Bucky说。  
“是的。”Loki点点头，“Alice的家族一直有遗传的精神病史，她的哥哥就是因为精神分裂在自家卧室里自杀的。虽然她还没有发病的迹象，但是当时的我觉得这一切都是她的臆想，所以我并没有理会。那之后她还在继续写信给我，一个月一封，都是一些关于她侄子的情况和她对于那家福利院的猜测，她认为那家福利院在进行一些人体实验，那些孩子和老人就是实验的小白鼠。”  
“我想你一定还调查了那家福利院吧。”  
“是的，虽然没有亲自到那个地方去，但是就我拿到的资料看，那里并没有什么问题。”  
“那……这封信上是告诉你，她侄子死了吗？”  
“嗯。”Loki将信递给了Bucky，“关于那个孩子的死因，院方的说法是急性阑尾炎引起的并发症，然而Alice却说她记得很清楚，这个孩子早就割掉了阑尾，他根本不会得什么急性阑尾炎。”  
“这就很奇怪了，院方为什么要隐瞒他真正的死因呢？我是说，如果他是因为疾病或者其他什么原因，正常死亡的话，根本没必要隐瞒吧。”Bucky一边看着信上的内容，一边说。  
“所以……可能我一开始就想错了……”Loki垂下眼睛，“如果我一开始亲自到那个地方走一走的话，这孩子说不定……”  
“不必急着自责，”Bucky出声打断了他，“到目前为止所有的一切，关于这个孩子的消息，关于那家福利院，你全部都是在这个名叫Alice Fowler的女人的信里得知的，这个孩子是否真的存在，发生在他身上的所有的一切是否是真的，包括他的死亡，我们都不能确定不是吗？”  
“你的意思是……”Loki点点头。  
“我不建议你就这么贸然过去，或者直接去联系这个女人，明天上班以后我可以先帮你查一下十二月到一月之间，在这家福利院是否真的有一位姓Fowler的残疾儿童死亡了。”Bucky伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，“先等我消息，好吗？”  
“噢……Bucky我真不知道要怎么……”Loki看着好友，一时之间不知道要说些什么好。  
“先别煽情，我们现在还有一堆东西要整理呢，要赶在那两个人回家之前弄完不是吗。”说着Bucky便站了起来，走回了书架前。  
“不管怎样，都谢谢你Bucky！”  
“你可以请我吃饭。”  
“你不觉得你最近有些……”  
“有些？”  
“算了……你晚上想吃什么？”  
两人重新开始了Loki书房的旧书清理工作，那封信被放在了一边，但是不知道为什么，Loki心里总有些不安。  
那个孩子的死，绝对没这么简单。  
他看着面前堆了一箱的各式各样的信封，心不在焉地想。

接下来的几天，Loki一直无法静下心来去进行别的工作。  
直觉告诉他，他一定要亲自去那个福利院看一看，一定要去见Alice Fowler一面。  
Bucky查到的东西，一定和福利院的说法一模一样。  
但是即使如此，他还是选择了等待。  
既然无法安心工作，他便索性将所有的工作都丢在了一边，给自己放了一个短暂的假。  
那天整理书架的时候，他发现了几本买来却一直没读的书，他还有那么几部一直想看却又一直没时间去看的电视剧，从Thor哪里拿来的碟片……虽然没怎么出门，但是这几天他却过得格外充实。  
一直到义卖会到来的那天，Thor才将他从屋子里挖出来。  
“所谓义卖这种事难道不是我将东西丢在那里，想要的人就来买，然后有专人收钱吗？”Loki看着门外明媚的日光，毅然决定戴上自己的太阳镜。  
“是这样没错。”Thor伸长手臂帮他关上了房门，还不忘跟坐在门口的Tom挥了挥手。  
“那请问你我刚刚说的这句话里，有哪一个环节是我这个捐赠人必须到场的？难道他们改主意了决定将钱交给我了？”Loki一脸无奈地看着他。  
“不，虽然钱不会给你，但是你已经三四天没出门了，我觉得你需要出来呼吸一下新鲜空气。”Thor一本正经地说。  
“噢，我在我的屋子里也不会憋死的。”两人一边说一边走了出去。  
义卖会的举办地点就在社区居民活动馆前面的空地上，每个季度那里都会召开居民大会，虽然Loki一次都没有去过，但是他知道那个地方的大概位置。  
“你知道的，在我们那里，总会有各种各样的集会，有一些从其他镇子或者更远的地方的人会赶来，有很多新奇的玩意儿！这种义卖活动也会有，不过那种规模就比较小了，”Thor一边走一边兴致勃勃地对Loki讲述自己家乡的事情，“最后善款都会被捐给当地的福利院。”  
“哦……这样啊……是那种什么农产品交流会什么的……”Loki一边听一边点头，但是福利院什么的却让他想起Bucky到现在还没有联络自己。  
或许晚一点回家以后，该给他打个电话询问一下情况。  
“那种每一年都会举办！啊，你去过农场吗，我是说，你好像一直住在城里。”Thor并没有注意到他的不对劲，而是继续说道。  
“是的你想的没错，我一直住在城里，没去过什么农场，不过比起农场我更喜欢海，小时候一直很想去海边看看。后来有钱去海边了，却一直抽不出时间来。”Loki缓缓地说。  
“嘿，你猜怎么着？我家那里有一片很漂亮的海滩，因为不属于旅游景点，所以并不会有很多人去。”Thor一脸兴奋地说，“我的意思是……”  
“你在邀请我去你家。”Loki笑笑。  
“……是的。”似乎就这么直接被戳破有些不好意思，Thor伸手摸了摸自己的后颈，又说，“其实我一直想问你，愿不愿意和我回家里看看，我和我母亲说过你的事了，她说很想见见你。”  
“噢亲爱的Thor，”Loki侧过头看着他，说，“老实说，我很开心。除了Bucky和Peter，还没有人邀请过我去他们家里或者把我介绍给他们的家人……但是，你不觉得有些太快了吗？”  
“Loki，你完全可以当作是度假，我想要你去见我的父母，并不是要逼你做出什么决定……”Thor急忙解释道。  
Loki低头笑了笑，说：“但是你很清楚吧，如果我去见他们代表着什么，即使你这么说了，我心里却忍不住会那样想。”  
像他们这样基本确定关系的Alpha和Omega，在交往一段时间之后迅速结婚并不稀奇，或者说在标记之后其实就已经算是确定关系了，登记什么的不过是为了那一纸证书而已。  
当局的法律保护标记之后的伴侣关系，无论是否结婚。  
这也难怪此前Peter会问他们会不会在他去大学之前结婚。  
在其他人看来，他们已经是伴侣了。  
但是只有Loki最清楚，他还没有做好准备。  
他不确定自己是否已经可以接受这样长久稳定的关系，他不确定自己是否可以承受随之而来的改变，他不确定自己是否已经准备好与Thor度过接下来不算漫长的一生，自己是否准备好成为他的伴侣，让他完全进入自己的生活，接受他的家人、朋友，以及他们自己的孩子。  
“……但是，我爱你，这一点毋庸置疑。”Loki继续说，“我只是还需要一点时间。”  
“当然了，我明白。”而他的恋人也像一直以来那样善解人意地牵起了他的手，“不管多久我都可以等。”  
Loki还不太习惯像这样在公共场合过于亲密的举动，但是这一次他并没有将自己的手抽掉。

他们很快就走到了活动举办的地方。  
时间已经接近中午十一点了，也就是说活动已经开始了一个小时左右。现场有不少人，大多是父母带着孩子来体验这种活动的，Loki看到了一些不算陌生的面孔，还有一些可能是听说了这次活动而赶来的人，看样子并不住在这里。  
然后Loki看到了自己捐的那一箱子书被摆在了一个不算显眼的位置，和其他乱七八糟的书混在一起，负责那个摊位的不是别人，正是住在他对面的Black太太。  
她的儿子就坐在摊位后的休息区里，看起来是被自己的母亲硬拉来的，他似乎对义卖会的情况毫不关心，只是低头玩着手里的游戏机。  
那件事之后已经过去了几个月，Black家似乎也慢慢走出了悲伤。一直在家里照顾孩子的Black太太也已经有了一份新的工作，遛狗的活交给了她的儿子，虽然那孩子看起来很不耐烦，但是那只狗确实再没有到Loki家门前的草坪上解决过生理问题了。  
Loki其实很好奇Black太太是如何对自己的儿子解释关于他父亲的死亡的，要知道，这个年纪的孩子大都不理解死亡是什么意思。Loki想起了小时候住在自己家楼上的那个男人，想起自己在将见到他尸体的事情告诉母亲的时候，母亲只是轻描淡写地说了一句“我就知道那家伙迟早要完蛋”。  
死亡并不是什么恐怖的事情，每个人都终将迎来死亡，Loki很小的时候就明白了这一点。  
本想随便转转就回去的，没想到Black太太却在这时抬头朝他们两所在的方向看了过来。  
她冲Loki和Thor笑了笑，Loki只好勾了勾嘴角，然后抬起脚朝她的摊位走去。  
“人很多啊，很辛苦吧。”Thor大声地与Black太太打着招呼。  
“谢谢你们两位的支持，我听其他人说这次Odinson医生和Laufeyson先生都捐了很多东西。”Black太太说。  
“哈哈哈，我们很高兴能参与这次的活动，特别是我，因为刚搬来没多久，和其他人还不算熟悉。”Thor笑道。  
“Austin太太一直说Odinson医生人很好。”她说的是Thor隔壁邻居那个老太太。  
“哦！说起来Austin太太在哪里，我还没有看到她！我想过去和她打个招呼！”Thor说。  
“哦，在东北角免费汽水那里，那儿可以拿到免费的汽水和果汁。”Black太太指着另一头说道。  
“好的谢谢，Loki你在这里等我一下！我很快就回来！”  
“啊……”完全不顾自己看其实十分想和他一起走，Thor就这么把Loki丢在了Black太太这里，这让他只好十分尴尬地冲对方笑了笑。  
“他总是这样……”  
“你们二位很般配。”  
“啊……谢谢。”  
两人再度陷入了沉默中，可以看得出眼前这个女人似乎想说什么，但是却一直没有开口。  
Loki看了看坐在背后的，Black太太的小儿子。  
他依旧在低头打游戏，对这里发生的事情毫无察觉。  
他是否对他父亲的去世感到过悲痛？Loki不禁产生了这样的疑问。  
“不太容易是吗。”Loki开口道。  
“什么？”Black太太有些迟疑。  
“我是说，就算发生了那样的事情，还是要假装若无其事的继续生活，沉溺悲伤是不对的，一蹶不振也不可以，人们会告诉你，哪怕是为了孩子，你也该坚强起来。”Loki说，  
Black太太楞了一下，然后低头笑了：“其实……在他去世之后我才发现，我一点也不了解他……关于他的那些事情，我什么都不知道……警察将一切告诉我的时候，我觉得我就像是在听一个陌生人的故事，可他确确实实是不在了，我的孩子失去了他的父亲，我失去了丈夫，这是事实。我们的生活发生了巨大的变化，但是我没办法沉浸在悲伤之中，有些讽刺的是……我们结婚以后我便辞职了，那之后有差不多十年都没有再重新工作，其实在孩子大一点的时候我有过重新回去工作的念头，我从前……很喜欢我的工作……但是每一次，他都会说已经过去这么久了，我已经做不好了……我现在好想告诉他，他说错了，我其实干的挺好的。”  
“或许，你之后可以试着为自己而活。”Loki说。  
“当我发现我已经不会像最开始那样悲伤了，我甚至有时候会因为一些别的事情忘记那些悲伤，这让我感到惊恐……我是爱他的，我是爱他的没错……”女人露出了有些困惑的表情。  
“你……”Loki想说些什么来安慰她，但是放在口袋里的手机却突然响了起来。  
“抱歉。”不好意思地冲Black太太笑笑，Loki拿出手机走向了相对安静的另一边。  
电话是Bucky打来的，这也是Loki必须现在接的原因。  
“查到什么了吗？”他直截了当的问道，  
“你在外面？”Bucky显然是听到了他这边的声音。  
“义卖会。”Loki解释道。  
“哦，是今天啊。”Bucky顿了顿，然后说，“之前调查的那个事，Alice Fowler没有说谎，去年十二月底的时候的确有一名叫Connor Fowler的儿童在当地福利院去世，他的死亡记录上写着是因为急性阑尾炎引起的并发症，就像她给你的信中说的那样。”  
“我就知道会这样……”Loki小声嘟囔了一句。  
“但是，我的确发现了一些不寻常的事情。”Bucky继续说，“那家福利院，从去年开始，死亡人数一直在增加……虽然那里有很多的老人，和身患残疾或者疾病的儿童，但是对比往年的数据，的确不太正常。”  
“但是我猜这些人的死亡证明书上都是十分正常的理由吧。”Loki问道。  
“是的，所以目前没有什么切实的证据，来证明这里发生了什么或者由警方开始调查。”Bucky说。  
“我明白你的意思，我会尽快开始着手调查的。”Loki说。  
“注意安全，保持联络。”Bucky说。  
“ok。”挂上了电话，Loki转过身想要看看Thor回来了没有，这才发现对方已经拿着两杯饮料站在距离自己不远的地方了。  
“抱歉，是Bucky打来的。”Loki走到了他身边，接过了自己的那一杯果汁，“谢谢。”  
“Loki，”Thor皱着眉看了他好一会儿，然后开口问道，“你是不是有什么事？我是说，你可以告诉我，虽然我可能帮不上什么忙……”  
“啊……事实上……”  
Loki突然觉得，虽然不确定自己是否可以接受与Thor发展一段稳定的关系，但是或许自己可以稍微做出一些改变，比如从试着信任他这一点开始做起。  
于是他拉着Thor离开了会场，并在回家的路上将关于Alice Fowler和她侄子的事情一五一十告诉了Thor。  
“我们明天就出发！我和你一起去，见Alice！”  
没想到，在听完之后Thor一脸认真地说。


	12. Chapter 12

Loki费了一番力气才在系着安全带的情况下将自己的两条腿缩起来放在座位上，他身上裹着一条毯子，看样子在到达目的地之前他是不会睁开眼睛了。

Alice Fowler居住的镇子虽然没那么远，但是考虑到Thor是牺牲自己的工作时间与自己出门的，Loki还是想做到当天往返。

不过早起这件事，对于有晨跑习惯的Thor来说并不算什么，对于没有特殊情况不睡到日上三竿绝对不会踏出卧室的Loki来说，就十分痛苦了。

即使出发前已经灌了一大杯咖啡下肚，现在的他依旧困得像时眼皮被什么东西黏住了似的。

Thor对他把毯子带上车没什么意见，他今天看起来心情不错，一路上都在跟Loki讲自己昨晚找到的关于这个镇子的信息，包括那些评分很高的餐馆和咖啡厅。虽然Loki很想提醒他两人不是出来玩的，但是看在他好心陪自己出来的份上，Loki还是忍住了。

车上的广播放着早间新闻，似乎是有关“运动”的最新进展，Loki听着主播情绪激动地赞美着这些为自由而战的“战士们”一路从北方南下，有些不耐烦地裹紧了身上的毯子。

自从上次的案子之后，Loki对S.H.I.E.L.D.依旧没什么好感，虽然他很清楚所谓的公益所谓的慈善，总要有些什么支撑的，民众只需要知道他们心中的英雄又做了什么好事，他们对做成这件事要付出的代价并不感兴趣，也不会想知道。

但是Loki总会想起那个可怜又可恨的凶手，他总会想起Thor的那位红发美人好朋友面对自己时的从容自信，以及那么些说不清道不明的怜悯，就好像自己不过是一只可怜的小蚂蚁，无论自己发出怎样的呐喊做出怎样的挣扎，一切都还在她的掌控之中，他还会想起那个失去了丈夫处于迷茫之中的Black太太，和她看起来对什么都很冷漠的儿子。

事后Loki曾经认真思考过这件案子，一切都很合理，一切都很顺利，但是又因为太过顺利太过合理而让人觉得哪里不对劲。但他也仅仅是想想而已，这世界上有太多事情是不能深究的，这点他再清楚不过了。就算他想明白了什么，事情的结局也不会有任何改变。

这大概就是Natasha Romanoff那么自信的原因。

“……参加游行的人群与当地居民发生了冲突，并造成三人受伤，所幸警方及时赶到制止了事态进一步扩大。”

广播里的声音将Loki的思绪拉回了现实。

“发生了冲突？”Loki睁开了眼睛。

“好像还有人受伤了。”Thor点点头，然后伸出一只手试图将广播的声音调大些。

“我来吧。”Loki说，“你专心开车。”

他伸长手臂将广播的声音调大了，然后听到播音员继续说道：“……据目击者称，事情发生的很突然，甚至没有给人时间思考究竟是谁先动的手。除了几名受伤被送往医院的活动参与者，余下的人已经被带回警局，S.H.I.E.L.D.方面也已经派出了律师。我们将会持续关注此次事件的后续发展。不知道这次突然爆发的暴力冲突，是否会对接下来的行动造成什么影响呢，我们请到了……”

“有人受伤了，真是太糟糕了。”Thor皱着眉说道。

“老实说我没有感到很意外。”Loki坦言道。

“你是指什么？”Thor问。

“暴力冲突什么的……迟早会发生。”Loki说。

“你这么想吗？”

“是的，我这么想……事实上，在这个国家发展的历史中，这样的事情并不少见，和平有时候解决不了什么问题，要获得什么总会有牺牲。哦关于这次的事情，我甚至觉得……”Loki似乎来了精神，他坐直了对Thor说，“应该是那些游行者先动的手，或者说使他们挑起的事情。”

“哦，这……”Thor似乎一时之间还难以消化他这番话，于是Loki继续说道：“就算没我说的这么直接，但是你想，这件事情发生对于‘运动’来说，百利而无一害。受伤流血只会让参与者的情绪更加高涨，而那些原本还处于观望状态的人，或者并没有参与进来但是心存同情的人们，在这次之后，难道不会转而支持‘运动’吗？”

“你难道认为这一切，那些受伤的人，都不过是为了推动这场革命所玩的卑鄙手段吗？”Thor的声音干巴巴的，Loki不知道他是不是有些不开心了。

但是他还是说：“是的，至少在我看来这件事就是这样，不过我要纠正一点，我并不觉得这有什么卑劣的，不管这个主意是谁想出来的，不管是你的好朋友Natasha Romanoff，还是随便什么人，我都得说这真是聪明极了。弱势群体不论在那个时期都最容易激起人的同情心，既然如此不如将这个优势发挥到最大。”

他在为了两人将来稳定的关系做改变，但他认为Thor也该如此。

其中便包括接受最真实的他。

虽然Thor曾经不止一次表示他会接受这个并不完美的自己，但是Loki深知要真正做到还需要一些时日。

索性就从现在做起。

“……”Thor沉默了好一会儿，一直到广播里的新闻结束了，一直到电台开始播放时下最流行的歌曲，他才开口道，“或许你说得对。但是，我难以想象那些平时温和的Omega会和其他人起冲突……呃，我是说……”大概是意识都自己的话有可能冒犯到了Loki，Thor停了下来。

“不光你一个人这么想，事实上，所有人都会这么想。”Loki无所谓的笑笑，说道，“所以，警察那边究竟能问出什么已经不重要了，现在整个舆论的风向已经定了。其实，每个人心里都有一只野兽，只要情况适当，人们便会释放这只野兽，这与是Omega还是Alpha无关。”

“噢，你说的没错……”Thor终于笑了，Loki不知道他是不是因为自己的话想起了什么，但是他确实是笑了。

他伸出一只手捏了捏Loki的脖子，就像他经常对Tom做的那样，带着薄茧的指腹擦过他的后颈，这让Loki舒服地眯起了眼睛。

“我们还有一个小时就要到了。”Thor说。

“四十分钟以后叫醒我。”Loki说罢便重新缩回了椅子里，他往上拉了拉毯子，闭上了眼睛。

虽说这个镇子距离Loki所居住的城市并没有多远，虽然刚刚Thor在车上也提到了镇子上的人并不多，但是Loki却完全没想到两人到达之后看到的会是这样一副景象。

他们沿着公路一路驶进了这个叫做海湾镇地方，Loki看着镇子入口处看起来有些年代的写着“海湾镇欢迎你”的牌子，忍不住坐直了身子。

街道上空荡荡的，没什么人，连公车的影子都看不到。

Loki一度怀疑他们到达的时间太早了，但是车上的电子时钟却提醒着他现在已经九点半了，已经到了大家起床工作，孩子们到学校去的时间了。

Thor显然也没料到会是这样的情况，Loki发觉他的表情开始变得严肃起来。

但是两人谁都没有说话，而是继续朝着他们的目的地前进着。

在按照信上的地址查阅地图之后，Loki找到了Alice Fowler房子的大概位置，海湾镇边缘的一个小社区里，靠近海边。

车子就这么行驶在安静得有些诡异的街道上，在一个转角之后，Loki终于看到了一位上了年纪了老妇人，她正在路边缓缓地走着，在听到车子的声音后，她有些迟缓地回过头来看了一眼，相信对于这个镇子来说，这里已经很久没有什么来访者了。

老妇人就那么停下脚步站在路边看着他们的车子驶过，当车子经过她身旁的时候，Loki看到她神情古怪地看着车子动了动嘴巴，似乎是在说什么。

“你说，我们会不会是被信骗到了一个地图上完全不存在的地方，这里住着一群靠吃小孩和年轻人保持青春的怪物。”Loki看着窗外轻声说道。

“你奇奇怪怪的书看太多了宝贝。”Thor虽然是笑着的，但是他的声音却听起来有些颤抖，听得出他很紧张。

哦……Loki突然意识到，自己身旁这个大个子说不定怕鬼。

难怪他每一次都拒绝自己看恐怖片的提议。

像是突然发现了什么有趣的事情一般，Loki勾起了嘴角，继续说道：“你看过那样的故事吗？破败的城镇，衰落的家族，为了活下去，和魔鬼做了交易，变成了嗜血的怪物……”

“哦天哪！我们终于到了！”Thor开口打断了他，他目不斜视地看着前方，但是Loki猜他并不是为了认真开车才避免与自己眼神接触的。

Thor是真的害怕了，并且不想让自己发现。

强忍着笑意收起了毯子，Loki活动了一下有些僵硬的四肢，说道：“放心吧Thor，我们见到Alice就走，绝对不多留。”

“那真是太好了……”

“你说什么？”

“啊！我说，Alice要是在家就太好了！”

“你说的对，我困死了，我已经开始想念我的床了……你的也行。”

Alice Fowler应该是住在她父母的房子里，这片社区里的房子看起来就跟这个镇子一样老，街道上依旧没什么人，Loki甚至没有看到谁家的门前丢着报纸。有几幢房子连窗子都破了，明显已经没有人在住了。

“老天，我们真的来对地方了吗？这里看起来并没有人住啊？”两人按照地图的指示将车子停在了一幢二层楼的老房子前，虽说天气还没有完全转暖，但是整栋房子和房子周围的植物给人的感觉却还是在冬天一般，后院的杂草倒是长得很高，看样子已经很久没有人打理这里了。

今天的天气谈不上好，说来也奇怪，他们出发的时候明明一路都是晴天，等到进入海湾镇之后却突然转阴了。

虽然刚刚自己说的那些都是为了吓唬Thor开的玩笑，但是现在Loki也突然感到有些脊背发凉。

“不知道屋子里有没有人……”两人一边说一边朝房子走去。还好，透过窗子可以看到这里还是有人居住的，有一张书桌就摆在面朝车道的窗子前，Loki伸长脖子看到了桌子上放着一台老式的笔电，还有一支钢笔和几张信纸。

Alice Fowler应该就是坐在这里给自己写信的。

“敲门看看吧。”两人在门前站定，Loki说道，随即抬手按响了门铃。

不知道是不是该更换电池了，门铃的声音断断续续的，这种程度的门铃声屋子里的人十有八九是听不到的。显然Thor也这么想，因为他很快就放弃了按门铃转而去敲门了。

“叩叩……”

“……”

“叩叩叩……”

“……”

“Fowler女士你在家吗？”

“……”

没有人回答，看来屋子里是真的没有人。

“或许她出门工作了。”Loki说，“虽然她没有在信中提到过她的工作，但是我后来调查过她，她在当地的图书馆有一份工作。”

“那现在怎么办？”Thor转过身环视了一下这个过于荒凉的小区，“我们直接去图书馆找她吗？”

“就这么去也不方便谈……”Loki想了想，然后说，“Thor你饿了吗？老实说我有些饿了！我们先找个地方吃饭吧！”

“哈？”Thor显然不明白他怎么会突然想要吃东西，但是很快他就说道，“好的，我们先找个地方吃饭吧，等晚一点或许她就回来了。”

“说起来，刚刚我们一路进来，你有注意到有开门的餐馆之类的吗？”

“呃……好像……应该有吧……”

“嗯~~~真的好奇怪啊这个地方！就像每个电影里演的一样呢！古怪的小镇，也没什么人~~”

“嘿，Loki，这个一点也不好笑……”

“哈哈，承认吧，你害怕了是吗Thor?”

“害怕？不不不……我不是害怕，我只是觉得我们现在应该想一下见到Fowler之后要说什么，然后如果我们等不到她的话，我们……”

“你真是太可爱了。”Loki没让他继续一本正经的瞎扯下去，而是踮起脚尖给了他一个吻。

  
找餐馆倒是没费什么力气，事实上在他们刚刚遇到老妇人的那条路上，就有一家正在营业的家庭餐馆。

两人将车子停好然后走进去的时候，Loki发誓他见到了进入这个镇子以后见到的最多的人。

有西装革履戴着眼镜的上班族，拿着一杯咖啡脚步匆匆地与他们擦肩而过，也有带着孩子的母亲，正用餐巾纸仔细地擦着将沙拉酱糊了满嘴的孩子的脸，还有几个老头子坐在一起大声的说着话。Loki还看到了刚刚进来时见到的老妇人，她就坐在靠窗的最后一个位置上，一个人。

几乎没怎么多想，Loki径直朝老妇人走了过去。

“像您这样美丽的女士怎么会一个人坐在这里呢~”Loki礼貌地冲对方笑笑。

老妇人先是楞了一下，然后她抬头眯起眼睛仔细看了看Loki和Thor，突然恍然大悟道：“哦！刚刚车上的那两个年轻人！”

“哈哈，您果然看到我们了！”Loki说着便拉着Thor在老妇人的对面坐了下来，然后继续说道，“我们是来这里探望一位朋友的，本来想给他一个惊喜，但是真不巧，到他家之后却发现他似乎出门了~我很早就起床了，现在是又饿又困。”

说着他还冲着老妇人眨眨眼，一脸的委屈。

“哦可怜的孩子，我想你现在一定很想喝一杯热咖啡。”老妇人也果然如他所料十分亲昵地拍了拍他的手背，然后将桌上的菜单递了过来，“这儿还是有不少好吃的。”

“谢谢您，您还需要什么吗，我哥哥会帮您一起点的。”Loki一边说一边用手肘捅了捅还没进入状态的Thor，后者这才挺直了背略带僵硬的说道：“哦是的，您还想吃点什么吗！”

“哦！原来你们是兄弟两！怪不得都这么英俊！”老妇人笑了。

在随后的交谈中，Loki得知面前的老妇人名叫Mary Brown，打出生起就生活在海湾镇，并在这里结婚生子，Mary嫁给了一木匠并育有两个儿子，大儿子在一场事故中丧生，小儿子一直在城里工作，并且也有了自己的孩子。Mary的丈夫在几年前患上了阿尔茨海默症，因为她的身体也不算好，儿子又无暇照顾，只好将丈夫送进了养老院。现在她一个人住在这里，养了一只猫与自己作伴。

“看到你们两就让我想起了我的孙子，再过几年他们也会变成像你们一样英俊的小伙子了！”Mary笑着说。

“您没打算搬到城里和他们一起住吗，我是说……没有冒犯的意思，但是这个镇子看起来……您一个人住多少有些不方便吧。”Thor小心翼翼的说。

“哈哈哈，我知道你要说什么。”Mary却笑了，“从前这里还是很繁荣的，这里的人大都靠捕鱼为生，后来搞什么环保，这里成了禁渔区，罐头厂都关了，很多人都失业了。年轻人不愿意再留在这里，很多人陆陆续续地搬走了。”

“怪得不刚刚看到不少没人住的房子……”Loki说。

“啊，我已经这把年纪了，搬来搬去的也怪累的，再说了，我已经习惯这里了，不想搬了。”Mary说。

“恩恩。”Thor点点头。

“你们看我光顾着自己说，都忘了问你们是来找谁的？”Mary问道。

“我们……”Loki与Thor对视了一眼，然后说道，“Alice Fowler您认识吗？”

“Fowler？”老妇人皱起了眉，“你是说住在镇子最东边的那个Fowler？”

“是、是的……她有个东西在我这里，我需要还给她。”Loki仔细观察着老妇人的神情，然后说道。

“那恐怕你们是白跑这一趟了。”老妇却轻轻叹了口气，说道，“Fowler家最后一个也疯了，上周刚被疗养院的人带走了。”

“什么？”Loki瞪大了眼睛，“您说，她疯了？”

“对啊。”老妇人有些奇怪地看着他，“你不知道她家里的事情吗？Fowler家啊……镇子上的人都说，他们一定是被诅咒了，每一个都疯了，连他家那个跑到别的镇子的大儿子都没能逃过去。”

“被诅咒了？”Thor突然紧张了起来。

“恩恩。”老妇人点了点头，然后压低了声音说道，“那是我父亲他们那个时候的事情了，说是几家人一起出海，结果运气不好遇上了暴风雨，船破了，船上的食物丢的丢被海水泡的被海水泡，捕鱼的工具也都掉进了海里，好不容把船保住了，留下的食物却也没有多少了。船早就因为暴雨偏离了航线，没人知道他们究竟被海浪卷到了哪里。然后这几个人就这么，漫无目的的在海上漂了几个月，最后居然又回到了镇子。但是……一船十个人，最后就只剩Fowler一个人了。”老妇人顿了顿，“没有食物，也没有办法捕鱼，就这样在海上坚持了几个月，还能有什么办法……唉，那之后啊，Fowler的精神就不太正常了，总说能看到什么海妖，过了几年就死了。本想着这件事就这么结束了，谁想到他唯一的女儿，也就是Alice的祖母，还有她的孩子，孩子的孩子，全部都疯了。”

“哦我老天……”Thor显然是当真了，一脸震惊地看着Mary，但是Loki却认为她疯的时间也太巧了，怎么偏偏就在她写信给问自己表示要调查她侄子那件事之后就疯了呢。

“您知道她是怎么疯的吗？”Loki问道。

“那就不清楚了……”Mary想了想，说，“镇子上没什么人愿意和那家人来往，只是听人说有天突然来了疗养院的车子将她带走了，大家都说她疯了。”

“哦……”Loki若有所思地点了点头。


	13. Chapter 13

我们的Odinson 医生，虽然现在是个给邻居孤寡老人修剪草坪，关爱勤工俭学高中生，对恋人耐心又温柔的好好先生，但是在他十几岁的时候，却也是个让自家老爸头疼不已的青少年。虽然没做出过什么为心仪的姑娘或者小伙和别人打架这种事，但是因为身边从来就没少过爱慕他的女孩，再加上天生惹眼的外表和健硕的体格，Thor有那么一阵子一度成为校内某些小团伙骚扰的目标。  
而Odinson家的家训又从小教育他，虽然不能欺负人，但是别人用拳头招呼了你，你自然是要还回去的。  
礼尚往来嘛！  
Thor发誓某次自家老爸喝高了之后就是这么说的，可是Odinson先生在事后打死不承认自己说过这样的话。  
但是他也有过和好友们偷偷跑去派对喝酒然后从后院爬回自己屋子的经历，他也做过帮好友追喜欢的女孩而弄坏对方自行车轮胎然后制造一场完美偶遇的事情，好吧他们几个是真的认为那个场景很完美，他是个聪明的家伙，但是有时候却又会被那种与生俱来的热情和冲动搞乱了脑子，虽然事后Thor没少挨骂，可谁的少年时代没做过一两件惊心动魄的荒唐事呢。  
作为家里的独子，Thor享受和朋友们在一起的时光，如果是为了朋友们，做一些看起来不那么理智的事，似乎也没什么了不起。  
如果我能有个弟弟，我一定不会这么做了。  
他不止一次这么想过。  
你要问他为什么，他会一本正经的告诉你，我可不能让我的弟弟跟我一起受罚，我是哥哥就该保护他。  
可前提是，他得有个弟弟。  
并且听他这话的意思，他要做什么还是会去做，只不过事后打算一人扛罪罢了。  
于是乎，现在在Alice Fowler家后院转来转去，试图找到一扇没关好的窗子进到里面去的Thor，一点都没考虑到如果他和Loki就这么被发现了，会不会被当做小偷抓起来。  
那之后他们又和那位叫Mary Brown的老妇人打听了一些关于Alice侄子的事情，但是很遗憾，Mary说在Alice的母亲发病之后她的哥哥就离开了海湾镇，那之后镇子上的人便不知道他的消息了，更别说他有了个孩子这种事情。  
后来二人婉拒了老妇人希望他么能去家里坐坐喝些茶的热情邀请，漫无目的地在小镇里转了一圈之后，Loki对Thor说他认为Alice的发疯不是一场意外或者她根本就没疯。  
Loki想进Alice的房子里看看，他认为那里一定留有一些对他们有用的线索。  
几乎没多做思考，Thor就点头同意了。  
于是两人回到了Alice家的老房子前，天已经开始擦黑了，虽然这里看起来并没有什么人居住，但是Thor还是细心地将车子停在了一棵形状诡异的橡树下面。  
屋子的前门已经被锁上了，这一点他们早上来的时候就已经确认过了，于是两人直接穿过篱笆进入了后院，杂草丛生的后院让Loki一直坚称自己踩到了什么小动物的尸体。  
或许刚巧或有一面窗子忘了关，Loki是这么说的。  
“没这么幸运的事情吧？”Thor跟着Loki绕着房子走了一圈， 眼瞅着到了距离客厅最近的最后那两扇落地窗，Thor已经做好了找一块砖头将玻璃砸碎从厨房进去的准备，只是希望不会搞出太大动静来。  
“我从前听Bucky讲过，很多室内盗窃案的发生都是因为屋主忘了关窗子，导致贼轻轻松松就进去了，有小孩的家庭这种情况发生的更多。”Loki说着试了试倒数第二扇窗子，但是很遗憾，Alice并没有孩子，这里也好好的关着。  
“是这样吗？”Thor显然有点惊讶，“我以为有孩子的家庭会更加谨慎，会在睡前仔仔细细检查门窗之类的。”  
“并不是。”Loki摇摇头，“反而是独居的人安全意识更高，哦……”Loki的话音刚落，最后一扇窗子就被他轻轻松松地推开了。  
“嗯，看来这位Fowler小姐不属于那种安全意识很高的独居者。”Thor笑了。  
两人猫着腰钻进了屋子里，这扇窗子对于Thor来说实在是有些窄了，这让他不得不得侧着身子才能勉强在不碰到任何东西的情况下将自己送进去。  
而他那有些坏心眼的恋人，居然伸手戳了戳他的胸口，然后笑着摇了摇头。  
“早听说，胸太大不便于行动。”  
“听谁说的？”  
“Bucky。”  
Thor笑笑没说话，好不容易钻进了屋子，却又险些被窗前的电线绊倒，Thor转身关上了窗子，却发现Loki不说话了。  
“怎么了？”Thor朝前探了探头，然后愣住了。  
屋子里有明显的打斗痕迹，小小的茶几翻到在电视柜前，地毯上满是茶杯碎片和明显的污渍，靠墙的书架显然被什么人翻过，有一半的书都乱七八糟的散落在地上。  
“如果只是来抓一个精神病人，有必要做到这份上吗，Odinson医生。”Loki一边说一边小心地避开了地毯上的碎片，开始朝屋子里走去。  
“一般不会做到这份上吧……但我还会要强调一下，我不是精神科医生……”Thor说着跟在他身后走进了里间的屋子。  
Alice家的房子并不小，但是有好几间屋子都被锁了起来，Loki借着手机的光发现门把手上都已经落了厚厚的一层灰，看样子已经很久没有打开过了。  
两人简单地巡视了一圈这间已经被翻得乱七八糟的屋子，是的屋子已经被人翻了个底朝天，而对方似乎都没有要隐藏一下自己行为的意思，所有的东西就那样随意地丢在地上，二楼的杂物间更是让人没有一处落脚的地方。  
有人在这里找什么东西，但是并不确定是否找到了。  
“我猜他们在找我。”Loki在堆满了旧衣物的床边坐了下来，天已经完全黑下来了，月光透过窗子照在他的侧脸上，让原本就白皙的皮肤显得更加苍白。他伸手拿过了放在床头柜上的一个小相框，照片看起来有些年代了，是一对夫妇和自己的一双儿女，那个拥有棕色长发的大眼睛女孩应该就是青少年时期的Alice Fowler。  
照片上的一家人看起来十分幸福，就和每个普通的家庭没什么两样。  
“找你？”Thor皱起了眉。  
“确切的说，是寻找知道这件事的人。”Loki修长的手指拂过镜面，一字一顿地说，“Alice一定发现了什么东西，一些她还没来得及告诉我的信息，然后她就被这些人带走了。”  
“你的意思是……”  
“她在信里提到的那些，她的猜想，全部是真的。”Loki说，“那家福利院有问题，但是我想事情还不是虐待老人或者儿童那么简单，要不然怎么会有人冒充精神病院的人来带走她。”  
“嗯。”Thor点了点头，“我也认为是医院的人带走了她，一来在这以前她并没有发病的迹象，虽然有家族遗传史，但是也有人一辈子都不会病发，再加上她一个人住在这里，这附近也没有几户人家，我想也不会是邻居找来的医院的人，那样的话她被带走的原因就不成立了。”  
“是这样没错。”Loki若有所思地点了点头，看样子他正在思考下一步应该怎么做。  
“那你觉得你现在暴露了吗？”Thor在他身边坐了下来，伸手握住了他的手。  
“我想还没有……不然我们也不会这么轻易就进来了。”Loki说，“我不认为Alice会备份她给我写的信，而我又一封信都没有给她回过，应该还没有发现有人知道这件事。”  
“照你这么说的话……Alice现在恐怕……”Thor没有继续说下去，老实说现在坐在这里，他也稍微冷静了一些，这件事的复杂程度已经远远超出了他的想象，现在Alice Fowler下落不明，但是估计也是凶多吉少了。他不确定两人是否还该继续调查下去，还是回到他们的城市，将这件事交给Loki的警察好友去处理，他不确定他是否该继续由着Loki的性子来。  
“她现在在哪里已经不重要了，我打算去她说的那家福利院看看，所有的一切都是从那里开始的。”Loki异常冷静地说，“我们回去吧，要找个什么理由到那里去，简单的拜访一定行不通，这事情得从长计议。”说着他站了起来，然后对Thor说，“还是说你想休息一下？你看起来有些累了。”  
“休息一下？在这里？不不不……我宁愿连夜赶回家去。”Thor摇摇头，然后看着起身准备离开的恋人说，“老实说，我以为你会去追查Alice Fowler的下落。”  
可Loki只是笑了笑，然后俯身看着Thor说：“别傻了我亲爱的Thor，现在找到那个可怜的女人已经没有任何意义了，我不是因为负罪感或者别的什么来到这里，我只是想寻找点有意义的素材罢了。”  
Thor没说话，但他知道，他的恋人总是这么口是心非。

“你上次可答应了要带那个幸运的家伙来给我看看的。”  
布里克街117A号，今天也像往常一样没什么人。  
除了店主Stephen Strange，和习惯在这里喝一杯咖啡的街对面那家宠物店的白胡子老头，还有一个西装革履的亚洲男人，他看起来正被面前的工作搞得焦头烂额的，Loki看着他眉头紧锁将笔记版键盘敲得噼啪作响，笑着转过身看着Strange说：“下次吧。”  
“你上次，还有上上次，都是这么说的。”Strange白了他一眼，又从柜台下拿出一个纸袋子递给了Loki，然后将他点的摩卡推到了他的面前，“其实我一直想问，既然你都有了那家伙……叫什么来着？Odinson医生？你还需要这些东西做什么？”  
“你的好奇心可是越来越重了。”Loki扯了扯嘴角，然后将纸袋子放在了自己右手边的凳子上。  
“你别说你们还没有……”在看到他点了点头之后，Strange瞪大了眼睛难以置信地问道，“他既然是个医生，也就知道这东西对你没什么好处吧？”  
“是我自己要用的，跟别人没关系。”Loki端起咖啡来喝了一口，满不在乎地说道，“我有分寸。”  
“噢Loki~”Strange摇了摇头，“我真搞不懂你。”  
“我只是……唉算了，这都不重要，你听说过这家福利院吗？”Loki不打算再让话题围着自己和Thor的私生活继续下去，于是他拿出了自己的笔记本，将写着Alice信中那家福利院的名字的那一页摊在吧台上。  
“嗯……”Strange低头看了看，然后否认道，“没听说过，是我们这里新开的什么……嘛？”  
“不是，是我最近在调查的一个案子……嗯，也不能说是案子，一件事吧，是一家福利院，地址是这里。”Loki一边说一边拿起笔将早已烂熟于心的地址写了下来，然后他将这页纸撕了下来，“想拜托你帮我查一下这家福利院的信息，你知道我的意思吧。”  
“哦……”Strange了然，他放下了手中的杯子，然后将那张纸接了过来，“怎么了？你的小朋友这次也没辙了吗？你可是好久都没有让我帮你查什么消息了。”  
“这次的事情有点复杂，我不想让那个孩子牵扯进来。”关于Alice的事情Loki并没有告诉Peter，起初只是因为不是什么重要的事情所以还不到要麻烦Peter的地步，但是在得知Alice被人带走之后，Loki开始庆幸自己没有将事情告诉Peter。  
无论他多么厉害多么神通广大，Peter终究还是个高中生，这件事的复杂程度远远超出了Loki想象，他希望Peter最好什么都不要知道。  
所幸他现在处于升学的关键时期，Peter已经有好一阵子没有和Loki联系了。  
“我明白了，有消息会联络你的。”Strange笑着将纸条叠好放进了围裙口袋里，然后说，“老实说，我倒是猜到了你今天会来，但是没想到你不是为了昨天那件事来的。”  
“昨天的事？昨天发生了什么？”Loki一脸疑惑地看着他。  
“你不知道吗？”Strange反问道，“你昨天做什么去了？”  
“我昨天不在城里，我很早就出门了，一直到半夜两点才到家。”Loki如实答道，“一觉睡醒就这个点了，然后我就到这里来了。”说起来也奇怪，昨晚和Thor深夜回到城里之后，Loki就在Thor家里住下了，一直到中午才睡醒的Loki意识到自己该到Strange这里来取抑制剂了，出门之前他本想联系一下Bucky看他今天是否有空和自己见一面，但是对方的电话却一直打不通。  
不过这种状况偶尔也会发生，所以Loki并没有很在意。  
可是现在听Strange这么一说，Loki突然意识到昨天可能发生了什么不得了的事情。  
“HYDRA昨晚出事了。”Strange说。  
“什么？”再次听到HYDRA的名字，这让Loki有些恍惚。  
看他的确是什么都不知道，Strange便凑过来压低了声音说道：“据说是有个家伙，我猜是嗑嗨了，光着屁股跑进店里一通乱砸，几个保安上来想把那家伙架出去，毕竟这种店遇到一两个喝高的嗑嗨的家伙也正常，结果那疯子居然开始咬人……是的你没听错，咬人，照脖子咬，”Strange一边说一边指了指自己的脖子，“跟丧尸似的……当场就咬死了一个，这下在场的人是彻底慌了，有人报了警，我猜昨天Rogers队长可没睡个好觉。”  
“抓起来了吗？到底怎么回事？”Loki这下算是明白了为什么今天自己一直联系不上Bucky，大概现在警局又乱成了一锅粥。  
“重点就在警察来了之后，那家伙非但没有跑，反而趴在那里吃的正香呢。”Strange一边说一边咋了咂嘴，“我想这一幕会成为昨天在场所有人一辈子的阴影了。”  
“呃……你说他……”Loki皱起了眉。  
“没错，最后被一枪击毙了。”Strange接着说，“至于他究竟是人还是丧尸，我觉得Barnes警官能告诉你更多。”  
“难道不是像你说的一样嗑药了吗？”Loki问。  
“别逗了，你干这行这么多年，你还不知道嗑药之后的状态是怎样嘛？砸东西什么的还好说，吃人这可是头一遭。”Strange笑笑，“我觉得我们该提前做好准备，说不定世界末日就要来了。”  
虽然受不了他在这种时刻还要开玩笑的恶趣味，Loki还是继续问道：“难道不是什么新药吗？”  
“新药？”Strange似笑非笑地扯了扯嘴角，“要是那样的话，噢……这个东西可不能让人感到快乐啊，这比丧尸病毒还要恐怖啊。”  
“我会问问Bucky究竟是怎么一回事的。”Loki点点头，咖啡是没心情继续喝下去了，他抬手看了一下时间，思考着自己是该直接回家去，还是到Thor那里去然后一起吃个晚餐。  
“但是昨晚有趣的事情可不止这一件。”见他准备走了，Strange又故作神秘地说道。  
“对我来说，这件事已经够有趣了。”Loki猜他也不会再说出什么自己感兴趣的话题了，于是拿出早已准备好的信封放在了柜台上，“东西我拿走了，我那件事有消息的话记得第一时间联络我。”  
“你就不想知道昨天发生那件事的时候，谁在HYDRA吗？”Strange拿过信封，又问道。  
还能有谁？那个红发美人Natasha Romanoff吗？  
“猜不到。”Loki自然是没将心里话说出来，而是兴趣缺缺地配合道。  
“Tony Stark，就是那Stark工业的Tony Stark，有记者赶到现场的时候，本来是想报道一下这次引起骚乱的那个疯子的，结果没想到意外拍到了那位先生。”Strange一脸你没想到吧的表情，Loki对此倒是没有感到特别惊讶。  
Tony Stark是Thor和Natasha Romanoff的好友，他出现在HYDRA也并不稀奇，再说了，那个男人看上去就很不正经，一定很喜欢HYDRA这样的地方。  
“哦我今早还在Twitter上看到了当时在场的人拍的照片！”Strange似乎将Loki的不以为然理解为了他并不相信自己，于是他掏出了自己的手机好找到证据来证明他说的都是真的。  
“啊！你果然注册了一个Twitter！”Loki笑道。  
Strange没有理他，而是继续说：“他被发现和一个年轻男孩在一起，虽然没拍到正脸，但是有人说是个学生呢，带未成年人去酒吧啊~”  
“他……”Loki的话还没说完，Strange就将自己的手机举到了Loki的面前：“看——”  
三秒钟后，Loki决定立马到Thor家里去，然后告诉他自己要去宰了那个Tony Stark的家伙。  
那张照片上，Tony Stark用右手揽着肩膀的男孩，他头上带着的那顶棒球帽，是Loki去年送给Peter的生日礼物。


	14. Chapter 14

Tony Stark第一次见到Thor Odinson的时候，他刚刚从宿醉中醒来，他不记得自己前一天晚上喝了多少酒又带了哪个漂亮小妞回到自己的套房，他抱着隐隐作痛的头出门买了一个甜甜圈，然后第不知道几百次对在天国的母亲发誓自己绝对不会再喝多了。午后不算耀眼的阳光让他选择在那个名字都叫不上来的小公园的喷水池边坐下来，正当他拿起手中的甜甜圈打算补充一下糖分的时候，一个响亮的耳光声让他原本还乱成一锅粥的大脑瞬间清醒了过来。  
顺便吓掉了他的甜甜圈。  
就在他正前方不超过十米的地方，他看到一个长得还算帅气的金发壮汉被他身材娇小的女朋友，赏了一记响亮的耳光。Tony发誓那壮汉的手臂比他女朋友的大腿还要粗，当然了Tony认为和女士动手不是一个绅士或者一个有修养的人该做的，但是当那个有着棕色头发的漂亮女孩头发一甩走掉的时候，他看到了金发男人脸上委屈到极点的表情。  
判断失误，这不是雄狮，是个大金毛。Tony Stark想。  
简单来说，Tony Stark和Thor Odinson的友谊开始与一场失恋和一个滚到地上的甜甜圈。  
那之后Tony也曾问过Thor他究竟做了什么才让那女孩生那么大的气，而Thor只说是他做了一个他认为是属于个人问题的决定，但是对方却认为Thor没有为两人的未来考虑，认为他并没有将这段恋情当真，于是就这么……不算和平的分手了。  
不是劈腿不是鬼混不是忘记各种乱七八糟的纪念日，Tony对这样正经的理由感到惊讶。  
而且就这种事怎么能动手呢？他想。  
而现在被Thor Odinson现任男友提着领子按在墙上的Tony，突然开始认真考虑，自己的好友是不是有什么受虐倾向。  
“老实说……咳！老兄！我个人来说……要憋死了……我不喜欢这种脾气火爆的……虽然他们都是美人……咳咳咳咳！”  
原本这该是个美好的一天的。  
我们的Tony Stark先生从自己舒适的套房中醒来，他打电话叫前台为自己准备了一份丰盛的早餐，然后再挑选一下晚些时候出门的衣服，午餐时见几个无聊的人谈一些无聊的不值几个钱的生意之后，他会回到这里换一身舒适的衣服，再开着自己拉风的跑车去接最近认识的小朋友放学。  
老实说，昨晚的骚乱并没有对他造成太大的影响，至于那些无聊的媒体，自己善解人意的秘书小姐会去解决的。  
是的，花花公子游戏人间的Tony Stark，他最近满脑子都只有那天在Thor家里见过的小朋友。那个红着脸紧张兮兮地说是自己超级粉丝的，Peter Parker。  
Tony在学生时代就和不少人交往过，更别说接管公司以后对他暗送秋波的漂亮女人有多少了，哦有时候还不只是女人，还有一些好看的男孩。  
对于伴侣的要求，他并没有Thor那么多奇怪的标准，也不愿意像Natasha Romanoff那样年纪轻轻就在一棵树上吊死。他喜欢美丽的事物，美丽的艺术品、美丽的人，这两者在他眼里其实没什么分别。他拥有过多少个情人，你去数数八卦小报的头版就知道了。  
所以无论从那个方面看，Peter Parker都不属于会吸引他的那一类，更别说他还是个女孩手都没牵过的孩子。  
可上帝似乎就是喜欢开这么些玩笑，这样一个普通的高中生，居然让Tony在意到了希望能每天见上一面的地步。  
起初只是简单地了解了一下他的家庭和学校，发现这是个和自己当年一样的聪明孩子，但是运气不那么好就是了，他发誓他最初只是以一个慈善家的心态觉得自己可以关心一下这个孩子，从经济上。但是不知怎么的，这份关心慢慢变成了带他出去吃晚饭，送他一些价格不菲的小礼物，以及哄他和自己出去玩。  
Tony Stark不知道自己这么做是不是有些欠妥，但是他的小朋友看起来很开心，这就足够了。  
可就当他结束了无聊的午餐回到酒店，还没来得及换衣服的时候，就被一阵急促的敲门声打断了。  
虽然这家酒店的安保系统很不错，但我们的Stark先生还是谨慎地看了一眼来人是谁。  
在看到自己老友那张还算帅气的脸之后，他笑着打开了门，甚至都没仔细想想为什么他的表情看起来有点怪。  
下一秒，Tony都没来得及给Thor一个友好的拥抱，就被突然从他背后冒出来的Loki，揪着领子按到了墙上。  
诸神在上，虽然这黑发美人真的很高，但是他看起那么瘦弱的手臂怎么会有这么大的力气？  
“嘿Loki！冷静宝贝！”所幸他的好友还是有点良心的，不至于见色忘友到让他就这么被这个怒气冲冲的黑发美人给掐死，“我们先听听Tony是怎么说的！”  
“他还有什么好说的？带一个高中生去夜店鬼混？”Loki一边说一边加重了手中的力道，这下Tony感到自己的双脚是真的离地了。  
“Thor!救、救我！”Tony终于笑不出来了，他挥舞着双手希望能抓住什么。  
“好了Loki。”事情发展到这一步，Thor当然不能继续站着，他伸手抓住了Loki的手腕，稍稍用力就让他松开了揪着Stark的手。  
“跟这种变态我没什么好说的！”Loki十分不爽地瞪了Thor一眼，但还是乖乖地往后退了一步与Tony拉开了距离。  
“注意你的言辞先生，虽然你现在是我好友的男朋友，但是也不能对我进行人身攻击。”Tony心有余悸地摸了摸自己的脖子，用最快的速度离开了这个暴力的黑发美人，他走到了酒柜前给自己倒了一杯酒。  
“如果可以的话我真的一分一秒都不想见到你，但是我还是必须来这里，用自己的行动告诉你，离Peter远一点。”Loki毫不客气地说道，“他可不是什么随便的男孩。”  
“噢噢噢，你在说些什么？”Tony一边说一边回了个大大的白眼给他，“我是很喜欢那孩子，但是只是限于带他吃饭或者接他放学而已好吗？他甚至都不知道我住在这里！”  
“这不是你带他去HYDRA的理由！”Loki高声说道，“即使昨晚没有发生那样的事，他也不该出现在那个地方！”  
“你是在开玩笑吗Laufeyson先生？Peter都几岁了？他马上就要去上大学了？你十几岁的时候就没去过酒吧，没在派对上偷偷喝过酒吗？”Tony一脸难以置信的反问道。  
“你——”可话一出口，Loki就像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样，再度愤怒了起来。  
“好了好了，Tony我必须说，你的确不该带Peter去那里，他还是个高中生呢。”Thor一边安抚着自己的恋人，一边略带责备地对好友说。  
“行行行，爸爸妈妈放心吧，我下次注意。”Tony不耐烦地举起双手道。  
“哪儿还有下次，我说叫你离他远点，你……”Loki被Thor用手臂圈着，明显没有第二次机会再把Tony揪起来，他挣不开Thor的束缚，只好继续用眼神警告这个第一次见面就十分不喜欢的男人。  
“Tony，昨晚究竟发生了什么？Natasha没事吧？”Thor又问道。  
“那红发妞儿昨晚根本就不在，不然哪儿还轮得到警察来解决那个疯子。”Tony端着酒杯在沙发上坐了下来，然后扯了扯自己的领带说道，“那疯子究竟是怎么了，你们的警官朋友没有告诉你们什么吗？”  
“没有。”Thor摇摇头，“事实上我们也是刚刚知道这件事，昨天我和Loki出城去了。”  
“哦~约会~”Tony笑笑。  
“咳、那家伙看起来像是嗑药了吗？”Loki清了清嗓子，问道。  
“你在问我？”Tony眨眨眼。  
“这里只有我们三个人。”  
“嗯~”Tony看了看Loki又看了看Thor，在看到好友一脸的拜托你别气他了的表情之后，他才继续说道，“磕没嗑药我不知道，但是我觉得，他在找什么东西。”

Peter Parker一整天都觉得心里毛毛的，但绝对不是因为昨晚和Mr.Stark一起出门时遇到的那件事，说实在的，对于Peter这个年纪的青少年来说，那件事带来的惊奇和刺激远超过了恐惧。但他还是觉得不太好，总觉得接下来会有什么倒霉的事情发生在自己身上。  
可事实上，他不仅没有因为上课迟到被老师责骂，中午的时候还抢到了学校每周四限定的超大面包，化学课上试管没爆炸，体育课也没有被哪个坏心眼的大个子撞飞……放学后他还和Mr.Stark约好要一起去吃三明治呢！可以说，这是无比完美又幸运的一天了。  
“别想那么多了，说不定是你着凉了？感冒了！你一定是感冒了！最近天气很不好，太多人感冒了，我老妈就病了。”他的好友Ned显然认为他的担心都是没必要的。  
“不不不不！我这种感觉从没出错过！上一次，有这种感觉的时候我打算和Laura告白，但是下楼的时候摔倒了腿！上上次，是我叔叔遇到了车祸！再上一次……”Peter却坚信今天一定有什么不得了的事情要发生。  
“我倒是希望你能预测到这学期的期末考试题。”Ned说。  
“这不是什么预知能力，就是……一种感觉！你明白吗！”Peter不知道该怎么和好友解释比较好。  
“啊……不太明白……但是Peter我现在得去帮我老妈买东西，就不和你一起回家了。”两人一起走出了学校，Ned挥挥手，开始朝另一个方向走去。  
“好的，明天见！”Peter也冲他挥挥手，但是心里却还想着那件一定会发生但是不确定何时会发生的，可怕的事。  
“你看那辆车！”  
“酷——”  
“那个人好眼熟啊……”  
“哎是不是……”  
有几个原本走在他前面的女生停了下来，似乎在讨论着什么人，Peter也停了下来，他伸长脖子朝前看去，果然看到了Tony Stark和他那辆酷极了的红色跑车。  
“嘿！Kid！”Tony也看到了他，原本不耐烦的脸上立马挂上了微笑，他摘下墨镜朝Peter挥了挥手。  
站在他前面的几个女生迅速回头，Peter突然意识到这几位都是学校的拉拉队队员。  
有些不好意思地低下头，Peter抓紧了书包袋子快速朝Tony走去。  
原来这就是今天的倒霉事……啊……自己现在被拉拉队员们注意到了……希望之后的日子不要太难熬……  
但很快事实就否定了他这个想法，因为他看到了站在不远处的Loki和Thor，Loki的脸色看起来糟糕极了，而Thor也是满脸同情地看着自己。  
Peter Parker的第六感从没出错过，从没有。

“呃……今天是什么日子……为什么大家都在一起呢……”Peter坐在Thor车子的后座上，小心翼翼地瞅了一眼坐在身旁的Loki。  
“我是来找你吃三明治的，我们昨天约好的你忘了吗Kid！”被Loki赶到副驾位置的Tony转过头来笑着说。  
“Mr.Stark 你的车子就放在那里没问题吗？”Peter有些担忧地问道。  
“别担心，Happy会来把车子开走的！比起这个，我们还是说一下晚餐的问题吧，一个三明治可吃不饱，你爱吃什么？印度菜？中餐怎么样？”Tony问道。  
“我们现在要去警察局。”Loki冷冷地开口道。  
“警察局？发生了什么事吗Loki？”Peter瞪大了眼睛问道。  
“我要把这位Stark先生送进警局，因为他意图对未成年人不轨，还将未成年人带到了他不该去的场所。”Loki一字一顿地回答道。  
“哈？未成年人是说我……吗？”Peter不太确定地指了指自己。  
“我想现在车里的几位，除了你都早已成年了孩子。”Thor笑道。  
“别担心Kid，我有全美国最好的律师，这家伙不能把我怎么样。”Tony毫不在意地说。  
“不Loki，你听我说，是我叫Mr.Stark带我去的！你知道的，我有些同学早就偷偷去过了，我就想去看看……那个……”  
“这些话你留着和Rogers队长说吧，你知道他那个人有多认真。”Loki眨眨眼。  
“Loki……”  
“哈哈哈，Loki你别吓他了，我们现在要去我家里吃晚饭Peter，你可以打电话和你阿姨说一声。”Thor说道。  
“可这不就是去警察局的路吗？”  
“我们要去接Bucky。”  
二十分钟后，车子在警局的门口停下，打开车门的Barnes警官楞了一下，然后说：“嗯……今天有点挤……”

晚饭后Thor送Tony和Peter回去，并且向Loki保证他一定会亲眼看着Peter进家门，然后再亲自把Tony塞回他的套房。  
“你这么做就像Peter的监护人一样。”Bucky坐在Thor家舒服的沙发上，看着一整晚都很焦虑恨不得把Tony Stark就地正法的Loki说。  
“哦亲爱的，现在轮到你说我了吗？”Loki不耐烦地挑挑眉。  
“我这么说是因为我很理解你这种心情，但是作为过来人，我要告诉你，感情这种事又不是你能控制的。”Bucky说。  
“但是对象绝对不能是那个Tony Stark！”Loki大声说。  
“为什么？”Bucky十分不解。  
“他换情人的速度比我换衣服还快！”Loki说，“我可不想Peter变成我老妈那样的可怜人。”  
“我倒是觉得……Stark先生没他看起来那么轻浮，起码在对待Peter这件事上。”Bucky想了想，又说。  
“得了吧，你一进警校就被Rogers队长吃的死死的，你没有发言权。”  
“你还不是和Odinson医生没认识多久就……”  
“嗯？你说什么？”  
“嗯，没什么……你们昨天去海湾镇，见到Alice Fowler了吗？”Bucky很快就将话题岔开了，在对待Loki不喜欢的问题上他一向这么做，和Loki打嘴仗可不是一个明智的选择。  
“我今天就是想和你说这个。”Loki深吸一口气坐正了说道，“我们没能找到Alice，确切的说有人先我们一步把她带走了。”  
“什么？”Bucky瞪大了眼睛。  
“有自称是精神病院的人带走了她，但是我觉得……”  
Loki将与Thor在海湾镇遇到的事，和他们在Alice Fowler房子里看到的一切，以及自己的猜想，原原本本全都告诉了Bucky。  
在听完他的叙述之后，Bucky沉默了一会儿，然后说：“你说的没错，事情真的不像我们想的那么简单了，今晚回去之后我会和Steve商量一下要怎么办才好，但是Loki，你和Thor不要再单独去调查了，太危险了。”  
“比起这个，我现在对昨晚发生的事情更感兴趣，怎么样？你今天一天也是在忙这件事吧，那家伙是怎么搞的？嗑药了吗？”Loki问。  
“法医的验尸结果的确显示他生前注射了一些东西，但是又是完全没有见过的药品……”Bucky说着摇了摇头，“那件案子之后，这种古怪的药品非但没有减少，反而多起来了。”  
“说起这个……今天Stark倒是说了一件让我很在意的事。”  
“什么？”  
“他昨天也在现场你知道吧。”  
“嗯……来了一些记者，我这才注意到他也在。”  
“他说他感觉那个家伙是在找什么东西，因为一开始他并没有袭击人，只是在到处乱撞乱翻而已，直到那些保安上前制止他，他才开始攻击他们的。”Loki说。  
“你的意思是……”Bucky皱起了眉。  
“和上次一样，”Loki顿了顿，认真地说，“这事和HYDRA脱不了干系。”


	15. Chapter 15

因为Alice Fowler的事情迟迟没有进展，Loki只好先将注意力转移到HYDRA和那些不明药剂身上。

不过这一次他并不打算暗中调查，他决定直接找Natasha Romanoff谈一谈。

况且对于现在的Loki来说，想要见到Romanoff并不是什么难事。

Thor显然对于Loki答应和他一起与朋友们聚一聚感到十分吃惊，因为之前他每一次邀请Loki都被他以这样那样奇怪的理由拒绝了。

“别想太多了，我可没兴趣和你那帮朋友搞好关系，我不过有些事情想要和Romanoff小姐亲自确认一下罢了。”Loki强调道。

“你难道在怀疑那天发生的事情和Natasha有关？”Thor问。

“不排除那种可能，你别忘了上次的药就是从HYDRA流出来的。”Loki低头看着手机，无论是Strange还是Bucky，两个人都没有联络自己，看来Alice的事比想象中的还要棘手。

“可是……”Thor顿了顿，“真的有能将人变成吃人的野兽那样的药吗？我们又不是在看行尸走肉。”

“那就是我需要请教你的问题了Odinson医生，”Loki放下手机歪过头看着他，“请问会不会有一种药，可以使人变成嗜血的野兽呢？”

“呃……老实说，我一开始以为只是狂犬病。”Thor握着方向盘目不斜视地看着前方，“但是如果你一定要这么问的话，也不是完全没可能。”

“我并不是怀疑你的朋友，”Loki叹了口气，轻声说，“只不过这件事发生在HYDRA，我想她应该知道一些可能会对我有用的东西。”

“哈哈，我想也是。”Thor也笑了，“不过只要你愿意的话，你会发现Natasha和Tony都是很好的人。”

“我会努力的。”Loki应该庆幸Thor现在在开车看不到他敷衍的笑。

 

即使发生了那样的骚乱，HYDRA也以最快的速度恢复了正常的营业，这一次Thor和Loki一起被带上了二楼的房间，看样子是Natasha Romanoff的私人休息室。一张办公桌和几张椅子，屋子的一角还放了一张台球桌和酒柜。

Tnoy Stark已经到了，屋子里还有那个Loki曾有过一面之缘的Romanoff的未婚夫Bruce Banner。

“哦哦哦~看看谁来了，”Stark一看到走进屋子的二人就放下了手中的球杆，“Thor别告诉我你的男朋友是来追杀我的。”

“Tony你知道Loki只是担心Peter而已。”Thor笑了笑，顺手拿起桌上的酒杯朝Stark走了过去。

Loki冲着Romanoff笑了笑，然后坐在了她身边。

“今天你总不会拒绝我的酒了吧，Laufeyson先生。”Romanoff笑着帮他也倒了一杯。

“叫我Loki就好，”Loki伸手接过了她递过来的酒杯，然后说，“  
正相反，今天我打算和Romanoff小姐好好喝一杯。”

“你和Thor的婚礼日期决定了吗？”可当他刚把酒杯送到唇边，还没来得及咽下第一口酒的时候，就被身旁红发美人的一句话吓得险些呛到。

“咳咳咳……虽然我决定尝试着和你搞好关系，但是并不意味着我们已经可以随意的聊这些话题了吧。”Loki有些无奈地瞅了她一眼，而对方只是瘪瘪嘴，然后说，“没关系，反正Thor迟早也会说。”

“结婚什么的……”Loki小声嘟囔了一句，“怎么每个人都这么问……”

“没什么好奇怪的，你们两互相喜欢也很般配，像Thor这样受欢迎的家伙，难道不是一旦得手就要牢牢抓住吗？这有什么好犹豫的？”

“别把我和那些受信息素支配的家伙相提并论。”

“嗯哼~”

“况且你亲爱的朋友就喜欢我这个样子。”

“我想Tony说的没错，Thor说不定真的有什么受虐倾向……”

“哈？”

“言归正传。”Romanoff侧过身子看着Loki说，“你今天来可不是为了和你亲爱的男朋友的朋友们搞好关系这么简单吧。”

“既然Romanoff小姐这么直接了，我也就开门见山问了，”Loki点点头，“前些天发生在HYDRA的事情，我想要知道的更多。”

“很遗憾，那天我并不在场，我和Banner在家里为新房的设计图吵了两个小时。”对方答道。

“哦，Bruce博士可比我想的要……”Loki努力在大脑里搜索着一个合适的形容词。

“别逗了，他可没有外表看起来那么老实。”Romanoff却只是笑了笑，“所以说关于那件事，我也没办法给你更多的消息了，比起我来你不如去问那天在场目睹了一切的Tony。”

“我知道那家伙是因为一些药才变成那样的。”Loki又说，“关于那些药你没什么想说的吗？”

“呵呵，这个城市里每天会出现多少期奇奇怪怪的药，你应该比我还要清楚吧。”Romanoff抬手将杯子里的酒一饮而尽，“总不能没出现一种新药你都要怀疑到我的头上，再说了，那种让人变成野兽的药剂，对我和我的生意又有什么好处呢？”

“可是Stark说……”Loki顿了顿，却并没有再说下去，所谓找东西的说法也只是Tony个人的感觉而已，说白了那家伙究竟是有目的的还是误打误撞闯入了HYDRA，没人能说得清。

“不过，作为我们关系缓和的证明，我倒是可以告诉你一件事。”Romanoff又说。

“什么？”Loki坐直了看着她。

“那些药，并不全部是来自这个城市，也有各种各样的途径，就像你手里这杯酒，它可以来自法国，也可以来自意大利。”红发美人起身拿起桌上的红酒，说，“或许你该换个思路。”

 

“……她是这么说的？”

第二天Loki和Bucky约在了Strange的咖啡馆见面。

“是的，她说那个药和HYDRA没关系，这么做对她的生意也没什么好处。”Loki点点头，随即又往自己的杯子里加了一勺糖。

“嘿老兄，你是怎么了？你今天已经加了三勺糖了。”Strange站在吧台后面，小声说道。

“我想我知道你那批新药的副作用是什么了。”Loki说，“每一次用完之后我都会变得非常想吃点甜的东西。”

“你明明可以把你家里那位金发甜心吃掉。”Strange笑道。

“这就不用你担心了。”Loki不想继续这个话题，转而继续对Bucky说，“我倒是认为她没有说谎，但是我也觉得她还知道一些对我们十分有用的消息，只不过她不愿意明说罢了。”

“嗯？”Bucky不解的看着他。

“她说一瓶酒可以来自法国也可以来自意大利，所以这些新药也不一定都是从这里最先流出去的。”Loki说。

“嘿，说起那个药我还真的有点有意思的发现。”Strange突然说道。

“什么？”坐在面前的两人同时转头看着他。

而Strange只是神秘的笑笑，然后慢悠悠地说道：“上次Loki来找我叫我调查一家福利院。”

“Alice的事情？”Bucky问道。

“是的。”Loki点点头。

“你们猜怎么着，虽然我还没有找到更多的关于那家福利院的信息，但是我却发现那个镇子也发生过一起与HYDRA相似的案件，是一个流浪汉在地铁上袭击了一位无辜的上班族，但是当时的报道称那个家伙是的了狂犬病，所以并没有引起外界太大的关注。”

“这是什么时候发生的事？”Loki急忙问道。

“大概是……嗯……三个月前。”Strange想了想，说，“圣诞节之后发生的。”

Loki扭头看向Bucky：“你怎么想？”

“虽然还只是猜测，但是我觉得不应该放过任何一个线索。”Bucky说，“明天我会联络当地警方，看看能不能得到案子的详细信息。”

“看来，我有必要亲自去一趟那家福利院了。”Loki说着，又加了第四勺糖到自己的咖啡里。

“以记者的身份去？我保证你什么都问不出来。”Strange说。

“我当然没那么傻，放心吧，我自有办法。”Loki笑着端起杯子喝了一口。

嗯……味道刚刚好……  
  
一周之后Loki和Thor驱车前往Ackerman福利院，不得不说这一次Romanoff帮了他一个大忙。  
之前也提到过S.H.I.E.L.D.服务的群体和涉及范围可以说是十分广泛。不仅仅是国外贫困国家的医疗救助，它们还在国内建立了不少流浪汉收容机构，除了为家庭条件不好但是学习成绩优异的学生提供助学金，为遭遇不幸的Omega提供法律援助之外，S.H.I.E.L.D.也会定期派出一些医疗志愿者前往各地的福利院，为那里的孩子和老人做健康检查。

虽然安排这件事情费了一番周折，但是那几天Loki也因为自身的原因只能窝在Thor的家里，现在他正以Thor Odinson医生助手的身份与他一起前往Ackerman福利院。

与海湾镇不同，这个小镇要明显热闹的多。

Ackerman福利院坐落于小镇东面一片巨大的湖泊附近，据说这里曾经是当地某个古老家族的旧宅，后来被捐做了福利院。在询问了一个路人之后，两人顺利到达了目的地。

屋子比Loki想象的要小一些，有几个小孩子在工作人员的看护下载湖边玩耍，两三个老人正坐在阳光充足的露台上下棋，怎么看都是个温馨又和平的地方。

一下车，就有个男人步履匆匆地从屋子里迎了出来。

“我想你一定就是Odinson医生了！我是这里的院长，你可以叫我Curme 。”自称为Curme的男人看起来有五十岁的样子，有些谢顶，身材高大但是有些发胖，从屋子到停车场这么一小段距离，就让他有有些气喘吁吁。

“你好，Curme院长，我是Thor Odinson，这是我的助手。”Thor伸出手与他握了握然后又看了看站在自己身后的Loki。

“Curme院长你好，叫我Tom就好。”Loki礼貌地冲对方笑了笑。

“十分感谢二位的到来，我们去屋里说话吧。”Curme点点头，转身带着两人朝屋子里走去，“老实说一开始收到S.H.I.E.L.D.邮件的时候我简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，要知道我们这个地方，一直以来都是靠着本地的医生来照顾这些孩子们，院内也一直有人手不足的问题，年轻人们不愿意到这里来，照顾老人和孩子也不是什么轻松的工作。”

“我想大部分福利院都面临着这个问题。”Thor认真地说，“所以我们也在尽可能为这些地方提供帮助。”

“请容许我再一次对二位表示感谢。”Curme打开福利院的正门将二人请了进去。

屋子内的装潢没怎么变，可以看出从前的主人一定花了不少心思在屋子的装修上面，Curme向二人简单介绍了一下福利院的大致情况，原本的餐厅被改成了公共活动室，孩子们和老人的活动区域并没有被严格的分开，原本的客房和会客室也被改成了几个隔间，每个屋子都放了至少两张床，孩子们的屋子就更加拥挤一点，不同年龄段的孩子混住在一起，等待着有好心人将他们带回家。

Loki瞅了瞅Thor，他的表情看起来有些凝重，即使是Loki这个外行也知道，这样的环境对于老人和孩子可不那么友好。

“这里的孩子都是孤儿吗？”Loki问道。

“也不全是，”Curme答道，“有些父母是瘾君子、疯子或者皮条客，他们有些是被抛弃，有些是被社会福利结构送来的，身体健康的还好说，有时候会有人来领养孩子，但是有些是因为自身的残疾被遗弃的，这样的孩子是很难找到领养家庭的。”

总之尽是一些无依无靠的孩子，就算突然死亡也不会有谁在意,Loki想。

“那这样的孩子你们会……怎么安置呢？”Loki忍不住问道。

“啊哈哈，当然是尽力救治他们了，说不定还有治好重回社会的可能呢！”Curme转身冲着二人笑了，但是他的笑容却让Loki感觉有些不舒服。

 

虽说这次是找了借口来福利院找线索的，但是做戏还是要做足，两人被带到特意为他们准备的诊疗室之后，Thor便拿出随身携带的小箱子开始工作了。而且Loki猜他在看到这里的情况之后，也十分愿意帮这里的孩子好好地检查一下健康状况。

而我们的助手先生，说实话就只是坐在一旁帮忙维持一下现场秩序罢了。Thor从前的工作经历让他很擅长对付小孩子，这也给Loki省了不少事，现在他要思考的是，如何找个借口溜出去看看能不能得到什么更多的信息。

可正当他坐在凳子上冥思苦想的时候，一只雪白的小手伸到了他面前，然后晃了晃。

“怎么了？”他抬起头，尽量让自己脸上的微笑看起来自然一点。

是个拥有一头棕发的小女孩，绿色的大眼睛和白皙的皮肤让她看起来很像橱窗里那些价格不菲的洋娃娃。

“你长得真好看。”小姑娘看着他眨了眨眼。

“嗯，你真是个嘴甜的小姑娘。”Loki随手从桌子上的盘子里抓了一把事先准备的糖果塞给了小姑娘。

“谢谢你先生。”女孩随即露出了满意的笑容，看样子这个小机灵鬼原本的目标就是这些糖果。

“嘿，先不急着走，”Loki伸手拉住了拿到糖果就想溜的小女孩，然后问道，“你叫什么名字？”

“Daisy。”女孩答道。

“你怎么会来到这里呢Daisy？”Loki问道。

“我不知道，”女孩摇了摇头，“一直就在这里。”

从出生起就被送来了吗？Loki看着她皱起了眉头，那的确有些年代了，说不定她会知道Alice的侄子的事情，或者见过他。

“你今年几岁了？”Loki又问。

“嗯……”Daisy低头掰着自己的指头数了数，然后说，“八岁。”  
“噢……”不得不说作为一个八岁的小孩，她长得也太过瘦小了。

“那Daisy一定认识很多人了，我是说……一定有很多人喜欢像你这样可爱的小姑娘。”说实话Loki并不擅长应付小孩，他甚至不知道要怎么才能从眼前你这个孩子身上套出自己想要的信息。

比起大人来说，孩子要难懂多了。

“你是说，Daisy拥有很多朋友吗？”女孩不解的问。

“哦是的！就是这个意思，Daisy一定拥有很多朋友吧！”Loki忙问。

“是的，Daisy和很多人做朋友！”女孩笑了。

“是这样的，叔叔有个朋友似乎曾经在这里住过一段时间，不知道Daisy有没有见过他。”Loki继续说。

“是谁？”女孩又问。

“Henry，Henry Fowler。”虽然只在信里提过一次，但是Loki确定这就是Alice侄子的名字。

“嗯……Henry……”女孩想了想，然后摇摇头，“Daisy不认识。”

“这样啊，”Loki点点头，自己真傻怎么能希望从这么一个小孩的嘴巴里问出什么呢，“我想也是，他的腿脚不太灵便，可能不会和你们住在一起。”

“腿脚不太灵便？”对于小孩子来说，这个词可能不是那么容易理解的。

于是Loki解释道：“就是说这个小孩子没法像你们一样在外面玩，不能跑来跑去做游戏，他只能躺在床上。”

“啊！”像是突然想起什么一样，Daisy突然说，“楼下有很多这样的小哥哥小姐姐，不过他们好多都被那个吐火的怪物吃掉了！”

“什么？”Loki瞪大了眼睛，“你说楼下？”

“恩恩，”女孩点点头，“就在厨房的楼梯下面，Daisy曾经偷偷跑下去过，但是被Curme伯伯发现了，Curme伯伯说好孩子不能到那下面玩，下面有会吐火的怪兽。”

“好的，我知道了Daisy……你要听Curme伯伯的话，做个好孩子，不要再到楼下去了。”Loki轻声说。


	16. Chapter 16

检查工作结束之后，Curme询问Thor和Loki是否需要在今天之内赶回城里，在得知他们已经在镇上订好酒店决定休息一晚再离开后，他向二人表达了希望与他们共进晚餐的愿望。

因为没什么理由拒绝，两人便答应了下来，随后他们便被带上了三层的房间里。

这里是这幢建筑物的顶层，Curme院长和另一名被唤作Maria的女性管理员就住在这一层。在被请进Curme院长的会客室之后，Loki惊讶的发现，原来Curme本身也是一位医生。

“那是很多年之前的事了，在接手Ackerman之前我在镇上有一家私人诊所。”Curme说道，“现在我发现了让自己生命更有意义的事情。”

“孩子们的状况都很不错，看样子他们被照料的很好。”Thor点点头，说道。

“这就是我们应该做的不是吗，为这些小孩子创造更美好的世界。”Curme高声说。

Loki忍住不直接对着他翻个白眼的冲动，低头用叉子戳了戳盘子里的鸡块。他想找个诸如去洗手间之类的机会溜出去看看，但是这家福利院的工作人员远没有Curme一开始说的那样少，这种情况下即使他顺利离开这个房间，也没有办法接触到这里的孩子或者老人，更不用说得到什么有用的消息了。

Loki十分苦恼，Daisy的话表明这里的确发生了一些事情，但是他也不能仅凭一个八岁小女孩的话就说服警方对这里进行搜查，要知道每个孩子小的时候都曾幻想过衣柜里或者床下有个吃人的怪兽。

他有些烦躁地放下了叉子，Curme还在和Thor喋喋不休他多么希望这个世界变得更好并为之做出多大努力的话，老实说他对Thor有些殷勤过头了，仅仅是希望得到S.H.I.E.L.D.更多免费的帮助，也不至于要做到这一步吧。

Loki想不明白。

他看了看坐在自己对面的Maria，不知道是不是已经听过太多次Curme这套说辞，她表现的有些心不在焉，甚至连Loki盯着她看了好一会儿这件事都没发现。

 

这顿无聊的晚餐居然整整进行了两个小时。

在Thor拒绝了Curme再喝一杯的请求之后，两人终于坐进了车子里。

Curme和Maria站在大门口，目送着二人离开。

“说什么为了世界，我看他在这里做院长要比私人诊所更舒服吧。”有些不悦地关上车窗，在车子经过Curme身边的时候Loki咧开嘴笑了，然后转过头对Thor说，“他在这里就像个皇帝一样，你看到屋子里那张夸张的床了吗？又不是在演亨利四世！”

“但是Loki我不得不说，这里孩子们的身体状况的确很不错，就福利院儿童的普遍情况来说，他们都很健康，我在检查过程中也没有在任何一个孩子的手臂上发现针孔一类的东西。”Thor目视着前方，因为并不熟悉这里的路段，天黑之后他开的慢了些，生怕走进什么岔路。

“哦，就算真的有这样的孩子，又怎么会让我们看到呢。”Loki说，“我倒是得到了一些消息。”

“哦？”Thor示意他说下去。

“有个小女孩告诉我，地下室住了一些哥哥姐姐，就像Alice侄子那样的小孩，她还说……”Loki顿了顿，“他们都被喷火的怪物吃掉了。”

“喷火的怪物？”Thor不解，“你确定她说的不是……我是说，小孩子总是有些奇怪的幻想，我小时候也曾经怀疑我们家衣柜里有个怪物。”

“我猜是火炉之类的东西，给这里供暖用的。”Loki说，“虽然你说的也不是没可能，但是我觉得不能现在就下定论说这里没问题，我一定要再回去一趟。”

“不要冲动Loki,”Thor伸过一只手来覆上了他的手，“你也看到了，这里有很多工作人员，不是简单就可以混进来的。”

“我知道。”Loki当然知道这个道理，但是他却难以忍受现在这种情况，直觉告诉他这里一定发生了一些很不好的事情，从踏入福利院大门的那一刻起他就知道Alice信上那些都是真的，但是他却什么都做不了。

“到旅馆之后我们再从长计议好么。”Thor又说。

“嗯……”Loki有些疲倦地闭上了眼睛，“我有些困了，到了叫醒我。”

“好的，睡吧Loki。”

Loki没想到自己很快就睡着了，他甚至做了一个梦。

梦中的他回到了Alice位于海湾镇的老房子前，与此前自己与Thor见到的不同的是，梦中的房子看起来并没有那么破旧，院子前的草坪被修剪的很整齐，屋子里亮着灯，他看到了年幼时期的Alice，就坐在窗口那张桌子前，低头写着什么。

然后一个与她年纪相仿的男孩子走到了她身边，他们有说有笑地走到了饭厅，Loki看到了他们的父亲和母亲，四个人围坐在餐桌前，就像每一个再普通不过的家庭一样。

Loki就站在场景之外，看着他们。

突然，Alice像是看到了他一般，起身走到了窗前。

她的嘴巴一张一合，就像是在说什么。

可是Loki听不清。

他想要靠近一点，他想要知道Alice要告诉自己什么，然后却在下一秒被人推醒了。

“……Loki，醒醒亲爱的……我们到了……”

“我……我睡着了？”抬手揉了揉眼睛，Loki发现自己的嗓子干得要命。

“是的，你睡着了哈哈哈，今天一定累了，一会儿早点休息吧。”Thor笑着说。

“嗯……”含糊不清地应了一声，Loki打开门下了车。

夜晚的风有些凉，这让他清醒了不少，Thor打开后备箱拿出了两人的行李，然后与他一起走进了面前这幢看起来有些年代的旅馆。

虽说这个镇子比海湾镇热闹了不少，但是在得知镇上只有这么一家旅馆的时候，Loki还是忍不住张大了嘴巴。

“如果你不想住在外面的话……”Thor当然清楚自家恋人那么点小洁癖的毛病。

“算了，只是睡一晚而已。”Loki摆摆手。

虽然做足了心理准备，但是当他站在这幢建筑物前的时候就是另一种心情了。

“我猜这里发生过谋杀案。”Loki说。

“……你小说看太多了。”Thor说这话的时候，声音有点抖。

两人推门走了进去，只见一个上了年纪的老妇人坐在前台的位置，摆在柜台上的小电视机不知在放着什么电视剧，老妇人的头一点一点的，似乎睡着了。

“您好。”Thor轻轻拍了一下桌子上的按铃。

“哦！哦哦哦！抱歉！”就像是一只被踩到尾巴的猫一样，老妇人整个人打了个激灵，然后从椅子上蹦了起来，“要入住吗？”

“哦我之前在网上定了一个房间，预订人是Thor Odinson。”Thor说道。

“哦……网上……请您稍等，这些东西从来都是我孙子在弄的，我需要去查一下。”老妇人慢吞吞地转过身走进了里面的屋子。

“你觉得她能顺利打开电脑吗？”Loki问。

“呃……如果她需要帮助的话我想她会说的……”Thor想了想，答道。

Loki扯了扯嘴角不再说话。

十分钟之后，老妇人才从里间走了出来。

“实在不好意思，我不太擅长使用……电脑……Odinson先生是吗，这是你房间的钥匙，我们这里没有无线网络，早上餐厅供应早餐，是免费的，十点钟之前都可以下来吃。”老妇人将一串钥匙放在了柜台上，“明天中午十二点之前退房或者续订都可以。”

“好的谢谢。”

“麻烦在这里签一下名字……”

“哦哦，这里是吗……”

“两位是来这里探望朋友的吗？”在Thor在账单和入住信息上写写画画的时候，老妇人看向Loki。

“哦，我们来这里办点事。”Loki冲对方笑笑，“Ackerman福利院，您知道吧。”

就在他说出福利院名字的时候，老妇人楞了一下，然后很快便笑了笑：“是的……知道，当然……”她不太自然地避开了Loki的目光，然后又对Thor说，“有需要的话可以拨打前台的电话。”

“好的，谢谢。”Thor低头填着表格，他没有看到老妇人的不对劲。

 

房间倒是没有Loki预想的那么糟糕，连浴室的洗手台都被擦的干干净净，这让他很满意。

“Loki你要先洗澡吗？还是……你要和我一起洗？”Thor扶着浴室的门框探进头来笑着问道。

“现在可不是想这些事的时候，”Loki转过身抬手拍了拍他的脑门，然后侧身走了出去，他将自己的外套挂好，然后说，“你没发现楼下那个老太太很不对劲吗？”

“嗯？”Thor不解地看着他，沉吟片刻才说，“哦，我猜她可能有关节炎。”

“……不是说这个，”Loki在床边坐了下来，“刚刚我提到我们是来Ackerman福利院办事的时候，她明显是知道些什么的，但是她不愿意说，或者不能说。”

“哦，我并没有注意到……你知道的，我当时正在……”Thor走到他身旁坐了下来。

“我在想，我们就这么走掉好吗？”Loki扭头看着他，“我是说，我们明明知道这里发生了一些事，但是却什么都不能做，一定有什么事还可以……”

“嘿！嘿Loki！”Thor出声打断了他，“听我说，现在我们无法进入Ackerman再进行深入调查，虽然我知道你很着急，我也担心那些孩子们，但是事实就是凭我们现在的力量是没办法对这里进行搜查的，所以我们只能先回去，然后再想想下一步该怎么做才好。”

“或许我可以偷偷溜进去，拍一些照片什么的……今天Curme不是说镇子上有菜商给他们供应蔬菜吗，我想……”Loki又说。

“想都别想！”Thor抬高了声音，“要是真的像我们想的那样，这里在进行什么可怕的人体实验，一旦被发现了可不是闹着玩的。”

“……你说的没错。”Loki有些沮丧地垂下了头，Thor说的没错，如果现在因为一时冲动惊动了对方，他们怕是什么都查不出来了。

“明天我们早一点出发回去。”他扯了扯自己的领带，闷声说道。

“好。”Thor满意地伸手揽住了他的肩膀，然后凑近了小声说，“或许你现在可以考虑一下和我一起洗澡这件事……”

“哦，亲爱的Odinson医生，我要提醒你，这可不是你家里的大浴缸……”

“唔……”

正当两人打算将烦心的事先放在一边，好好享受一下这个夜晚的时候，有人敲响了他们的房门。

Loki推开Thor坐了起来，有些警惕地盯着深棕色的房门。

“这么晚了会是谁？”他压低了声音问道。

“或许是……楼下的老太太？”Thor摇了摇头表示自己也没什么头绪。

见没有人回应，门外的人又敲了一次。

Loki与Thor对视一眼，然后Thor便清了清嗓子问道：“有什么事吗？”

“Odinson医生吗，我是Maria，今天在福利院见过的。”

Maria？今天与他们一起用过晚饭的Maria？

虽然不知道她为什么会出现在这里，以及她为什么会突然来找二人，Loki还是起身走到门前，打开了房门。

“你好，Maria小姐。”

 

Loki将Maria请进了屋子，他朝走廊外面看了一眼，静悄悄一个人都没有，刚刚上楼的时候老妇人也告诉他们，今天入住的也只有他们两而已。

Loki转身关上了房门。

“请坐。”Thor已经让Maria坐在了屋子里唯一的一张椅子上，显然她对二人住在一个只有一张大床的房间里并没有感到意外或者别的什么，相反的她现在看起来糟透了，头发被风吹的乱七八糟的，眼角有些泛红不知道是否是哭过。

“Maria小姐，您是有什么事情需要我们帮忙吗？”Loki重新坐回了床边。

“抱歉深夜来访……”Maria抬头看了他们一眼，露出了十分痛苦的表情，“但是我实在是太痛苦了，我犯下了不可饶恕的罪行，死后一定会堕入地狱被烈火包围……”

“哦……”Loki应了一声，等她继续说下去。

“你有什么要告诉我们的吗？”Thor问。

“是……”女人重重地点了点头，她的双手死死地揪着自己的衣角，似乎正在做出什么艰难的决定，然后大约过了半分钟，她终于重新抬起头，满眼含泪地说，“我是个杀人犯，我帮助Curme医生杀害了那些无辜的人，我有罪。”

“我的老天！”Loki表现的就像是第一次听到这样的事一般，他瞪大眼睛难以置信地看着Maria，过了许久才又问道，“究竟是怎么一回事？”

Maria从衣兜里掏出一块手帕擦了擦眼角，这才哽咽着继续说道：“我在这里已经工作了将近十年了，从Curme医生担任院长之时我就在这里工作了。他是个好人，因为职业的关系这里的老人和孩子生病之后都是由Curme医生照料的。我想你们也知道，福利院总会接收到一些因为身体残疾被遗弃的孩子……这些孩子要么是一出生就被遗弃在医院，要么就是在原来的家庭受尽折磨得不到医疗救助而变得更加糟糕。这样的孩子是很难被领养的，来到这里的人大都想带走一个聪明漂亮的孩子……一开始，Curme医生尽全力想要帮助他们，他希望用自己的技术让他们变得像正常人一样。他……”

“我想，他一定尝试了许多方法。”Thor说，“包括一些法律禁止的。”

Maria看了他一眼，然后点了点头：“是的……”

她接着说道：“大约在三年前，他突然告诉我他知道问题的根源在哪里了，他说了一大通我听不懂的话，说什么这个世界出了问题，如果从根本上改变的话一定不会出现这些可怜的小家伙……那之后，Ackerman突然接收了更多的残障儿童，Curme医生叫我将他们安排住在地下室里，并且嘱咐我不要让楼上的孩子们进入地下室。”

“你没有好奇他为什么要这么做吗？”Loki问。

“一开始并没有。”对方摇了摇头，“因为这么多年他一直在治疗这些孩子，他从未使他们痛苦过……我是说，就算治疗失败了，也不会伤害到他们的身体。”

“你是怎么发现这件事情的Maria？”Thor问。

“有一天夜里，我像往常一样在屋子里巡视，因为有些调皮的孩子会在熄灯之后跑到厨房里偷吃面包。然后我发现了一个小姑娘进了地下室，我想起了Curme医生的话，我追了下去……”说到这里她又停了下来，仿佛在强迫自己想起什么不愿意想起的东西一般，半晌她才继续说道，“我看到……Curme医生和两个护工，在将几个灰色的袋子扔进地下室的焚烧炉里，有一只手臂从袋子没封好的缝隙里滑了出来……我认识那个孩子……她带着她去世母亲给的手链……”

“……”

“Curme医生也发现了我们，然后他将女孩送回了楼上，又告诉我……他这么做为了帮助更多的人……我没有选择，我知道如果我不帮他继续这件事的话……就不会有人知道这里发生了什么……我没有亲人也没有朋友，如果我……”

“如果你突然失踪了，也不会有人感到奇怪。”Loki说道。

“是的。”Maria点了点头。

“Maria小姐，”Loki接着说，“虽然你说的故事让我们感到震惊和愤怒……但是你也知道的，就算现在去报警，我们也需要一些证据。”

“你想要什么？”Maria看着他，问道。

“我希望你能带我们回去，亲自看看一看……或许我可以留下一些影像记录，然后我们就可以帮助那些孩子了。”Loki说。

“可是……”女人犹豫了，“这要冒很大的风险……我是说，你们二位也会陷入危险之中。”

Loki想了想，突然开口道：“你记得你帮他杀了多少人吗？”

“43个……”

“43个吗？”

“是的……”

“Maria小姐，我需要你带我们进入Ackerman的地下室。”Loki郑重地请求道，“哪怕我们会陷入危险，我们也会带着你一起逃走的。”

“我……”女人看了看他，又看了看Thor，终于点了点头，“好吧，我答应你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018年最后一更~能在这一年喜欢上锤基真是太好啦~也感谢各位小天使！  
> 明年见啦~


	17. Chapter 17

两人和Maria一起离开了旅馆，下楼的时候刚刚还坐在楼下的老妇人已经不在了，Loki猜想她可能回到屋子里睡觉了。三人搭乘Maria的车重新回到了Ackerman福利院，Maria说自己是以要买一些私人用品为借口出来的。

“福利院日常的补给都由镇上的一家小型超市负责，所以员工基本不会到镇子上来。”她说。

“在这里工作的都是一些什么人？”Loki问。

“有一些像我一样是曾经做过保育员的人，也有一些护理专业的学生，这几年来了不少无法顺利进入合适医院的医学院学生。”Maria答道。

“这些人都是由Curme院长亲自面试的吗？”Loki又问。

“是的，”Maria点点头，“他很看重那些学生……我们快到了。”

Loki这时才注意到这条路并不是他们来时的那一条路，大概是注意到了他疑惑的目光，Maria解释道：“这是近路，我们不必经过大门，不然你们会被门卫看到的，一般补给车会走这边，可以从厨房的后门直接进入地下室。”

时间已经很晚了，郊外的夜晚更是格外的安静，三个人下了车，借着院子角落里一盏看起来即将坏掉的路灯走到了屋子后面。Loki注意到靠山那一面的烟囱正向吞吐着烟雾，同时发出一种难闻的气味。

“我想……这就是那个喷火的怪物了……”Loki停下来轻声说道。

“是那个地下室的焚化炉。”Maria闷声说。

“我的老天……”Thor似乎还没能完全消化这件事。

厨房的后门没有锁，Maria解释说每当有工作人员外出的时候，就会只留厨房的后门，正门入夜之后就会锁起来。

厨房亮着灯，屋子里整洁明亮，如果是第一次进入这里，一定想不到这里正发生着什么可怕的事情。

Maria踮着脚尖走到了厨房门口朝外看了一眼，然后跑回来说：“Curme医生的屋子还亮着灯，我想他还没睡，我们必须抓紧时间，我不能在下面呆太久，如果我一直不回去的话，他会起疑心的。”

“好的，现在就带我们到地下室去吧。”Loki从口袋里掏出随身携带的卡片机，“我很快就可以拍完的。”然后他转身对Thor说，“你留在上面，一旦有动静你还可以提醒我们。”

“不，我不能让你一个人下去。”Thor摇了摇头，“这太危险了。”

“别傻了，如果我们三个人全部下去才危险。”Loki冲他使了一个眼色，“你守在上面，不管是下面有情况还是上面突然有人要进来，我都都可以迅速逃出去。”

说实话，一直到现在Loki都不确定这个叫Maria女人究竟是真的因为良心受谴责想要帮助他们，还是这一切都是一个陷阱。他并不完全相信这个女人，但是在这个自己什么都做不了的情况下，他不会放过任何进入地下室的机会。

“可是……”Thor还想说什么，Loki却没让他继续说下去，而是转身对Maria说：“我们抓紧时间。”

“跟我来。”Maria点点头，两人一起走进了厨房东北角的一扇门。

门后是一条两人无法并肩通过的长长的楼梯，唯一的照明设备是墙上的两只蜡烛。

这场景让Loki想起了中世纪的地牢。

“这下面没有通电。”Maria一边说一边拿起其中一支蜡烛，带着Loki向地下深处走去。

“就没有其他工作人员感到好奇嘛，对这下面。”Loki压低了声音。

“看来您还不知道，这栋房子曾经的故事。”Maria说。

“嗯？我只知道这是什么大家族捐献出来的……”

“这栋房子里曾经发生过很可怕的事情，您不需要知道太多，只需要知道那件事情就是发生在这个地下室里就好了……那之后这下面就一直有一些闹鬼的传言，所以知道了那件事的人，基本都不会轻易到这下面来的。”Maria解释道。

“哦……闹鬼嘛……”Loki点点头，突然又想到Thor如果现在在这里，那场面一定很有趣。

两人终于到达了地下，当脚步踏下最后一节台阶的时候，展现在Loki面前的又是一条长长的走廊，和外表的装饰不同，走廊上每个小房间都被装上了像医院一样带窗子的白色大门，Maria说那些身体有残疾的病人就被安置在这些房间里。

因为没有通电的缘故，每个房间里都只有几支蜡烛，借着烛光Loki朝离自己最近的一间房看了进去，这里的条件很简陋，很难想象这些病人是如何在这样的环境下生存下来的，但是因为身体的缺陷，这里的大部分人都无法反抗这样的命运。

他举起相机想要拍几张照片，却发现因为光线太暗照片的效果并不好。

“焚烧炉在哪里？”Loki问道。

“在最里面那一间。”Maria伸手指了指走廊的尽头。

“能去拍几张照片吗？”Loki问。

“嗯。”Maria点点头。

两人踮着脚朝里面走去，Loki留心数了一下，这样的小房间大概有七八间，每个房间里至少有三个床位，那样的话这个地下室最少有21名病人，在忍受着不知名的人体实验。

“Maria小姐，你认识这样一个小男孩吗，大概是去年被送进来的，父母都住在镇子上，父亲去世了，母亲遗弃了他，他的名字是……”

“Henry Fowler。”还没等他说完，Maria就说出了男孩的名字，“是的，我记得，那是个十分漂亮的孩子，他本不该出现在这里的……我有几次都想要告诉她的姑母，无论如何都请带走他……”

看来她不仅记得Henry，还见过Alice。

那么Alice现在又在哪里呢？虽然Loki一直认为她已经遭遇了不测，但是通过今天和Maria的交谈，他感觉这所谓的实验又完全是Curme和这家福利院的行为，他有那么大的势力可以带走一个活生生的人吗？那么带走Alice的人又是谁呢？她真的已经不在这个世界上了吗？

抱着这样的想法，两人终于来到了走廊最后的房间。

Maria朝里面看了一眼，并没有人。

于是她轻轻打开了门，两人闪身走了进去。

在眼睛适应了屋内的光线之后，Loki捂住了自己的嘴巴防止自己尖叫出来。

这不是他第一次见到尸体，他自然也见过比眼前的一切更可怕的景象，但是他还是没有忍住要叫出声的冲动。

不大的房间里有五六个孩子，他们就像破旧的人偶一样被随意丢在房间的一角，每一个都面色铁青，手臂上缠了不少绷带和胶布。

Loki听到Maria再次轻声啜泣了起来。

他深吸一口气，举起相机飞快地按下了快门。

虽然不知道为什么现在这里没有人，但是今天销毁证据的工作看来还未结束，他必须速战速决，不然自己和Maria都会有危险。

“这几个孩子是上个月送来的。”Maria掏出手绢擦了擦自己的鼻子，“有这些照片可以了吗？我想很快就会有人下来的。”

“可以了。”Loki又冲着焚烧炉拍了一张，虽然没能拍到焚烧尸体的照片，但是有这些照片也足够说服警方来一次突击检查了。

“那我们快点上去吧。”Maria看起来很害怕，一直频频回头看着身后的门。

“好。”Loki点点头。

可就在两人想将门打开一条缝，想要偷偷溜出去的时候，却迎面撞上了本该在楼上把风的Thor。

“有人下来了！”Thor抓着他的手臂说道，随即他看到了房间里的一切，“哦该死！”

“什么？！”越过他的肩膀朝后望去，纵使走廊的那一头还在一片黑暗中，但是Loki听到了Curme的声音，他似乎在和什么人说话。

“你怎么也下来了！你该给我打电话告诉我的！”Loki四下看了看，这里并没有任何能供人躲藏的地方。

“我给你打过电话了！可是没人接！”Thor小声说。

“哈？”Loki伸手往外衣口袋里一摸，原本应该好好躺在那里的手机，却不知去向了，“糟了……我把手机忘在旅馆房间了！”他这才想起来自己一进门就将手机放在床头柜上充电了，由于三人走的比较匆忙，他甚至忘记了拿上它。

“这后面有门出去吗？”Thor问道。

“没有，这里只有一个出口。”Maria摇了摇头。

“糟糕……”Thor转过身将Loki和Maria挡在了身后，看样子是打算就这么硬闯出去了。

Loki没有感到害怕，他甚至有那么一丝丝兴奋。

干这一行会遭遇各种各样的危险，他一开始就知道这一点，所以他也拜托Bucky教过自己那么一两招用来防身。

“Maria小姐你别担心，我们一定会安全把你带出去的。”Loki转头冲Maria笑了笑，希望可以安抚她紧张的情绪，“一定要跟紧我们。”

‘……’可此时的Maria却没有了从刚刚开始的惊慌，她居然看起来比两人还要镇定，只见她看了看屋子角落那几个无辜的孩子，又看了看Thor和Loki，然后深吸了一口气，伸手抓住了Loki的手臂，快步走出了屋子：“跟我来！”

还没等Loki问她是不是突然想起有个空房间，她就顺手打开了距离三人最近的一间屋子的门，然后将Loki和Thor推了进去。

“请一定！一定要救救这些人！”她一边说一边将一串钥匙塞进了Loki手里，Loki低头一看，是她的车钥匙。

“Maria小姐！你可以跟我们一起躲进来的！”Loki急忙说。

“来不及了……”Maria却只是摇了摇头，然后转身关上了房门。

与此同时，空荡荡的走廊里传来了清晰无比的脚步声，随之而来的是Curme院长的询问：“我亲爱的Maria，这么晚了你到这下面来做什么？东西都买好了吗？”

“哦，是的……Curme先生。”Maria还站在门口的位置，一动不动，“都买好了。”

“告诉我亲爱的，怎么没有直接上楼去，我一直在等着你，如果你不能平安回来，我一整夜都会辗转难眠的。”Curme院长很快就走到了Maria身边，他亲切地伸手揽住了Maria的肩膀，顺便朝Loki和Thor所在的房间里瞄了一眼，“你知道的，最近的世道可不太平。”

二人迅速朝窗子的另一侧缩了缩，因为屋子里实在是太黑了，Curme显然没有看到他们。

“我回来的时候，看到……炉子还在……工作。我猜想您大概还没有忙完先生，我就下来了，看看有什么我能帮忙的。”

“哦我亲爱的Maria，你永远这么体贴！你知道的，那些学生……总是借口偷懒，”两人的终于离开了这间房的门口，转而走进了焚烧炉所在的房间，“我知道你可怜这些人，但是你要知道，我们现在所做的一切……”

“我们要带她一起走！”在听到大门关上的声音后，Loki转身对Thor说道。

“那太冒险了，现在她还算安全，我们应该尽快回到镇子上去，找警察来帮忙！”Thor说。

“对！找警察！快点报警！现在警察来的话，这里全部都是证据！”Loki说着就伸手去摸Thor的手机。

“可是，Loki这里……”

没信号。

看着不在服务区的标志，Loki攥紧了拳头。

“嘿听我说宝贝，我知道你担心Maria，如果可以的话我也希望她能和我们一起离开，但是现在这个情况我们只能先离开，然后尽快回来救她，硬碰硬的话不仅会立即暴露了她，还有可能失去了这些好不容易得到的证据。”Thor用手按住他的肩膀说，“好吗？”

“我……”Loki张张嘴，突然背后黑暗中的一丝响动引起了两人的注意。

对了，这不是一个空屋子，这屋子里还有病人在。

于是两人转过身，借着手机的灯光，Loki终于看清了这个小房间里，唯一的一张床上躺着的人。

他张大嘴巴，半晌才挤出这个人的名字。

“……Alice?”

没错，躺在床上的不是别人，正是失踪的Alice Fowler。她就躺在这个黑暗房间的角落里，身上被捆着精神病人常用的束缚带，她目光呆滞地看着两人，似乎并不认识他们。

“Alice是我！你给我写过信！你记得吗？你叫我来这里的！”Loki冲了过去，跪在床边抓住了她的手。

原本就不胖的女人变得像个营养不良的病人一般消瘦，她的手指就像是一根根干枯的树枝。

“……”可是Alice却一点反应都没有，她的眼珠甚至都没有动一下。

“她看起来很糟糕。”Thor走到了Loki身后，“我想她现在已经听不到你的声音了。”

“……”Loki死死咬住了自己的下唇，如果自己能早一点，早一点回信……如果自己能相信她的话……如果自己可以早一点去拜访她……

“好了，站起来Loki！”Thor伸手将他从地上拉了起来，“我知道你很难过，但这不是你的错，听到了吗？我们现在要逃出去，然后才能救他们！”

“……我明白了。”Loki深吸一口气，Thor说的没错，离开这个地方然后将警察带来这里才是当务之急。

“我们走吧。”

在确认了Curme和Maria还在另一个房间里，而走廊上也没有其他人之后，Loki和Thor慢慢地打开房门闪身出去了，在房门关上之前，Loki回头看了一眼黑暗的房间，在心里暗暗发誓一定要将Alice救出去。

两人在尽量不发出声音的情况下朝着楼梯口一路狂奔，就在即将踏上第一节台阶的时候，身后突然发出了一声凄厉的尖叫。

“是Maria！”Loki脚步一顿停了下来，他转过身子，正看到Curme推开房门大声喊道：“谁在那里！”

“快走！”Thor并没有像他一样停下来，而是抓着他的手臂继续朝上面跑去，“快点Loki！不要停！”

身后的脚步越来越近，这个楼梯似乎比自己下来的时候变长了，Loki自认为自己不是一个体力很差的人，如今却感觉两腿无力，脚像是踩在棉花上一般忽轻忽重的，Maria的声音和Alice的样子不停地在脑子里闪过，让他无法集中注意力。

“加把劲Loki，我们就快到了！”Thor也注意到了他的不对劲，他的手也加重了力道，防止Loki踩空滚下楼梯。

“拦住他们！快！拦住他们……快！”Curme也来到了楼梯口，他站在两人身后大声叫着什么人的名字，但是Loki没有听清。

他抬头朝厨房那扇门望去，果然一个男人出现在了那里。

“我拖住他，你去开车，我会很快赶上你的！”Thor停下来揽着他的脖子轻轻吻了吻他的额头，“别回头！”

“我……”然后他放开了Loki，转过身直接扑向了守在门口的男人。

两人很快扭打在了一起，男人明显不是Thor的对手，他很快便被压制住了，Thor抬头冲着Loki大喊：“跑！”

没有再犹豫，Loki冲了出去。

一切都失控了。

他不该不做任何准备就来到这里。

Maria怎么样了？

Thor有跟着自己跑出来吗？

无数的想法冒了出来，但是Loki没有停下来，他玩命似的跑到院子里，并且很快就看到了Maria的车子。

他笑着摸出了口袋里的钥匙。

 

就快到了……

他马上就可以将这些混蛋绳之以法……

就差一点了……

 

突然，他的头被什么东西重重地砸了一下。

钥匙从他手里摔了出去。

他似乎听到有谁在大喊他的名字。

可是他却没有力气从冰冷的地上爬起来。

 

Loki失去了意识。


	18. Chapter 18

再次醒来的时候，天已经大亮。  
陌生的木质屋顶，清晰的鸟叫和各种窸窸窣窣的风声提醒着Loki，他现在正身处山里的某个地方。  
他挣扎着试图爬起来，却发现头疼得厉害。  
于是他又翻了个身，仔细打量着自己现在所处的环境。  
并没有像预想中的那样被抓起来关进地下室的某一间病房里，就像Alice那样，他甚至没有被绑起来，而是被安置在了一张不算柔软但就这种状况来说已经很不错的小床上。除了头很疼，他基本没有什么别的外伤。  
Thor呢？Thor在哪里？  
他张开嘴想要叫对方的名字，却发现嗓子又干又疼，几乎发不出一点声音。  
于是他定了定神，再次尝试从床上下来，他先是试着活动了一下自己的四肢，没有被注射麻醉剂或者其他东西的感觉，看来就只是被打晕而已。  
Loki用手肘支起自己的上半身，可随之而来的天旋地转又让他跌回了床铺里。  
这一下动静可不小，他的手直接碰翻了桌上的杯子。  
随着那个铁罐子哐当落地的声音，房间的门被打开了。  
是Thor。  
“Loki，你醒了吗？感觉怎么样？”  
“我……咳、我的头很痛。”Loki有些失望他和自己一样被抓住了，但是不得不说现在看到Thor又让自己感到些许安心。  
“哦，你可能有些脑震荡。”Thor走到他身边坐了下来，俯下身子仔细地检查了一下他的头，说道，“昨天还有些流血，现在已经止住了。你饿了吗？我在外面找到一些罐头，还没有过期，我想我们可以……”  
“我还以为你逃走了。”Loki说。  
“我把那个家伙打趴下之后就冲出来找你，却发现你被他们抓住了。”Thor如实回答。  
“哦你可真是个傻子，于是你就束手就擒被他们一起抓起来了。”Loki扯了扯嘴角，“如果你跑掉的话，现在说不定警察已经将那里封锁了。”  
“别说傻话了，”Thor没有生气，而是捡起了掉在地上的水杯，“让你一个人落在他们手里，哪怕一秒钟我也不愿意。”  
“现在这种情况下，还能说出这些话的，怕是只有你了……”Loki小声嘟囔了一句，然后又问道，“你呢，有没有受伤。”  
“没什么事。”Thor摇摇头。  
“那么，现在是个什么情况，我以为我们会被关进什么该死的实验室里，或者那个地下室里的某个房间。”Loki问道。  
“老实说我也不清楚这是哪里。”  
“哈？”  
“那些家伙给我打了一针，之后就被带上了一辆车子，我说不清楚到底走了多少路，有些昏昏沉沉的……下车之后似乎经过了一个林子，我被地上的树枝绊倒了一次，然后就到这里了。”Thor顿了顿，“我可能睡了几个小时，醒来的时候屋子里就只剩你和我了。我帮你处理了一下头上的伤口，然后在屋子里搜寻了一遍，这里似乎是猎人们偶尔会来休息的小屋，我猜是福利院中某个人的屋子吧，极有可能是Curme的，你还记得他提到过他年轻时常常跟着父亲打猎吧。”  
“嗯。”Loki点点头。  
“屋子里有水也有一些简单的食物，看来对方没想着饿死我们，但是门窗都被锁起来了，我没能撞开。”Thor又说。  
“Curme究竟想做什么？”Loki皱起了眉，“我们知道了他最重要的秘密，他非但没有杀了我们，反而把我们关在这么一个小屋子里，什么都不做，这不对劲。”  
“嘿，宝贝，你听我说。”Thor却伸手按住了他的肩膀，轻声道，“我知道你现在有很多疑问，我也是，但是你目前的情况还需要好好休息，我现在去弄些吃的来，你再睡一觉，我们需要保存体力，才能应付接下来发生的事情。”  
“可是……”Loki还想说什么，Thor的目光却让他停了下来，“好。”  
他乖乖闭上了眼睛，他也清楚目前连独自下床走出这个房间都办不到的自己，需要快些恢复，这样才能在逃跑的时候不拖Thor的后腿。  
“睡吧Loki，我就在你身边。”额上落下了一个吻。  
Loki很快就睡着了。

可是这一觉睡的并不算安稳，他又开始做梦，这一次他梦到了十六岁的自己。  
梦到了被警察带到自己面前的Laufey，自己的父亲。  
他记得那一年冬天很冷，整个十二月似乎都被积雪笼罩着，从警车上下来之后他被带他来这里的警察安排在了休息室里，那是个比自己母亲还要年长许多的女性，大概是听说了自己的遭遇，她看着自己的眼神充满了同情。  
这不是Loki第一次看到这样的眼神。  
可是他需要的却不是同情。  
那位女士给他带来了一杯热可乐还有一本漫画书，Loki猜测她可能有个和自己年纪相仿的儿子，所以才会以为全世界的男孩子都喜欢看这些有关超级英雄拯救世界的故事。  
不过Loki只是礼貌地笑了笑，然后装模作样地拿起那本书看了起来。  
他们说要带他来见父亲。  
Loki在这之前从未见过自己的父亲。  
当然，在他年幼的时候他曾经想象过，那位素未谋面的父亲该是什么样子的。他曾经将儿时看的某一部动画电影的英雄男主的样子作为自己父亲的模板，不过后来，他开始慢慢失去了见到父亲的期待，慢慢的他开始明白那不过是个抛弃了自己和母亲的混蛋。  
“Loki，Loki来见见你的父亲。”突然他听到有人叫他的名字，于是Loki回过头。  
透过休息室的玻璃，他看到了那个站在楼梯上的男人。  
他在那一瞬间突然就明白了自己为何总是得不到母亲的爱的原因。  
自己是这个男人的儿子，不论是头发还是眼睛，都显示着这一点。  
正站在楼梯上与警长说话的男人也朝他看了过来，冰冷的眼睛里，满是厌恶。  
这个眼神伴他度过了之后的几年。  
他们虽然住在同一栋宅子里，却几乎没什么交流。  
男人不会和他一起吃饭，也不会关心他的成绩如何，一切都有专人在照料，一切都比Loki原来的生活要好上千万倍。  
自己的父亲并不爱自己。从第一次见面起，Loki就明白这个道理。  
但是他却不明白既然并不爱自己，为什么要将自己留在身边，为什么要送自己进入最好的学校接受各种各样的教育。  
直到他即将毕业的那年春天，那天因为感冒他并没有去上钢琴课，在佣人们给他拿来了药并看着他吃下之后，Loki便趁着药劲睡了过去。那之后不知道过了多久，他突然醒了过来，说不上来是因为发烧还是因为药物的缘故，他口渴的厉害，于是他套上了自己的睡衣，赤着脚走下了楼想去厨房倒一杯水喝。  
他以为父亲不在家。  
他很少在家里过夜。  
Loki想这不过是他众多房产中的一个罢了。  
可是下楼之后他却发现，偏厅的等亮着，里面传来了自己父亲和另一个人说话的声音。  
要是在平时，他一定会快速接一杯水然后上楼去，他知道对方有多么不喜欢看到自己，就像自己不愿意看到他一样。  
可是那一天，鬼使神差的，Loki居然走了过去。  
他轻手轻脚地走到了偏厅的门口，有些好奇地将耳朵贴在了门上。  
是父亲和另一个男人，或许是哪个生意上的伙伴，他的口音很奇怪，听着不像是美国人。  
“……您真该见见他，虽然不过是个私生子，模样倒是比我家里那几个都要好，您一定会喜欢，是个上等的Omega……他的母亲？哦，那个可怜的女人在几年前出车祸死了，那之前她一直隐藏着这个孩子的存在，我根本就不知道……”  
父亲的语气很平静，就像在谈论一件商品。  
商品。  
这么说似乎也没错。  
那天，Loki突然就明白了他将自己留在这里的理由。  
他瞪大眼睛，一只手死死的抓着门框，双腿却无法移动半步。  
突然眼前的一切又消失了。  
世界再次陷入了黑暗。

“……Loki！Loki！”  
有人在叫他的名字。  
“Loki醒醒。”  
哦……对了……  
他早就从那个地方逃出来了。  
“Loki?”  
他终于睁开了眼睛，Thor还坐在床边，就好像他真的从未离开过一样。  
“嗯？”  
“你做噩梦了吗？”他看起来很担心的样子。  
“啊……不过是以前的一些事。”Loki笑了笑，“我睡了多久？”  
“两个小时。”Thor说，“我弄了点吃的，你需要吃一些再继续休息。”说着Thor就要起身，可Loki却抬手拉住了他。  
“Loki？”  
“……就一会儿。”他轻轻叹了口气，“坐在这里陪我一会儿。”  
“你梦到了什么？”  
“没什么……”  
“……放心Loki，我们马上就会出去的。”  
“好。”  
这不是他第一次梦到从前的事。  
不过这一次，Thor将他从噩梦中拉了出来。  
或许自己应该考虑同他一起到澳洲去一趟？  
突然意识到在这种情况下考虑这些事的自己有些荒谬，Loki翻了个身看个Thor说道：“我想我现在的确是饿了。”  
“我去把食物拿进来。”Thor笑了。  
可就当他起身朝门口走去，还未将门打开的时候，突然就愣住了。  
床上的Loki也愣住了。  
Thor缓缓转过身来看着他，发现他也是一副难以置信的表情。  
“这不是我一个人的幻听对吧。”Loki问。  
“我想不是，我也听到了。”Thor点点头。  
就在此时，在这个破旧的小屋里，两人居然听到了电话的铃声。  
声音来自门的另一头。  
“这屋子里有电话吗？”Loki问道。  
“火炉旁边有一台，我以为是坏的。”Thor说。  
“去接吧。”Loki看着他，毫不犹豫地说。

“……好的，好的谢谢。如果他们回来了，或者有其他消息，请联络我。”Bucky有些失望地放下电话，坐在办公桌后的Steve见状，急忙问道：“旅馆那边怎么说？”  
“说他们一大早就退房了。”Bucky说。  
“或许他们已经在回来的路上了。”Steve想了想，说道。  
“可是Loki的电话关机了，Thor的手机也打不通，我觉得不太对劲。”Bucky皱着眉说道，“我是说，如果那个地方真的不对劲，而他们在调查的时候出了什么意外被发现了的话……”  
“可是旅馆的人不是看着他们离开了吗？”Steve安慰道，“你不用太担心，那边距离我们还是有些车程的，或许手机在路上耗光了电又没有找到临时可以充电的地方。”  
“我还是不太放心……”Bucky摇了摇头，“这不像是Loki的风格，每一次外出调查，他总会第一时间联络我们，无论有没有什么有用的东西，这是我们的约定，就当是报平安了。”  
“这次他不是一个人，Odinson医生也在，他是个稳妥的人。”Steve说，“嘿，你这两天只睡了不到四个小时，你今天该回家洗个热水澡好好睡一觉。”  
“你不也一样。”Bucky冲他扯了扯嘴角，“怎么样，关于那个药，还是没有头绪吗？”  
“HYDRA坚持那个药从未在他们店里出现过，至于咖啡店那边的线索，Loki他们去的小镇上的确曾经发生过类似的案件，但是根据当地警方提供的尸检报告显示那个人的确是一名狂犬病患者。”Steve说。  
“那我们现在还能做什么吗？”  
“老实说，什么都做不了……”Steve摇摇头，“最关键的人已经是一具尸体了，除了他身体里那种不明药剂，我们什么都不知道，现在只有等着，等到下一个受害者出现……”  
“该死……”Bucky小声嘟囔了一句。  
这时，办公室的门被敲响了。  
“进来吧。”Steve高声应道。  
“我没打扰到你们吧？”是Sam，他将门推开一条缝，探进头来笑道，“不过就算打扰到了也没办法，我想你们该出来看看，毕竟不是每天都有这样的大人物光临我们这里。”  
“什么？别绕弯子Sam，谁来了？”Steve不解地看着他。  
“我把他们放在接待室了。”Sam却只是神秘地眨眨眼，然后走开了。  
“这家伙……”Steve无奈地笑了笑，起身道，“走吧，去看看。”  
“嗯。”  
两人一前一后走出了警长办公室，经过走廊的转角后，远远地就看到了坐在接待室里的两个人。  
Natasha Romanoff和Tony Stark。  
“哦……”Steve停下了脚步，“Sam说的没错，的确不是每天都有这样的大人物光临我们这里。”  
“他们来这里干什么？”Bucky看起来也很惊讶。  
可Rogers警长只是眨眨眼表示自己也不知道。  
两人只好带着疑惑走进了休息室。  
“Romanoff小姐，Stark先生，请问你们今天到警局来是有需要警方帮忙吗？”Steve开门见山的问道。  
“嘿队长，我上次晚饭时应该留你一个手机号的，不然我就不用亲自到这里来了，无意冒犯，没什么人会喜欢出现在警察局的对吧。”Tony站起来一边说着一边将自己的手机递给了Steve。  
“Stark先生……你来这里，就是来要电话号的？”Bucky盯着他，一脸的不解。  
“Tony，Tony，Tony，为什么你可以一口气说这么多话却又不在重点上呢？”Natasha无奈地摇了摇头，然后向两人解释道，“事实上，我们是来报案的。”  
“哈？”  
“我想我们的朋友Thor和他的男友，也就是你们的好友Loki，现在遇到了大麻烦。”Tony说着指了指自己的手机。  
“就在一个小时之前，我和Romanoff小姐都收到了这封来自Thor的邮件，应该是被设置了自动定时发送的。”  
邮件的内容很简短，只有一句我现在需要帮助，和一个地址。  
“这是Loki和Thor去的那家福利院的地址。”Bucky一眼就认出了那个地址。  
“他们是以我们S.H.I.E.L.D.志愿者的身份到那里的，按理说不会出现任何问题，但是既然Thor发出了这样的邮件，他们一定遇到了什么事情。”Natasha说，“我自然可以在派人过去寻找，但是想必你们二位也知道Loki正在调查的事情，如果那里真的有问题，我们的人到了也不会问出什么的，得到的一定是他们已经结束活动离开的答案。所以，我希望可以借助你们的力量，如果警察插手的话，一切就方便多了。”  
“我们现在就出发！”Bucky点点头。  
“慢着Bucky，”Steve却拉住了他，“那里不是我们的辖区，我们应该先和当地警方联络。”  
“哦老兄，不抓紧点的话，你们的黑发小美人可要被抓走做什么人体实验了。”Tony翻了个白眼说道，“我说了我们是来报案的，我们的朋友失踪了警长先生。”  
“可是……我们应该有个计划，我是说、等到了那里我们……”Steve还想说什么，Tony和Natasha却已经朝门口走去了：“Barnes警官你可以坐我的车。”  
“拜托了Steve，Loki现在真的有危险，我们必须立刻行动。”Bucky恳求道，“你知道这种情况下时间有多宝贵。”  
“……”Steve看了看他，又看了看站在一旁的Tony和Natasha，半晌才说道，“把Sam叫来，你们二位先在这里等一下。”  
说罢两人便匆匆走了出去。  
接待室的门再次关上。  
Natasha走回沙发边坐了下来，顺手点燃了一支烟：“要我说，你刚才的演技真是烂透了！”  
“什么？”Tony难以置信地看着她，“你难道看不出来我很着急吗？”  
“完全看不出来。”Natasha摇了摇头，“不知道Thor那边搞定没……”  
“他我倒是不担心，我就是想提醒你……”  
“什么？”  
“这里禁烟女士。”


	19. Chapter 19

门外的电话铃声还在响个不停，好像一定要等到什么人接起来才罢休。Loki在Thor的帮助下来到了外间的屋子，他一眼就看到了火炉旁边那个红色电话机，老实说现在已经很难见到这种老式电话机了，也难怪Thor认为这是个坏的。

找了一圈也没发现这个电话有免提功能，Thor只好一手揽着Loki，一手拿起了电话。

Loki小心翼翼地将耳朵贴在了听筒上。

“哦，看来你们已经醒了，我想也是，毕竟我用的药剂量并不大。”电话那头传来了Curme院长的声音。

“Curme，不管你在打什么主意，我只想劝你尽快去警局自首，主动投案还能争取减刑，等到警察发现这一切，你就没有这个机会了。”Thor认真地说道。

“哈哈哈哈，Odinson医生你可真是个善良的人。”Curme却不以为然地笑了，“警察发现？警察怎么会发现呢？你以为这么久以来我做的这一切就只是我一个人的所为吗？你要知道，有太多人像我一样希望这个世界变得更好，并在为之努力了Odinson医生，这比你们举着旗子喊口号游行强多了！”

“就算当地的警察和你狼狈为奸，一旦我们的朋友发现我们不见了，一定会报警的，你难道打算将我们一辈子锁在这个小屋子里吗？”Thor高声强调道，“你早晚会暴露的！”

“一辈子关着你们？”Curme又像是听到什么十分可笑的事情一般说道，“别傻了Odinson医生，我好不容易得到两个如此完美的Alpha，我当然不可能像对待地下室那些小老鼠一样处理你们，那也太浪费了。至于你的朋友们……他们只会得到你们一大早已经退房离开这个小镇的消息，然后大概在……一两天之后吧，会有巡警发现你们的车子坠毁在海边断崖上，哦……老实说，我还是挺喜欢你那辆车子的。”Curme顿了顿，又继续说道，“屋子里的食物够你们挨过这两天，等到两天之后，这里的一切证据都会被消灭的干干净净，到时候我们会换一个更好的环境，我想我说的够明白了吧~我们，我和你们哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“你这家伙……”

“就这样吧，还有很多事等着我处理呢，你们最好不要尝试从屋子里出来，这片林子连最有经验的猎人也要走上大半天，电话也只连接着我的办公室，报警之类的事也就不用考虑了。希望你们耐心等待两天，我们很快就会再见面了。”

说罢电话就被挂断了。

Thor和Loki对视几秒，然后便扶着他在一旁的旧沙发上坐了下来。

“听他的意思，这个家伙已经伪造了我们遭遇交通事故现场。”Loki说。

“没想到旅馆的那位太太也有问题。”Thor说。

“我就知道她不太对劲……”Loki有些懊恼地说，“这次的事情，是我太冲动了，只顾着跟Maria走，没有仔细思考这些，我应该再谨慎一点……”

“不，Loki你不用自责，”Thor伸手握住了他的手，“我们谁都想不到事情会演变到现在的地步，现在既然已经这样了，再去纠结过去的事都没有用了。”

“Bucky一定会找我们，但是旅馆那边恐怕会告诉他我们早已离开了，再加上坠崖的车子，即使他们决定到这里来，也会被拖住脚步。”Loki皱起了眉，“两天……只有两天的时间。”

“其实，昨天在等你的时候，我做了一件事。”Thor突然压低了声音说。

“什么？”Loki眨眨眼。

Thor左右看了看，大概是不确定这里是否安装了监视器或者其他东西，然后他凑近Loki耳边小声说了什么。

“真的？”

“嗯。”

“但是我们也不能完全寄希望于他们，”Thor又说，“一来是路程本就不短，再加上这边也充满了不确定因素，如果惊动了当地警察，有人给Curme通风报信的话，我们剩余的时间就会被大大缩减。”

“他们会来这里带走我们，我们可以趁那个时候逃走。”Loki又说。

“不好办，”Thor摇摇头，“如果只是赤手空拳的搏斗，我还是有点信心的，但是如果对方又使用药剂的话，我们只能乖乖束手就擒仍人宰割了。”

“你说的没错……”Loki所有所思地点点头，“不如……”

“不如？”Thor疑惑地看着他。

然后Loki突然笑了，抬头说道：“先不说这个，我现在快饿死了，请给我弄点吃来吧我亲爱的Thor。”

“唔……”虽然不知道他又想到了什么鬼点子，但Thor还是点了点头，起身走到了一旁的火炉前。  
“有一些罐头和面包，我煮了一壶水。”

“嗯就现在的情况来说也很不错了。”

“我以为你要说，要是有果酱就更好了。”

“你要知道，比现在这样更糟糕的情况，我也不是没遇到过。”Loki笑道，“我可没你想的那么娇气。”

“我想我发现了。”Thor说着将不知道从哪里找来的盘子端到了他面前。

盘子里是几片看起来就让人没什么胃口的香肠，还有几片干巴巴的面包，虽然Loki表示自己不是吃不了苦的人，但是老实说这几年自己的肠胃的确也变得比从前娇贵了不少。

这时候说吃不下实在是太丢人，况且他也的确饿了，于是Loki硬是就着一大杯水将盘子里的食物送下了肚。

“哈哈，看来你真的饿坏了。”Thor笑着在他身边的毯子上坐了下来。

“是的，我可没想到睡觉也是一件这么消耗体力的事情。”Loki一边吃一边说，“说起来，我想过了，如果这次的事情能顺利解决，我或许需要一个休假。”

“嗯？休假？想要去哪里？”

“嗯……海边不错？我是说，澳洲之类的……”

“……Loki。”

“打住！我只是说去海边看看，我没说要去见你家人。”

“好的好的，我知道了……嘿，现在你总该告诉我，你想到什么好主意了吧。”就这么默默地看着他将盘子里的食物一扫而光，Thor终于开口问道。

“我们不必等到两天之后，”Loki用手指将嘴边的面包渣抹了抹，笑道，“与其坐以待毙，不如让他们主动打开门放我们出去。”

“要怎么做？”Thor还是很疑惑。

Loki也学着他刚才的样子冲他勾了勾手指，然后俯身贴近他的耳朵轻声说出了自己的计划。

“……”

“你觉得可行吗？”

“不试试怎么知道。”

“好的，我知道了。”

天色慢慢暗了下来，呼啸的山风吹的小屋的门窗都开始摇晃。

“看样子，要下雨了……”Loki说。

 

Curme曾经也是个普通人。

出生在一个普通的家庭，父亲是一名兽医，母亲则是一位家庭主妇，一家人普通地生活在这个人口稀少的小镇上。他的成绩平平，说不上好也不算太坏，不是那种讨人喜欢的小孩，但是也拥有几个关系不错的死党。

Curme曾经想成为一名画家，画画算是普通的他比较突出的技能之一。但是他的父亲却希望他能像自己一样成为一名兽医，这样家里的兽医诊所就有人可以照料，母亲却说他可以成为一名医生。

当然了，这都不是重点，因为Curme一家的生活在他十一岁那年发生了巨大的变化。

Curme至今都忘不了那一天，那天他回到家里的时候，父亲和母亲都不在家，他一个人做完了作业，又从壁橱里拿出一袋薯片坐在电视机前看着自己喜欢的动画片。

这种情况其实偶尔会发生。

父亲的诊所只有一名护士，所以常常很忙，而母亲在最近怀孕了，她的肚子一天天大了起来，她告诉Curme他马上就要拥有一个弟弟或者妹妹了，所以母亲常常会到医院去做一些检查，只是离开一会儿而已，他完全可以一个人待在家里。

可是那一天，直到动画片演完了，直到他的肚子饿的咕咕叫，父母还是没有回来。

Curme知道这种情况下，他可以到隔壁的奶奶家里去。

可正当他穿好外套，拿着钥匙准备出门的时候，他的父亲回来了。

父亲看起来很开心，他一进门就抱起了Curme吻了吻他的脸颊然后大声宣布道：“你做哥哥了亲爱的，你现在想去医院看看你的妹妹吗？”

Curme毫不犹豫地点了点头，他甚至忘了自己饿的咕咕叫的肚子。

 

自己的妹妹一定是个天使。

从隔着玻璃看到自己妹妹的那一刻起，Curme就冒出了这样的念头。

那之后，每天放学回家和妹妹一起玩便是他最大的乐趣了。他总会第一个冲出教室，脚步轻快地跑回家里，鞋子都忘了换就跑进妹妹的小房间，虽然每一次都会因为这件事而挨母亲的骂，但是能看到妹妹可爱的小脸，这一切都不重要了。

他画了很多关于妹妹的画，从她还是个在婴儿床里不会说话的婴儿起，一直到她可以牵着自己的手到花园里去。

Curme再普通不过的生活，终于开始慢慢有了色彩。

但是，他是个敏感的孩子，随着妹妹年龄的增大，他隐隐感觉到自己的父母在为了什么事情忧虑不已。

那时候，通过学校的课程，Curme已经了解到他所生活的世界，有这么三种人，Alpha、Omega和Beta，他自己和父母毫无疑问都只是普通的Beta，而他的妹妹，他可爱的小妹妹，却是一个Omega。

该死的信息素决定了她无法像一个普通人一样度过自己的人生。

随着她一天天地长大，各式各样的危险也开始慢慢接近她。

Curme和自己的父母尽最大的努力保护着妹妹，她甚至通过自己的努力考上了大学。

Curme是反对她去上大学的，他认为她呆在父亲的诊所里帮忙就很好，在他们的保护下生活就很好。

可那是她的梦想，那是他可爱的妹妹的愿望，他便没有做出太多的干涉。

那时候的他已经顺利从医学院毕业，就像他母亲说的那样成为了一名医生。

他通过一些途径帮助妹妹找到了不少可以帮助她在大学里掩饰自己身份的东西，他也告诉了她很多保护自己的方法。

可是这个世界对于Omega来说，却总是那么不太友好。

事情过去了二十多年，很多细节Curme已经记不清了，他只记得自己就这么失去了自己可爱的妹妹，永远的。

 

都怪那该死的信息素。

都怪这个该死的世界。

 

他一度放弃了自己的生活，整日用酒精麻痹自己。

妹妹的离世给了一家人很大的打击，几年之后，父母也陆续去世，原本普通而幸福的一家，最终只剩下他一个人。

再后来，Curme接手了Ackerman福利院，那里有很多可爱的孩子，他用心去照顾他们，却发现，没有一个人能替代他可爱的妹妹，他真的永远失去了自己的小天使。

他开始思考，自己是否可以做些什么。

他必须做些什么。

 

直到，他遇到了那个人……

 

“……Curme医生！Curme医生！”有人打断了他的回忆，Curme猛然回过神，他已经很久没有想起自己的妹妹了。从昨天傍晚开始外面的雨就淅淅沥沥的没停过，一定是因为这糟糕的天气。

“怎么了？”来人是福利院的一位护工，也是自己在地下室工作的助手之一。

“那两个家伙看起来不太对，我是说……”大个子护工真是前一晚和Thor打了一架的那个家伙，看他脸上的伤将就知道他没从Thor那里占什么便宜，“那个医生好像不太对劲。”

“什么？你说Thor Odinson？！”Curme一听急忙从自己的椅子上站了起来，两人一路小跑走进了这一层楼角落里的房间，这里只摆着一台监视器，和一把椅子，那监视器上的画面正式Thor和Loki所在的小屋的情况。

因为设备已经有些年头了，所以画面并不是很清晰，只能看到Thor不知道为什么躺在火炉旁的地板上，而Loki则蹲在他身边，似乎在探查他的情况，然后他十分茫然地抬头似乎在大声喊着什么。

“他怎么了？他这是怎么了？”Curme转身揪住护工的衣领大声质问道。

“我不知道！我不知道是怎么回事医生！”护工一脸无辜地摇了摇头，“早上去送吃的时候他们还一切正常，我把东西放下之后就回来了，他们只是在吃饭而已……然后，吃到一半，那个金发男人突然倒在了地上！我不知道这是怎么回事！”

“该死，Thor Odinson绝对不能出事……”Curme小声嘟囔了一句，然后冲护工说道，“你去看看怎么回事，一定要确保他没什么问题了再回来。”

“可是，您不觉得奇怪吗……”护工犹豫道，“突然就这样了，吃的东西除了面包和昨天也没什么不同，那些东西这里的孩子们也吃了，总不会是这个问题……”

“就是觉得奇怪才叫你去看看蠢货！”Curme不耐烦地抬高了声音，“这两个人是我们重要的试验品，绝对不可以出任何差错明白吗！快去看看是怎么回事！”说着他又将目光移回了监控屏幕上，Loki已经站了起来，他跑到门边拍打着房门，似乎想要出去。

“快去！”Curme再次说道。

“是的先生……”正当大个子护工想要离开这间房的时候，另一个人走了进来：“打扰了医生。”

“又怎么了？”Curme问道。

“是……警局那边的电话，听起来很着急，要您亲自去接。”

“……知道了，这就去。”Curme点点头，看来是Thor他们的朋友开始有所行动了。

于是Curme回到了自己的办公室，在关上房门之后，他接起了电话。

“怎么了？”

“你知不知道这次你惹了大麻烦？”电话那一头是他在警局内部的朋友，对方这么多年来一直帮他掩盖实验的事情。

“我不明白你在说什么。”

“得了吧，你怎么会傻到把那个Odinson抓起来？！你知道现在谁来警察局了吗？Tony Stark！是的蠢货你没听错，Stark来了！还带了两个警察来！”对方压低了声音说道，“这是我最后一次和你联络了，我劝你现在就收拾东西赶紧跑吧。”

“你……”Curme还想说什么，对方却已经挂上了电话。

“白痴。”Curme似乎对这样的发展没有感到很惊讶，他只是将电话听筒放好，然后打开办工作最下层的一个抽屉，将里面的一个文件袋拿了出来，桌子旁边放着一个纸箱子，他将文件袋丢了进去。接着他又从房间的不同角落拿了几个相同的袋子出来，全部放进了纸箱子里。

然后他走到衣柜前打开右边的那扇门，柜子最下层放着一个小行李箱，箱子上还有一把小手枪，他将箱子拿了出来，又穿上了自己的外套把枪放进了口袋里。

最后，Curme抱着纸箱子和小行李箱走出了办公室。

“我们要撤离了，把实验室那帮家伙全部处理掉，现在。”他将纸箱子递给了站在门口的一名护工，然后冷冷地说道，“告诉Bob开车到楼下等我，我们要到林子去，然后直接离开。”

“知道了。”

安排好了这一切，他又走进了角落里的房间，他要看看小屋里的事情处理的怎么样了。

可在打开房门的那一刻，Curme却愣住了。

透过小小的监视器屏幕他可以清楚的看到，屋子的大门开着，地上躺着刚刚被自己派去查看情况的人，而Thor和Loki却已经不见踪影。


	20. Chapter 20

时间回到一个小时之前，林中小屋里。

“……为什么要我来装？”经过昨夜的研究，Thor和Loki发现这个屋子里可能装有监控器，不过窃听器是不存在的，所以只要他们不要做出什么奇怪的举动，他们就可以像现在这样普通的坐在桌前吃着早餐商量逃跑的事宜。

“怎么看我们两都是你比较有威胁，如果晕倒的是我，而你还好好的坐在这里，他们一定会给你用药之后再进来查看我的情况。”Loki一边将面包撕成小块送进嘴里，一边说。

“是这么个道理……”Thor点了点头。

“不过Curme狡猾的很，我们这个计划只有20%的成功率。”Loki皱起了眉，“如果失败的话……”

“放心吧。”Thor拍了拍他的手背安慰道，“我们的援兵也该到了。”

“昨天的大雨总让人觉得心里不安……”Loki小声说。

“你要相信我们的朋友们。”Thor宽慰道。

“那么……”Loki将没吃几口的面包片丢回了盘子里，然后笑道，“现在是你发挥演技的时间了，亲爱的Odinson医生~”

“哦……我也只在中学时候参加过班级的演出……并且我演了一棵树……”Thor小声嘟囔了一句，然后将自己那份面包一口气塞进了嘴里。

话是这么说的，可就在下一秒钟，他突然像是被什么噎住了一般用双手掐住了自己的喉咙，在Loki还没反应过来的时刻就直直的向下倒去，直接撞翻了两人面前这个木质的小茶几。

这个男人说的话果然没几句是真的。  
Loki这么想着，也配合地跪下来，伸手抓着他的手试图阻止他的行为。

可是不得不说Thor实在是演的太投入了，他的双腿不停地乱瞪，又将Loki刚刚坐着的小沙发一脚踢到了火炉旁边，Loki凭一己之力根本无法按住他的身体。

于是Loki站了起来，一脸惊慌地在屋子里四处张望，并且大声喊道：“我知道你们在看着！该死！来个人救救他！你们给他吃了什么！”

虽然对方不一定能听到，但是Thor都这么卖力的演出了，自己又怎么能不认真呢。

在大喊了一通无人回应之后，Loki跑到门口大力的拍着屋门，然后又冲到窗前，使劲摇晃着纹丝不动的窗子。

就快上钩了吧……他心想。

又过了几分钟，Thor那里没有了动静， 真的像是昏死过去了一般。

Loki转头看着他，又看了看窗外，这才重新回到他身边跪了下来。

他不确定自己的办法是否能够生效，他也不知道Bucky等人是否已经顺利到达了镇子上并和当地警方取得了联络，他不知道Maria是不是已经遇害，还有Alice……所有的一切都是未知数。

但是……

他看着躺在地上紧紧闭着眼睛的Thor。

自己已经将他卷入了这件事，如果不是因为要陪着自己，Thor现在本该坐在自己舒适的诊室里面对着病人，过着再普通不过的生活而已。

说不清是不是最近一段时间发生了太多的事，Loki居然感到了疲倦，居然有了是不是自己该换一份工作这样的想法。

从前的他无依无靠，所以根本不会产生想要安定下来的念头。

可是如今……

或许他可以去开一家书店，这是他一直以来的梦想。

这时，门外传来的机车引擎声打断了他的思绪。

Loki十分警惕地转过身去，面对着门的方向。

很快窗子外面出现了一个人，Loki认得这个人，是昨天在厨房里截住他和Thor的家伙，他看起来很强壮，但是就他脸上的伤来看，Thor昨天也的确让他吃了不少苦头。

Loki用身体挡住挡在地板上的Thor，做出防卫的姿态。

然而大概在对方的眼里，自己和Thor比起来实在是不值一提，因为那个大个子很快就打开了房门，再没有任何防卫措施的情况下径直走了进来。

“他怎么了？”但是他没有立马靠近Thor和Loki，而是在与他们还有一段距离的地方停了下来。

“我还要问你们，你们给他吃了什么？！”Loki气冲冲地站了起来，冲对方走了过去，“他吃完你们送来的食物就成了这个样子！”

“什么？你怀疑我们下毒？”大个子高声质问道，“那你怎么没事！”

“你们的面包里加了什么东西？”Loki又问。

“什么什么东西……”大个子不解的看着他，“还能有什么，不过是一些面粉、核桃、花生之类的……”

“花生？”Loki难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，“该死的！Odinson医生对花生过敏！我们需要去医院！不然他会死的！”

“哦真该死……”大个子似乎已经相信了他的话，只见他低声咒骂了一句，然后推开Loki朝Thor走了过去，一边还小声嘟囔着。“医生说Thor Odinson不能出问题……”

看来这位看护士也属于Maria口中医学院的学生，只见他直接在Thor身旁蹲了下来，开始检查Thor的身体情况。

这正是Loki他们所希望的。

“他好像……唔！”当然了，等他发现躺在地上的这个人根本没什么事的时候，已经太晚了。

Thor勒住了他的脖子，虽然不至于致命但是也足够让他睡好一阵子的了。

“我还不知道你有这一手。”

两人迅速从房间里冲了出来。

虽然不知道Curme为什么会如此大意让大个子护工一个人来到这里，但是当务之急是立马离开这里。

“要知道，我以前的生活也没你想的那么太平。”Thor伸手抓住了他的手，说道。

“哦 ~”Loki不明白他这句话的意思，大概他从前做无国界医生时，也会遭遇各种各样的事情吧。

两人跑出屋子，很快就在屋子不远处的林子旁发现了大个子护工来这里所使用的交通工具。

“嗯……我想问，你会骑摩托吗？”Loki看着眼前这辆十分帅气的摩托皱起了眉。

“别傻了Loki，”Thor却直接将车上唯一一个头盔戴在了他的头上，“我可不是你想象中的，医学院的书呆子。”

“我发誓我从没这么想过。”

伸手紧紧搂住Thor的腰，两人发动了车子，拜昨晚的大雨所赐，摩托车留下的印记还清晰可见。他们就顺着车轮印，逃离了这里。

 

今天对于Ackerman福利院的老人和孩子来说，是不算太平的一天。

一群荷枪实弹的警察直接撞开了福利院的大门，这让几个原本正在大厅里玩捉迷藏的孩子大哭了起来。

大伙乱成了一团，几名年长的女性看护员一边大声质问着警察来这边做什么，一边安抚着孩子们的情绪。

“将所有人都集中在餐厅里！”带头的人他们并不陌生，是镇上的警长Nick Fury，他和Crume一样都是在这个镇子长大的，据说两人在中学时期还曾经做过一段时间同学，但是Fury和Crume的关系却似乎有些紧张。

事实上，Fury早就对这家福利院近些年发生的一些事起了疑心，但是却一直因为没有找到什么确凿的证据而无法申请搜查令。

昨天突如其来的大雨给警局增加了不少工作量，因为地形的缘故，下大雨时镇子上的高速路便会被封起来防止发生事故，但是还是有巡逻的警员发现了一辆车子在海湾边的弯道冲出了围栏。

本来以为只是一场普通的交通事故，但是等到当地警方和救护队赶到的时候，却发现车上空空如也，车子遭受这种程度的损害，车上的人是无论如何都不可能自己从车里爬出来离开的。

这让Fury感到十分疑惑。

而这辆车子也不属于本地的居民，这便更加棘手了，他吩咐手下的警员根据残缺的车牌查一查这辆车的主人是谁，并且准备和其居住地的警方取得联系，可就在这时，他却迎来了几位意外地访客。

虽然早早就出发，但是被大雨阻隔耽误了大半天才到达的Steve一行人。

Fury对Rogers Steve的名字并不陌生，他甚至早就想见一见这位年轻有为的警长，不过在随行人员中看到Tony Stark还是让他吃了一惊，同时也预感到这次的事情可能没那么简单。

简单的寒暄之后，Steve向他说明了来意。

在听完了事情的来龙去脉之后，Fury几乎没怎么多想就答应了Steve等人对Ackerman福利院进行搜查的请求。

可是等到他带着人到达福利院，并将所有人的人集中在餐厅里的时候，他却发现Crume不见了踪影，还有那个每天跟在他身边叫做Maria的女人。

“Crume院长呢？”Fury转身对在场的几个看护员问道。

“院长刚刚离开了，说是要去外地几天，去见我们的资助人。”其中一个人回答道。

“什么？去外地了？什么时候走的？”Fury皱起了眉，自己决定搜查Ackerman福利院也是临时决定的，怎么好巧不巧Crume就在这时候离开了？这世界上可没这么多巧合的事情……

“那个……那个Maria小姐呢？一起去了吗？”Fury又问。

“Maria？”那名看护员这时才扭头在大厅里看了看，然后疑惑地嘟囔了句，“我以为她也下来了……”然后又转身问在场的其他工作人员，“你们看到Maria了吗？”

“没有……”

“没。”

“我好像已经两天没有见到她了。”

“那两位客人离开以后就没见过了吧？”

“是的。”

“那两位客人？是什么样的客人？”Fury这才发现，不只是Crume和Maria不见了，今天工作人员的数量也明显不对，这些看护员都是住在福利院里的，不会无缘无故的离开。

“是一位医生和他的助手，是志愿者，义务来帮孩子们检查身体的。”看护员回道。

“所有人都在这里了吗？”Fury又问。

“啊……有几个人还没到……”看护员看了看身旁的同事们，半晌才说。

“少了几个人？”

“三个……不，或许是两个……”

“你连自己的同事都不认得吗？”

“不！他们平时都是和院长在一起工作的，我们很少接触……”看来福利院里有一部分并不知道发生了什么。

Fury死死地盯着这些看护员，但是也不排除他们在说谎的可能。

“我知道Curme伯伯去哪里了！”突然，人群中传来了一个小女孩的声音。

众人全部疑惑地看向了声音的来源，是一个小女孩，看起来只有七八岁的样子，Fury径直朝她走了过去，然后蹲下来，尽量让自己看起来没那么凶：“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫Daisy。”小女孩长得十分可爱，看样子也并不怕他。Fury并不擅长应付小孩，曾经还发生过小孩子被他吓哭的事情，而当时他只不过想把他丢过来的球还给对方而已。

“Daisy你可以告诉我，Curme伯伯到哪里去了吗？”Fury又问道。

“嗯~”小女孩点了点头，却只是用水汪汪的大眼睛看着他，久久没有说话。

“嗯？”Fury不解地看着她，“你说你知道的对吧Daisy。”

“是的！Daisy知道！”小女孩眨眨眼。

“所以……你现在能告诉我……”

“哦哦哦，你这样可不行啊Fury警长。”这时，原本应该等在外面的Stark不知何时走了进来，他走到了小女孩面前然后塞给她两根棒棒糖，“拿去吧小机灵鬼。”

“谢谢您先生！”小女孩拿到棒棒糖立马笑了，然后对他们说，“Curme伯伯带着Bob叔叔到厨房下面的地下室去了。”

“哦~搞定~”Tony拍拍手，“走吧警长，我们去地下室探险吧！”

“唔……”Fury无奈地看着一脸纯真的小女孩，所以说……和小孩打交道真的很麻烦……

“请带我们到地下室去。”Fury起身对刚刚那位工作人员说道。

“地下室……呃……那个地下室已经很久没有人下去过了……”对方却面露难色，“我想，一定是这个孩子在开玩笑。”

身为本地人的Fury当然也知道关于地下室的那些传言，一般人都是不愿意到那下面去的，但是他本人并不相信那些话，不过是用来唬小孩的鬼故事罢了。

“是真是假去看看不就知道了。”Stark说道。

“带路吧。”Fury点点头。

于是在看护工的带领下，几个人走进了福利院的厨房，厨房里很整洁，看不出来有什么不对劲，但是通向后院的门虚掩着，Fury走上前去推开门，院子里有新鲜的轮胎印，看样子Crume确实刚离开不久。

“Fury警长，我想我们的朋友并不在这里。”Steve走到了他身边，说道，“如果不找到Crume的话，我们是无法找到他们的。”

“我会通知在各个出城的路口设置检查点，一定不会让他逃走的。”Fury说。

“但是有一点让我很疑惑。”Steve又说。

“什么？”

“如果他已经抓住了他们，又为什么要费心伪造他们遭遇车祸的现场，我是说这种情况下一般会选择……”

“杀人灭口。”  
“是的……虽然这是我最不希望发生的事。”

“或许……”Fury想了想，“他还要利用他们去做什么事，人质一类的，为了只能够顺利出逃。”

“那样就再好不过了……只要两人都能平安无事的话。”

“放心吧Rogers队长，我一定会尽力救出你的朋友。”

“谢谢。”

就在这时，刚刚带着警员进入地下室的看护工突然发出了一声尖叫。

“怎么了？”Fury和Steve赶忙走到朝地下室的方向走去。

“发现了五六具尸体，包括在这里工作的那位Maria小姐。”一个警员跑上来报告道，“下面有一个巨大的焚化炉，看样子是证据处理到一半因我我们的到来中断了，还有一些纸质资料，具体的内容需要回去以后再做研究。”

“该死，那家伙果然没干好事！”Fury说着就掏出了手机，拨通了警局的号码，“全城通缉Crume，将出城的道路全部封锁，快——”说罢又对Steve说，“事不宜迟，我们也去追吧，这场大雨倒是给我们带来了不少便利，山里的路并没那么好走，如果离开不久的话，很快就可以追上的。”

“开我的车去吧！”一串钥匙被丢给了Fruy，是Tony Stark，“我知道接下来我就不方便参与了，只能拜托你们各位平安带回我的朋友。”

“放心吧Stark先生。”

于是Fury带着自己的警员Phil Coulson和Steve以及Bucky一起开着Stark的车子冲进了山中的小路。

“这里难道有出城的近路吗？”Steve询问道。

“不，或者说这里离最近的出口需要绕一个大弯。”FuryFruy回答道。

“不过现在走大路并不是一个明智的选择。”Bucky说。

“这片林子的地形很复杂，只有这么一条路，平时只有一些猎人会来这里，他们……”突然，Fury停了下来。

“怎么了？”Steve有些疑惑地看着他。

“……那家伙不是要出城，”Fury说着一打方向盘，“我知道他要去哪里了！”

“你知道了？”

“他的父亲，很爱打猎，他们家在林子里盖了一座小木屋，我怀疑他将你们的朋友藏在了那里，既然他们对他还有利用价值，不管是人质还是其他什么，他一定会在出城之前先去接他们。”

“你知道小屋的具体位置吗？”

“是的，很久以前我曾经去过一次，我……”

Fury话还没说完，突然一声枪响惊起了林中的飞鸟。


	21. Chapter 21

在Thor和Loki成功离开林中小屋，骑着抢来的摩托一路冲出林子的时候，两人这才发现原来林子和福利院的距离并不算远，这片树林位于福利院的北方，他们没费多大劲儿就来到了主路上。  
远远地便可以看到从福利院地下室那个巨大的焚烧炉冒出的滚滚黑烟，看样子Crume正在抓紧消灭证据，准备离开这里了。  
“我们沿着这条路一直走，一定可以很快回到镇子上，”Thor大声说，“然后我们就到警局去。”  
“不！不行！”摩托车引擎巨大的轰鸣声让Loki也不得不提高了音量，“我们不能到警局去！”  
“你说什么？”Thor不知道是没有听清楚还是没有听明白。  
“警局里还有那个家伙的同伙，我们不能回去！”Loki提醒道，“我们要找人借一部手机，我需要联系一下Bucky！”  
“哦对，你说的对！”Thor说，“我们可以在路边截一辆车子，然后问对方借电话！”  
“不过在这种地方能拦到车子吗？”事实上从他们驶上大路开始，两人就没见到一辆车子，连车子的声音都没听到。  
“放心吧Loki，一定可以的！”Thor笑的很大声，他就是这样，在这种情况下还能保持乐观。  
可就在Loki这么想的时候，远处一辆车子进入了两人的视线。  
“哦！前面有辆车子！你看到了吗Loki！”Thor大声喊道。  
“……我看到了。”该怎么说呢，也许幸运女神格外眷顾他。  
于是两人将车子停在了路边，Thor告诉Loki在车边等一会儿，然后便走到了路中央，大力挥舞着自己的手臂。  
驶来的车子很明显也看到了Thor，因为对方很快就放慢了速度，最终在距离两人不远的地方停了下来。很快一个三十出头的男人打开车门钻了出来，Thor笑着冲对方走了过去，大声说道：  
“嘿，你好！我们不是当地人，是来这里游玩的，但是昨天的大雨让我们迷路了，手机也没电了，能借个电话吗？”  
可男人的表现却很奇怪，他一手撑着车门，好像没有要借他们电话的意思，但又极其不自然地冲Thor笑了笑，然后询问道：“需要我载你们到城里去吗？”  
人迹罕至的森林里，突然出现这么两个奇怪的男人，的确会让人起疑。但Loki还是觉得哪里不对，男人似乎不仅仅是对他们心存戒备那么简单。  
“哦不必了老兄，我们有车子。”Thor指了指不远处的摩托，“我只想借个电话联络一下我们的朋友，我们昨天一天都被困在这里，他们一定急坏了。”  
“哦、哦那还真是……”男人抬手擦了擦自己的额头，然后说道，“我可以载你们一程，我马上就要回城去了，昨天下了大雨，前面有段路……摩托车大概会很难走。”  
“进城去？”Thor皱起了眉，他看着车子驶来的方向问道，“我还以为这是一条出城的路。”  
“哦、是的！那个……我、我要出城办点事，然后我就会回来的，如果两位不介意的话……”男人的神色看起来更加慌张了，他甚至在用余光不停地瞄车子的后座。  
“既然你要出城办事，我们就不麻烦了，我只需要你借我一下手机……哦，不……还是不耽误了，我们会自己先回到城里在想办法的，谢谢你。”直觉告诉Thor这男人一定有什么地方不对劲，于是他放弃了从这里借手机这件事，他现在只想快点回到Loki身边然后一起离开这个奇怪的地方。  
“哦，我可以……”对方似乎还不死心，可是他的话却被另外一个人打断了。  
“够了，Bob！我们可没那么多时间陪你编什么蹩脚的谎话。”车后座的车门被打开了，一个人从里面钻了出来。  
是Crume。  
“跑！Loki！跑！”Thor转过头冲着Loki大喊道，却发现对方一脸凝重地缓缓举起了双手。  
Thor再转头一看，只见Crume手上拿着一把手枪，正对着两人。  
“你最好不要乱动Odinson医生，虽然不太情愿，但是我从小被父亲拉到这里来打猎，这种距离打中你们两个并不是什么难事。”Crume说道，“现在，叫你的助手……哦，不，我该说我们记者先生才对吧？慢慢走到这边来么，别怪我没有提醒你们，最好不要有什么小动作。”  
“别激动，我们现在什么也不会做。”Thor点点头，转身对Loki说，“到这儿来Loki，慢慢的。”  
“你知道的，我其实最不愿意发生这样的情况。”Crume继续说道，“本来我都要去接你们一起离开了，你们却迫不及待的自己跑出来了，你们把那个孩子怎么样了？哦，他可是很爱护他的摩托车，我们是不是应该把车子也一起带走呢Bob？”  
“我恐怕后备箱已经满了先生……”  
“我当然知道后备箱已经满了你这个蠢货，我只是在开玩笑而已。”Crume白了他一眼，然后又对 Thor和走到他身边的Loki说，“现在两位先生，请你们上车，我们的时间很宝贵。”  
“你为什么要这么做，Crume医生。”Thor突然问道。  
“什么？”Crume很不解地望向他。  
“你所做的这一切，是为什么？”Thor大声质问道，“为什么要杀害那些人？那些可怜的老人、还有孩子、无辜的人，你为什么要对他们做那样的事？”  
Crume楞了一下，很快他就像听到什么十分可笑的笑话一般哈哈大笑了起来：“我真不敢相信你居然会问我这样的问题，Odinson医生，为人类医学进步作出的牺牲和贡献，怎么能叫杀人呢？你知道那些人来到这里之前过得是怎样的生活吗？就算没有我，他们也会在死在某个破烂不堪的小黑屋里或者什么街道的垃圾堆旁。是我！我让他们的生命变得更有意义！”  
“你明知道人体实验是被禁止的！”Thor反驳道，“无论他们是否健康，这都是违法的！你是个疯子！”  
“有多少伟大的人在成名之前都被称为疯子？你进入S.H.I.E.L.D.工作是为了什么？你做医生一年可以帮助多少人？你帮助了一个孩子，你还能帮助第二个、第三个、第四个……第一百个吗？这是没有用！是这个世界出了问题！该死的信息素，该死的天生就制定好的等级！如果可以改变这些的话，一定可以帮助到更多的人！！”Crume越说越激动，拿枪的手甚至都因为情绪而开始微微颤抖。  
“你即使这么做，你以为无法挽回你失去的东西。”一直没有说话的Loki突然开口说道。  
“你说什么？”Crume眯起眼睛看着他。  
“虽然你不断地重复你是为了这个世界，听起来好像很伟大，但在我看来，这不过是你欺骗自己和这些帮凶的说辞罢了。”Loki继续说，“你失去的东西不会因为你做这些事而回来，你永远也无法改变这个事实，况且你所谓的改变未来的方法，也不过是无稽之谈而已，这个世界从不是这样就可以轻易被更改的！就算有没有信息素，还有无穷无尽的欲望，有战争，有疾病，有灾难，你所做的非但没有改变这个世界，而是制造了无尽的痛苦。”  
“不，我就快有成果了！你说的不对！我可以改变这一切！”Crume使劲地摇摇头，但是看样子他已经开始动摇了，“你闭嘴！”  
Loki自然不会给他喘息的机会，而是继续说道：“Crume医生，我知道你是个好人，不论你失去了什么，那都不重要了，现在回头还来得及，你……”  
“……我说了你闭嘴！你根本不了解她！你根本不懂！”Crume却突然暴怒一般的重新举起了枪对准了Loki。  
预估失误？  
可当他还没反应过来自己哪一句话说错的时候，对方却已经按下了扳机。  
林中的飞鸟被枪声惊起，Loki瞪大眼睛望着雨后湛蓝的天空。

自己是死了吗？  
可是为什么身体感受不到疼痛？  
是因为死了所以感受到不疼痛吗？

可他很快就听到了另一辆车子的声音，他听到枪声和呼喊，他终于转动了一下在几天之内遭受两次重击的后脑勺。  
他看到了Thor。  
他正躺在自己左手边的地上，白色的衬衫染上了大片的红色。

 

那天之后的事情Loki并不记得很多。  
他只记得突然出现的Bucky和Steve，记得呼啸而至的警车和救护车，他记得自己和Thor被抬上了同一辆救护车，他的头也很痛，痛到他渐渐听不清一旁的Bucky说了些什么，痛到他没力气去转头看看Thor的情况怎么样了。  
之后Loki便陷入了无尽的黑暗中。  
他又做了一个梦。  
与他往常的梦不同的是，这一次的梦不再只有单调压抑的黑白色，也不再是关于过去痛苦回忆的重复。这一次，他梦到自己身处一片阳光灿烂的海滩，并不是电视上那种挤满了游客的海滩，是一片算不上多美丽，但是却很安静的海滩。海浪拍打在金色的沙滩上又迅速退去，有一只被冲上岸的红棕色小螃蟹迅速爬过。海边的风很舒服，阳光很舒服，脚踩在沙子上的感觉很舒服……总之，一切都让他感到舒服。  
他就这么漫无目的地走在沙滩上，不去思考他为何会在这里，或者他出现在这里是为了什么。  
“……Loki！”突然，他听到了身后有人叫他的名字。  
他停了下来，缓缓地转过身去。  
Thor就站在不远处，灿烂的阳光将他整个人包围起来，Loki看不清他脸上的表情，他只看到Thor冲自己招了招手。  
“Loki。”  
他又一次叫着自己的名字。  
啊……是这样啊……  
这里就是Thor一直想带自己来的海滩啊。  
“Loki。”  
Thor又在叫他了，Loki想要赶快走到他身边去，却发现自己难以移动半步。他惊恐地低下头去看着脚下原本柔软的沙滩，此刻却像水泥一般将自己的双脚牢牢定住。平静的海面突然变得波涛汹涌，巨大的海浪怒吼着冲向海岸，似乎随时可以将两人吞噬。Loki抬头看着Thor，他身后的阳光正在一点点消失不见，无尽的黑暗卷土重来，Thor低着头没有看他。  
“……Loki。”

Loki猛地睁开了眼睛。  
雪白的天花板，安静的走廊，空气中充满了消毒水的味道。  
Bucky坐在一旁的椅子上，看样子是睡着了。  
Loki微微张开嘴，却发现自己的喉咙又干又痛，只能发出一点嘶嘶的气声，他试图活动一下自己僵硬的身体，手臂上的刺痛却提醒他还是等护士小姐将这根输液管拔掉再动比较好。  
这是一间干净的病房，只有自己一个人的病房。  
Thor呢？  
他不大记得自己是怎么来到医院的，但是他记得两人从林中小屋里逃出来之后，在半路遇到了Crmue，对方拿着一把枪指着两人，自己本想说服他去自首，却没想到达到了反效果。  
Crume气急败坏地朝自己开枪了，然后自己被Thor扑倒头撞在了地上，Thor也倒了下来，他的衬衫上沾满了血迹。  
“哦该死……”Loki伸手就要去拔输液管，但是他的动作却惊醒了一旁的Bucky。  
“嗯？Loki你醒了……不不不！你要做什么？你不能动！你脑震荡了你知道吗？你现在最好不要轻易移动你这颗聪明的脑袋。”Bucky按住了他的手臂，然后按响了一旁的呼叫铃。  
“……这里是330室，病人醒了，需要医生过来查看一下情况。”  
“我睡了几天？”其实不用他提醒Loki也知道自己现在情况并不算好，但是比自己，他更关心Thor怎么样了，“Thor呢？他在哪里？”  
“你睡了两天，Thor下楼吃早餐去了。”Bucky回答道，“Steve已经先回去了，我想等你醒了再回去。”  
“吃早餐？”Loki瞪大了眼睛，“他不是……”  
“只是擦伤而已，擦伤。”Bucky笑着摇了摇头，“他推开你的时候被子弹擦伤了手臂，但是并没有什么大碍，这些天他一直在这里照顾你，刚刚我才拜托Stark先生拉他去吃早饭。”  
“哦……原来是擦伤……”害自己白担心一场，还做了那么可怕的梦……  
这时，有人推开了房间的门。  
是一位上了年纪的医生，看样子是负责照顾自己的医生。  
“你看起来好多了。”老者冲Loki笑了笑，然后走到床边开始给他做一些检查。  
“这里感觉还会痛吗？”  
“有一点……”  
“头还晕吗？”  
“嗯……不过不是很严重。”  
“你还需要休息一段时间，下周就可以出院了，但是要时刻注意自己的情况，脑震荡可不是什么小问题。”老者嘱咐道。  
“谢谢您。”Loki也笑了笑。  
“我为Crume对你所做的一切道歉。”医生却突然说。  
“哎？”Loki楞了一下。  
“这位医生曾经是Crume的老师。”Bucky解释道。  
“Crume是我最优秀的学生之一，他是个善良又正直的人，虽然有些无趣不讨女士们喜欢。”医生笑着说，“相信我，当我知道他所犯下的那些可怕的罪行时，我根本不相信，我觉得一定有哪里搞错了。那个孩子，不可能会做出这些事。”  
“可是，您要知道……”  
“是的，我明白。”医生叹了口气，“其实，在他妹妹去世之后，我就发现了他的不对劲，我曾经想要和他谈一谈，但是被他拒绝了。现在想想，如果我当时能坚持一下的话，或许……”  
“您明知道这不是您的错。”病房的门再一次被推开，是Thor和Tony。  
“哦~睡美人总算醒了~”Tony对Thor眨眨眼，“我跟你说什么来着，别那么紧张朋友，你的小美人会没事的。”  
“Loki……”Thor没有理他，而是径直走到病床旁，弯下身子吻了吻Loki的额头，“我很抱歉宝贝，我当时应该保护好你的头的。”  
“事发突然，谁都没时间考虑那么多。”Loki一边说一边伸手想要看一看他手臂的情况如何了，但是Thor却阻止了他：“没什么大碍，小擦上而已，我自己就可以处理的程度。”  
“既然Laufeyson先生已经醒了，我就不打扰你们几位了。”医生说，“这周还要继续观察，注意事项Odinson医生你都了解吧。”  
“放心吧，交给我就好。”Thor说着便用力握了握医生的手，“谢谢您。”  
“这是我分内的事。”医生很快就离开了。  
这下子病房里就只剩下他们几个人，Loki又问道：“Crume呢，抓起来了吗？”  
“我们赶到的时候，他试图逃跑，被Fury警长打伤了腿，不过没有生命危险。”Bucky回答道，“他对自己在地下室进行的那些人体实验供认不讳，不过他似乎对那种新型药物的事情并不知晓。”  
“什么意思？”Loki不解。  
“那些试验阶段药品本该被处理掉的，但是却被福利院的一名护工留下来，并通过一些途径卖了出来。”Bucky说，“Crume对此并不知情。”  
“就是我们在小屋里打晕的那个家伙。”Thor接道。  
“哦……”Loki了然。  
“还有一个好消息要告诉你亲爱的，”Thor在他身边坐了下来，然后握住了他的手。  
“什么？”  
“因为警察赶到的及时，Alice被救了下来，现在也在这家医院里接受治疗。”Thor笑着说。  
“啊……”Loki楞了一下，许久才勾了勾嘴角，“那真是太好了……”


	22. Chapter 22

Loki必须承认，自己十分不擅长应付婚礼这种事情。

特别是在场的99%的客人自己都不熟悉。

用余光瞄了一旁正在和据说是本地最大医院的外科主任兴致勃勃地聊着自己不太明白的一些名词的Thor，Loki决定在自己的脸笑僵之前找个清净的角落好好休息一下。

于是他举起酒杯装作喝酒的样子微微侧过头，对揽着自己一直没松手的Thor小声说：“我要去洗手间。”

“快点回来，我还有几个人要介绍给你认识。”Thor也侧过身子在他耳边吻了一下，然后便松开了一直搭在他腰侧的手。

“抱歉，失陪一下。”Loki很有礼貌地冲对面这位看起来十分精明的外科医生笑了笑，然后转身径直朝洗手间的方向走去。

随手将手上的空杯子放在了经过身旁的侍应生手中的盘子上，Loki左右看了看，试图找到一条到外面去的最近的路。

事先声明，这可不是他的婚礼。

他甚至都不想举办这种傻兮兮的结婚仪式。

今天是Thor的好朋友，那位红发美人Natasha Romanoff和把那个物理学博士Bruce Banner结婚的重要日子。

距离Ackerman福利院的案子结束已经过去两个月了，Loki的文章引起了不小的反响，虽然在警方的要求下他所拍摄的部分照片并没能够公开，但是就那篇报道的内容就足以引发公众的热议了。

福利院已经被当地政府部门接管，那里的孩子和老人有的被送往了临镇的福利机构，也有一部分幸运的孩子被好心的人收养，Thor说Loki的文章某种程度上也起到了一些宣传作用，很多人在这之前根本不会想到去这里领养孩子，或者有些人有这个需求却不知道要怎么做。曾经给过他们不小帮助的那个聪明的小姑娘Daisy，就是那些幸运的小孩之一。

Loki在医院待到身体没什么大碍才离开，期间Thor一直陪在他身边，两人去探望了还在医院的Alice，虽然保住了一命，但是很遗憾她已经不记得任何事情了，因为也没有任何家人，她在身体好转之后大概会进入重建之后的Ackerman福利院，或者被送回海湾镇的疗养院。

Loki是在临走之前去探望Alice的，他对她表示了歉意，为她可怜的侄子，也为她所遭遇的一切。

但是Alice却只是看着空无一物的天花板，没有给他任何回应。

Crume承认了自己在福利院地下室所做的那些人体实验，警察局的内鬼也在不久之后被揪了出来，至于那种无意中流入市场的药物，似乎也再没有在市面上出现过。

但是更多的消息，Crume便不愿再透露了。

Loki坚信Crume背后还有什么人或者组织，为他提供了资金以及其他的支持，比如那些来自全国各地的病人，还有仅凭Crume和他那几个医学生，Loki无论如何也不相信他们有胆子跑去海湾镇，大摇大摆地带走Alioe。

可现在唯一的目击证人，已经不能给出他们任何答案了。

Loki将自己的想法告诉了Bucky，但经过此次的事件Bucky和Steve都一致认为不能再让Loki这样一位民间人士参与太多案件了，他们声称这是为了他的安全考虑。

可是直到最终审判的那一天，Crume还是什么都没说，而案件也随着他的终身监禁而画上了句号。

一定有哪里不对。

可是具体哪里有问题，Loki又说不上来。

“嘿斑比，我猜你是要偷偷溜走~”突然有人拍了拍他的肩膀，Loki转过身，是那个讨人厌的Tony Stark。

“哦，Stark先生，你是打算在这里安家了吗？我怎么觉得最近见到你的频率正在直线上升。”Loki很不走心地冲他笑了笑，“还有，不要给我起一些奇怪的名字，我们好像还没有那么熟。”

“你难道不认为这个名字很可爱吗？我是说，我可能开始发现你的可爱之处了。”Stark似乎并不介意Loki对自己表现出的敌意，他甚至好像很享受和Loki拌嘴这件事，“如果你和Thor也要在今年举行婚礼的话，我想我可以考虑在这里买一栋房子先住下来。”

“说真的，要不是你前些天帮了我一点‘小忙’而我发现你在某些时候还是有点能耐的，我是不会站在这里和你继续聊天的。”Loki说。

就在几天前，他从Stark那里得到了Maria车上的车载记录仪，他倒是不关心Stark是怎么拿到这个东西的，虽然车子已经严重损坏，幸运的是这个东西居然能被找到。

“我只是好奇而已，你会在上面发现什么。”Stark说，“我觉得你平时做的工作还挺有趣的。”

“想转行？”Loki看到屋子那一头的Bucky和Steve，两人正在和今天的主角说话。

“还是算了，”Stark说罢拍了怕他的肩，“我想你现在应该去拯救一下你的男朋友，他就快被身旁那几位女士吃掉了。”

Loki顺着他的目光朝Thor的方向瞅了一眼，看来他已经结束了和外科主任的谈话，但是现在他身旁又围了四五名年轻的女性。

“你不觉得我不在他也玩的挺开心的吗？”无所谓地摇摇头，但Loki的视线并没有从Thor身上移开，不知道是感觉到有人在看他或是别的什么，Thor很快就转过头来看到了Loki。

他向Loki投来了求救的目光，但是被后者大大方方的无视了。

“他好像想你去救他。”Stark提醒道。

“我当然看到了。”Loki点头。

“你不做点什么？”Stark问。

“哦，我当然要做点什么。”Loki本想看一会儿热闹再帮他解围，但是他在人群中看到了一个熟悉的身影，“我现在要偷偷溜出去，溜到停车场，找我的车子，然后一路狂飙回家。你去找你亲爱的朋友们吧，替我向今天的女主人问好，说她穿上婚纱还挺像那么回事的。”他一边迅速结束了与Stark没什么意义的对话，一边朝靠近大门的方向走了过去。

“……你怎么混进来的？”难以置信地看着眼前的Strange，Loki确信宾客名单里不会出现他的名字。

“这种场合总要来见识一下的。”Strange故作神秘地眨眨眼，“刚好在这里碰到你……”他伸手在自己的衣兜里掏了半天，终于将一个U盘放在了Loki手里，“你要的那个文件，已经全部恢复了。”

“太好了，我这两天一直在等这个东西。”他倒是没想到今天来参加这场没什么意思的婚礼，居然还等到了自己一直在等的东西。

“那个孤儿院还是什么的案子不是结束了吗？你还在查什么？”Strange问道。

“有些东西，总觉得哪里不对。”Loki说。

“你又这样了，上次那件案子你也是这么说的，但是你也该明白的吧，这世界上，有很多东西是不能弄明白的。”Strange又说，“我看你最近是太累了，或许你需要好好休息一下。”

“这点我赞同，我的确需要一个休假，在……看完这个东西之后。”Loki晃了晃手中的U盘，他已经迫不及待要回家去检查这些录像的内容了。

他坚信Maria一定有些什么没有说出来，她一定接触过Crume背后的人，或许从这些录像里，他可以得到一些线索。

可正当他打算与Strange道别立马溜走的时候，却被人拉住了。

“如果我没猜错的话，你是打算偷偷溜走吗？”

是不知何时来到他身后的Thor，以及站在一旁一脸“我什么都不知道”表情的Tony Stark。

“我只是遇到了一个朋友，我是说……”有些尴尬地冲Thor笑了笑，却发现Strange早已不见了踪影。

“不，宝贝，如果你还没找到洗手间的话，我会陪你一起去的。”Thor笑眯眯地说。

 

两人在午夜时分才回到家，宴会结束之后Natasha将几名好友又请到了二楼，几个人聊了一会儿又喝了两杯，或许不止两杯。

“我想我应该给你来点醒酒药。”看着从到家就躺在沙发上一动不动的Thor，在第三次尝试把他拉起来推进浴室失败之后，Loki发觉现连自己走进浴室去冲个澡的力气都没有了。

“根本不需要那种东西……”Thor笑着伸手将Loki拉到自己身旁，示意他坐下来。

“我想我要提醒你医生，现在已经十二点四十分了。”仍由他结实的双臂环住自己，Loki将头靠在Thor的肩膀上，说道，“如果你想将明天上午到的预约全部取消的话，我没什么意见。”

Thor的手臂上的伤早就好了，甚至连一到疤都没有留下，但是Loki总会不自觉地盯着那里看。即使伤口已经愈合，即使哪里现在看起来和从前没什么区别，但是Loki却永远忘不了，Thor曾经因为自己被置于一个十分危险的境地。

他从没因为自己所从事的工作而惧怕死亡，他不后悔自己所偶做的一切，他早就做好了面临最糟糕情况的准备。

但是现在似乎不一样了。

他开始思考自己的工作是否会给身边的人带来危险，是否会让自己最亲密的人陷入麻烦。

Loki不自觉地用手抚摸着Thor的手臂，抚摸着那个曾经被子弹擦伤的地方。

大概是因为他沉默了太久，Thor低头用自己的胡渣蹭了蹭Loki白皙的脖颈：“我知道你在想什么，我也说过很多次了，我爱你，便会接受你的一切Loki。”

“你知道Crume开枪的那一刻，我在想什么吗？”Loki突然问道。

案子结束回来之后，两人都没有再提起那天的事，忙是一方面，Loki刻意的躲避是另一方面。

“什么？”Thor问。

“我在想你。”Loki轻轻叹了口气，“或许这么说有点奇怪，但是我并没有那种我接下来要死掉的念头，我只知道你一定会救我……很自私吧？但是我就是这么想了，但是很快我就感到了恐惧，我害怕会失去你。”

“都过去了。”Thor吻着他的耳垂，轻声安抚道，“我会救你，不管什么情况下，我都会救你。”

“在医院的时候，我做了一个梦。”Loki继续说，“我梦到了一片海滩。”

“海滩？”

“是的，就是你对我讲过的，你家里那边的那一片海滩。一切都很美，金色的沙滩，蔚蓝的大海，不会很热，是十分舒服的梦。”Loki喃喃道。

“然后呢？”Thor问。

“然后……我看到了你，但是我却无法到走到你身边去，然后一切都消失了……风声、鸟叫、阳光、大海……一切都消失了，只剩下黑暗。”Loki突然坐了起来，然后转过身看着Thor说，“你知道的，我就是这样，自私、怯懦又傲慢，我总是忍不住去伤害自己或者你，我会将你的生活搞得一团糟，就像我自己一样糟糕。”

“Loki……”这已经不是Thor第一次听到他这套说辞了，但是这一次Loki并不想让他想以往无数次那样安慰自己，他伸出一根手指抵在Thor的嘴唇上，让他听自己把话说完。

“可是我爱你，比你想象的还要爱你，所以我要困住你，我要将你和我绑在一起，即使有一天你不爱我了，我也依然会爱你。哦老天……说不定我会忍不住杀了你……”他一口气说完了这番话，他曾经在脑子里演练过无数次，但是到了说出口的时候却依旧颠三倒四不明所以。

Thor显然没料到他会说这些，或者说Thor没想到这次他会如此坦诚。

两人就这么面面相觑沉默了大概一分钟，Thor突然从沙发上蹦了起来。

他的确喝了不少酒，因为他往后退了一步才在Loki面前站稳。

“那个……既然你这么说了，我也想说……那个……”他的双手伸进自己的裤子口袋里翻了半天，但是显然他要找的东西不在那里面，“那个……”

“如果你要找你的衣服吗，刚才被你丢在地板上了。”Loki笑着将身体陷进柔软的沙发里，看着Thor脚步不稳的摸到客厅门口捡起自己的外套，然后从口袋里掏出一个黑色的小盒子来。

用脚趾头都能猜到那是什么。

“咳咳，”Thor重新走到了他面前，清了清嗓子，然后单膝跪了下来，“如果、如果你这么也这么想的话，我想说……或许我们是时候一起生活了，我知道这有点突然，但是我想这么做很久了，从第一次见到你时我就在思考这件事了……我是说，嫁给我Loki。”

看着眼前满脸不安的大个子，Loki低头笑了。

那个小黑盒子里是两枚戒指，简简单单的不带任何装饰，是Loki喜欢的样式。

“你是什么时候打算这么做的？”他将其中的一枚拿了起来，发现戒指的内侧还刻着自己的名字。

“收到Natasha和Banner婚礼请柬的那天，或许更早……”看到Loki将戒指套在了自己的手指上，然后满意地点了点头，Thor终于松了一口气，“戒指是我拜托Natasha帮我选的，她说你一定会喜欢。”

“嗯，虽然不想承认，但是的确是这样。”Loki笑笑，然后拿起了另外一枚帮Thor戴了上去，“既然都带在身上了，为什么今天什么都没做？你本来是打算在婚礼上做这件事的吧？我可不相信你是喝多了忘记了。”

“我本来是这么想的，但是我又觉得你会不开心。”Thor说。

“真聪明，”Loki往前欠了欠身子，轻声说道，“不然的话，今天全城的有头有脸的人，都要看到你当众求婚然后被拒绝了。”  
“额……”

“不然你以为我为什么一直在找机会逃跑？”

“哈？”Thor猛地抬起头，“你什么时候发现的？”

Loki忍不住笑了，他捧起Thor的脸在他嘴角吻了吻，然后说：“下次，别把这种东西藏在书架上……”

Thor当然没有给他继续说下去的机会，他像往常那样抱住了他，将他所有的话都堵回了嘴里。

 

肚子里的酒精似乎从这一刻才开始发挥作用。

Loki不记得自己和Thor是什么回到卧室的，总之直到他的后背接触到柔软的床铺，Thor才恋恋不舍地结束了这个绵长的吻。他用带着薄茧的手掌轻轻抚过Loki的脸颊、后颈、肩膀，Loki眯起眼睛看着自己的恋人，每当这种时刻他看起来就像是一只危险的大猫。

不过自己可不是什么手足无措的猎物。

像是回应他的目光一般，Thor重新俯下身子吻了上来，随之而来的还有不再刻意掩饰的，属于Alpha的强烈气息。

明明距离发情期还有些日子，Loki却从未像现在这样希望能快点被他拥抱。

于是他坦诚地伸出手，在Thor还流连在他脖颈并试图留下几个不明显的印记的时候，Loki的手覆上了他像自己一般早已急不可耐的地方。

“别这么性急。”Thor显然没想到他会这么主动，但是还是笑着任由他扯掉了自己的皮带，然后顺便将身上碍事的衬衫丢在了地上。

“也不知道性急的是谁。”Loki瞪了他一眼，翻身跨坐在他身上，恶作剧般地捏了捏对方早已挺立的部分。

“呃！你就算不为我考虑，也该为自己下半生的幸福生活着想。”Thor躺在床上，仍由他将两人的性器握在一起，上下撸动着。

手上的金属温度明显低于体温，每次蹭到身体的时候，Loki总是忍不住哼出声来。

Thor没了却没了动作，除了那双不安分的手在Loki的呼吸越来越急促的时候，捏一捏他紧实的臀肉。

Loki想起了自己家那只笨猫，虽然傻的可以，但是在某一个夏天的午后，Loki曾经目睹它在院子里抓住了一只麻雀，它似乎并不是因为饥饿或者别的什么，仅仅是因为骨子里狩猎的本能而已。在抓到那只可怜的小鸟之后，它也没有立刻杀死它，相反的，它像是找到了什么有趣的玩具一般，将小鸟放开，然后在它即将逃跑的时候再一把抓住。

这是它的本能。

Loki看着Thor，恍惚之间，他觉得此刻的Thor就像是一只盯着自己猎物的大猫。

就在他仰起头即将迎接顶点到来的那一刻时，Thor却伸手阻止了他。

“呜……”不满地瞪了他一眼，但是抱怨的话还没来得及出口，Thor的手指就这么进入了自己的身体。

没有借助任何工具的润滑，就这么长驱直入，进入了自己的身体。

Loki的双腿忍不住地打颤，身子再也支撑不住地向这个坏心眼的家伙身上倒去，Thor直起身子撑住了他，他将Loki微微挺立的乳尖含进嘴里，用舌尖轻轻的抚弄，又惹得伏在身上的人一阵颤抖。

要论这种时候的耐心，Loki打赌那个看起来十分老实的Banner博士都比不上我们的Odinson医生。

“快点！”终于在身后的手指增加到三根的时候，Loki再也忍不住地在自家Alpha身上咬了一口，“快点进来……”

“究竟是谁性急。”Thor笑着抽出了自己的手指，换上了忍耐已久的炙热，却又像是一定要Loki服输一般在入口处缓缓地摩擦，“我今天听到Tony一直叫你斑比，小鹿可不会咬人啊Loki。”

“呼……”Loki却笑了，他抬起头正视着Thor说道，“不知道你有没有看过，被鹿角穿透胸膛的狮子。”

就这么直直的沉下身子，当Thor进入自己的时候，Loki觉得自己晚上吃的那一点点食物都要直接吐出来了。

但是他的Alpha并没有给他喘息的机会，他直接用手扶着他的腰，引导者他随着自己的动作晃动身体。

空气中信息素的气味更加浓重，Loki近乎贪婪地将头埋在他的颈间深深地吸气，他甚至有一种自己的发情期提前到来的错觉。

一定是因为那些酒。

一定是因为今天这场预料之中的求婚。

“……如果是被你杀死的话，我很乐意。”Thor紧紧抱着他，就像是要将他身上的骨头全部压碎一般，疼痛，却又充满了爱意。

Loki亲吻着他，用舌尖舔舐他留下的汗珠，用呜咽回应着他的话。

这一场比以往更要粗暴的性事，让Loki一度怀疑Thor是不是顶到了自己的内脏。

身体变得越来越奇怪，他本能的想要逃跑，却又忍不住沉浸于这令人窒息的快感之中。

终于，身体里Alpha的性器因为即将到来的高潮而进的更深，Loki十分清楚他顶到了什么地方，可他能做的，只有伏在Thor肩膀上不住的喘息。

Thor吻着他的耳垂，反反复复诉说着爱意。

有什么东西顺着眼角流了下来。

一定是因为那该死的酒精。

 

“如果有天你不爱我了，我一定会亲手杀死你。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那就情人节快乐吧！


	23. Chapter 23

清晨，在天还没大亮的时候，Loki就被吵醒了。  
他听到了楼下洗衣机的声音，然后他又听到了Thor在和什么人说话的声音，他想睁开眼睛爬起来看看发生了什么，但是睡意又轻易将他击败。等他再次醒来的时候，天已经亮了，Thor就睡在他身边，轻轻地打着鼾。  
Loki认为自己一定是做梦了，今天Thor不会早起去晨练，他更不会在大早上跑到楼下洗衣服。  
这个城市的夏天总是来得格外的早，上午十点之前还不算太热，Loki翻了个身将头靠在了Thor胸前，但是对方却好像还没有醒来的意思。  
Loki盯着他的脸看了好一会儿，然后伸手捏住了他的鼻子。  
“……唔。”  
“我早上听到了洗衣机的声音。”Loki无视了他一副还未完全清醒过来的样子，自顾自地说道，“一定是我在做梦吧，你今早出门跑步了吗？”  
“你绝对是在做梦宝贝。”Thor歪过头吻了吻他的额头，“你昨晚几点上来的，我都忘了我是什么时候睡着的。”  
“我都告诉你不要等我了。”Loki坐了起来，伸了一个大大的懒腰，“你昨天就那么看着电影睡着了，如果我没有及时进来的话，你的电脑就要砸到地上的啤酒瓶了。”  
“噢……”Thor还躺在那里没有动，“我本来以为那个片子不错的……”  
“我都说了很无聊。”Loki摇摇头，翻身下了床，“但是你就是这样，一定要自己亲自看了才行。早餐想吃什么？”  
“煎蛋。”Thor一直看着他，眼里满是笑意，“你今天要去出版社对吗？”  
“中午约了出版社的编辑见面。”Loki到现在还不是很习惯他这样毫不掩饰的目光，于是他别过头捡起被丢在地上的Thor的上衣丢了过去，“如果你还想吃早饭的话，Odinson医生，就不要再赖在床上了。”  
“嘿宝贝，你现在是要去冲个澡吗？我觉得我们可以……”看着闪身走进浴室的Loki，Thor笑道。  
“想都别想！”回答他的，是砰地一声关上的房门。

那之后Loki的生活发生了不少的变化。  
比如搬进了Thor这边，虽然他偶尔还会回自己家去完成一些工作，并且Tom似乎并不太喜欢Thor的房子；比如他开始接受一些普通杂志和网站的约稿，从前的工作相对减少了一些，甚至有家出版社找到了他希望他将自己这些年的工作经历写成一本书，他们认为一定会很畅销；Thor和他开始为了以后的生活做准备，比如是否要换房子，比如八月到澳洲去拜访Thor的父母，比如那个愚蠢的结婚仪式到底要不要举办。  
Loki学会了准备简单的早餐，也开始在外出回家的路上思考冰箱里的食材是否需要补充，他偶尔会和Thor一起参加一些社区的活动，当然了大部分时间他还是更喜欢呆在自己的书房里。  
这一切的一切，都是一年前的他绝对不敢想象的。  
但是Loki却发现这样的改变其实也没有自己想象的那么糟糕。  
吃早饭的时候Tom跑进了厨房，就坐在Loki身旁的椅子上，Thor试图用盘子里的培根诱惑它，但是大猫显然还没有完全适应这个新家，和另一位同居人。  
Thor提起了隔壁老太太的事情，他提到了他早年因为事故去世的儿子，和曾经受了老太太不少帮助却在事故发生之后跑的无影无踪的女儿。Loki虽然知道Thor与他这位邻居关系不错，但是却没想到他还知道这么多事情。  
“……她和孩子们是被丈夫抛弃的，在那个十分艰难的年代，他带着他们到城里来玩，她要带孩子们去商场里转转，便约定了在车站汇合的时间，可是时间到了，男人却再没出现过了。”Thor一边吃着盘子里的煎蛋一边说，“Austin带着两个孩子到了流浪者救助站，然后她在外面找了一些工作，才勉强在这个城市里待下去。”  
“她一定事先知道那个男人要抛弃她。”Loki突然说。  
“嗯？”Thor不解地看着他。  
“我的意思是，总会有那种时刻吧，你的父母对你宣布他们要离婚了，你一直喜欢的女孩说你们还是做好朋友比较好，其实当事人一早就知道这件事会发生的，只是自己选择了无视罢了，觉得无视就可以避免这件事的到来。”Loki笑笑。  
要是放在以前，他一定会装出一副吃惊又难过的表情，对Austin太太的遭遇表示同情，虽然在他心里，这样悲情的故事只会让他觉得厌烦罢了。  
但是现在，他并不打算用那样的面具对待Thor，况且就算自己那么做了，Thor也一定能一眼看出他的心口不一。  
“你也有过这种预感吗？”Thor突然问。  
“……也许吧。”Loki望着窗外，突然想到了那一年下雪的圣诞节。  
“Loki？”  
“啊？哦……时间不早了，我想我该走了，盘子就拜托你了！”Loki回过神来瞄了一眼墙上的钟，上面的指针提醒着自己现在可不是一个回忆过去的好时刻。  
于是他放下手中吃了一半的吐司，急匆匆走出了厨房。  
“路上小心。”Thor大声说。

Thor今天没什么预约，他一天都要在外面和他们的房产经纪度过。虽然Loki认为现在的房子没什么不好，但是Thor却坚持如果仅仅是两个人住的话是没什么问题，但是如果以后家里多出那么一两个小东西，那空间就有些不够用了。按照他的打算，他想要再城市另一头的一个新的社区里买一栋新房子，到时候诊疗室也不会像现在这样放在家里，大概是会在城里物色一个新的合适的地方吧。  
“那你有什么打算呢？”Bucky曾经这样问过他，就在两人一起喝下午茶打发无聊时光的时候。  
打算？  
Loki最近一直在思考这个问题。  
Thor在为了未来两人一起生活做着各种准备，这很好，自己也很开心他做的这一切。自己并没有因为房子、装修、或者其他什么生活的琐事而感到烦恼，相反的，自己还有一些乐在其中。与Thor在晚饭后窝在沙发上看着没什么意思的电视剧，然后聊着房子工作的事情，似乎也没什么不好。  
当然了，Loki也并不是什么都没有做，他已经停止了服用哪些从Strange那里拿来的药。他将它们锁进了盒子里，打算等到Peter去上大学的时候全部送给他，如果当时还没有过期的话。他也开始考虑自己如果停止现在这一份工作，还可以做什么这种事。  
“如果可以的话，我想开一家书店……”这是Loki从学生时代起的愿望，当然了他也只和Bucky说过。  
“哦，不过现在的书店生意可不那么好做。”Bucky提醒道。  
“我当然知道……”Loki抱紧了怀里自己专属的那个靠枕，小声说道，“但是总觉得……如果我这么说了的话，他也不会反对。”  
“……你对我说这些是想表明什么。”  
其实没什么特别的意思，事实就是不管他说什么，不管是房子的位置还是晚饭的内容，但是Loki却总觉得哪里不太对，虽然决定都是自己做出的，可又不像是自己做出的一样。  
“抱歉来晚了，有些堵车。”对面的椅子被拉开，Loki的思绪也被拉了回来。  
是出版社的编辑。  
“别在意，我也刚到一会儿。”Loki笑笑。  
一定是最近一周一直在熬夜赶稿子，脑子都不清醒了，居然在思考这种科幻电影里才会出现的剧情会发生在自己身上。

“……这是你最近的小说情节？”  
与编辑的会面结束之后时间还很早，Loki不太想一个人回到家里去，于是他开车来到了Strange的咖啡馆。  
“怎么会，我又不是小说家。”Loki用叉子戳了戳面前草莓蛋糕上的草莓，说来也奇怪，他来这里从来都只点咖啡，那些造型可爱闻起来又甜腻腻的蛋糕什么的，他从来不会碰。但是今天，一进入店里坐在自己的老位置上的时候，Loki的目光就被这块草莓蛋糕吸引了。  
大脑里开始出现了另一个声音，不断提醒着自己这颗草莓一定很新鲜。  
事实也是如此。  
在将嘴里多汁的果肉全部咽下去之后，Loki又说：“我最近因为工作上的事，连电影都没时间看。”说罢他又吃了一口蛋糕。  
“味道怎么样？”Strange问道。  
“……还不错，我以前都不知道你还会做面包。”Loki说。  
“你以前可从来不会吃这些，我记得有一次Barnes点了要你一起吃，你还嫌弃他喜欢这些甜腻腻的东西。”Strange又说。  
“只是突然觉得，也没那么难吃……”不用他说Loki也发觉自己最近的口味变了一些，他甚至在前天夜里吃了Thor带回来的炸鸡，那本来是Thor的宵夜。  
还有甜味的爆米花，从前觉得味道太重的印度咖喱，蛋糕、冰激凌、布丁……如果仅仅将这一切归咎为，自己受了Thor的影响，也太夸张了些。  
“你停药多久了？”Strange突然压低了声音问。  
“嗯？两个月？也许是三个月？我也记不清了,这之后就没再吃过了，你知道的。”他晃了晃带着戒指的那只手，“为什么突然问这个？”  
“我在想……或许你……我是说，既然已经停药两三个月的话……”Strange眨眨眼。  
“噢！”突然明白了他指的是什么，Loki急忙摇摇头，“停药之后一直都没有，我都快要放弃了。”  
“我说了一直喝那些药可能会有副作用的。”  
“现在副作用已经很好地体现出来了。”  
“但是你已经停药了，就算有副作用，也该……”  
“咳咳……”他说的不是没可能，Loki下意识地朝自己的小腹看了一眼，那里还和以前一样平坦，但是如果真的是因为有了孩子，那也可以解释自己最近这些毫无理由的胡思乱想，以及口味的变化。  
“好了，我觉得这个你还是别喝了。”Strange说着就将他手边那杯一口未动的咖啡拿走了，“不如早点去预约个医生看看。”  
“嗯……”Loki点点头。  
“嘿！高兴点，这是一件高兴的事吧！”似乎注意到了他的不对劲，Strange大声说道，“既然是你主动停药的，就说明你也期待这件事发生对吧？”  
“话是这么说没错……”Loki又点点头，这是一件高兴的事，当决定和Thor在一起生活以后，他便停止了继续服药，之后的几个月他们也一直在一起，他当然知道这件事迟早会发生。  
“听我的Loki，现在就回家去，打电话给Odinson医生，把你可能怀孕了这件事告诉他，这种事不该你自己一个人承受。”Strange提议道。  
“……”Loki抬头看了看他，“你说的没错，我大概是……我大概是高估了自己对于这种事情的承受能力。”  
他并没有自己的母亲那样坚强，他还不足以一个人面对这些事，他或许应该听从Strange的建议，回到家去等着Thor回来，然后他们一起预约一个不错的医生。  
Thor一定高兴坏了。  
他都能想到Thor听到这个消息之后的反应，他一定会激动地抱住自己，然后又因为自己肚子里这个小家伙急匆匆地放开。  
想到这里，Loki忍不住笑了。  
“那今天就先这样吧，我还会再来吃这个蛋糕的。”Loki从钱包里拿出一张钞票放在了桌面上，随后走出了咖啡馆。  
“啊，路上小心。”  
他脚步轻快地走到了马路对面，坐进了自己的车子，系好安全带后Loki掏出了手机，拨通了Thor的号码。  
可是电话那一头却提示着自己对方现在不在服务区。  
不在服务区？  
Loki有些疑惑。  
不是去看房子吗？难道在地下室里？  
但是他没怎么多想，因为他突然想到在回家之前，他需要到超市去补充牛奶和面包。  
于是他将手机收了起来，发动了车子。

可是一直到晚饭时间，Thor都没有回家，而他的电话，也依旧是无法接通的状态。  
Loki不知道这是什么情况，但是他也没有很担心Thor，或许是他手机出了问题，或者别的什么。  
他慢悠悠地在厨房准备着两人的晚餐，一边翻动着锅里的牛排一边看着看着一旁的食谱。  
这是上周从Black太太那里拿来的，上个月她的儿子在半夜突然发起了高烧，Thor给予了她很大的帮助，之后Blcak太太便邀请二人到她家里用过一次晚餐。  
她看起来已经从丈夫去世的阴影中走了出来，整个人都明朗了不少。  
席间Loki曾经夸赞她的牛排很好吃，特别是那个酱汁，自己从未吃过这么好吃的酱汁。  
没想到几天后对方就送来了一瓶做好的酱汁，和这份食谱，还说这个酱汁是她母亲的秘方。  
“嗯……”抬头看了一眼挂在墙上的钟，Thor也差不多应该回来了，或许现在给他打电话就可以接通了。  
于是Loki关上了火，又将锅盖盖好，走出了厨房。  
他径直走上了二楼，到家之后手机便被留在楼上充电了，他一直在厨房忙活着，或许期间Thor已经联系过自己了。  
他走进了两人的卧室，可手机却还是静静的躺在那里，除了来自出版社编辑的一封邮件外，什么都没有。  
果然很奇怪。  
Loki一边拔下了手机的充电线，在他弯下腰去拔插头的时候，却在地板上看到了一样东西。

一个U盘。

那个经由Strange交给他，却被他遗忘了的U盘。


	24. Chapter 24

Loki没什么朋友，从小到大便是如此。在Bucky转学到他所在的学校之前，他有相当长一段时间都过着形单影只的校园生活。那时的他身材瘦小，男孩子们不愿意和他一起，女孩们也不喜欢他，老师对他这样家庭的孩子没什么大的兴趣也不会特别照顾，而那些情况和他差不多家伙，能过好自己的生活就不错了，更不要提和彼此交朋友了。

在Loki升入中学的第一年，他遇到了这么一个人。

那个男孩一进入中学就被学校的篮球队看中并收入了队伍，他就像每个普通中学男生渴望成为的男孩一样，高大帅气又迷人，甚至有高年级的女生来和他搭讪希望周末的时候可以一起去游戏厅或者其他地方玩一玩。

总之，这个人怎么看都和当时的Loki是两个世界的人。

但也就是这么一个人，在某一个再普通不过的午餐时间，端着自己的盘子，走到了餐厅角落里的Loki面前。

“这个位置有人吗？”他十分有礼貌地问道。

Loki先是张大了嘴巴难以置信地看着对方，然后又迅速将目光移开，低声说了一句“没有”。

男孩坐了下来，他就这么大大方方坐到了Loki对面，然后一边吃饭一边试图与Loki像其他人那样聊些什么。

虽然那一天直到最后Loki也没跟他说一句话，但是对方似乎并没有因此放弃。他开始一连好几天都与Loki同一桌吃饭，或者早晨在走廊上遇到的时候大声和Loki打招呼，一开始其他人都用好奇又不友好的眼神看着Loki，仿佛他才是那个坚持不懈骚扰着大家眼中明星男孩的家伙。然后慢慢的，其他人对Loki的态度似乎也开始发生变化了，不再有人把他的柜子搞得一团糟或者偷偷拿走他的课本，也没有人在他体育课被球击中膝盖的时候哈哈大笑，甚至有人来主动扶起他问他有没有受伤。

说不上来是因为自己真的想要一个朋友，还是自己不过是想抓住一根救命稻草，将自己从这令人窒息的校园生活中解救出来，从某一天开始，Loki开始回应男孩的话了。

对方看起来很开心，至少在那时的Loki眼里看起来是这样的。

那时候因为母亲在酒吧工作总是很晚回家，或者到家的时候也是喝得烂醉，Loki在放学之后并不会那么早回家去，他一般选择在学校的图书馆里待到闭馆。然后从某一天开始，当他从图书馆出来的时候，他会看到那个刚刚结束训练的男孩，站在不远处的操场上，问自己要不要一起去喝汽水。

他们开始在黄昏的街道上闲逛，去漫画书店看这个月新出的漫画，去便利店买汽水，用午餐吃剩的面包喂街心公园的鸽子。

男孩偶尔会聊到最近新出的游戏或者电影，每当这时候Loki就只能点头应和着，他并没有自己的游戏机，母亲也从不会带他去看电影，他唯一的娱乐就是家里那台偶尔会出问题的旧电视机。

男孩比他从前见到的那些学校篮球队的小子们要有礼貌得多，也比他想象的要更加细心。

因为那些关于电影和游戏的话题渐渐少了，他开始询问Loki每天都在看什么书，开始了解他最喜欢的作家是谁。他给Loki讲述自己的家庭，自己温柔的母亲和事业有成的父亲，还有漂亮优秀正在读大学的姐姐。Loki只是听着，就像看到每一年圣诞节看到的那些橱窗里的圣诞树一样，他知道那树的形状、颜色和意义，却从未正真拥有过它。

然后就在那个学期即将结束的时候，男孩邀请Loki到他家里去做客，以好朋友的身份。

“我们可以一起玩游戏！”

“我爸爸还买来了蜘蛛侠的电影！你也喜欢蜘蛛侠的吧！”

Loki本想拒绝的，但是这一次，他却有了去摸一摸那棵树的念头。

那是个普通的周日，他一大早便起床了，母亲还在睡，他并不知道她是几点才到家的。

那一天他的心情很好，他给自己煎了一个鸡蛋，又帮母亲做了烤土司，他穿上了去年圣诞节母亲在商场打折时为自己买的新外套，他将头发梳的整整齐齐，然后出门了。

在地铁站出口见到男孩的时候，他十分开心。

他实在是太开心了，他甚至没有去思考，男孩那样的家庭条件，怎么会住在这样偏僻的街区呢。

是的，故事的结局就像每个烂俗的校园片一样，所谓的最受欢迎的男孩来和你做朋友，不过是那些篮球队员之间无聊的打赌罢了。

他被锁在一个废旧公寓的地下室里，整整一天一夜。

一直到第二天，隔壁邻居在追逐自己逃跑的猫咪时才发现了他。

那天是个阴天，看样子快要下雪了，Loki一个人回到了家里，母亲躺在沙发前的地板上，看样子并没有发现他不见了这件事。他将母亲送回了她的卧室，然后将她搞得一团乱的客厅打扫了一下。

Loki脱下了那件沾了泥土的外套，洗了个热水澡，便倒头睡了。

第二天到学校的时候，男孩就像完全不认识自己一般，还像往常那样嬉笑着和自己的朋友们从Loki身边经过，对于他是如何从那个地下室出来的似乎毫不关心。

Loki又变回了曾经的Loki，一个人坐在食堂的角落里吃饭，柜子偶尔会被塞一些奇怪的东西或者在临上课时找不到下一堂课的课本。

他没有去问那个男孩为什么要那么做，他想他已经知道答案了。

就算后来Bucky出现并且成为了他的朋友，Loki也时刻在心里告诫着自己，不要轻易相信任何人。

是的。

他一直都知道。

他该知道的。

 

当Thor的车灯照亮门前那片草坪的时候，墙上的挂钟刚好指向九点。Loki还坐在没有开灯的书房里，死死地盯着眼前的电脑屏幕。

Thor很快就将车子停好然后走进了屋子，打开大门的时候，他似乎以为Loki还在亮着灯的厨房里，于是他外套都没脱径直朝厨房走了过去。

“抱歉宝贝，我该告诉你我今天会晚到家的，但是好消息是中介终于找到一个符合我们要求的房子……”他走进了厨房，可是看到的却只是差不多已经凉掉的牛排和做到一半的土豆浓汤。

“Loki？”Thor又叫了一声他的名字，可是并没有人回答。

于是他转身走了出去，他一边走一边朝一片漆黑的客厅和二楼看了一眼，最后，他终于在重新回到玄关的时候看到了微微透出一点光的书房以及坐在电脑前的Loki。

“宝贝，你在看什么？吃饭了吗？”Thor走进去喊着他的名字，“你不会因为我没有回家吃晚饭生气了吧？我的手机没电了，我……”他停下了脚步，在距离Loki还有一小段距离的时候，因为他看到了Loki手边的U盘。

“想问我在哪里找到的吗？”一直沉默不语的人终于开口了，Loki抬起头看着他，一字一顿地说道，“要我说，你藏东西的本事也太差劲了，Odinson医生。”

“……不管你看到了什么，我都可以解释。”Thor顿了顿，随即说道。

“我觉得已经没什么好解释的了。”Loki摇了摇头，“现在，告诉我，你到底是谁？我想要知道，这个每天睡在我身边，即将成为我的丈夫的男人，究竟是谁？”

目光回到电脑屏幕上，正在播放的正是从Maria车在记录仪里找到的，他们三个人进入Ackerman福利院那一天夜里的录像。Loki看到了他们三个乘着车子进入了福利院，在下车之后三个人轻手轻脚地进入了厨房，之后便是漫长的没什么内容的画面，正当他想要拉动进度条看看之后发生了什么的时候，他听到了木门装在墙壁上的声音，然后便是脚步不稳从房子那边跑向车子的自己，这时从画面的另一头走出了一个穿着工作服的男人，当时急于逃离的自己根本没有注意到这个隐藏在黑暗中的男人，也正是他重重给了自己一棍子，将自己打倒在地。是的，那天的事情就是这样，接下来应该是跑出来的Thor被这些人威胁，最后不得不束手就擒，然后两人一起被带走送往林中小屋。

就像Loki一直认为的那样。

可是很快，画面中便出现了Thor的身影，他并没有表现得像自己一样慌张，或者说，他看起来就像什么事都没有发生一样走了过来，原本站在自己身旁的男人，在看到Thor到来之后，就主动退到了一旁。

Thor蹲了下来，他似乎是在查看自己的情况，可是因为摄像头的高度问题，Loki看不到究竟发生了什么。

然后Thor站了起来，他看起来很生气，因为他直接给了那个男人一拳，并且大声说了几句话。

这时候，Crume也进入了画面中，他似乎是在和Thor道歉，他谦卑地垂下了自己的头，一个劲儿地说着什么。

然后，Thor再次蹲了下来，他抱起了已经昏过去的自己，几个人开始朝院子的另一头走去，然后便是车子发动的声音。

最后，一切归于寂静。

Loki死死地盯着屏幕，不住的冒冷汗，他的大脑暂时没有办法解释现在发生的一切，他能做的，只有一遍又一遍地看着这段视频，他看着屏幕里的男人，就像是在看一个完全不认识的陌生人。

他想起了很多年前，那间又黑又冷的地下室，他已经很久没有想起这件事了。

他本以为自己已经忘记了。

 

可事实上，自己最不该忘记的就是那间地下室。

不要轻易相信任何人。

是的。

他一直都知道。

他该知道的。

 

“你从没说过你认识Crume。”他想从椅子上站起来，但是却发现因为坐的太久，或者别的原因，他只能用双手撑住桌面才能勉强直起身子。

“……”Thor看着他，眉头紧锁，却没有张口。

于是他继续说道：“我早该想到的，我们发现了他那样的秘密，怎么会安然无事？这太奇怪了……不，奇怪的不仅仅是这一件事。我第一次到HYDRA的时候，你怎么会那么巧的出现在那里？你当真不知道他们在做什么样的生意吗？哦……你一定会说，那是你最好朋友的店。”

“……”

“告诉我，Thor，你和S.H.I.E.L.D.究竟是什么关系？绝对不是你所说的那样简单吧？”他绕过书桌，站在了Thor面前，直视着他。

“……”可是男人却依旧保持着沉默，他只是看着Loki，眼里充满了痛苦。

痛苦？

为什么他会感到痛苦？

被欺骗，被背叛的人难道不是自己吗？

强压着心中的怒火，Loki又朝他走近了几步，他伸手揪住了他的领子，大声质问道：“你为什么会出现在我身边，Thor Odinson！”

他直视着眼前这个男人大海一般漂亮的眼睛，突然就想起了很多年前，自己在那个父亲突然回家的深夜，自己在偏厅见到的那个男人。

那个的男人，拥有一双，与Thor一模一样的眼睛。

坐在父亲对面的他，看到了在门口偷听的自己。

那双大海一样的眼睛，看着自己，然后用听起来怪怪的英语说道:“我已经十分期待见到他了，我的儿子也是……”

Loki猛的倒吸一口冷气，他松开了Thor的领子，跌跌撞撞地朝后退了几步。

“你……”

“Loki……”Thpr伸手想要拉他，却被他甩开了。

“这一切都……都太奇怪了……你知道我父亲的对吗？你知道一切对吗？？？”Loki用一只手扶着身后的书桌，近乎歇斯底里地大喊道，“告诉我！告诉我Thor！到底哪里出了问题！你……你……”

“我爱你Loki，你只需要知道这一点就够了。”男人并没有因为自己一次的拒绝而退缩，就像之前每一次一样，他朝前走了一步，抓着自己的小臂，试图将自己拉进他的怀里。

Loki推拒着，可是对方的力气太大了，他的每一拳打在他坚硬的肌肉上，似乎起不到任何作用。

“你听我说Loki，事情不是你想的那样，我是隐瞒了你一些事，但是一切都要结束了，就要结束了。”他终于将他按在了怀里，“等一切都结束了，我一定会解释给你听的，知道吗宝贝。我爱你，我不会背叛你……相信我……”

“不……不……我没办法……”Loki挣扎着，试图从他怀里钻出来。

“Loki！”

下腹突如其来的疼痛，却让他皱起了眉。

他低头看向自己的小腹，突然记起了自己今晚本来要做的事。

他要告诉Thor自己可能有了一个孩子，不对，是他们两的孩子。他们要一起到医院去做检查，要给这个孩子起个好听的名字，然后讨论一下婴儿房应该粉刷成什么颜色……

事情本该是这样的……

Loki怔怔地看着自己的小腹，突然停止了一切挣扎。

Thor显然也注意到了他的不对劲，他用双手抓着Loki肩膀，将两人的距离稍稍拉开，然后关切道：“……怎么Loki，我伤到你了吗？Loki?”

“我……”可眼前的人只是微微张了张嘴，没有挤出半个字。

“Loki？”见他久久不回答，也没有再质问自己，Thor不知道究竟怎么了，只好伸手去摸台灯的开关，他想让屋子亮起来，想坐下来好好和自己的恋人谈一谈。

可就在这时，大门的方向突然发出了一声巨响。

整栋房子在这一瞬间陷入了黑暗。

 

巨大的声响迫使Loki回过神来，他这才意识到自己正半蹲着被Thor挡在身后，他们前面是书桌，可以看到玄关方向有什么烟冒了出来。

“……着火了吗？电闸？”他缓了缓神，好不容易挤出了这几个字。

“该死。”可是Thor看起来很紧张，事情可能并没有那么简单。

“怎么了？这究竟怎么了？”Loki急了，他用力甩开了Thor抓着自己的手。

可还是和刚刚一样，Thor没有给出他任何答案，他只是转过身，将自己的车钥匙放在了Loki手里，沉声说道：“听我说Loki，等下我会掩护你出去，你拿着我的钥匙，去找Bucky或者其他你觉得安全的地方再联络他，知道吗？”

“什么？什么掩护我，你究竟……”他突然停了下来，因为这一次他也听到了，原本只该有他们两人的屋子里，出现了其他人的脚步声。

“来不及解释了，我说跑你就赶紧跑，千万不要回头。”Thor一边说，一边掏出了怀里的手枪。

 

那之后又发生了什么，Loki的记忆有些混乱了。

他都没来得及问清楚Thor之后自己在哪里可以找到他，便被带着冲出了书房，耳边全是枪声和玻璃破碎的声音，或许有子弹从他头顶飞了过去也不一定。

他只记得Thor将自己推出门时喊的那一句“快点跑，我……”，以及自己是如何开着车子撞翻了家门口的垃圾桶，他只记得自己用平生最快的车速将一路狂飙到了Bucky家，然后在打开车门的那一刻直接摔在了草地上。

听到响动的Bucky和Steve从屋子里跑了出来，在扶起他查看情况的时候，Bucky突然紧张地问道：“发生了什么？你怎么浑身都是血？”

“血？”Loki低头看了看自己身上这件到家之后换上的新毛衣，“可是我不疼，我……”  
他愣住了。

“这不是我的血。”


	25. Chapter 25

Loki猛地睁开眼，周围很安静，只能偶尔听到书翻页的声音。

上个月新来的工读生话不多但是很手脚很勤快，这已经是Loki这个月第四次在工作时间睡着了，或许是第五次。

他直起身子伸了个懒腰，面前的电脑屏幕上依旧是那篇只打了个题目的稿子，下周就到截稿日了，也不知道自己能不能顺利写完。

他不知道自己怎么会突然梦到七年前的事情，自从搬到这里来以后，他已经很少再想起那件事了。

或者说，他低头看了一眼自己左手无名指上的戒指，他选择不再想起那件事。

抬手合上了电脑，Loki弯腰从柜台里摸出自己的背包，然后将电脑塞了进去。又检查了一下钱包、手机、钥匙和今早出门前写好的购物清单，在看到最下面一行的牛奶被蜡笔涂掉，然后歪歪斜斜地写上了草莓果汁几个字的时候，Loki笑了。

他将便签塞进了口袋，然后起身轻轻敲了敲桌子，正在那边整理书架的工读生扭过头来看了他一眼，Loki冲他招招手，又小声说道：“Mike我现在要去接Hela放学了，今天没什么事的话你也可以早点离开。”

“好的，Laufeyson先生。”被称作Mike的男孩点点头，“路上小心。”

“有什么事打电话给我。”Loki点点头，转身朝后门走去。

这个孩子虽说比Peter的年纪还要小一些，但是却总给Loki一种他已经40岁的错觉，倒不是说那种成熟的感觉，而是身上缺了那么一丝他这个年纪该有的活力。

说起Peter，上周Loki收到了他从英国寄来的明信片，说是和Stark先生一起去伦敦出差，顺便多玩了几天。

但是Loki觉得，那个Tony Stark 说不定只是单纯的想带他的小朋友去玩而已。

Loki的车子就停在书店后的公共停车场，在女儿出生之后他就换了这辆大一点的商务车，事实证明这么做是对的。

今天是个阴天，或者说从他们搬到这里来之后，大部分的日子都是阴天。Loki甚至怀疑，自己的女儿会因为不常晒太阳而长不高。当然了，他的担心是多余的，她已经长得比同龄的许多孩子要高了。

将车子驶上街道的时候，Loki看到了隔壁花店的老板就站在门口，对方显然也看到了自己，他热情地朝Loki招了招手，然后大声说道：“去接孩子放学吗？”

Loki没有回答，只是笑着点了点头便掉头朝Hela学校的方向驶去了。

他在五年前来到这个北边的小城，带着自己两岁的女儿Hela。一开始为了照顾女儿，他依旧在帮一些杂志写稿子，之前出版的那本书的确获得了不错的销量，他得到的版税足够他和Hela在这里买下一栋小房子然后过一段还算轻松的日子。后来女儿长大了一些，不需要他每时每刻都在身旁照顾，Loki便从一个老人手里用不算高的价格买下了这间旧书店，再经过一番改造之后，将这里变成了一个可以供附近学生学习阅读的小咖啡厅。隔壁花店的老板在最初的时候的确帮了不少忙，在与Bucky的邮件里Loki提到过这件事，还被对方询问那人是不是想和你约会？可是Loki毫不犹豫地就否认了他的猜测。

他又不是没看到我手上的戒指？

Bucky很久都没有回复那封邮件，直到几个月之后他才突然问Loki，你是不是还在等着Thor回来。

Loki没有回答。

在距离Hela小学还有一个街区的时候，Loki停下来等红灯。

他又看了看自己手上的戒指。

他不知道怎么回答。

七年前那个夜晚，在Thor将他推出屋子之后，他便再也没有见过Thor。

当他和警察们赶回房子的时候，里面除了残留的血迹和打斗的痕迹之外，没有任何人的影子，与Thor一起消失的，还有自己那只叫做Tom的笨猫。

那天夜里他被送往了医院，然后由医生告诉他，他确实怀孕了。

没有人知道那天夜里在Thor的房子里究竟发生了什么，但是整个世界却在那天之后彻底改变了。

先是有人爆料了HYDRA那些地下生意，和常年来进行的非法药品买卖，然后紧接着又有一份文件揭露了HYDRA的实际拥有者同时也是S.H.I.E.L.D.负责人的消息。原本正在全国进行的如火如荼的“运动”突然因此陷入了尴尬的局面，虽然有人指出这不过是反对者们故意泼出的脏水，但是在警方想要带回那位红发美人Natasha Romanoff的时候，却发现她早已和自己的未婚夫离开了这个国家。一周后，不知道躲在地球哪个角落的Romanoff在社交网络上发布了一段视频，承认了HYDRA和S.H.I.E.L.D.的关系，并且坦白几个月前轰动一时的Ackerman福利院案件，那个人体实验的幕后资助也是S.H.I.E.L.D.，她还指出此次“运动”不过是一场政（）治游戏罢了，不过是某位大人物为了下一次选举成功而击溃对手的手段之一，而她也只是一个名义上的负责人罢了，S.H.I.E.L.D.真正的拥有者是某个海外的大家族。

一石激起千层浪。

许多人原本坚信不疑的一些东西，在那一刻开始崩塌。

可是这一切，和Loki又有什么关系呢？

那时的他，只能用一个人回到家里，反复回忆着他和Thor那场没有结束的争吵。

  
汽车喇叭的声音打断了他的思绪，Loki看了一眼已经转换了颜色的指示灯，匆忙发动了车子。

很长一段时间，他都无法理解Thor离开自己这件事，虽然那天之后他再也没见过他，虽然自己并不知道他在哪里是死是活，虽然在女儿出生的时候他都没有像老套电影中演的哪样突然出现在产房外面，虽然自己一直在被身边所有的人暗示，或许他已经死了。

Loki还是无法理解，无法接受Thor已经离开自己这个事实。

因为在路口耽搁了一会儿，Loki到的时候下课铃已经响过了。学校门口有不少来接孩子放学的家长，也有一些高年级的孩子结伴一起回家，他将车子停在了路边，开始在人群中寻找自己女儿的身影。

“你今天来晚了。”两分钟之后，在他还眯着眼睛在校门口那些小孩子中间辨认自己女儿的时候，车门被拉开了。

一个书包被丢了进来，然后女孩自己爬上了车，坐定之后又为自己系上了安全带。

“路口那个红灯，你知道的。”Loki想表现得尽量不让她发现自己今天又没有看到她。

“不要眨眼睛了，我是从侧门出来的，你当然看不到我。”可惜这个孩子就像他一样敏锐，并且直白。

“我就说……”Loki点点头，随即发动了车子，“回家之前先去超市，我们早上说好的对吧。”

“你带上清单了吗？”

“带上了，哦还有，不要以为我没发现你涂掉了牛奶。”

“……我讨厌喝牛奶。”

“不如这次试一下草莓味的牛奶？”

 

Hela坐在自己的位置上玩着游戏，她是个坚强的孩子，除了第一次去幼儿园的时候有一些害怕以外，她并没有对Loki表现出太多的依赖。她不会主动和Loki抱怨学校的课程、老师或者是同学，Loki甚至不太清楚她现在有没有什么要好的朋友。倒不是说他们父女两的感情不好，事实恰好相反，他们的感情很好，Loki坚信在Hela看来自己一定是她在这个世界上最重要的人，就像她对自己一样。但是她和自己太像了，不仅仅是她黑色的头发和绿色的眼睛，以及过于苍白的肤色，还有习惯将自己的情绪隐藏起来这一点，都像极了Loki。

在她的身上看不到一点另一位父亲的影子，有时候Loki忍不住在想，是不是因为自己在怀孕期间有太多乱七八糟的想法，导致这个孩子的基因发生了什么奇怪的变化，才会让自己在她身上看不到一丝一毫Thor的影子。

Hela对于自己另一位父亲的好奇，是在五岁左右的时候出现的，那一天他们一起在阁楼收拾旧物，Hela发现了那张Loki从旧房子带来的Thor和他的合照，他都忘了那是什么时候拍的照片。

“这是我爸爸吗？”Hela指着照片上的人问道。

“是的，”Loki毫不犹豫地点点头，“他是你的父亲，他叫Thor Odisnon。”

“你们离婚了吗？”女儿又问道，“他从没来看过我，他知道我吗？”

“我们没有离婚，他去了一个很远的地方，嗯……既然你现在找到了这张照片，我可以和你讲一讲你的父亲。”Loki一边说一边放下了手中的杂物，他将女儿放在自己的膝盖上，从她手里接过了那张照片，继续说道，“你父亲是一位医生，他去过世界上很多地方，帮助了很多和你差不多大的小孩，他……”

他没有将那些自己还没搞清楚的部分告诉女儿，他选择将自己了解到的那个Thor告诉她，所以一直到现在，Hela还相信自己的父亲正在世界上的某个角落里，作为一名伟大的医生，帮助着那些可怜的孩子们。

不管怎样的小孩，都需要一点童话故事不是吗。

 

这个时间超市里的人并不算多，Hela坚持要自己推着购物车跟在Loki后面，但是Loki很清楚她只是想在自己不注意的时候把牛奶丢出去罢了。

“我们说好的，你这周必须喝够五次牛奶。”Loki一边核对着清单上的东西，一边提醒道。

“可是我每次喝完都觉得很恶心。”她一边说一边做了一个作呕的表情。

“我提醒过你很多次了，做这个表情是不礼貌的。”Loki说，“要不这样，如果你可以坚持喝牛奶，我或许可以满足你一个愿望。”

“我的生日还有好几个月呢。”Hela说。

“我知道，就当是今年额外的愿望。”Loki点点头。

“我可以养一只狗吗？”女孩几乎都没怎么思考，就说出了自己的愿望。

“这是你今年的生日愿望吗？”

“是的……”

“那在你生日到来之前，你要想新的愿望了。”

“你答应了？”

“我答应的前提是，你要遵守我们的约定。”

“太棒了~我们什么时候可以到宠物店去！”

“下周吧，这周我有点忙。”

“你从前也养过宠物吗？”

“当然了，我养过一只猫，他叫Tom……”

 

搬家的念头，是在某一天突然产生的。

那时候大部分时间Loki都独自一人待在家里照顾Hela，虽然Bucky很喜欢Hela也很乐于帮自己照看他，但是Loki却发现比较依赖对方的是自己。他不想离开自己的小女儿，一刻都不愿意。他看着那个睡在自己身边黑头发绿眼珠的小女孩，就像看到了小时候的自己一样。

他想到了自己那悲惨的童年生活，这让他开始怀疑自己是否会变成和母亲一样的人，那种自私又冷漠的基因是否也会遗传呢？

为了打消自己的焦虑，他只能时刻守在自己的女儿身边，在她饿了渴了或者想要一个拥抱的时候，第一时间满足她。

他抱着电脑坐在她身边工作，抱着她到厨房去泡咖啡，看到她小小的手指紧紧攥着自己的发丝的时候，他才能感到真正的安心。

也就是在这样的一天，他突然意识到，Thor已经离开自己了。

他已经慢慢忘记了Thor与自己说过的话，忘记了被他拥抱的感觉，忘记了他总为自己做的那道菜是什么味道。在这之前，他一直相信Thor还在这城市的某个角落，只是因为一些原因无法到自己身边来，他就在某个地方，等待着，等待着某一天重新回到他的身边。

可是就在这样的一天，在他抱着Hela望着后院的草坪发呆的时候，他突然意识到Thor是真的不会回来了，他甚至还不知道他们女儿的存在。

他继续呆在这幢房子，继续呆在这座城市的理由，也在那一瞬间全部消失了。

选定新家并没有花费太多的时间，或者说选择这个城市并没有太多的理由，只是告别老友让他费了一番功夫。

Bucky是第一个反对他带着孩子独自一人前往一个完全陌生的地方的人，至少应该等到Hela年纪大一些再搬家，他反复强调。

或许你是该自己领养一个孩子了。

Loki想自己这番话一定伤了他的心，他是故意这么说的，他就是这样，他不善于这种告别，他只会用这种冷冰冰的方式推开对方。

Bucky也清楚，所以很快他就来帮自己收拾东西了。

这是自己对Thor的报复也说不定，Loki想。

 

到家的时候天已经开始擦黑，Loki将车子停好，又对已经跳下车的Hela说道；“帮我拿袋子好吗Hela？”

“没问题。”女儿点点头，等着他打开后备箱便抱着装了牛奶和饼干的袋子朝屋子走去。

Loki将蔬菜和水果拿了出来，又将后备箱关好，这才锁上了车子。

“晚上想喝土豆浓汤吗？”他大声询问道。

“额……”可是走在前面的女儿却在距离家门还有段距离的地方停了下来，“爸爸，有个人……”

“什么？”Loki闻声，抬起头朝屋子的方向看去。

“有个人站在我们家门口。”

怀里的袋子掉在了草地上，袋子里的土豆就那么滚了出来，一路滚到了站在自家大门前的那个男人脚边。


	26. Chapter 26

Loki站在厨房里，屏息静气地听着客厅的动静，甚至都忘了自己进来是要泡茶的。

可是屋子那一头很安静，除了电视机里儿童节目的声音，两人似乎并没有什么谈话。

Loki叹了一口气，伸手将水壶加满水，然后又插上了电炉的插销。家里平时并没有什么客人，他努力翻找了半天，才在橱柜深处翻出一套新的茶杯和一只茶匙。再次拧开水龙头清洗着茶具，Loki又忍不住扭头朝外面看了一眼。

Hela就坐在沙发上，与身旁的男人隔了两个人的位置，她专注地盯着电视屏幕，丝毫没有要说些什么的意思。Loki的目光又落到了沙发另一头的人身上，自己也曾幻想过如果还有一天能相见，他会变成什么样子。或许他会胖一些，或许有了皱纹，或许……这样的想法，在最初那几年还总会出现，后来慢慢的，他便放弃这种没什么意义的事了。

或许他已经死了。

Loki低头盯着自己手上的戒指。

自己曾经赌气将它摘下来过，丢在抽屉的最里层，最好就此就被自己忘记的那种。搬到这里之后，他也有过那么一两个追求者，但是每一次，他都无法下定决心去接受一段新的恋情。

他明明已经摘下了那个人送给自己的戒指，他明明已经将那个戒指丢在了自己看不到的地方。可是有些东西，似乎并不能像戒指一样简单被丢掉。

电热壶里的水很快就开了，电源断开的声音打断了Loki的思绪，他拿起水壶将滚烫的开水倒进刚刚洗好并放了茶粉的茶壶里。

他想了很多事情，但是从未想过现在这种情况该如何处理。

或者说，再次见到Thor这件事，他早就放弃了。

“要我帮忙吗？”也许是自己太过专注了，居然都没有注意到Hela是什么时候来到厨房的。

“能帮我把杯子一起拿进去吗。”Loki转过头冲她笑笑。

“他就是我爸爸对吗。”Hela却走到了他身边，将后背倚在冰箱门上，抱着双臂看着Loki问道。

“和照片上看起来不太一样吗？”Loki点点头。

“毕竟我都已经这么大了，他一定也和以前不一样了。”Hela说，“你不是常说，我好像每一天都和前一天不一样了吗？”

“小孩子就是这样啊。”Loki说。

“你不知道他会回来对吗？”Hela又问，“我是说，你刚刚把东西都丢在了草坪上，你看起来很惊讶。”

“抱歉让你担心了。”Loki放下手里的茶壶，走到女儿跟前伸手将她抱住，“我会处理好这件事的，我向你保证。”

“你会把他赶出去吗？”虽然在她长大一些之后，Hela并不像小时候那样喜欢赖在他怀里，但是她并不会拒绝他的拥抱，她只是用自己纤细的手臂回抱住他，然后仰起头问道，“他是回来和你离婚的吗？”

“这可不像你这个年纪的孩子该问的问题。”Loki摇摇头，轻轻刮了刮她的鼻子，引得女儿往后缩了缩，“你喜欢他吗？”

“我的意见很重要吗？”女孩问。

“很重要。”Loki点头。

“如果我说，我不喜欢他，你会把他赶出去吗？即使你没那么讨厌他。”她继续问道。

“你怎么知道我不讨厌他，要知道，他把我们两丢在这里七年呢。”Loki眨眨眼，“如果是你，你也会讨厌他吧。”

“嗯……”女孩歪着头认真地想了想，“如果是我，带着一个小孩子，一个人生活七年，我一定会讨厌他……但是你不是我，现在的我也没有一个小孩子，我还只是一个小孩，所以我没那么讨厌他……”

“嗯，哪怕他作为你的父亲在这七年来从未尽过做父亲的义务？”Loki反问道。

“话是这么说没错，但是总有些小孩子比我更可怜。”显然Hela还对自己的父亲这些年一直在在遥远的外国救助儿童这个说法深信不疑，“我认为他做的那些事比在家里照顾我要重要多了。”

“他要是知道你是这么善解人意的孩子，一定会感动的落泪的。”Loki小声嘟囔了一句，随即又说，“大人的事情还是交给大人解决吧，不管怎样，这几天他大概会住在这里，你介意吗？”

“你在说什么傻话，”女儿却难以置信地瞪了他一眼，“我们是一家人。”

一家人……反复咀嚼着这个词，Loki又朝客厅的方向看了一眼，事实上，他还不知道Thor突然出现的理由。

 

晚饭是意面和一大盆沙拉，三个人坐在小小的餐桌前安安静静地吃着自己盘子里的那一份。Loki相信Hela并没有觉得哪里别扭，因为在平时吃饭的时间，他们两的对话也很少，他并不会去费力寻找一些话题来增进和女儿的距离，他不会去打听她的学校、老师或者同学，因为他知道当她想说的时候，她自然会告诉自己，而事实也是如此。

至于餐桌上第三个人有没有觉得不对劲，Loki就不得而知了。他只是在尽量避免与对方交谈的情况下，收拾好了一切，再帮Hela热好了洗澡水，催促她早些洗澡记得收拾好明天的课本，等到一切妥当，看到女儿睡着之后，他才回到了客厅，Thor还坐在沙发的那一头，手里捧着那个新的茶杯。

Loki走了过去，坐在了沙发的另一头。

这大概是重逢后的几个小时里，自己第一次认真端详他。

没有变胖，也没有变丑，多了一些皱纹，这点自己也是一样，蓄起了胡子倒是让他看着比从前成熟了不少。

“我……”Thor看着他，显得有些局促。

“什么时候回来的？”Loki的语气很平淡。

“昨天，”Thor顿了顿，“我找到了Bucky和Steve，他们告诉我你搬到了这里，然后我便搭最早的一班飞机过来了。”他一边说一边用手指摩擦着茶杯杯壁，Loki看到了他无名指上的银色指环。

“我以为你死了。”轻轻叹了一口气，Loki说道。

“抱歉……一直没有和你联络。”Thor轻声道。

“你被关起来了吗？”Loki直视着他的眼睛。

“不能这么说……”Thor摇摇头。

“既然没有被限制人身自由。为什么连一封信都没有，”Loki追问道，“就算你当时不知道Hela的存在，但是起码……”

“我不能，”Thor摇摇头，“当时的情况很复杂，我不想把你卷进这件事。”

“已经迟了。”Loki笑了。

“什么？”Thor不解地看着他。

“我说，我早就被卷进来了不是吗？”Loki望着他，“从你父亲踏入那个家的那一刻起，我已经被卷进来了。”

“……”

“你早知道我的是吗？”Loki闭上眼睛，终于将那一晚没能说完的话说了出来，“根本没有什么所谓的一见钟情，你早知道我是谁，知道我那位父亲是谁，如果我当初没有从那个家里逃出来，或许我们会早几年见面吧。”

“Loki，你听我说……”

“那天，那天我本来是想等你回来，告诉你我们可能有了一个孩子，我做了你喜欢吃的牛排，我想说我感觉这是个女孩，所以婴儿房应该涂成粉色……后来，我在那里住了几个月，我以为你会回来，我想你一定会回来……”Loki没有理会他要说的什么，而是继续说道，“至于带着Hela来到这里，本来是打算瞒着所有人的，但是还是忍不住把地址告诉了Bucky，就是想着……或许有一天，或许有一天你会回来，你会因为找不到我去找Bucky，或许你想见见我们的女儿……”

“Loki。”Thor放下了手中的杯子，他的身体转向Loki的方向，伸出手臂想要触碰他，但是Loki却躲开了他差一点就要碰到自己的手掌。

“我厌倦了，”Loki抬头望着他，一字一顿地说道，“你明白吗Thor Odinson，我厌倦了永无止境的或许有一天……”

“Loki……”Thor张张嘴，可是Loki并不打算听他的解释或是什么挽留的话语。

“我想我们应该结束这一切。”他站了起来，他不敢去看Thor的眼睛，他只想尽快结束这段对话。

可是Thor却拉住了他的手臂，Thor也站了起来，并且不顾Loki的挣扎将他拉向了自己。

“Loki，我知道你恨我。”

他就这么将抗拒的自己拉进了怀里，如同他们最后争吵的那个夜晚。

七年了，解释和理由其实早就没那么重要了。

可是自己仍然在生气，自己仍然无法原谅他。

因为女儿就在隔壁房间睡着的缘故，Loki没办法大声叫着让他放开自己，他能做的只有将自己这些年来对他全部的思念和埋怨，变成拳头砸在他身上。

Loki相信自己每一拳都用尽了全身的力气，他的关节都因为太过用力而变红，但是Thor却始终没有松开他。

也不知过了多久，精疲力尽的Loki终于将头靠在他的胸前，深深地吸气。

即使七年未见，Thor身上的味道仍然让他着迷。

“不，我爱你……”他闷声说。

 

第二天是个晴天。

Loki缓缓睁开眼，从窗帘缝隙溜进卧室里的阳光告诉他天已经亮了。他翻了个身，卧室门半掩着，显然有人进来过。

他不记得自己是几点钟才睡着的，他只记得自己将毯子丢给Thor之后便逃命一般跑进了卧室然后砰的一声关上了门。

本想像个成年人一样潇洒又帅气地解决这件事，但是除了丢人以外自己似乎找不到第二个词来形容昨晚的自己。

床头的电子时钟显示着已经到叫Hela起床的时间了，可是Loki的手机就那么静静地躺在那里，仿佛闹钟从没有响过一样。

“……因为Loki也没有很多时间帮我整理屋子，不太整齐，是吧。”可是这时，厨房的方向却传来了Hela的声音，很显然她已经起床了，并且正在和谁说话，“但是我觉得，屋子没必要那么整齐，我的每一本书每一个玩具都都在它该在的那个地方，你明白我的意思吗？如果你或者Loki帮我收了起来，放在箱子里，我反而会觉得不适应。”

“这一点你和你爸爸很像，我是说，Loki，他也有很多书，他会在工作时在脚边堆满书，并且不准人碰，虽然看起来很乱，但是他每一次都能准确找到自己想要的那一本。你想要用牛奶冲燕麦吗？”很显然，是Thor在帮她准备早餐，“你习惯喝牛奶吗？”

“不，我觉得很恶心。”Hela说道，“你能喝牛奶吗？我在想这种东西会不会也会……那个……遗传。”

“哦不，我不会恶心，我很爱喝牛奶。”Thor答道，“那你早餐一般喝什么，果汁吗？果汁可以吗？”

“好的，果汁就很好，谢谢。”Hela又说，“你知道我为什么不能喝牛奶吗？Loki说没有人会不能喝牛奶，我会觉得恶心都是心理作用。”

“事实上，并不是所有人都能喝牛奶，有一部分人患有乳糖不耐症，他们就不能喝牛奶。”Thor笑道。

“哦！就是这个！我一定是这个！”Hela一边说一边咯咯咯笑了起来，“请你一定告诉Loki，我有这个什么……什么症，这就是我不能喝牛奶的原因！”

“我只是说有一部分人，我可没说你也是那一部分小姑娘，”Thor也笑了，“现在，快点解决你的早饭吧，你是坐校车去学校吗？”

“是的，就在十分钟之后……”

“那你更要抓紧了孩子。”  
Loki翻了个身，将被子拉过头顶。他从不知道Hela其实有这么多话可说，还是对一个刚刚见面不到一天的人。

就算这个人是她的父亲。

一切都乱套了。

从这个家伙再次出现开始。

有些烦躁地闭上眼睛。

他又睡着了。

 

再次醒来已经是下午，自从Hela出生自己似乎就再也没有这样睡过，如果不是因为两餐没吃饿得受不了，Loki认为自己睡到夜里也完全没有问题。

他赤着脚下了床，走出卧室却发现屋子里空荡荡的一个人都没有，昨晚自己丢给Thor的毯子就那么被叠的整整齐齐地放在沙发的一角，Thor的行李还放在墙边，他的外套就搭在沙发扶手上。

Loki转身走进了厨房，透过厨房的窗子，他看到了只穿了一件T恤蹲在后院草坪上的Thor。

“你在做什么？”Loki推开了窗子，用他可以听到的音量问道。

“除草。”Thor蹲在那里，就带着他平日里放在工具房的那副橡胶手套，头也不抬地说，“你有多久没搭理过后院？”

“五个月？或许是八个月？”Loki拿起杯子接了一杯水，就这么站在这里，看着窗外的Thor，“Hela有好好吃早饭吗？”

“她说她不爱喝牛奶，我让她喝了果汁。”Thor说。

“你不该这么娇惯孩子。”Loki喝了一口水，说道。

“她还是个孩子。”Thor保持着姿势没有动。

Loki看着他，这样的场景和对话，似乎自己从前也想象过，三个人一起生活什么的……想到这里他又摇了摇头，大概是自己还没完全清醒……为了将这些乱七八糟的念头从脑子里赶出去，他转身打开了冰箱打算给自己随便做些什么吃。

“上午有个男孩打电话来，他说他叫Mike。”Thor也放下了手里的活，走进了厨房，“他跟他说你身体有些不舒服正在休息。”

“哦，是店里打工的学生。”Loki从冰箱里拿出昨天刚买的牛奶，然后起身去拿放在窗边的燕麦片。

“你饿了是吗？”Thor却先他一步抓住了麦片盒子，“现在吃这些你的胃大概会不舒服，做个三明治怎么样？”

“其实也……”Loki本想说自己随便吃点什么都好，但是Thor已经拿过他手里的牛奶放到了一边，开始准备制作三明治的材料了。

Loki没说话，而是静静站在一旁盯着他的背发呆。

“Steve家的那个小女孩也很可爱。”Thor一边将番茄和火腿切成薄片，一边说。

“哦是的，那孩子和Hela完全是两种类型的小孩，她总是喜欢黏着Bucky他们两个，连睡觉的时候都是。”Loki说道。

“我很喜欢Hela，我觉得她很像你。”Thor又说。

“很显然她也很喜欢你。”Loki说，“能帮Hela也做一份吗，她在学校总是不好好吃饭，放学之后她一定会饿。”

“好的。”Thor点点头，又打开冰箱拿了一个青椒出来，他的上衣下摆随着他的动作向上卷起，Loki注意到了在他腹侧的一道伤疤。

下意识地伸出手，等到脑子跟上了身体的速度时，自己的指尖已经碰到了他的皮肤。

“那天……我中枪了，我也以为自己要死了。”Thor的语气很平淡，平淡的就像是跟他讨论最近一次的流感一样，“我在医院躺了半年，之后便被送回了澳洲。”

他将沙拉酱挤在了火腿上，然后又加上了番茄和青椒，最后他拿出一个干净的盘子，将做好的三明治放了进去，又在上面盖上一层保鲜膜，很显然这是Hela那一份。

在做Loki那一份的时候，Thor将青椒放在了一边，换上了生菜。

“不爱吃青椒，对吧。”他转过头来冲Loki笑了笑。

“是。”Loki点点头，可事实上，在Hela出生之后他已经慢慢开始尝试这种食物了，做两份食物是一件麻烦的事情，况且也没有谁会记得自己爱吃什么不爱吃什么。

“我也想过自己为什么不再多告诉你一些事情，为什么偏偏最后还在和你吵架……”Thor突然说。

“……”

“我忍不住想念你，但是又觉得如果是你的话，一定可以照顾好自己。”

“……”

阳光透过玻璃窗落在了Thor肩上，他就背对着自己站在那里，不知道是不是因为太热而出汗了，他抬起一只手臂用袖子蹭了蹭眼角。他没再说话，似乎是在等着Loki说些什么，但又好像只是在继续手上的活。

Loki的手臂因为一直举着而微微颤抖，他看着Thor的肩膀，思考着自己曾经在上面留下的齿印是不是已经消失了。

喜欢、讨厌、嫉妒、思念、怨恨……这些情绪是不是也如同有形的东西一样，并没有人们想象的那么坚固，而是会随着时间而慢慢消失，连痕迹都不会留下。自己当初想要逃离的，并非没有他的城市和生活，而是那个渐渐将他遗忘的自己。

“好了，可以吃了！”Thor转过身来将盘子放在了他手里，他的手指拂过他的小臂，就像以前每一次想要亲吻他时那样凑了过来，Loki下意识地屏住呼吸，但是下一秒Thor又像想到什么一般有些尴尬的笑了笑，然后放开了Loki的手臂转身走了出去。

“抱歉。”他似乎小声说了一句。

“……要在Hela回来之前将院子整理好才行。”

  
Loki突然出现了一种，如果就让他这么走了，他便会再一次从自己生活里消失的错觉。

虽然自己也很清楚这只是错觉，但他还是放下手里的盘子，打开厨房门追了出去。

他甚至忘记了自己没有穿鞋子。

 

“或许，我们可以重新开始。”

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先感谢看到这里的你~  
> 从去年七月开始到现在，这个坑终于也填好啦~再看自己一开始和亲友的脑洞记录，永远不写大纲的人果然已经free到不知道最开始自己想写的是什么了_(:з」∠)_  
> 一个没那么简单的开端，最后迎来的却是一个简简单单的结局呢，不知道会不会有人觉得自己被欺骗了想要来掐死我(ノ￣▽￣)不过我想，对于故事中的他们来说，平凡的生活就是最好的结局啦~  
> 之后可能会掉落爸爸们和女儿的平凡生活番外（也可能我就忘了写了……）
> 
> 接下来有两个新脑洞会写一下，目前可以公开的情报就是回归兄弟身份的二人和不太像童话故事的童话故事吧。  
> 那么，下个坑再见啦~
> 
> 二八  
> 2019.03.12


	27. 无责任番外一

少年时期的Thor，最崇拜的人便是自己的父亲。他高大、强壮、富有责任心和正义感，不但一个人打理家里的农场，还细心照顾着自己的妻儿。他在当地也是一个很有威望的人，从有记忆时起，Thor就见过不少人来家里与父亲商量一些事情。

Thor一直以父亲为榜样，希望自己有朝一日也能成为他那样的人。

而事实上，他也的确长成了一名正直、勇敢、又聪明的青年。虽然大部分人在见到他的第一面，总会误以为他是那种体格健硕的肌肉笨蛋，但是在学校参加各类体育比赛并没有对他的学业造成多大影响，在高中毕业的时候，Thor已经拿到了一所知名医学院的录取通知书。

在他提出自己想要成为一名医生来帮助更多人的时候，他的父亲并没有表示出任何反对的意思，他只是这么问道：“你认为这个世界存在着不公平吗，我的孩子。”

“当然，”虽然不知道父亲为什么要这么问，Thor还是老老实实地点点头，将自己心中的想法说了出来，“这世界上有很多不公平，有太多人被迫卷入战争，流离失所，到处都是破碎的家庭，生病的儿童，还有……”他突然停了下来，因为他不知道自己该不该将剩下的话说完。

“说下去，我的孩子，对我你可以无所不谈。”父亲鼓励道。

“还有……”Thor顿了顿，“性别不平等。我并不认为Alpha应该掌握比Omega或者Beta更多的资源，我认为信息素的存在本身就是错误的，我……”

“这就是你成为医生的理由吗？你想通过现代医学手段，改变这种不平等？”父亲又问。

“不……”Thor却不好意思地摇了摇头，“我并不认为我有那样的本事，但是一定有什么是我可以做的。”

听到这里，父亲只是笑了笑，然后起身拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“我很高兴你能有这样的想法我的孩子，以你的年纪来说，这很了不起。”

一直到很多年以后，当Thor再次站在这间屋子里，站在自己父亲面前的时候，他都没有弄明白当年父亲为什么要对自己说那样一番话，又或者，他们两所理解的正义，从一开始就是不同的。

但是当时的Thor并没有思考那么多，他只是满心欢喜地离开了自己生活了十八年的镇子，开始了新的生活。

在大学里，他结识了Natasha Romanoff和把Bruce Banner。他遇到了自己的初恋，并在不太愉快的分手之后认识了Tony Stark。Thor近乎痴迷地学习，吸收着各种知识和思想，他渐渐萌生了想要去更广阔的的世界看一看的念头。

像从前一样，他迫不及待地将自己的想法分享给了自己的父亲，可是这一次，父亲却十分遗憾地告诉他，公主游戏结束了，是时候进入现实世界了。

那是他第一次了解父亲或者说自己的家族究竟在经营着怎样的生意，或许他早该发现的，农场生活不过是父亲的爱好之一。当他看到昔日的好友、学院的同学，就像很多年前看过的一部电影一样，在父亲的介绍下一一出现在自己面前，那一刻Thor突然明白了，自己也如同那部电影的主人公一样，生活在一个由父亲创造的巨大片场之中。

自己的生活、朋友、学校……一切的一切，其实都在按照父亲的意愿进行。自己真的变成了父亲那样的人，或者说，自己成为了父亲想要自己成为的那个人。

而进入现实世界的第一件事，便是去认识面前照片上这个黑头发绿眼睛的男孩。

“我与他的父亲已经认识很多年了，这个孩子我见过一次，我相信你一定会很喜欢。”

“别将感情浪费在什么奇怪的人身上了，那女孩已经离开了是吗？”

Thor看着坐在那张熟悉的椅子上的男人，就像在看着一个陌生人。

 

那部电影最后的结局是什么来着？

 

哦对了……主人公逃了出去，逃离了那个充满谎言的世界。

 

是的，Thor也选择了逃走，从自己父亲身边逃走。

关于无国界医生那一段经历也并不是说谎，他与所有人断绝了联系，在外度过了一段辛苦但是自由的日子，一直到Natasha Romanoff再次找到他。

Thor并不清楚她是怎么发现自己踪迹的，他只记得那是个下着大雨的深秋，红发女人就站在自己临时歇脚的小公寓门口，引来了不少行人侧目。

Thor将她请进屋，本以为她是来替父亲劝自己回去的，谁想到她进屋之后说的第一句话，便是请他去阻止这疯狂地一切。

那天Natasha告诉了Thor许多令他震惊的消息，包括大洋彼岸那场“运动”的真相，包括那些秘密进行的人体实验，以及各式各样出现在黑市里的危险药品。

“他声称只有让恶发挥到极致，才能最大限度地激发人们心中的善，可我实在无法理解，在那些无辜的人身上做出那样残忍的事，是怎样的善才可以抵消。”她临走时留下了几张照片，是在那几个秘密实验室拍下的，也就是这几张照片，结束了Thor的流浪生活。

当然了，接下来Thor所做的一切，也并不是正义感驱使下的一时冲动，他首先联系了Tony Stark，然后才搭乘当天最早的一班飞机返回了家乡。

 

他的父亲热情地拥抱了他，似乎他仍性的离家出走不过是一件不足挂齿的小事。他用了半年的时间在父亲身边“学习”，半年之后才终于得到了容许飞往美洲，去看一看那些实验的进度。

“你要相信，当这一切完成之后，我们所做的事情，足以改变整个世界的命运。你也想让一切变得更好不是吗，我的孩子。”

还是在那个房间，父亲站在窗边，对即将出发的Thor说道。

“是的，我也是这么认为的。”Thor轻声说道。

然后他突然想起了那个男孩，那个黑头发绿眼睛的男孩。

他后来怎么样了？

“跑了，就跟你一样。”父亲笑道。

 

那之后一切都很顺利，一切都在按计划进行，除了Loki的出现。

Thor从来不相信什么一见钟情的说辞，他本来也不是什么浪漫的人，可是时隔几年后还能一眼认出照片上的男孩，以及鬼使神差地搬到他附近，再制造各种各样的“偶遇”，一切的一切，怎么看都和现实主义不那么搭边。

可他确实这么做了，包括在得知Loki正在调查S.H.I.E.L.D.之后立刻决定留在他身边保护他。

也许就像母亲曾说过的那样，再怎么聪明的人，遇上爱情这件事，都会变得失去理智。

即使知道与Loki关系过于亲密会引起父亲的注意，即使知道与自己在一起对Loki来说是另一种意义上的危险，但是他还是无法抑制自己想要拥有对方的心情。

这或许是Thor与自己父亲最不像的一点，那个男人为了自己心中所坚持的事情，可以放弃一切，但是Thor做不到。

他并不清楚，当父亲得知自己正在做的事情的时候，是否真的想要杀了自己，但当他被带回家乡，被带到父亲面前时，他明白，只有待在这里才能保护Loki，才能保护所有人。

七年的时间，Thor没怎么与父亲说过话，他只是在父亲的吩咐下处理着自己惹出来的“烂摊子”。

七年里，他每一天都被思念折磨，但也正是因为这份思念让他坚持了下来。

 

“Odinson先生，病人醒了。”护士的声音将Thor的思绪拉回了现实。他起身活动了一下因为久坐而有些僵硬的身体，朝对方说了一声谢谢，便转身走进了病房。

这个年纪的老人发生中风是常有的事。

Thor看着躺在病床上，自己心目中曾经如同天神一般高大伟岸的父亲，在时间面前，也不过是一位脆弱的老人。

似乎是听到有人进来了，父亲睁开眼朝他的方向看了过来。

“我会通知母亲你没事了。”Thor走到他的病床边，坐了下来。

“你知道吗，这个世界并没有变得更好。战争、疾病、饥荒、犯罪……这些依旧每分每秒都在这个世界的各个角落上演。”Thor缓缓地说，“或许这些问题出现的根本原因在于人类本身，而不是其他东西……我们两都错了，不是吗？”

“……”

“但是有一点永远是对的，如果有一扇窗子破了而你不去及时修补的话，只会出现更多被破坏的窗子。”

“……”

“七年了，我已经努力修补了不少破窗子，现在，我要走了。”

“……”

“还有人在等我。”

“他……你、你……因为……会因为……这、这件……事……快乐……吗……孩子……”

躺在病床上的父亲突然开口道，但是因为身体的缘故，他费了一番力气才将这句话说完整。

“是的。”Thor点点头，“我会很快乐。”

 

“事情就是这样。”终于将这段漫长往事讲完的Thor突然发现，原本缠着自己要听故事的人，此刻正枕着自己的手臂睡得正香。

有些无奈地勾了勾嘴角，Thor伸手拉过一旁的毯子帮他盖了上去。

现在是下午三点半，没有午睡习惯的小女孩早已骑着脚踏车和朋友们到游泳馆去了。于是终于闲下来的爸爸们，一起挤在不大的沙发上，聊起了一些从前没提过的陈年旧事。

不过似乎自己真的不擅长讲故事，Loki睡着的速度绝对比他女儿还快。

上周Thor曾与母亲通过电话，在得知父亲已经能靠着拐杖下地走路之后，他着实松了一口气。

放在一旁的手机突然响了一声，他微微直起身子将手机摸了过来，是一条新闻推送。

【国会通过了最新的药品法案，关于抑制剂进入市场的问题……】

七年前那场“运动”虽然失败了，但是总还有人在继续抗争，或许自己又错了，这世界的确一直很糟，战争、疾病、饥荒、犯罪……这些依旧每分每秒都在这个世界的各个角落上演。但是也确实在变好，哪怕只有一点点。

Thor低下头，在Loki的额头上落下一个吻。

 

这样也挺好。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lof同步更新 搜索：平方根


End file.
